World of Shadows
by HalloweenJack
Summary: The world you knew never was. All there is now, are shadows.
1. Prologue

    I own nothing. Everyone belongs to their respective owners.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1907

The world is changed.

    London and all her glory has fallen. Fallen to the grip of the Dark Prince. Fallen to Dracula. The vile count's evil overwhelmed this once great seat of Victoriana and spearheaded his campaign for world domination. 

    How did it come to this you ask? A book. A book that Dracula had been searching for in England, the reason he came to Britain. A book of power so great and dark that Dracula could own the world with it if he found it. And find it he did, buried beneath the ancient calendar of rock known as Stone Hinge. It was said to have been placed there by Merlin himself to be safeguarded, to prevent the potential evil in the world that it could unleash. Necronomicon Ex Mortis; the Book of the Dead.

    With this black tome, Dracula's personal power was increased a hundredfold. Creating a storm of amazing intensity to cover the light of day, the vampire merely walked into Parliament and killed everyone inside by himself, slaking his thirst with their very lives. He next set his sights on the figurehead of power in the country: the Royal Family. With an army of fledgling vampires created from Parliament itself, he marched upon Buckingham Palace.

    Still in those days, England had protectors albeit reluctant ones. There were after all the remnants of the League. They however proved to be less than adequate against this new Dracula. Allan Quartermain was the first to fall, bullets much less effective than he imagined. Mina Harker, Dracula's own childe, stood in the way of the Dark Prince and fell in less than a minute, only kept alive to become Dracula's willing concubine. Skinner, the new Invisible Man, tried to use his stealth to eliminate the vampire. But senses beyond mortal kin picked up his breath, his heartbeat, his very scent. Skinner was rent asunder in one crushing blow. Of the entire League, perhaps Edward Hyde had the best chance of defeating Dracula. His strength and savagery were unmatched in the British Isles, but the great beast unexpectedly joined with the vampire and helped him deal storm the palace. The last hero to fall was none other than the great Sherlock Holmes. He fought fiercely despite his age to protect the Royal Family. But he was a mere mortal, and could never hope to defeat the overwhelming odds before him. God save the Queen, because only He could. They say of the entire League to live that day, only Nemo made it out alive and not under the demon's thrall.

    England was now Dracula's to rule, his vampiric Parliament handing him the reigns of power. Yet he was not content to merely rule one island. He wanted the whole of the world. Using the Necronomicon, he called to arms every dark and evil thing in Europe to his beck and call: ghosts, demons, werewolves, every manner of monster that one could imagine to form his great army. Added to this already formidable force were the great storms Dracula could conjure through his own power enhanced by his book. Europe fell in record time. Africa fell even quicker.

    Dracula's needs were not only met by sorcery, but through science! Edward Hyde willingly gave Dracula the secret of the formula that made him the man he was. Given to normal men, it made their darkness come out and their strength increase tenfold. These men made a great standing army; Dracula's Black Guard. Skinner's body was likewise used for science. Having returned to a visible state after his death, Dracula wished to know the secrets of John Hawley Griffin's formula. Dracula employed a discredited and very much disturbed surgeon to carve up the body and discover its secrets and recreate the invisible formula. Dracula was presented with the new formula within a month's time. With it, he created a great spy network called the Invisible Corps. He even honored the surgeon by turning him. The surgeon was very pleased with this and adopted the name the newspapers had given him years prior: Jack the Ripper.

    There were still mountains to climb of course. Asia would be quite the formidable task to conquer. It was said to never have a land war there due to the ungodly size of it. That was logical; though why worry about what the cold and fatigue does to your men when your men are dead? Armies of the Evil Dead, the Deadites, raised by the Necronomicon marched through Asia and laid it asunder. With each battle their numbers grew. They were aided by Russian Cossacks in their domination of the massive continent. The new Czar, Rasputin, was grateful to Dracula for setting him upon the throne and would do whatever it took to keep the great vampire happy. Soon, only China remained to be conquered. Dracula himself aided in this, raising great dragons from the dead and setting them against the country. Even the alliance of the dreaded Doctor Fu Manchu, the ghostly Lo-Pan, and Captain Nemo himself were no match for Dracula's newfound might. Asia was secured.

    Australia was stricken with fear. It was a country of few men and was isolated halfway around the world from the only help it could get. It was so close to Asia that within a span of a few short months, Dracula's forces had set their eyes on the land down under. It surrendered before there was even a battle. Now only the Americas remained.

    They would fall, but not without a battle so fierce it would be known as the World War. Heroes from all parts of the Americas joined together to defend it. Pecos Bill, Brisco County Jr., the Man With No Name, Nicodemus Legend, the latest in the line of El Zorro, the latest Phantom, the Lone Ranger, and even an aged man claiming to be Billy the Kid were among those great heroes. There was even rumor that there was a shadow warrior, working in the night that struck fear into the vampires because it was said he was one himself. These were only rumors however without basis in fact. 

    What was fact was that there were vampiric forces in the world greatly opposed to Dracula. The greatest of these was the Master of the Aurelius Clan. Of any foe that Dracula faced, he was the one with enough experience, enough cunning to defeat the Dark Prince. But even this black hope was defeated, turned to stone by a spell from the Book of the Dead. With this, most vampiric resistance faded.

    The world against them, the Americas fell and fell hard. Some soldiers even turned and ran when hundreds of zombies from Haiti walked out of the surf in Florida and attacked. Christianity was outlawed. Those who had opposed Dracula during the war and lived were disposed of. Legends of the shadowy figure who opposed this new world order still came, but were suppressed. Within ten years of his starting, Dracula held the world within the palm of his hand. And still he was not satisfied. He wanted more. Within time he harnessed the power of the atom. And still he wanted more. He would not be satisfied until he and his vampire kin could walk in the sunlight. 


	2. So It Begins

    "Now then, let me get this straight. You want asylum?"

    The Governor smiled as he said these words. It wasn't the first time someone had come to him with this request and it most likely wouldn't be the last. Still he played up the routine he had used time and time again. He made them feel at home and comfortable.

    "Y-Yes." The man seated on the other side of his desk said, "We seek asylum in your town."

    "We? Do you have a mouse in your pocket?" the Governor asked, "Mint?"

    "I'm sorry?"

    "Do you want a mint?" the Governor asked.

    "Ah, no thank you. And yes, we. Myself and two of my charges." The other man stated.

    "Well I'm not so sure. I know about your kind. I won't tolerate any roughhousing in my town. That's only fun until you put an eye out." The Governor scolded.

    The other man sighed. He reached up and pulled off his glasses, cleaning them.

    "I assure you that we will not actively seek trouble. We merely need a place to stay."

    "Because you're fugitives. I'm not sure Dracula would like me harboring fugitives here. I mean, word of that gets out I'm getting strung up by me heels and my back's getting flayed. There goes reelection." The Governor chuckled.

    "My charges are young, almost children. They're my responsibility." The other man said, his proper English accent become rougher as he spoke, "Now the Council said that you could help us. That you may be sensitive to our needs. We merely require a place to stay and a source of income. We will not cause trouble I assure you."

    The Governor turned around in his chair.

    "Tell me Mr. Giles, are you a begging man?" the Governor asked.

    "Excuse me?" Giles asked.

    "Are you a begging man? Because I don't really see you as being the begging kind." The Governor explained, "You're a troublemaker. I've done my homework. I know all about your younger days. You see, I'm not sure I really want you here because of all that resistance nonsense. Now a begging man on the other hand could have a place here because I would know that he is also a smart man. He would know to keep his nose clean. So I ask you again, Mr. Giles, are you a begging man?"

    Giles sat in silence for several minutes.

    "No. But I'm not above it if it means saving the lives of my charges."

    The Governor's chair swiveled back around. He wore a huge smile on his face.

    "Then I think you'll fit in very nicely here in Sunnydale." The Governor smiled, "You're a willful man. A strong man. I respect that. I really do."

    "I'm not sure I understand." Giles replied.

    "There are three types of men Mr. Giles. There are men who beg to spare their lives. There are men who fight to the death without a second thought. Then there are men like us. We fight, but we're not stupid." The Governor replied, "You think I was one of the guys who went out fought against Dracula on my own? Heck no! I submitted to him and got all of Western America for my troubles, and the best part is I'm just planning to off him in the future myself. I admit, it's not very honorable but then again I'm evil. Anywho, you have my full permission to stay here in Sunnydale. Go out into the office and talk to Mr. Trick. He'll set up something for you."

    Giles' face lit up.

    "Thank you, sir. I greatly appreciate this. You won't regret it!" Giles said, with glee.

    The Governor sat back.

    "Make sure that I don't." he stated, "And if you're the kind of man to betray any resistance against Dracula, then you'll want to kill yourself before I get through with you."

    Giles understood the threat and merely nodded.

    "Well good then. Are you sure you don't want a mint? They're low cal." The Governor smiled, offering the bowl of mints.

    Giles reluctantly took one and ate it.

    "There we go." The Governor chuckled.

    "Thank you again." Giles stated.

    "Well thank you for making an appointment." The Governor replied, "I'm sure you can find your own way out. I'm absolutely swamped in paper work today. Say, you being a Watcher probably qualifies you to do all sorts of research and paper work am I right?"

    "Well…er…yes." Giles replied.

    "Well then I think I have just the job for you." The Governor smiled, "It comes with a very interesting cover."

    "Librarian." Giles explained.

    Faith nearly hit the breaks right then and there.

    "Librarian? You mean like late fees and overdue books and stuff?" she asked.

    "Something like that, yes." Giles replied.

    "As covers go, that's not unrealistic." The man in the backseat with the shotgun replied.

    "No. No it's not. The cover is excellent." Giles replied, "But in addition to my well…rather simple duties as a librarian, I'm also on Governor Wilkins' payroll. I would do research for him and consult with him on supernatural matters. It's very apt considering my background."

    "Beats running from the Drac Pack all the damn time." Faith replied, pressing her foot down on the gas.

    "Faith, language." Giles replied.

    "I'm not exactly sure we can trust Wilkins. I rather loathe the idea of working for him." 

    "Your reservations are dually noted Wesley, but I think this town may be our best chance for survival. At present, the Watchers Council is fractured. Our organization has never been weaker since the attack in Boston. Wilkins, like him or not, is a very powerful man both in and out of the resistance. He can offer asylum for us and keep us safe from any pursuers. He may even know the whereabouts of the Slayer." Giles explained.

    "How do you know he didn't have an Invisible in the room listening?" Wesley asked.

    "Oh he probably did. Most powerful men or demons as it were in this world do." Giles stated, "Don't get me wrong. I'd sooner trust Ethan Rayne as a snake like Wilkins but I believe he won't have us killed. He hates Dracula as much as we do. Faith, please slow down."

    "Sorry." Faith replied, letting off the gas.

    "Why would he hate Dracula so? Because Dracula has more power?" Wesley asked, looking out the backseat window.

    "Because Dracula destroyed any chances he had at an Ascension in the last century." 

    "Ah."

    "So now you're Mr. Dewey Decimal." Faith added, "So what are me and Wes supposed to do now that you're off straightening shelves?"

    "Well, I imagine I'll need an assistant in the library. Running it would be taxing enough without Wilkins to deal with." Giles explained.

    "That's where I come in isn't it?" Wesley asked.

    "Let's hope your Watcher muscles haven't atrophied." Giles replied with a smile.

    Wesley smiled in return. Faith thought that was cool. It'd been a while since she'd seen either even come close.

    "Don't expect me to help in some musty old library. I'm not hanging around there all day." Faith smirked.

    "Oh don't worry, you won't have to be at the library." Giles replied.

    "You're not honestly going to let her run around this town on her own during the day are you? She's bad enough sneaking off at night." Wesley stated. 

    Faith flipped him off in the rear view mirror.

    "Bite me Wes. If G says I don't have to be there I don't have to be there."

    "Rupert, you're not serious—"

    "Wesley, please calm down. Faith is not going to be at the library all day. Perhaps only one period." Giles answered.

    Faith's previous smirk fell.

    "What do you mean period?" she asked.

    "Oh? Didn't I say? It's a school library." Giles said smiling, "You're going to school Faith."  
    Faith cringed as she heard both men in the car with her do something she would have been happy to see any other time. They laughed.

    Willy the Snitch shook like a leaf. All he wanted was to run a respectable establishment. I mean he had a damned good bar. Best in Sunnydale in his opinion. But now, here he was, sitting in the Sunnydale Police Station. In the interrogation room. Oh he knew this was going to be bad. He knew it was really bad when the chief of Sunnydale's branch of the Black Guard stepped into the room. He was followed by a young woman.

    "Willy. Good to see you again." The man said, as he sat down in a chair. 

    "Captain Finn." Willy gulped.

    Riley Finn had been a straight A student all of his life in addition to being a top notch athlete. Iowa State Rifling Champion too. He'd been the perfect candidate for the Hyde formula. He removed the jacket of his dark black three piece uniform and unbuttoned his sleeves. He removed his cap and sat it on the table by his right hand. Willy's eyes instantly went to the metal object that fastened to his wrist. One press of the button on it and Hyde was introduced into his bloodstream. Then Captain Finn got very, VERY nasty.

    "Tonight still ladies night?" Riley asked.

    Willy swallowed despite his mouth going dry.

    "Yeah. Still is. Happy Hour's at nine." Willy replied, trying to sound cordial.

    "Well that's just super then." Riley smiled, "Hear that Tara?"  
    The woman, who Willy was just now noticing was dressed in more casual clothes.

    "Sounds great. If we get everything out of the way, then maybe I can catch one." Tara replied, walking to Riley's side and handing Riley a folder.

    "Agent MaClay is with our Magick division here in town so I doubt you've ever seen her before." Riley stated with a smile, "Mostly does research but she knows how handle herself. She's a five on the Magi Scale. She's very useful to us."

    Tara looked down, almost shyly.

    "You're going to make me blush."

    "Sorry." Riley smiled at her, "Anyway, she's here to help with our interrogation."

    "Interrogation? That what this is?" Willy asked, sweating bullets.

    Riley kept the charm on.

    "Well, yeah Willy. It sure is." Riley said, as he deposited the contents of the folder on the table, "Care to tell me what I'm seeing here?"

    Willy carefully looked at the photographs that had spilled out of the folder.

    "I don't know. What are those things?" Willy asked.

    "Come on now Willy. You're dumb but you're not that dumb." Riley replied.

    Willy sighed.

    "Crucifixes." Willy stated.

    "Exactly. Crucifixes. Mind telling me what's in those vials and beakers beside them?" Riley asked.

    "Some kind of….potion?" Willy asked.

    "Holy Water. But then you knew that already too." Tara added.

    "Holy Water? What are you crazy? That stuff's illegal!" Willy shouted.

    "We're aware of that Willy." Riley said, "We're police officers remember?"

    "Crucifixes are illegal too. So are Rosaries and silver." Tara said, taking a seat beside Riley.

    "So are the explosives we found." Riley added.

    "Same goes for this really rare poison. What's it called? Killer of the Dead?" Tara asked.

    "That's a rough translation but yeah." Riley answered.

    They both looked at Willy.

    "Well, gee guys, I'd tell ya if I knew anything about somebody hoarding all that stuff but I got my ear pretty low to the ground and zilch." Willy stated, growing ever more nervous.

    "You know I'd appreciate that Willy. Agent MaClay would appreciate that too. But you seem, we found all this stuff downtown in a special storage locker that you rented." Riley explained.

    "Storage locker? I-I don't have a storage locker." Willy laughed.

    "Well, technically I don't think you do, but one Miguel Sanchez does. And his signature looks a hell of a lot like yours." Riley went on.

    "We have fingerprints too." Tara added, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on the backs of her hands, "All that stuff's illegal Willy, because it kills vampires."

    "And we've got to protect all of our citizens don't we?" Riley asked.

    Willy could be called Niagara Falls with the amount of sweat he was giving off.

    "Alright…alright. I'll level with you here. I've had some rough customers at the bar lately. Couple of vamps, all fangs no brains ya know? Well, they've been coming in and causing trouble so I was going to throw them out and then they threatened my life. I figure…I gotta protect myself right? So I started collecting that stuff just in case I'd ever need it." Willy stated.

    Riley looked at Willy for a minute before turning to Tara.

    "He's lying." Tara explained.

    "What?! No! No I'm not!" 

    "He's lying again." Tara replied, sitting back.

    "Finn, you have to believe me here man! I've never lied to you!" Willy screeched.

    "Now see, I don't need Tara to tell me you're lying now." Riley laughed at Willy's stunned expression, "Oh yeah. Tara can tell if you're lying or not. She's good at a lot of magickal skills, but she excels at aura reading."

    "Your aura fluctuates in color whenever you lie, so why don't you tell Captain Finn the truth before he loses patience and presses that little button on his hand." Tara explained.

    "I-I-"

    "It'll be easier this way Willy. Trust me." Riley added.

   Willy shut his mouth and looked like he was refusing to speak. Riley merely locked eyes with him and put his left hand right into Willy's line of sight. The left then started to descend towards his right. It lowered slowly, letting Willy's eyes follow it. Willy swallowed as he saw Riley's finger gingerly sweep around the button. One little push and Captain Finn would be a major force to be reckoned with. Riley watched as Willy stayed silent and decided to start pressing down.

    "Wait!" Willy shouted, "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

    Riley pulled his hand back.

    "Spill it." 

    "A couple of months ago, this guy came up to me. Big guy, black, Out of Towner. Said he heard I had the reputation for getting stuff, and ya know, I do. Said he wanted some dusting style weapons. He was going to try and take out the Crypt." Willy began.

    Tara sat up surprised.

    "The Crypt?" she asked.

    "Yeah" Riley added, "That would be one hell of a job to pull off."

    "Yeah. Honestly, I didn't think he could pull it off but he was offering a lot of money. Ten grand. So I accepted and scrounged up some stuff. Managed to buy some Killer of the Dead from this Chaos Demon using it for garnish. I figured the guy'd go down in flames so it'd be no big deal right? I mean, nobody takes out the Crypt. I don't care if you are loaded to the teeth, the Crypt's impenetrable." Willy replied.

    "He's telling the truth." Tara answered on instinct when Riley turned to her.

    "You get the guy's name?" Riley asked.

    Willy swallowed.

    "Yeah, yeah I got it."

    "What was the name, Willy?" Riley asked.

    "It might be a fake. I dunno. Sounds fake." Willy said.

    "What's the name, Willy?" Riley asked, a little more belligerently.

    "It was Gunn. Charles Gunn." Willy replied.

    "Tara?"

    "The truth, surprisingly."

    Riley looked back to Willy.

    "When and where was the deal supposed to go down?" Riley asked.

    "Tomorrow night. At the locker." Willy sighed as he lay his head down on the table.

    Riley smiled.

    "Now see, telling us all that probably means you'll get to keep your fingers."

    "Yeah…wonderful." Willy groaned.

    "Think Forrest or Graham can handle it from here?" Tara asked.

    "Yeah. Why?" Riley asked in reply.

    "You owe me a drink." Tara smirked.

    Riley got up and put his jacket and cap on. 

    "You're on." He smirked back.

    Tara rose and walked towards the door, Riley holding it open for her. Willy's head popped up behind them.

    "Hey uh? Captain Finn?" Willy asked.

    "What is it Willy?" Riley asked, frustrated.

    "Well uh, how'd you find out about all this? I mean I usually keep deals on the lowdown." 

    Riley turned and smirked.

    "Routine locker search. You'd be surprised how often we do that." Riley replied.

    Willy sighed and lay his head down again. He hoped he'd get out of this with minimal pain. He probably wasn't going to.

    "You want to see anymore?" Warren asked from his computer.

    "No." a voice stated, "Switch to one of the other rooms. See if our bugs can find out about anything else going on. See if anyone else had anything valuable confiscated."

    "You're the boss." Warren said, "So I guess you're going out tomorrow."

    "You'd guess right." The voice replied, "And no you can't come. It's too dangerous."

    "Take April at least then?" Warren asked.

    "Warren, I'm not really sure that's such a good idea."

    "Oh come on! She's as strong as you are! And she's got tons of fighting skills programmed into her!" Warren whined.

    "She's flighty, and no! The last thing I need is your pet robot getting in my way. These aren't vampires that just explode into dust. These are Black Guardsmen. They're strong, smart, and tough and that's before they turn into apes!"

    "Well then, what are we going to do?" Warren asked.

    "I'll take care of it okay? Me. I'll try for my trump. It's worked before." The voice replied.

    "You sure that thing's not getting too old?" Warren asked.

    "If it's not broke, don't fix it."

    "So what do I do tomorrow night then?" Warren sighed.

    "I don't know. Do your homework, help Walsh and Angleman, play with April. You're not coming."

    Warren started to open his mouth.

    "And neither is she!"

    Warren sighed and turned to the computer again.

    "Hmmm, think I can send April out to hunt tomorrow?" Warren asked.

    "Why do you ask?" 

    "We have a rogue Polgara demon in the area. They're briefing some Guardsmen on it." Warren replied.

    "Polgara….they're almost animal-like. Opposable thumb. Retractable barb. Sounds good. Just call and tell Walsh she's getting a new subject."

    "Yeah." Warren smirked.

    "And don't even think about going out with April."

    "How'd you know I was planning that?"

    "Hey, I was your age once too."

    Willow Rosenberg yawned and opened her eyes. She then shot up in a panic.

    "Xander!" she screeched, "What are you doing in my bed?"

    Xander's eyes stayed shut.

    "No…I dun want any bread." He mumbled.

    Willow sighed and pinched his nose shut. Within five seconds, his eyes opened and he sat up.

    "Wills, jeez, I've told you not to do that!" Xander said, pulling from her grasp.

    "I've told you not to get in my bed!" Willow retorted.

    "Touchy. I thought you liked me right next to you." Xander smirked before kissing her.

    Willow's resistance faded and she kissed him back, melting into him. Then she pulled back into her resolve face.

    "Out of my bed before your mom catches us." Willow said.

    "Oh come on. She's not even up yet." Xander smirked.

    "Willow! Xander! Breakfast!"

    Willow looked at Xander with an "I told ya so" smirk.

    "So I've been known to be wrong before. Sue me."

    "Get up and get to your room before she catches you!" Willow scolded.

    "Hey now, easy there, that anyway to treat your sweet monkey of love?" Xander asked, as Willow pushed him to the door.

    "Xander, never say that again." Willow shuddered.

    "Is it so wrong that I want to be close to you?" Xander asked.

    Willow smiled, and looked at the floor for a minute.

    "Well no doofus." She grinned before her face got more serious, "I just don't want to get sent to therapy. You need a cold shower."

    And with that she shoved him out and slammed the door. She turned and sunk back against it.

    "I need a cold shower."

    Later on, Willow did take a shower. Not a cold one. Good old fashioned hot. As she washed her hair she reflected on the last few years. Needless to say they had been really interesting and in some cases, tragic. 

    Her parents had been prominent psychologists. On top of that her father had been a Rabbi. Being Jewish was still looked down upon by Lord Dracula, but the stigma was not nearly as bad as being Christian; something that was downright illegal. Her mother on the other hand came from a long line of Wicca, not that she practiced or anything. Their politics had been…to say the least…radical. 

    They opposed many of the institutions and laws set in place by Dracula. They considered Dracula to be a tyrant and it truth he was. The Rosenbergs constantly held subversive meetings at their home and Willow, even at a young age, suspected that they were violently antiestablishment. Despite being Jewish and Wicca respectively, they constantly lobbied for Christians to regain their rights to practice because they deserved those fundamental rights. They deserved respect. They always spoke of the American Constitution and how it had been buried by Dracula. Willow had been too young to really understand what that was, but she put pieces together over time.

    There came a dark day when Willow was about ten. Her parents had been implicated in firebombing a nest of vampires. The sentence for any human who killed a vampire was death by torture. In their will, custody of Willow was awarded to the Harris's, close friends of the Rosenbergs. And even under Dracula's law that would be honored, excepting if the child had any "special" talents.

    Medical tests had disproved any notions that she may have carried the mutant gene. Still, given her lineage there was the possibility that she could have had some mystical talents. Willow remembered the last time she had even spoken to her parents and how her mother had seemingly talked without moving her lips, telling her to purposely fail any tests they set in front of her. 

    Willow didn't really understand. She was always a perfect student, but she knew that there was something more to all this. She was however old enough to understand that this was the last wish from a woman who was going to be executed. And for that reason, Willow failed the mystical tests the government has set before her. And like that, she was allowed to live with the Harris's. Especially her best friend Xander. Her sweet, dopey, incredibly hot friend Xander.

    "Okay, bad thoughts! Bad!" Willow scolded herself.

    They were both seventeen now and things had….well they changed. After oh, say puberty. There was an attraction between the two of them. That was undeniable. It only grew after Jesse…

    "Hey Wills! Hurry up!" Xander said knocking on the bathroom door.

    "I'm going as fast as I can!" Willow shouted back, "Also the door's locked!"

    Silence.

    "Ah damn it!" Xander said, before she heard him tromping down the hallway.

    Willow watched him as they drove to school in his Uncle Rory's car. Xander obviously noticed.

    "What?" he asked.

    "Nothing."

    Xander accepted that and went back to driving before looking over at her again. She was staring again.

    "What?"

    "Nothing."

    "It's not nothing. It's something. What's the something?"

    "Xander, did you have the dream again last night?"

    "What? No. Of course not. I haven't had those in a year." Xander replied.

    "Then why were you in my bed?" Willow asked.

    "Well I think we both know the answer to that." Xander smirked salaciously.

    Willow giggled. She couldn't help it whenever he showed her attention like that. He made her feel special.

    "Alright then. I believe you." Willow replied.

    Xander sighed.

    "How do you do that?"

    "Do what?"

    "How do you say you believe me and make me feel bad?"

    "Because you were lying?" Willow asked.

    Xander sighed again.

    "Okay, you got me."

    "You did have the dream again didn't you?"

    Xander flushed. He remembered the night two years ago. It was just going to be another night at the Bronze. Just he, Willow, and Jesse. Jesse even got lucky, scoring with this chick they had met that night. What was her name? Carla? Darla? 

    Then he disappeared. Showed up the next night and almost took a bite out of Cordelia Chase. That was until that other chick he had met the day before punched the living hell out of him. Buffy. Yeah, he'd never forget that name. Jesse charged her and he got beat down furiously. Where that girl got the strength to beat down a vampire, Xander would never know. Maybe she was a mutant.

    Still, pretty soon the Guardsmen had arrived. Six of them. Jesse had broken the law by trying to feed in a No Kill Zone. Buffy had broken the law by assaulting a vampire, and for staking him right in front of the Guardsmen. That's when all hell broke loose. She tried to fight the Guardsmen off. She even managed to knock one out. That was until Officer Finn, all aped up on Hyde, put her through the stage the bad played on. For capturing her, he had made Lieutenant. A year later and he was Captain.

    The most horrifying thing though was the look on Jesse's face when he turned to dust. He was scared. Here he was, a big badass demon now, and he was scared. Part of Xander was thankful for her taking care of Jesse and saving Cordy (as scary a prospect that was). But there was another part that was angry with Buffy. That was the part that missed his friend.

    "Yeah, I had the dream again. I saw him Will. I saw him turn to dust." Xander sighed, barely realizing he had already pulled into his parking space at school.

    Willow's hand touched his shoulder.

    "I saw that too. Remember?" she said.

    "Yeah."

    "You should talk to me instead of keeping it all inside okay? Tell me next time you have a bad dream." Willow replied.

    "Even if it involves scary guys with claws for hands?" Xander asked, with a smile.

    "Oh now come on. You know I put a ward up on THAT guy." Willow said, "You promise to tell me?"

    Xander nodded.

    "Yeah. I promise."

    "Good. Because I'm here for you." Willow smiled, before she kissed him.

    Xander responded warmly and kissed her back.

    "Oh get a room!" Cordelia shouted from a distance.

    "Get a nose job!" Willow shouted back as she pulled away from Xander.

    Cordelia merely huffed and walked into the school.

    "Now see, off the cuff remarks like that are the reason I love you." Xander laughed.

    "That and you think I'm cute."

    "As a button."

    Willow smiled and looked at her watch, "Well I have to get to the library. Duty calls."

    "Yeah. I have a math test to flunk."

    "Hey! Be optimistic! Seize the day!"

    "That is me being optimistic. Pessimistic would be walking in there naked and taking it."

    "I dunno. Doesn't sound too bad."

    "Yeah, I'm hot." Xander smirked.

    "Meet me for lunch?"

    "Well duh."

    Needless to say, Willow was slightly surprised when people were already in the library. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them.

    "Um, can I help you?" an older man in glasses asked her.

    "That's usually my line." Willow replied.

    "Excuse me?" he asked again.

    "I'm Willow Rosenberg. First period library science? Pretty much the librarian here since the last one got eaten?" Willow asked, seeing if she got any recognition.

    "Oh. I'm sorry. No one said anything about there being a student who worked here." The man said, "I'm Mr. Giles."

    "Hi."

    "And this," Giles said, gesturing to another younger man who seemed to be cut of the same mold, "Is my assistant, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce."

    "Hello." Wesley offered.

    Willow looked at both of them after hearing them both speak.

    "We're British." Giles stated.

    "Yeah, I caught that." Willow answered, "Are you related?"

    Giles looked at Wesley and shot him a look. Wesley knew the look all too well. It meant not to say anything.

    "Yes. Wesley is my…nephew." Giles replied.

    "Yes. Uncle Rupe and I just moved here." Wesley said, shooting Giles a look, enjoying the fact that he was hating being called Uncle Rupe already.

    "Hey we're out of Twizzlers." A young woman about Willow's age said walking out the library office.

    She paused and studied Willow. Willow looked at her and squinted.

    "What? I got a zit or something?" Faith asked, slightly hostile.

    "No. Just a Twizzler hanging out of your mouth." Willow replied.

    Faith gulped it down.

    "Sorry." Faith slightly laughed.

    "Willow, this is my daughter….Faith." Giles replied.

    Faith looked at Giles oddly before Wesley nudged her in the side. The cogs in Faith's brain turned.

    "Oh hey. Nice to meet you." Willow waved.

    "Likewise Red." Faith smiled wondering how many webs of lies that they would get themselves into while they were in town.

    "She's not British." Willow said, before turning to Giles.

    Giles froze.

    "Takes after he mother." He replied.

    "Oooh." 

    Wesley turned to her.

    "Faith, don't you have classes?" he asked.

    Faith snapped her fingers.

    "Yeah…classes…I think I'll go. I'll talk to you about that ten bucks you owe me later dad." Faith said to Giles.

    "Yes…we'll talk about that." Giles replied.

    "See ya Wes. Catch ya later Red." Faith said before walking out the double doors.

    "Principal Snyder really didn't say anything about me?" Willow asked.

    "He neglected to mention it. Though to be honest, we can use all the help we can get here." Giles explained.

    "Yes, Uncle Rupe and I honestly aren't sure of how to operate a library. We're practically amateurs." Wesley smiled, enjoying this entirely too much.

    "It's cool. I'll steer you around the curves." Willow said heading to the office.

    Giles looked at Wesley.

    "Uncle Rupe?" he asked.

    Wesley just smiled broadly and walked past.

    It was not a good night for Charles Gunn. He'd come to Sunnydale to pick up some weapons. He was never really sure why a little town like Sunny-D was the capitol of California, but he guessed since it was a spooky world and the place was the center for spookiness west of the Mississippi, that was it.

    Still, it was a spectacularly shitty night. He came to town by himself to get the goods from that piss ant Willy. Gunn had been sitting in his truck for fifteen minutes when he decided to bail. Willy hadn't showed and the whole thing started reeking of set-up. That's when the big monkey came out of nowhere and flipped his truck over onto its back. 

    The huge thing tore the door off of his truck and growled down at him.

    "Got ya." It half growled, half chuckled.

    Gunn pulled his piece and fired.

    "No, got YOU!" he said as he fired.

    The bullets struck the huge creature and it backed up, growling in pain as blood spurted from its chest. Gunn crawled from his upside down truck and stood, before ducking. The thing roared and swung a fist the size of a concrete block at him. It missed and hit the truck, spinning it on its top.

    Gunn ducked and weaved out of the way and fired on it again and again. Then another monkey jumped out of nowhere. Gunn turned and was ready to fire before he stopped. It was a brother.

    That momentary distraction was all it needed to knock the gun from his hand. Gunn shouted in pain. That same blow made his hand go numb. He sunk to his knees and looked up at the new monster.

    "Give a brother a break?" Gunn asked.

    It laughed at him before backhanding him hard.

    "Nope." It growled.

    Gunn hit the pavement in a heap and passed decidedly out. The new beast and the inured one approached the body and growled in anger. 

    "I'm going to kill it." The injured one hissed.

    "No skin off my ass." The black creature growled.

    "No one's killing anything." Captain Riley Finn said, walking into sight, "We bagged him, now we take him in."

    "Big talk Finn. I was the one that got shot." The wounded beast growled.

    "Graham, get out of my face." Riley said looking up at the ape-creature.

    "Or what?" Graham growled.

    "Or Finn touches the button on his hand, Hydes up, and whips your ass across town." The other beast, Forrest, added.

    "Couldn't have said it better myself." Riley smirked, before reaching down and pulling out Gunn's wallet, "Yep. This is definitely our guy. You'd think he'd be smarter than to come in alone."

    "No one ever accused Gunn of being smart." A new voice stated.

    Riley, Forrest, and Graham turned to see a man walking up to them. He was tall, but not quite as tall as the now human-sized Finn and not nearly as tall as the huge Graham and Forrest. Still, he was no small man. He also wore the uniform of a Black Guardsmen well.

    "And you are?" Riley asked, crossing his arms.

    "Captain Liam O'Connor, Los Angeles Black Guard. I see you caught our Mr. Gunn. Thanks for the assist but I'll take it from here." He stated.

    "Whoa, whoa. Hold up. Credentials, now." Riley replied.

    "Of course." Liam said, handing Riley his wallet and badge.

    Forrest bent down by Liam's shoulder and growled slightly.

    "Hi there." Liam said before turning back to Riley, "Do I check out?"

    "Yeah. You're good. Captain Riley Finn, Sunnydale Black Guard." Riley replied, "You plan on taking this guy back to L.A.?"

    "That I do."

    "Tough. We caught him."

    "He's from my city."

    "He's IN my city."

    "Whoa now. No need to be hostile. We're not on the stuff like these two….gentlemen."

    "Sorry, but he's way out of your jurisdiction. He's in mine. Those are the rules." Riley replied.

    Liam smiled.

    "You haven't heard have you?"

    "Heard what?"

    "Yeah, heard what?" Graham growled.

    "The reason he's here alone. We caught the rest of his gang back in L.A. We know all about the plan to get in the Crypt. We diffused it but he got away. He's a loose end. I just came here with orders to pick the guy up. Hell, your guys called me. They told me you'd be here so I drove over." Liam replied.

    Riley looked at Liam and thought for a minute.

    "What's the password?" Riley asked.

    Liam chuckled.

    "Do we really have to go through all that?" he asked.

    "Yes. So what's the password?" Riley asked.

    "The man asked you a question." Forrest growled.

    "Easy Kong." Liam backed away before looking at Riley, "Fine. I'll say my part."

    Liam cleared his throat.

    "I don't wear the cheese…" he began.

    Riley smiled.

    "The cheese wears me." He replied, "Sorry about that man. Had to be sure."

    "Hey no problem. Its just it's so corny. I just hate saying it." Liam replied.

    "You got a car?" Riley asked.

    "Yeah, down this way." Liam replied.

    "Forrest, grab Mr. Gunn for me will you?" Riley asked, "Graham try not to do anything strenuous so the formula wears off. We have to get you to the hospital to get those bullets removed."

    Forrest picked up Gunn without hesitation and followed Liam and Riley as they walked. Graham merely growled and sat by the upside down pickup truck.

    "Here we go." Liam said as he began to unlock the back of the van, "Toss him on in."

    Forrest lay Gunn down in the back of the van gently. Liam closed the doors and locked them again. He smiled.

    "Thanks guys. I'm glad this didn't degenerate into a fight. I know how that can get when Guardsmen go into different territories." Liam stated.

    "Yeah, well I'm just glad we got this guy before he could cause trouble and kill some of our guys at the Crypt." Riley replied.

    "Sooner this psycho is behind bars the better right?" Liam chuckled, "Well anyway, nice running into you guys. Thanks for doing all the hard work for me."

    Liam playfully hit Forrest's arm and made him growl.

    "No sense of humor that one." Liam said to Riley.

    "Not when he's on Hyde."

    "Well, thanks again. Maybe I'll come up sometime and we can go get a few beers." Liam said, getting into the driver's side van.

    "Yeah, I know a good bar here."

    "Take care." Liam waved.

    "Yeah, same to you." Riley said.

    And with that the van started to move and roll off.

    "You don't always have to be so rude." Riley said to Forrest.

    "I didn't like the way he smelled. Too sterile." Forrest growled.

    Riley laughed and hit him in the arm.

    Then he paused. And thought.

    "Son of a bitch!" Riley yelled as he began running.

    "What is it?" Forrest called after him.

    "He was undead!" Riley called back.

    "Need help?"

    Riley pressed the button on his hand.

    "I got it." He began to growl.

    "I really should have been an actor." Angel smirked as he drove off in the van at high speeds.

    He looked back to the still unconscious Gunn.

    "And you should be thanking me. No, I'm good though. No need for accolades. Not why I do this."

    That's when there was a huge thud on top of the van and the ceiling sunk down about three extra inches. A huge upside down head with sharp fangs peered in through the windshield. And it roared, fogging up the glass.

    "I really SHOULD have been an actor."


	3. Dark Night

    First off, I'd like to thank kitty, Alexandra Crowley, and fastpilot for the kind words. I really can't get enough of it (yeah yeah, I'm an attention whore). I really try to entertain whenever I write one of these, and I really appreciate any and all feedback.

    Secondly, I really hope everyone likes where I'm going here. I intend to make this a pretty big crossover once I get everything to fit into place. I'm going to start slow and try to build from there. The only advice I can give is to just keep watching for new chapters. This world's a lot different than the standard Buffyverse, so expect the unexpected.

    And away we go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    "STOP THE VEHICLE!" the Riley beast roared at Angel. 

    "You're the boss." Angel replied, slamming on the breaks, sending Riley crashing to the street in front of him. 

    Riley rolled with the momentum and eventually ended back up on his feet. He slammed the pavement with his fists and roared, steam escaping his throat as his breath hit the cool air.

    "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Riley roared, beating his chest with one hand. 

    Angel revved the engine in the van.

    "Let's find out." He said.

    The van's tires squealed forward as put the gas pedal on the floor.

    Riley roared and laughed as the van approached him. He outstretched his arms like a lover and waited for the van to hit him. He somewhat disappointed when Angel swerved the van to the side at the last moment. Riley had so wanted to leap on its front and put his fist through Angel's head. Oh well, he could try from the side. Riley held fast to the driver side as the van sped down the street. His immense lampshade sized head smashed into Angel's window. Riley roared again. 

    Angel's head snapped to face Riley's, his own face becoming a vampire's mask. He smiled almost cruelly as he lifted the semi-automatic from the passenger seat.

    "This is where you get off." Angel said, pulling the trigger.

    Riley fell backwards into space before colliding with the pavement of the street. He left a faint imprint of spider-webbed cracks where he fell. He grunted and groaned, rising to a sitting position and feeling his body for wounds. He pressed the button on his right hand, filling his veins with more Hyde, killing the pain and more importantly keeping him in his Hyde-form lest the wounds kill him. He stood slowly and watched the van streak off.

    "Another time." Riley snarled.

    "That was close." Angel admitted as he drove, "I'm glad I'm not too noble to cheat."

    "Aaaah man…my head." Gunn groaned from the back.

    "Everybody alive back there?" Angel asked.

    Gunn sat up.

    "Who the hell are you?"

    "I'm the guy who just saved your life, but Angel will do."

    "Where are you taking me?!" Gunn demanded.

    "Away from the Neanderthals back there. They could have killed you, you know."

    "I think I asked where you're taking me, not a general direction." Gunn growled.

    "Whoa, take it easy. You're with friends here." Angel stated.

    "I don't ride with vampires."

    "You do now." Angel stated looking ahead at the road, "How'd you know I was a vampire?"

    "Rear view mirror never lies."

    "Neat trick."

    "Yeah, now how 'bout you pull over and let me out before I break out and stake your, dead, white, ass."

    "Look, I know this seems weird but trust me on this, I'm just here to help. I'm getting you away from those freaks back there and to some people that can help." Angel explained.

    "Oh yeah, and I trust you because?"

    "Never said you did, Gunn, but were stuck with each other now."

    Gunn just stared holes in Angel.

    "How'd you know my name?"

    Angel smiled.

    "I have eyes everywhere."

    "All in all, not a bad day." Wesley said as he sat in the living room of his group's new apartment.

    "No. It actually went rather well." Giles replied, fidgeting with something by the doorway.

    "The whole us being related ruse was bit sudden." Wesley replied.

    "To be honest I'm not entirely sure she bought it." Giles said, turning his head to Wes.

    "We'll just have to strive to be better liars in the future then." Wesley replied.

    "You make it sound so dour, so…American." Giles stated.

    "That's not my intention." Wesley said, flipping through the channels. 

    "Is there anything on the telly?" Giles asked.

    "Demon biased media. I say, they never mention demons causing violence in No Kill Zones, yet always manage to find a way to put demon "murderers" in the news." Wesley replied.

    "Such is the world we live in." Giles said, standing and turning, "What do you think?"

    Wesley looked at the shotgun on the stand with one end of a string on the trigger and the other on the doorknob.

    "There are silver tipped bullets in there I hope."

    "Of course there are. We are on a Hellmouth after all." Giles explained, "We'll need to nail the windows shut next."

    "To keep demons out or keep Faith in?" Wesley asked.

    "Both really." Giles stated.

    "Yeah and here I thought I was going out tonight." Faith called from the stairs.

    "Don't you have work to do?" Giles asked.

    "Yeah, but it's not like I really need to do it. I'm not exactly going to live past twenty being a Slayer and all." Faith replied.

    "Potential Slayer." Wesley corrected.

    "Yeah, well potential red smear. I figure that my days are numbered the longer I hang around you two anyways, so I may as well go out, get loaded, and get laid. It's sounds wicked bad." Faith replied.

    "Language." Giles said again.

    "Or I could stay in and try it." Faith replied with a smirk.

    "Innuendo." Wesley added.

    "You guys are really two old women in men's bodies, you realize that right?" Faith asked.

    "Faith, you can't go out. It's night time now. It's not as if it's really safe in the day. We can't just have you run off and get killed. We need you here where we can keep you safe. I can't believe we've been here for less than twenty four hours and already we're having the same bloody argument." Giles stated.

    "Well let's see if I can sum up. Drac's offing all the potential Slayers so there won't be anymore of us. He offs all of us, and then offs the current Slayer he's got holed up somewhere and then there'll be no more big bads for vamps and demons to wet their pants over. Yeah, we've been through this crap a thousand times." Faith replied.

    "Faith, be reasonable. You staying in is the best way for us to keep you safe." Wesley added.

    "Yeah, did wonders for Kennedy."

    At that Wesley froze and closed his eyes tightly. He remembered the werewolf tearing into the compound in Boston. He remembered that great Lycan beast tearing through the defenses and slashing Kennedy across the throat, killing her almost instantly. He remembered the warm blood pitter patting on his cheeks and the sound of the shotgun in his hand going off. He remembered the silver tipped shells tearing through the beast's forehead and ending its existence. He probably couldn't have saved Kennedy. He probably wasn't fast enough, but Wesley would always wonder wouldn't he?

    "Faith, go to your room." Giles ordered.

    "I don't see wh—"

    "I said go to your room." Giles cut her off with menace.

    Faith grimaced and hid her fear, before turning and going up the steps.

    "NIGHT!" she yelled before slamming her door.

    Giles turned to Wesley.

    "She didn't mean it. I'm sure of that."

    "I'm alright Rupert. It's just…I'm sorry. I'm letting my emotions get the better of me." Wesley sighed.

    "I know how you felt for her, and deep down she did too." Giles replied.

    Wesley half-laughed.

    "She was a lesbian, Rupert." 

    "Yes, well she loved you in her own fashion. Perhaps not the way you would have wished, but she still did." Giles explained.

    "I believe I'm going to go to bed." Wesley sighed.

    "I'm going to stay up a while longer to make sure Faith doesn't try to sneak out and get herself killed." Giles replied.

    Wesley nodded and began to walk along. Giles watched him go and looked for the brandy decanter. Loaded did indeed sound wicked bad.

    "So let me get this straight, you just turned this man over to another Guardsman that you had never met before?" the Governor asked of Riley.

    Riley was looking right at the floor, still in his large frame. A doctor scampered around him and extracted bullets as he moped.

    "He had proper identification. He even knew the password." Riley grumbled.

    "You know Finn, I know you're a good Guardsman. In fact, you're the best we have here in my opinion. But that was colossally stupid of you." The Governor replied.

    "HE HAD IDENTIFICATION!" Riley bellowed, making the doctor jump back.

    "Temper, temper. Don't make me send you to the woodshed." The Governor scolded, "You should have brought him back to the station for proper exchange. If this had been anyone else Finn, I could deal with it, but this is just…well I really can't blame you now can I?"

    Riley cocked his huge head.

    "This isn't your fault. It's the other you. The one before you pump that drug into your system to make you a merciless, unpitying, killing machine. This is the you I need Riley." The Governor said, patting his huge arm, "But the other you, well gosh darn it, is just too trusting."

    "What are you implying?" Riley growled.

    "I'm saying that while you're good at your job, you need a better attitude. You're too…homey. Too nice." The Governor explained, "Now me I'm nice but if I wanted that doctor there dead—"

    The doctor's neck snapped.

    "He'd be dead." The Governor chuckled, "Thanks lots Marcie."

    "You're welcome." A disembodied voice giggled.

    "Now Finn, all I'm saying is that you need to stop being some darned trusting and get a little meaner. Maybe you should stay on this stuff all the time. I'd hate to have to replace you. I'd hate for you to end up like that doctor there." The Governor smiled.

    Riley growled and bent down and looked right into the Governor's eyes.

    "That won't happen, sir."

    The Governor didn't know whether that meant Riley was going to shape up or whether his life was being threatened. Honestly he didn't really care. He just smiled and slapped Riley on the arm.

    "You take care now. You hear?" the Governor said as he turned and walked out of the room, stepping over the dead doctor, "You'll have someone take care of this mess won't you? Thanks."

    Riley merely growled again.

    "Yes sir."

    "Finn beating himself up over letting his man get away?" Mr. Trick asked as he walked up alongside the Governor.

    "Oh I hope so. It'll make him more effective in the future. You know, learn from his mistakes, get in the right frame of mind." The Governor replied.

    "Awfully compassionate answer."

    "Though if he screws up again, his head will be on my desk." The Governor stated.

    "He get a good look at the guy who walked away with our vampire killer?" Trick asked.

    "Why he did now that you mention it. Tall, dark brown spikey hair, went by the name Liam O'Connor. And oh yes, he's a vampire. Now tell me does that sound familiar to you?"

    "If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that description I'd have about forty cents." Trick replied, "I could have swore I did away with him three months back in that factory fire."

    "You never found a body."

    "Well no. People of the vampire persuasion tend to turn to dust." Trick stated.

    The Governor smiled.

    "Remember what happens to you and me when you assume."

    "Maybe we should call in some extra help here. Get Finn and the Black Guard in on this since they got humiliated. We could even put out a call for some vamps that have a score to settle with him. Way I hear it, his grandchilde has a mad on for him. Knows how to fight him too. We do this and do it right, then we're right on Dracula's list of favorite people. I know he'd just love to get his hands on Angelus." Trick started.

    "Not just yet. This is a vampire affair. And since you're my head of Demon/Human Affairs this is your jurisdiction Mr. Trick. This is your responsibility." The Governor explained.

    "And here I thought you just had me hand out jobs for ex-Watchers." Trick replied.

    "Was that hostility in your tone?" the Governor asked, pausing.

    "I wouldn't say hostility exactly. Frustration maybe."

    "And why are you frustrated Mr. Trick?" the Governor asked, "Enlighten me."

    "Giving ex-Watchers a place to stay and jobs to boot without telling me what and how much they're paying you." Trick began, "And taking Angelus lightly. Man's been opposing Dracula since he took over and no one's ever been able to nail him, literally. I'm kind of wondering if Dracula even knows that Angelus is even playing around here. I mean Finn's the captain of the Guard here and he got bamboozled by the guy. I'd think he'd be a guy to know what one of the most infamous vampires in history looks like."

    "Are you implying that I'm inept?" the Governor asked.

    "I didn't say that, I'm just—"

    "Questioning my authority." 

    "I didn't say that either. I'm just wondering what your angle is with all this." Trick replied, "You have to have something cookin' upstairs? Am I right or am I right?"

    The Governor smiled, "You know something? You're right. I do have an angle with all this. I am getting something out of this."

    "Well what is it?" Trick asked.

    "Can you keep a secret?" the Governor asked.

    Trick smirked and took a step closer.

    "You know I can."

    The Governor turned away and started walking down the hall.

    "So can I."

    Gunn had by now accepted his predicament and was keeping quiet in the back of the van. He was watching, waiting for the proper moment to strike and get the hell out of Dodge. He needed to get back home. He needed to get back to his sister and the others. He was right in the middle of pondering what they were all doing when the van stopped moving. Gunn sat up and took notice. They were in the middle of nowhere. It looked like a forest. Angel turned around and looked through the van's metal cage.

    "There are cuffs back there. Put them on." Angel ordered.

    "No." came Gunn's less than cordial reply.

    "I'm not going to play games here. Put the cuffs on."

    "So what? You can kill me?" 

    "No. So you can't kill me. It's a precaution, so put them on." Angel stated.

    "Kiss my ass." Gunn replied.

    Angel held up the semi-automatic.

    "Okay, here's how we play this. You put on the cuffs and my finger doesn't slip. You don't put them on, and well you outlive any usefulness you have." Angel stated.

    Gunn sat there, impassive.

    "Think I'm joking? Vampire remember?" Angel smiled, "And I really don't have to worry about the ricochets in here, so put on the cuffs."

    Gunn slowly reached down and picked up the handcuffs. He slipped them on and close them around his wrists. He remembered his sister. That's the only reason he did it. For her.

    Angel sighed and was satisfied. He'd hate himself if he had to kill someone. With this and walked around to the back and opened the van doors. He then calmly stepped out of the way as Gunn rocketed through the air at him and hit the muddy ground. He groaned in pain.

    "Enhanced reflexes." Angel stated.

    "Vampire…yeah I remember." Gunn groaned as Angel hoisted him up.

    "Come on." Angel said as he led Gunn down a path. 

    Or more appropriately, up a path. They were traveling uphill towards a rock cliff. When they had gotten a little closer, Gunn realized there was a cave there. The wheels in Gunn's head started to roll. His eyes widened.

    "You're going to take me into that cave and feed me to your brood aren't you?" Gunn asked.

    "To my brood? Are you nuts?" Angel asked, "I don't have a brood."

    Angel paused.

    "And we don't call them broods." He added.

    "Oh come on man, I've dusted enough vamps to know that's what you call them."

    "Yeah, maybe if you were a lonely vampire obsessed teenager you'd call us the "Lonely Ones" too, but I prefer to live in the real world." Angel said, pushing Gunn forward into the cave mouth.

    Angel growled and jerked Gunn along with one arm to the cave wall. Gunn couldn't tell what he was doing in the dark, but it sounded like he was typing.

    "Angel. Authorization Alpha Tango 619." Angel stated making Gunn think he was absolutely insane. 

    That's when the cave wall slid open and light revealed a elevator.

    "Shit. High tech vamps." Gunn scowled.

    "Will you stop with the depressing talk already? I'm not going to kill you." Angel said, pushing Gunn into the elevator. He pressed the singular button on the control panel and the doors slid shut and sudden jerk signified they were moving.

    "Then why'd you threaten to?" Gunn asked, scoffing.

    "To get you to put on the cuffs. I could have killed you anytime."

    "Yeah but you're gonna feed me to your brood."

    "Stop calling it that!"

    The elevator stopped abruptly.

    "You're going to kill me and feed me to your vamp children!" Gunn shouted, slightly hysterical.

    The door slid open and Gunn's frantic eyes became slightly less frantic.

    "Which doesn't seem like such a bad thing now." 

    Gunn was staring face to face with quite possibly the most flawlessly beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. Dark skin, long brown hair, an amazing….well they were nice. She also had the best smile he had ever seen. She looked at Angel and cheerily spoke.

    "Hi Angel. I killed a Polgara demon. It was messy."

    "Did you? Well that's nice April, you mind letting us go by?" Angel asked.

    "Warren says you have to give me the password first." April replied chirping.

    "I'd give her more than that." Gunn said, looking her up and down.

    April giggled.

    "He's funny. And bald."

    "I hear the look's big on the streets."

    "I don't really have to say that do I? I mean I already gave one stupid password tonight." Angel sighed.

    "I'm sorry to hear that. You have to turn into dust now." April said pulling crossbow from behind her back.

    "You go girl." Gunn commented, stepping away from Angel. 

    "Wait! Wait! Fine. I'll say it. I'll say it." Angel sighed.

    He looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

    "They did it. They finally really did it. You maniacs! You blew it up! Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" Angel shouted.

    Gunn arched his eyebrow. This was one seriously weird vampire.

    "Okay. You don't have to turn to dust now." April said, lowering the crossbow and stepping aside.

    "That's the last time I ever watch a Charlton Heston movie with Warren." Angel growled, dragging Gunn along with him.

    "Bye Angel! Bye Angel's new bald friend!" April waved.

    Gunn kept looking over his shoulder at her.

    "Nice looking girl. A little weird though." 

    "She's a robot." Angel sighed.

    "Say what? What the hell did I walk into? The Twilight Zone?" Gunn asked.

    "Nope. Just the Initiative."

    Xander sighed as Willow tried to explain his math homework to him. His mind soon wandered and he was Conan, kicking the crap out of some dragon. Red Sonja was there too and she looked remarkably like Willow. Yes, Willow in a metal bikini brandishing a big sword. Yes, a naughty Willow with a sword and a paddle now and—

    "Are you even paying attention?" Willow asked suddenly.

    "Yes mistress!" Xander blurted out.

    Willow looked at him like he had grown another head.

    "Okay, forget I just said that." Xander said, looking down.

    "I'm not going to ask."

    "Please don't."

    "Okay, its safe to say you weren't paying attention to me at all wasn't it?" Willow asked.

    "Oh, I wouldn't say that. It's just that you had on a metal bikini. Then I kinda drifted further. But I'm back now." Xander said as he gave a thumbs up.

    "You have the most perverse imagination of anyone I have ever met." Willow replied, "Did I look good in it?"

    "Is there any answer I can give that requires you by law to buy a metal bikini?" Xander asked.

    Willow smirked.

    "Why don't I just find out what I looked like in it." Willow stated.

    "You're going to the mind reading thing aren't you?" Xander asked.

    "Yep." Willow smirked, as she began to focus.

    For as long as either of the two could remember, Willow had always been able to tell what Xander was thinking. That wasn't just because they had been friends so long either. She could literally do it. She often surmised that whatever it was it ran in the family. Her mother had spoken to her like that after all. She knew that her mother's side of the family had been heavy into Wicca and perhaps that was it. Perhaps she had some sort of innate power. Thing was though, it only seemed to manifest around Xander. She could read him, but never anyone else no matter how hard she tried. Oh it worked wonders when they were in classes together and he wanted to pass a test, but that was about the extent of its usefulness.

    "Xander, sweetie, I'm not a d-cup." Willow sighed.

    "A man can dream." Xander replied wistfully, "Not that I'd change any part of you or anything."

    "You're sweet. You're failing math and have a sick mind, but you're sweet." She said, leaning into him.

    Their lips and met and both of them wished that they could just stay there in that moment forever. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. Their kiss was abruptly broken by a clap of thunder. The only thing was that the night was clear. 

    Xander was the first to realize it.

    "That was a gunshot."

    Willow's realization went further.

    "That was a gunshot downstairs."

    Xander shot up and was out his door and starting down the stairs when the second clap of thunder sounded. As he got to the bottom he saw his Uncle Rory run by the staircase and then there was only an explosion of gore as he fell forward, blood splattering the white plaster walls. Xander fell back onto the stairs and started to scramble back up. 

    "Xander?" Willow said as he met her in the hall and pushed her back into his room.

    He slammed the door and grabbed his dresser.

    "Will help me move this." He said, frantically.

    "Xander?" she asked, not moving, "What's going on?"

    "Wills just help me move the dresser!" he shouted, though he did it in an almost hushed manner.

    She walked forward and stopped. Then she started forward again and began to help him move the large piece of furniture. As they did, they heard sounds; cursing and two sets of feet walking up the stairs on the other side of the door. Whoever it was, they were trying to be quiet and stealthy and were failing miserably. The voices were muffled by the door but it was obvious they knew someone was in the room. 

    "Wills, be really quiet." Xander said, holding her very close to him.

    Willow was shaking like a leaf and she knew that Xander wasn't managing any better. She could feel him shake as he held her. She could feel his heart beat faster and faster and she didn't have to read his mind to know how scared he was. Tears were running down his face and that made her very, very afraid. She could only wonder what kind of monsters were on the other side of the door.

    She didn't have to wonder for long. A fourth thunderclap issued forth and a hole was blown in the door. A hand, a very normal and unassuming hand, reached in through the door and felt for the knob. The door had already opened slightly when Xander took action. He reached for the steel baseball bat that he had used in little league and smashed it into the hand. There was a scream of pain and cursing as the hand withdrew. Xander lurched forward to try and close the door, when Willow pulled him back. A moment later the door had a new hole blown in it and both of the teens fell back into the floor.

    There was more cursing and straining when the door was opened just enough to begin to shove the dresser away just the slightest bit. Within the next few seconds before Xander could stand up, someone was in the room. He was a modest-sized man with blondish hair and in any other moment Willow would have thought him to be good looking, despite the dirty overhauls. 

    Xander was up and swung his bat at the man. The man howled in pain and took the strike in the back, before swing his fist at Xander and knocking him into his bed. He laughed wildly Xander's impact.

    "Whooo, E.W., we got a live one!" he shouted. 

    Xander shot back up and was thrown into his dresser, hitting his head in the process. Willow backed away in fear, tears rolling town her face like white hot knives. A second man entered the room, wielding a shotgun and shaking his hand profusely. He wasn't as big as the man before him, little more than a runt really. He had greasy hair and a wild look in his eye. 

    "You okay E.W.?" the first man asked.

    "Whatever does not kill us only serves to make us stronger, Vilmer." He said.

    The first man, Vilmer laughed, and then looked in Willow's direction.

    "Well, lookie what we got here." Vilmer said, going to his knees beside Willow, "Plenty pretty."

    His tongue licked her tear stained face making her whimper in fear.

    "Plenty tasty too."

    "The veritable face that launched the thousand ships." E.W. replied, hoisting his shotgun, "You want me to do her now or after the boy?"

    Vilmer sighed and looked over.

    "Now, I am sitting right here E.W." he stated matter of factly, "You shoot at her you're liable to hit me. Kill him first."

    E.W. shrugged and pointed the barrel of his gun right at Xander's dazed face. He pulled the trigger, and at the last possible instant, Xander's hand shot up and jerked the gun to side blasting his dresser. Shards of wood shot out and one scratched Xander's face as he struggled. Using his legs, he managed to pull E.W. down and wrest control of the shotgun. Xander stood and struck E.W. in the head with a growl. The smaller man's head hit the floor and he groaned as he slipped into unconsciousness. Xander then pointed the gun at Vilmer.

    "Get the hell away from her." He ordered.

    Vilmer sat there in shock. Then he laughed. 

    "Why? You won't do it." He said, standing.

    Xander pumped the gun.

    "Try me."

    Vilmer laughed again.

    "Them's big words little man. Them's mighty big words. But you still ain't gonna do it. Cause I can see, that's right, I can see it." Vilmer said, walking closer to Xander and the gun, "You're afraid. Bad as you think you are, you're just a little boy playin' at bein' a man. If your balls had dropped, then you woulda shot me instead of telling me to get away from her."

    Xander's grip on the gun was shaky. He kept it aimed right at Vilmer though. 

    "Oh yeah? You keep walking and you'll find out just how scared I am to blow a big, ugly hole in your face." Xander said narrowing his gaze.

    Vilmer kept walking.

    "Look at you, narrowin' your eyes. What you lookin' at boy? What you lookin' at?" Vilmer asked.

    "A guy who's about to die." Xander said, his hands shaking.

    Willow's tears kept coming in the corner.

    "I don't think so. I don't think you can do it." Vilmer smiled, "Know why?"

    Vilmer quickly grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and jerked it out of Xander's hands.

    "Cause you hold your gun like a pussy." Vilmer said, slamming the butt of the gun into Xander's head. Xander crumpled backwards, in another daze. He vaguely made out the image of Vilmer holding the gun to his head. He could barely see Willow crying in the corner. He barely saw her stand up.

    "L-Leave him alone." She said, mustering all of her courage.

    Vilmer turned to her and pointed the gun at her.

    "Well I do declare, I'm not sure who wants to die more here. You or him. So I guess I'll just have to do this the scientific way."

    He pointed the gun at Xander, then at Willow.

    "Eenie meenie minie moe." He said, pointing from one to the other which each word, "Who will be the first to go, the little bitch or his red headed ho?"

    The gun stopped at Willow and Vilmer smiled. Willow closed her eyes and whimpered.

    "I guess you're it, sweetie pie. If it's any consolation, you'll make good eatin' come winter." Vilmer grinned.

    Willow's eyes opened and they were dark black.

    "I don't like guns." Her voice said calmly. 

    Vilmer growled as his skin began to burn. His gaze caught the shotgun as it began to glow red. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold it in. He failed and threw the gun to the floor with his scream. He looked at her and growled, as he cradled his burned hands as best he could. Willow looked at him and saw the same thing that had been in Xander's eyes a moment ago: fear.

    "I don't like you either." She said.

    There was an unholy scream and sound like a wet towel being torn in half. A moment later, and Vilmer was standing in the room skinless. And in another instant, he was incinerated; leaving only a pile of ash where he once stood. 

    Willow suddenly felt very dizzy and barely kept herself from falling. She didn't know what had happened, but as long as she and Xander were okay, she was fine with it. 

    "Willow?" Xander said, tying to sit up, "What happened?"

    "I-I don't know." Willow said, walking to him shakily, "Can you walk?"

    "Yeah, I think so." Xander said standing up, "My head hurts."

    Willow grabbed him and held to him tightly.

    "Xander, I'm scared." She whimpered, "I am so scared right now."

    "It's okay. It's okay. Come on." He said, leading her to the door.

    Xander looked back at the stirring form of E.W. Then he kicked it. Hard. 

    The two of them held onto each other for dear life as they walked down the hallway, down the stairs. Xander saw the blood on the wall and immediately his knees went weak. He slumped to the ground and threw up. Willow went to her knees beside him and patted his back. He threw up again.

    "Oh G-God." He murmured.

    "Come on Xander, we have to keep going." She said, trying to urge him on.

    "They shot Uncle Rory. Mom and Dad too." He cried, "I can't go Willow. I can't look at them."

    Willow looked up, scanning the room for Xander's…HER dead family.

    "Xander."

    "I can't go Willow. I can't."

    "Xander there's no one here."

    Xander looked up. There were no bodies. Plenty of blood but no bodies.

    "But that's impossible. I saw Uncle Rory fall down." He choked out, "I saw him—"

    "Xander." Willow said again, her eyes as wide as saucers.

    Xander watched her face and then looked to where she was staring. There were no bodies, but they was a long crimson line on the floor. It led all the way to the front door. The bodies had been dragged.

    Suddenly, the door swung open and both teens shuddered at the sight on the other side. He was huge, heavyset, and very broad with long stringy hair. But his size wasn't what was frightening: it was the fact that he was carrying a chainsaw. That it looked like he was wearing someone else's skin. Willow stood and pulled Xander to his feet, keeping him from stumbling as she did.

    The Goliath stared at them and cocked his head. Then he revved his chainsaw and uttered the most horrible scream either had ever heard before. He charged, hefting his chainsaw into the air, yelling and screeching. Willow and Xander shot through the living room and for the kitchen and the back door. The huge man was still in pursuit and almost caught Willow with the chainsaw before she exited the screen door, slamming it at him. That did very little to slow him down. He tore through the flimsy barrier and turned to the side, keeping his eyes on them at all times. Willow and Xander ran around the corner of the house and up the narrow path beside it, the man howling behind them the whole way. 

    Xander tripped and fell on the grass, and with Willow's help shot back up to his feet only to stumble again falling with her. The man…the monster behind them kept charging, moving so fast despite his size. They crawled and managed to stand again, running as fast as they could. Xander hazarded a glance over his shoulder and saw the blade of the saw mere inches from his face. He pulled Willow to the ground hard and they ducked the large man's swing. They cowered against one another as the man held it aloft, over his head screaming loudly. 

    That's when several more thunderclaps rocked the formerly quiet night. Xander and Willow closed their eyes as blood spurted from the large man. He spasmed and his former scream was becoming a wet, wheezing sound as he stumbled back and fell, his chainsaw still running as it fell onto the ground. Ironically, it whirred and stopped running the exact moment its owner's heart stopped beating. 

    "Alright! We got him! Hold your fire!" Captain Finn shouted to his Guardsmen.

    Xander and Willow looked up, and despite all that had happened in the last few minutes Xander managed to laugh. He laughed louder, which in turn made Willow laugh too. They held to each other and laughed hysterically. They were safe. Thank God they were safe. Xander smiled and ran his palm across here cheek. Then he kissed her with a smile. It faded when he pulled away from her. Willow noticed it immediately.

    "Xander?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

    Xander swallowed.

    "Maybe this is the concussion talking," he began, "But why are your eyes black?"


	4. Musings

    Gunn sat at the table and watched Angel standing off to the side. The vampire had deemed fit to uncuff him once they entered this room, and of course search Gunn for any weapons. You'd simply be amazed where people can hide those. Now Gunn was alone and unarmed in a room with a vicious killer who was faster, stronger, more agile, had better reflexes, and was probably a better fighter.

    "You say one word about a brood and I go off okay?" Angel said, jokingly to try and lighten the mood. 

    Gunn didn't say anything at all. He just sat there and watched and waited. Something was up. He didn't like it either. A sound caught his attention and Gunn turned his head to see a woman enter the room. She looked to be in her forties and was attractive for her age, with short graying hair that Gunn guessed had once been blonde. She wore a lab coat and smiled at Angel as she entered.

    "I assume this is the Mr. Gunn you went out to acquire this evening?" she asked the vampire.

    "Yeah. This is him." Angel replied.

    "Was he difficult to get a hold of?" she asked again.

    "Not really. The Guardsmen did all my work for me. I just had to keep him." Angel explained.

    Gunn watched the woman warily and then saw another person enter the room. It was a man, about Angel's size with black hair that was slowly graying on the sides. He had a hard look in his eyes and seemed very intense. Something immediately caught Gunn's eye. One of his hands was metal.

    "Ah hell! You're gonna cut me up in some weird science experiment!" Gunn exclaimed.

    "Yeah, this guy's bad. I can tell." The new man said sarcastically.

    "No one's going to cut you up Mr. Gunn. You're our guest for the moment." The woman smiled, "In fact you should be thanking Angel for saving your life back there."

    "See. That's what I said." Angel added.

    Gunn looked from the woman to Angel and back to the woman again.

    "Somebody mind tellin' me what the hell is going on?" Gunn asked.

    "Well here we go, exposition time." The new man said again, "Let me time it."

    "Mr. Williams, please keep your sarcasm to yourself." The woman sighed.

    "Sure thing baby." He replied, "Sure thing."

    She turned back to Gunn.

    "Mr. Gunn, my name is Maggie Walsh and I'm sure you've been told by now that this is the Initiative." The woman explained.

    "Yeah, I got that. What the hell's an initiative though?"

    "Twenty seconds. Twenty seconds!" the other man stated.

    Angel chuckled at that.

    Maggie turned and shot Mr. Williams a glare. He just turned and starting whistling nonchalantly.

    "Now, back to the matter at hand. This is the Initiative. We're a small branch of the resistance effort against the demon world. In particular, Dracula." Maggie explained.

    "Yeah, and how's that working out for you?" Gunn asked.

    "Could be better." Mr. Williams interrupted, earning another glare from Maggie, "I'm a smartass okay? You have to learn to live with that."

    "Regardless, despite Mr. Williams' failing attempts to lighten the mood, we have seen better days. We're a small and very eclectic group here. The majority of us here are scientists. There's Warren Meers, from right here in Sunnydale, a child prodigy. He's only seventeen and he's already created one of the more advanced robots I've ever seen in my entire life." Maggie explained.

    "Yeah. I caught her. Quite the piece of work." Gunn recalled.

    "Then there's the Burke girl from Texas. I've never seen a better mind applied to physics." Maggie went on.

    "Maybe we should get to the point Maggie." Angel spoke up, "As exciting as science may be, I'm not really sure that Gunn's all that interested in it."

    "Two minutes all. Two minutes." Williams chimed in.

    Walsh shuddered and tried to block him out.

    "Yes, Angel. Perhaps you're right. Mr. Gunn, we want to offer you a deal." Maggie explained.

    "What kind of deal?" Gunn asked, still wary.

    "We want your help with something. You see we're trying to build an army—"

    "Whoa now! Stop right there! I got my own people to take care of so I'm not interested in signing up here in some half-assed little operation in the heart of enemy territory that's gonna fail like this!" Gunn explained.

    "Well, Gunn, you're kind of looking at it the wrong way." Angel stated.

    "We're not asking you to join us Mr. Gunn." Maggie explained, "When I say we're building an army, I mean just that. We're BUILDING an army. From scratch."

    Gunn could have been knocked over with a feather.

    "Three minutes! We have three minutes!" 

    "Wait a minute, you mean like robots?" Gunn asked.

    Maggie began to pace in front of Gunn.

    "No exactly. While we do have a few machines here like April or even the Ted model, we feel they're not exactly exemplary when it comes to combat. While their bodies are powerful, their CPU's are what needs work. We've come a long way since the first computer was built, but these machines while advanced are limited in scope. It creates problems like April's flightiness or Ted's intense focus on one specific factor." Maggie explained further, "We need something that is powerful and can think for itself. We need something that can think like a human, calculate like a computer, and fight like a demon."

    "So you're building it?" Gunn asked, not knowing if he liked that idea or not.

    "Them. We're building them. We have a prototype that's almost ready. We've used our finest minds for the mechanical components, cadavers for the human, and well…we've had Angel and others capture certain species of demons for those parts." Maggie said.  

    "That's where you come in. We're going to need parts and if demons drop below a certain quota here the authorities will get suspicious. We were thinking you and your people could hunt some in Los Angeles for us and ship the parts back." Angel stated.

    "That's crazy!" Gunn said.

    "About as crazy as trying to attack the Crypt." Angel replied, "That goes beyond insanity and right into the suicidal category."

    "We got our reasons. Show Dracula that his pet demons can't push us around. They've picked off way too many of us in the last few years for us to be all nice. They killed friends of mine." Gunn replied.

    "Then kill them right back and give us the parts we need." Maggie said, "You'd be striking back at Dracula and doing your duty as a human at the same time. No offense Angel."

    "None taken."

    "FIVE MINUTES!"

    "Shut up, Ash!" Maggie snapped at Williams.

    Ash just smirked.

    Gunn sat there in silence and pondered all he had heard. He looked at Maggie and spoke.

    "Can I have time to think about this?" Gunn asked.

    The now very human Captain Riley Finn stood in his office and sighed as he read through the report. He slammed his fist down his desk in frustration right as Tara walked in the room.

    "It never lets up here does it?" she asked.

    Riley sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

    "Nope. Been here for just two years and it's never let up one bit. I'm going to get an ulcer." Riley stated.

    "I haven't been here that long, but yeah, I get stressed too." Tara replied, "You wanted me?"

    "Yeah." Riley said, standing, "We have a girl here in custody that I want you to talk to. I figure that you're the best qualified."

    "Oh?" Tara asked, walking into the room further.

    "I have had a monumentally bad night. I've been tricked, shot, chewed out by the Governor and I was late." Riley went on, "Too late to save three people."

    "What happened?" Tara asked, concerned.

    "From what Forrest managed to scrounge up, cannibals out of Texas came into town. Ever hear of the Sawyers?" Riley asked.

    Tara shook her head.

    "Really nasty people. Some Guardsmen cleared out most of them last month for carving up demons and humans alike and eating them. Even sold them as chili." 

    "That's disgusting."

    "Tell me about it. They came here to Sunnydale looking for greener pastures. The first house they hit belonged to the Harris family. By the time we got a call for shotgun blasts in that neighborhood, we were already too late to save most of them. The only survivors were two kids, a boy and a girl. They're just seventeen." Riley added.

    "Goddess. Just seventeen?" Tara asked, "I mean I'm only eighteen."

    "Tell me about it. I'm twenty two myself. Back when I was seventeen I was playing basketball in Iowa. These two lost their family." 

    "So why did you need me?" Tara asked.

    "Well the girl was basically an orphan anyway. This was her foster family. Her real parents were radicals that were indicted and executed about seven years ago. The mother came from a line of Wicca. She was nothing special. Just a one on the Magi scale." Riley explained, "The girl, Willow Rosenberg, she was tested for any magickal ability after all this to see if she should go to the Academy. She was a whopping zero on the scale. Thing is though, I think those tests were inaccurate."

    "How do you figure?"

    "Her eyes. They're black. I don't mean bruised, I mean solid black. Pupils, retina, the whole nine yards."

    "That could be a sign of magick. Powerful magick."

    "Oh it gets better. We have one dead Sawyer and another that's in custody. Thing is, the kids say there was a third. Description fits Vilmer Sawyer. We didn't find a body. All we found was ashes. The guy was incinerated. Now that's some damned powerful magick if you ask me." Riley explained.

    "Especially for someone who apparently had no previous documented magickal ability." Tara replied, "You think she may have kept this all hidden?"

    "Yeah. I need you to find out for sure though. If this is going the way I think it is then this girl should have gone to the Academy years ago." Riley added, "That and I just think she needs someone to talk to. Will you do it?"

    "Yeah, of course I will."

    "Thanks Tara. I really appreciate you doing this."

    Tara smiled.

    "It's no big deal. I'll go and see if I can talk to her. Which room is she in?" 

    "Eight." Riley replied.

    "Alright. I'll get right on this." Tara stated as she turned and walked out of the room.

    She turned and walked right back in.

    "Uh." 

    Riley looked up.

    "You've had a bad night and all, but it's not too late right now. Maybe after we get off, you'd like to get a drink like the other night?" Tara asked.

    Riley opened his mouth to talk. Tara cut him off.

    "I mean I totally understand if you don't. I'm not trying to sound really forward or anything. I just figured I'd ask. Never pays to be shy you know, but if you'd rather just go home and go to bed—"

    "I'd love to."

    "Go to bed?"

    "No. I'd love to get a drink. Maybe even some food. There's this great all night diner about a mile outside of town. Great steak there." Riley explained.

    "Oh, the Gorch place. Yeah I've heard of it, but I've never eaten there." Tara said, "Do they serve drinks there?"

    "Oh yeah. Catch up with me later and we'll go." 

    "Sure. Bye."

    "Bye."

    Willow was a wreck. She was still unable to get over what had happened earlier. What's more, they separated her from Xander. Still, she could understand why. He might have gotten a concussion, so off to the hospital he went. Still, she could really need him right now. He was her rock. Whenever she fell down into the pits of despair, it was Xander who pulled her back out again. She loved him. 

    Willow was also reeling as to why her eyes were now dark as night. She looked into the mirror and shivered at those little orbs of obsidian staring back at her. Then she flinched. This was probably one of those two-way mirrors she had always heard of or seen in movies. It unnerved her that someone could be staring face to face with her, so she walked to the table in the room and sat down.   

    Someone came in not long after that; a girl roughly Willow's own age. She must work for the Guardsmen, most likely in the magick department. Must be a rookie too being so young. Somehow though, that made Willow feel more comfortable. 

    "Hi Willow." She said, "I'm Agent MaClay but you can call me Tara okay?"

    Willow nodded.

    "Do you want something to eat? Maybe just a cup of coffee to drink?" Tara asked.

    Willow shook her head.

    "No I-I get hy…hyper when I drink coffee."

    "Alright, but just let me know if you ever need something okay?"

    Willow nodded again.

    "Willow, I want you to know that you don't have to talk about this right now if you don't want to okay?" 

    "Where's Xander? Is he okay?" Willow asked suddenly.

    "Xander? That'd be the boy who was with you during the attack?" Tara asked in reply.

    Willow nodded again.

    "He's getting treatment at the hospital. From what I've heard he had a minor concussion, nothing serious though. He's going to be alright. Okay?"

    "When can I see him?"

    "Well, when we finish here I suppose. I need to ask you some questions though, about tonight." Tara explained.

    "What kinds of demons were they?" 

    "Excuse me?"

    "The things tonight…what kind of demons were they? Vampires?"

    Tara sat back and sighed slightly.

    "They weren't demons. They were human."

    "No. They had to be demons. Humans wouldn't do that. Humans aren't—"

    "Capable of doing that? Trust me, they're more than capable. Those guys were cannibals. It's probably a boon that things as sick as them are dead now. Even the one that survived is going into Education to have his mind altered. They're not going to hurt anyone again."

    "You say that they're sick, yet you work for the Guardsmen. That means you work for Dracula. Now that's sick." Willow said in anger.

    The mirror on the wall gained a noticeable crack in it. Tara took note of that.

    "Willow, please stay calm okay? We're not here to discuss politics. We're here to discuss what happened tonight, so let's stay calm here." Tara said.

    Then Willow sat back in astonishment as Tara began talking to her without moving her lips.

    "Don't say anything anti-Dracula here alright? You never know who's listening. Even telepathy is risky, but I can shield myself well enough. I'm begging you to stay on task here for your own safety." Tara's voice came filling Willow's head.

    Willow was slightly surprised by that, but then again she really shouldn't have been. It was just that someone else had been talking to her with their thoughts that had gotten to her. That had been one thing that never happened to her. She was always the one who read.

    "Alright. I'm calm." Willow replied.

    "Okay. Good. Now you should know, I'm not really here to talk to you about the attack. Someone else will go over that with you. I'm here to talk to you about the magick you displayed tonight." Tara stated.

    Willow breathed deep.

    "I need you to talk to me here Willow. Your records have stated that you're a zero on the Magi Scale. You took all the proper tests to determine if you had any magick ability and nothing came up. But tonight, we found a pile of ash in your room that had bone fragments in it. We found pieces of ripped flesh all over the floor. To top it all off, your eyes have gone solid black. Those are signs of powerful magick. That leads me to believe those tests you took when you were a little girl are fraudulent." Tara explained.

    Willow stayed quiet.

    "I need you to work with me here Willow. I need to know if you faked those tests a few years ago and if you've been practicing in secret." Tara said, finally laying a hand on Willow's.

    Willow looked at Tara and felt somewhat relieved at her touch.

    "I-I faked them. My mother told me to before she died." Willow said quietly, "I failed them on purpose."

    Tara smiled and continued holding her hand.

    "Now, have you been practicing since then?" Tara asked.

    Willow looked up at her.

    "No. I didn't."

    Tara examined her aura and cocked her head quizzically. 

    "You're telling the truth aren't you?" Tara said, more to herself than to Willow.

    Willow nodded.

    "Okay, have you ever had any incidences of magick use before tonight?" Tara asked.

    "Well…I…I could always tell what my friend Xander was thinking before he said it." Willow explained, "And if I focused really hard I could make a pencil move."

    "That's a little less powerful than what you've been doing tonight." Tara mused, "But you're still telling me the truth. I can tell."

    "What's happening to me?" Willow asked, while looking down.

    Tara felt Willow's hand squeeze hers tightly.

    "You hit a Gaia Spike."

    "What's a Gaia Spike?"

    Tara smiled, "You ever hear of mothers suddenly getting super strength and lifting cars off of their children to save their lives? Well it's something similar to that. Magick is a force that's all around us all the time. All we have to do to use it is to channel it, kind of like a copper conductor and heat I guess. Some people channel magick better than others. Now, magick can be affected by your mental and physical state just like your body releasing adrenaline. When you feel threatened or fear for the life of someone you love your ability just skyrockets. It spikes out, and since that Gaia basically helps deal out magick we call it a Gaia Spike. And from the looks of things you've spiked out quite a lot."

    "But how could I go from moving a pencil a few inches to setting somebody on fire?" Willow asked.

    "It's a big leap, granted, but it isn't unheard of." Tara said.

    "Is it…is it true that when you use magick you have to join the Academy?" Willow asked.

    "Governmental service is required, yes." Tara explained.

    "And if you don't join up they kill you right?" Willow asked.

    "That's only if you can't be convinced or Educated, but it's not so bad at all. You learn so much about yourself and about magick. It makes you confident and you get to help people of all kinds." Tara stated.

    "But you have to leave right? You have to go to New York or to Europe?" 

    "Well, yes."

    "I can't leave Xander." Willow said, "I just can't."

    Tara felt sympathy for this girl and squeezed her hand.

    "I'll see what I can do okay? Maybe I can convince the brass to send him with you or maybe see if I could help you here instead of taking a big trip like that. I can't promise anything, but I'll try." Tara stated.

    "Thank you." Willow replied.

    "I think that's all I need. I'll talk to a Guardsman and see if they'll take you to the hospital to see Xander okay?"

    Willow nodded.

    "You're not alone Willow. You're never alone." Tara told her.

    Tara got up and after a long silence walked to the door.

    "Tara?" Willow asked suddenly.

    "Yes?" Tara said, turning.

    "When you know all about magick and you use it a lot what does it feel like?" 

    Tara smiled.

    "It feels good."

    "Yeah." Willow stated, "I thought so. Tonight? When I killed that guy? It felt…dark. Malevolent."

    Tara watched as Willow described the feeling and could see the power just flowing off of her aura. It actually made her weak in the knees. It made her heart beat faster. It made her afraid.

    "And even when it felt like that—"

    Willow looked wistful. Then she looked at Tara and her face fell, to an almost sad, childlike level.

    "I still liked it."

    "This is just absolutely crazy." Gunn said as he walked along with Angel, "Carving up demons and shit. I don't trust any of this."

    "Hey, I hear you. I didn't trust them myself at first but eventually I learned to and vice versa. Though I think a lot of that came from vampire parts being useless in the day." Angel mused.

    "I still don't trust you by the way." Gunn said hostile.

    "Granted. For a few hundred years, I wasn't exactly the trustworthy type." 

    "You know for a soulless blood drinker, you're pretty easy going." Gunn said.

    "I'm the laid back type."

    "Yeah, that's got me worried. Most vamps think with their teeth, to hell with everything else. Makes me wonder when you're gonna jump on me." Gunn explained, watching Angel very warily.

    "Can we move on?" Angel asked.

    "Yeah. Let's move on." Gunn said as they approached the elevator from earlier.

    "Can you ride a motorcycle?" Angel asked.

    "Yeah…why?"

    "Oh well because that's what you're going back to L.A. on. We can't really spare a car and I've got to dispose of our little faux Black Guard van." Angel explained.

    "Alright. Got that."

    "This," Angel said producing a plastic card from his jacket, "Is the number of our secure line. Call us when you come to a decision."

    Gunn took it.

    "There's no number."

    "Exactly, so you can't copy it down. You hook this up to any modem and it will dial for you. You have about twenty four hours to contact us or we pull the plug."

    "What do you mean?"

    "Teeny, tiny explosive device in the card; about the equivalent of a firecracker going off. You don't call us in twenty four hours, it goes off. You decide not to join up, it goes off."

    "Alright." Gunn nodded.

    The elevator stopped back in the cave. Within a few minutes, Angel had produced a dirt bike from the darkness. He walked it up to Gunn and tossed him a helmet.

    "Get out of town and get out quick. If you're captured, we destroy the card. If you're tortured, take one of these." Angel said, handing Gunn a small tinder box.

    "Cyanide capsules?" Gunn asked.

    "No. Black market Hyde. It's more unstable than what the Guard uses, but it will give you a fighting chance against Guardsmen. You might get lucky and escape. More than likely they'll have to kill you. Better deal than suicide I think." Angel explained, "Now you'd better get back to L.A. She's all gassed up and ready to go."

    "Alright. Got ya." Gunn said, putting the helmet on.

    "And Gunn?" Angel said.

    "What? You gonna tell me to be careful now?" Gunn asked.

    "Actually," Angel said, with the slight chuckle that let everyone know he meant business, "I was going to tell you that if you so much as breathe a word of our program or location to anyone, the Guard, your friends, anyone….I'll kill you. And I'm really known for taking my time."

    Gunn swallowed and nodded.

    "Okay then. Off with ya now." Angel said, patting his back.

    Gunn watched Angel as he walked back to the elevator.

    "That guy's nuts."

    Angel smirked and walked away from Gunn.

    "He's a good kid. Little headstrong, but useful."

    "So, your long night gotten any better?" Tara asked.

    Riley smiled.

    "Well I'm about to order a Porterhouse so yeah. I'd say it's looking up."

    "You'd be surprised what food will do for you. And you know, alcohol." Tara laughed.

    "Yeah, it can make a night better. Or worse. But considering I'm still sore from being shot, I'd say better."

    Tara took a sip of her drink, "I'll stick with rum and coke."

    "Ah now come on. It's Miller Time." Riley laughed.

    Tara smiled and was suddenly very distant. She sipped her drink and kept thinking back to Willow. To the power she was just radiating. That was scary…and thrilling too.

    "Thinking about the girl aren't you?" Riley asked.

    "What? Huh?" Tara said, shaken out of her stupor, "Oh, yeah. Yeah."

    "How'd that go by the way?" Riley asked.

    "Pretty well I think. I'm kind of worried about her though. She has all of this power now, but she's lost just about the only family she's ever known. It's sad." Tara replied.

    "Yeah, yeah I guess it is." Riley agreed, "I guess she'll be going to the Academy now."

    "I guess so." Tara sighed, "I promised I'd try and help her but it was really just something to keep her calm. There's nothing I can do for her really. She'll have to leave anything she has left here just to go to the Academy."

    She sighed and took a drink. 

    "It's kind of like my life. Sorry, just musing."

    "It's okay." Riley replied.

    "You know, I still don't get why some people hate demons you know? Yeah, there's good and bad in everyone, but some humans are much worse than any demon I've ever run up against." Tara explained.

    "I guess that's not far off. Like those cannibals we ran in tonight." Riley mused.

    "I've met one worse." Tara added.

    "Who was that?"

    "My dad." Tara said meekly.

    "Oh…sorry if I brought any bad memories up." Riley said.

    "You didn't." Tara said, shaking her head.

    She paused and looked distant again.

    "He was the biggest monster I had ever met in my life. He was a minister in secret. Real hellfire and brimstone stuff. I'm not saying that all Christians are bad, but my dad…he was off. A woman's place was to just cook a meal and make babies. If we didn't wear a dress or skirt, we were going straight to hell. If you believed any different, you would go straight to hell. Lots of hell in my family." Tara sighed, "My mom, she was a raised Wicca, white witchcraft all the way. She told me that when they were young he had been different. He was idealistic, a little old fashioned, but not too bad. After a while, I guess he just got bitter you know? He made her stop practicing after they got married. Mom was like Willow, she never went to the Academy. Her family hid her powers so they wouldn't have to work for Dracula. I guess my family was weird.

    It's kind of funny though. My mom always dropped all these Wicca references that were lost on my dad. He never realized what she was saying. Even my name, Tara, is one of those jokes. You know how Terra means earth? My mom, she just respelled it so she could get away with naming at least one of her kids after something in Wicca.

    But my dad, he was scary. He'd get drunk sometimes and yell at all of us. He practically brainwashed my brother Donnie. He'd beat mom, but even with all her power she'd never use it on him. She said that would be a violation of our ethics. Do what you will as long as it doesn't hurt yourself or others right? Still, every now and then mom would have bruises on her face. She was apparently really clumsy, falling all the time.

    Eventually though, it got to be too much for her. So she got me and Donnie and my little cousin Beth and we just up and left while dad was at work. For a few days, it seemed like we had gotten away from him. Mom was happy, I was happy. Even Donnie seemed to be adjusting. That's when he found us though. He started beating mom down. He even hit me, closed fisted when I tried to stop him. Goddess, I must have just been nine. My nose was bleeding hard. When mom saw that she snapped and threw him across the room with her magick. 

    He got up though and hit her with this vase that was in our motel room. She went down hard and he started hitting her while she was knocked out. Donnie just stood there, like he'd gone blank and Beth was crying in the corner. I ran. I just opened the door and ran. I'm not sure where I thought I was going, but I just ran. Dad followed me. I still remember him cursing at me as he chased me. I can still remember…

_    "Get back here you little hellspawn!"_

_Tara_'s eyes were filled with tears as blood streamed down her face. She cried audibly and ran as fast as her bare feet would carry her. She had to get away. She just had to. She'd get help, she'd get help from someone at the office.__

_    Those thoughts were replaced by pain when her father grabbed her by the hair and pulled it violently. She wailed like a banshee and was surprised that no one was coming out of their rooms to save her. Her face went hot with feeling as her father's hand met her cheek in a slap. _

_    "Quit your bawling." Her father commanded, his eyes like coals, "Quit your bawling before I give you something to cry about."_

_Tara_ kept crying, crying and whimpering in pain. Another slap came and she went crashing down onto the pavement of the parking lot. She whimpered and tried to crawl away. She couldn't make it though. She'd never escape him. There was never any escape. Never. __

_    That's when she noticed a cigarette had been flung down, not three feet in front of her. Embers rolled off of it onto the pavement and were gone. She looked up and saw black boots ahead of her. _

_    "Interesting thing you got going on here, mate." A voice said, "Look at her down there crying. She's like veal."_

_    "Get out of here. This isn't any business of yours." __Tara__ heard her father say to the new arrival._

_    "Well, no I guess it's not really." The new voice said again, in an accent. Tara thought it sounded like English, "Just admiring your technique I guess. Of course with all the wailin' she's doin' it's not exactly the best kill is it?"_

_    "I told you to get out of here." __Tara__'s father growled._

_Tara_ watched as the black boots walked around her. She heard the man laugh.__

_    "Not really sure I like your tone mate. Trying to sound all puffed up and manly when deep down inside you're afraid. Hell, I can smell the fear from here. Beating on a little girl's one thing, but another man, well that's another itn't?"_

_Tara_'s ears picked up the sound of bone popping, almost like the sound Donnie's arm made when he fell off the porch and it had popped out of the socket. She then heard her father whimper. It was a different sound. And ___Tara__ in her heart, took joy in it. _

_    "And a vampire? Well that's a whole new ballgame." The newcomer said._

_Tara_ could have sworn she heard a big cat growl before her father screamed out. ___Tara__ covered her ears as he screamed and screamed. She looked up and saw a few people peering out from behind curtains before closing them again. _

_    Even with her hands over her ears, __Tara__ heard the screams of her father die down and finally go quiet. No sooner had she uncovered her ears did she hear a thud. She swallowed and turned around. It took all her courage to do that. What she saw should have scared her._

_    Her father lay on the ground, eyes vacant and glassy; like a doll's eyes. There were red splotches on his neck. Above him stood a tall figure, wearing a flowing black jacket that seemed like a cape. For a minute, she thought she was looking at that Batman that haunted __Gotham__ on the news. But she dismissed that immediately. His head wasn't like a bat's. It was very human, with almost white hair on top. The figure turned and glared at her with yellow eyes and an inhuman face._

_    It should have scared her, but it didn't. The creature in front of her smirked and walked over to her, wiping a crimson ring around his mouth with his sleeve. His face seemed to turn to that of a handsome man's in the moonlight as he knelt down beside her. His hand coasted out and wiped the blood from her face. He brought it back to his mouth and licked it off his hand._

_    "I could kill you right now. You know that?" it said to her._

_Tara_ nodded.__

_    "I could snap your little neck and drink from you like you were a mug of Guinness. Understand?"_

_    Tara nodded again, strangely calm._

_    "But I'm not going to." He smirked at her in a way that made her swoon, "I'm not really that hungry anymore."_

_    He looked back at her father and chuckled._

_    "That and you got stones. Not many girls could run away after getting hit like that." He said, collecting the blood under her nose onto his hand and licking it away, "Not many would scream like that in a Kill Zone either. You got stones missy. Stones you may not even realize you got. So I'm gonna be lenient and let you live. We understand each other?" he asked._

_Tara__ nodded._

_    "Good. Now take off before I change my mind. And don't worry about any other big nasties coming out. As long as the Big Bad's out here they'll keep away." It purred._

_Tara_ nodded again and started to get up and walk away. She stopped and looked at him.__

_    "What's your name?" she asked._

_    "What?" it asked her._

_    "What's your name?" she asked again._

_    "Why do you want to know, brat?" it said, standing._

_    "I just want to know who saved me." __Tara__ replied._

_    The vampire regarded her and laughed._

_    "Spike."_

_    "I'm __Tara_." ___Tara__ replied, "Thank you."_

_    "You're welcome brat, now take off before I get hungry again." Spike growled._

_Tara_ took off running as fast as she could and locked the door when she got back to her room.__

"I must have had the biggest crush after that. I wrote Tara loves Spike on my notebooks in school." Tara laughed, "Things were good after that. Mom joined the Academy in New York so we lived there ever since. Pretty soon after I joined it. My brother Donnie just got married last summer. He's really become a super guy. Cousin Beth's going to the academy too. She's got a little magick in her veins."

    Tara sighed.

    "Mom died of cancer last year, but she didn't seem to mind. She was free." She mused, "All because a vampire got hungry. That's why I see them differently I guess. There's good and bad in everyone, human or demon. Maybe there's more bad than good sometimes, but it's there."

    Riley watched her and smiled. Tara blushed.

    "Sorry. I must have bored you to tears."

    "Nope. I hung on every word." Riley laughed.

    "So now that I've embarrassed myself with a story you have to tell me about your home life." Tara replied.

    "Not much to tell. Good family, good school, became a Guardsman." Riley stated.

    "Yeah, but why?" Tara asked, reaching for his hand and looking at the control on it, "Why do you pump that in you?"

    Riley observed his hand and thought.

    "Same reason you do magick I guess." He finally said, "To know yourself better. To try and do a little good. To be better."

    "I don't know how much good you could do on Hyde." Tara said, "I've read up on it. It has mind altering effects. People who take it are more apt to be prone to violence and to suffer from multiple personality disorder. It's a real gamble."

    Riley sat there and looked at the control.

    "Yeah, it is. But so's drinking a beer when you look at it. You don't know how it's going to affect you, but if you don't take too much then you stay in control. I can control it." Riley said, "I know all the statistics. I know that you have to be young when you take it because it takes such hold over you. I know it can make your career a lot shorter than it should be. I know I'm practically an old man right now when you compare me to the rest of the Guard. But I also know that when I take Hyde…I'm better. I'm stronger, faster, smarter. I'm all those things I want to be. When I'm on it, I can be something spectacular."

    Tara's hand slid from the control and entwined with his.

    "You already are."

    Riley just looked at her and took a drink of his beer.

    "Tara MaClay, has anyone ever told you that you're one damned beautiful woman?" Riley asked.

    Tara looked down and blushed.

    "Not exactly." She replied.

    Riley's other hand cupped her chin and made her look him in the eye.

    "Tara MaClay, you are one damned beautiful woman."

    About a half an hour later, Riley Finn was fumbling with his keys to open his apartment door. He was fumbling because it was amazingly hard to do that and furiously kiss the woman in his arms at the same time. He dropped his keys and scowled, knowing he'd have to break away from Tara to pick them up. He started to pull away.

    "No." Tara mumbled, nibbling his ear, "I got it."

    She pulled his face back to hers and sank back into a fiery kiss, as Riley's keys floated from the floor of their own accord and began to unlock his door.

    A second later, they were inside, Riley lifting her into his arms.

    Five minutes after that, they were in bed.

    An hour later, they were both smoking cigarettes.

    


	5. Genesis

_Many Years ago_

_    Ira and Sheila Rosenberg sat in the dark room, coddling and relaxing their fussy baby daughter. She had for all intents and purposes been an accident. The two newlyweds had never intended to have a baby and bring her up in this Godforsaken (literally) world. They didn't want a child to have to endure the pain and suffering in it. They didn't want her to accidentally wander out of the safe house they had purchased in a No Kill Zone and into a government sanctioned demon Kill Zone where she would be little more than meat._

_    Accidents do happen of course. _

_    Once Sheila had found out she was pregnant, she was reluctant to tell Ira about it. Eventually there was really no way to deny it. They stayed up an entire night talking about what needed to be done; what steps they should take. In the end, they had decided they were going to keep the baby. When she was born with auburn hair and rosy cheeks it merely made their want, their need to keep her safe grow. She was their darling, so they named her for the tree that the two had planted in the back yard. They named her Willow._

_    "Is this guy ever going to come?" Ira asked, sounding frustrated._

_    "He'll be here." Sheila said, patting baby Willow's back, "I called mom and she recommended him. She said he can be a little eccentric, but he's very good."_

_    "He better be good for all the money we're paying him." Ira replied._

_    Sheila just smiled._

_    "Careful dear, you're starting to sound like a stereotype." She said._

_    Ira looked at her and pondered her words before laughing. He sobered and moved closer to his wife and put an arm around her and looked at their daughter._

_    "I just want to make sure that she's safe is all. I don't want to be taken in by a charlatan where my little girl is concerned. She needs to be safe." Ira explained._

_    "Charlatan? Really." A deep voice said from the shadows._

_    Sheila and Ira jumped as a thin man about their age walked out of the dark_

_    "I haven't heard someone actually use the word charlatan in regards to me for some time. Mostly they're less acceptable words to say in the company of a lady or an infant." The man chuckled._

_    Ira was on guard almost instantly. He felt the stake in his pocket. They were in a No Kill Zone for this meeting, but like vampires ever followed the law. _

_    "Mr. Rayne?" Sheila asked._

_    "Ethan, please." He replied._

_    "Catch." Sheila said tossing something at Ethan._

_    He caught it in his palm. He arched an eyebrow and looked at the Rosenbergs as he examined it. _

_    "May I ask what you're throwing jewelry at me?" Ethan asked._

_    "Sterling silver. We're just being careful." Sheila replied._

_    "Enterprising woman." Ethan replied._

_    "Enterprising couple." Ira said, glaring ay Rayne, "So you're the guy?"_

_    "Yes. I am." Ethan said, "Is there a problem?"_

_    "I don't know. I was expecting someone older. Maybe in robes with a pointed hat with stars on it." Ira replied._

_    "Stereotyping again sweetheart." Sheila thought._

_    "Yes, well Mr. Rosenberg, not all sorcerers are old men in musty cloaks. Some of us are rather young and stylish." Ethan smirked._

_    "Yeah, well just one thing." Ira said, pulling the stake from his pocket, "This little ritual you're going to perform had better not hurt my daughter or whether or not you turn to dust, this goes in your heart."_

_    "I have to agree with my husband there." Sheila replied, bouncing Willow._

_    "Please. I didn't come all the way from Britain and waste my time so I won't get paid the 10,000 I want for this." Ethan replied, "But I won't lie. There ARE risks."_

_    "What kinds of risks?" Ira asked._

_    "The same kinds of risks that happen every time one uses Chaos Magick .You never know what's going to happen. Your spell might work or it may backfire." Ethan said._

_    "Seems kind of unpredictable." Ira said._

_    "Yes, well that's why they call it Chaos." Ethan replied sarcastically._

_    "Forgive my husband Mr. Rayne. Magick isn't his forte. In fact, it isn't really mine either. It's my mother's. She's the one who recommended you. I really hope you don't let us down. For your sake." Sheila warned._

_    "Dear lady; in all my years of studying magick I've done this particular ritual twice. Each time it went off without a hitch. I'm fairly certain I can do it again." Ethan said, "Though this is the point where I ask you if this is what you REALLY want."_

_    "What do you mean? We want to protect our baby." Sheila said._

_    "Yes, of that I'm aware. But there's always a price to pay. Not just my fee; other more sinister prices." Ethan warned._

_    "I don't like this Sheila. Let's just take her and go." Ira replied._

_    "Go where?" Sheila asked._

_    "Home. We can keep her safe." Ira said, "I know we can."_

_    "Can we?" Sheila said, looking at her husband, "We can't be with her every minute of everyday Ira. We just can't. And what if when we take her home and put her in a crib and the next day we have a changeling there because some fairies decided to take her? What if a demon attacks her in a broad daylight at kindergarten in a few years? What then Ira? We'll despise ourselves for never going through with this."_

_    "We'll despise ourselves if we do." He replied._

_    "At least this way, she'll be safe." Sheila replied._

_    The whole time, Ethan just stood back leaning on the wall of the old factory watching. Never let it be said that people don't love their children. Still, they take awfully big risks because of them. Ethan watched as Ira slowly nodded at his wife and she turned to him._

_    "We're going through with this. No matter the price." She said, "But if our daughter is harmed in anyway, we'll kill you."_

_    "Madame, I am many things." Ethan replied, "But I'm not a child killer."_

_    "Let's get started then." Ira said, somewhat reluctantly._

_    Ethan led them to the center of the room with what looked like an altar there. There was a dagger on the altar and Ethan took it. Ira and Sheila took a step back when they saw him lift the weapon. Ethan looked at their shocked faces and instantly realized what the problem was. Flipping the dagger and holding it by the blade he offered it to Ira._

_    "It's for you. Not me." Ethan said, "Don't worry. It's not going to be used to hurt her."_

_    Ira took the dagger reluctantly. _

_    "It had better not be." He said as he held it._

_   Ethan looked to Sheila, "Lay the child on the altar. Trust me when I say no harm is going to come to her."_

_    Sheila likewise reluctantly put her child on the altar and watched her kick and grasp for thin air. She felt so helpless now that Willow was out of her grip. They both were. Sheila looked to Ira and saw he was intently watching Ethan kneel and light a three pronged candle in front of him. To their surprise, each flame on the candle glowed a different color. The two on either side glowed blue and red, but the candle in the middle, the tallest candle, somehow glowed black._

_    Ethan knelt and outstretched his palms._

_    "Dahaki Samael Beelzebub." he chanted lowly._

_    There was a cool breeze in the room._

_    "Dahaki Samael Beelzebub." Ethan said louder._

_    The candles began to glow brighter, illuminating the room._

_    "Dahaki Samael Beelzebub!" Ethan shouted._

_    Electricity arced from the candles. Black electricity._

_    "Dahaki Samael Beelzebub!" Ethan shouted again._

_    There was a low wailing that made Ira and Sheila freeze. Willow began to cry. The parents moved towards her._

_    "No! It's almost done!" Ethan warned, making them stop in their tracks._

_   "Dahaki Samael Beelzebub!" Ethan shouted again, as the icy breeze became a bitterly cold wind._

_    "DAHAKI SAMAEL BEELZEBUB!" Ethan shouted as wax dripped form the three candles and lit the ground in front of it in blue, red, and black. _

_    They became a shape; a symbol. A pentagram. And when the wind died, and the wailing stopped, and the candles went out, everyone in the room was certain that they were not alone._

_    There was SOMETHING there in the center of the pentagram. Something that wafted on the air, something so dark it was hard to see in the blackened room, and yet….and yet it hurt to look at it. The eyes watered and burned when the three adults tried to take in its appearance. Their stomachs turned just by its presence. It was something that radiated fear and discomfort by its mere presence. Something purely and simply….evil._

_    "Ethan. So good to see you again." It said._

_    Everyone in the room shivered as Ethan broke out into a cold sweat._

_    "Ira. Sheila. And little Willow. Well now, this is interesting." It said again, making Willow cry loudly, nearly making her parents cry as well, "I can see I'm causing you discomfort. Good."_

_    Ethan knelt, "Please, dark one, I have summoned you here for a purpose."_

_    "Hold your tongue insect. You did not summon me. I summoned you. Learn to think in the proper perspective." it said harshly, making Ethan audibly whimper, "Now then, let's talk business shall we?"_

_    The last voice wasn't painful. In fact, to Sheila it was comforting. She was surprised as her grandmother walked out of the pentagram. _

_    "Grandma?" Sheila asked in disbelief, "But you're--"_

_    "Dead and rotting," Sheila's grandmother answered with her typical cheery voice, "I remember how you cried at my funeral. It's sad that I died, hooked up to life support. Wasting away from the cancer eating my body. And you never told me you loved me. You never said goodbye. Why didn't you tell me Sheila? Why didn't you say goodbye?"_

_    Sheila held her head and nearly began to wail right there. If not for Ira she would have._

_    "Leave my wife alone." Ira growled, gripping the dagger's handle more tightly._

_    Grandmother became a man of about twenty._

_    "Whoa now, calm down Ira. Just having a little fun. Like we did in college remember?" the man said._

_    "Ray?" Ira asked as his best friend from college suddenly stood before him._

_    "Yeah Ray. Just Ray having a laugh. Like all those times we got drunk? Man you could never hold your liquor. But I could. I guess that's why I insisted on driving back to my dorm that night after the kegger. Guess that's why I wrapped my car around the tree and—"_

_    "Shut up!" Ira yelled, swinging the knife at Ray. It passed right through._

_    "Now what was that supposed to accomplish?" Ray laughed._

_    "Get out of my head." Ira warned._

_    "Or what? You'll stab me to death?" Ray laughed, before turning back to Willow, "Aww. How sweet. Pretty baby. Why if I could, I'd reach right out, pick her up, and squeeze her little head until her brains oozed out of her nose and ears."_

_    "That's it. We're getting out of here." Sheila said, walking to the altar to pick up Willow._

_    "Yes, go on. Go on, go on and watch her die when she turns seven. She'll be playing in the front yard, broad daylight when suddenly a Frovolax demon with a bad attitude decides to see what little girl tastes like." Ray said, "So go on and take her, knowing that she's going to be eaten and chunks of her are going to be in that demon's venom when it spits it at other prey."_

_    Sheila froze._

_    "You're lying." She spat._

_    "Quite possibly. I've made quite the reputation for it." Ray said as it smiled at her, "But then again I tell the truth, the hard, inescapable truth just as much as I lie."_

_    "My God…you're the devil." Ira said in fear._

_    Ray laughed._

_    "I have a lot of names. I just prefer the one that fits me the best. Evil. Beyond any demon, beyond sin. Just Evil." Ray replied._

_    "You summoned the devil here?" Ira shouted at Ethan._

_    "I summoned you." Evil replied, cutting Ethan off before he could speak, "Try to get that through your little monkey mind."_

_    "You said you needed help!" Ethan shouted._

_    "We didn't want this!" Sheila shouted back._

_    "Well I'm bloody well sorry! It's just how the ritual goes! It's the nature of chaos! Sometimes you get a demon, sometimes you even get an angel! It just depends on how the magick flows! This time you got this!" Ethan shouted._

_    Evil laughed, "As limited as his perceptions are, he's telling the truth. It just so happens that I took an interest in you. If I didn't you would have probably gotten someone like Sweet and would be singing your little hearts out right about now. I'm a little more straight forward."_

_    "We're going." Ira stated, heading for Willow._

_    "I already told you what would happen if you did. I'm telling the truth there. I'm not bound by what you monkeys call physics. I'm beyond it. And I can see how things will go if you leave. She'll die. Then you." Evil pointed to Ira, "By gunshot. Then her by pills. It's all tragic really. Of course I can help you if I want to."_

_    "We don't need your help." Sheila shouted._

_    "In seven years or so, you'll think differently." Evil replied, crossing its arms, "I can save your daughter if you want me to. It's all very simple. She'll be strong, powerful, never a victim. Never bile digesting inside a demon's bowels. But if you walk out on this one chance, she'll never get the chance to grow up."_

_    "Why should we listen to you? You just said she'll die. That a demon will kill her." Ira said._

_    "A demon will kill her without my help. With my help that demon will be too afraid to take more than a whiff of her .Now look people, I can literally talk you into killing her myself and making this whole conversation moot. Now do you want her to live or to die?" Evil asked._

_    Ira looked at Sheila and the two shared a sad, pitiful look. _

_   "Help us." Sheila said._

_    "No, help our daughter." Ira said._

_    Evil laughed._

_    "Isn't ironic that a man who puts so much stock in scripture and wants to be a Rabbi comes to the thing he hates most because he'll get quicker results than by going to what's upstairs." Evil grinned._

_    "Shut up." Ira spat._

_    "Now, now, touchy." Evil grinned, a wide inhuman grin on Ray's face, "Cut your hand. And your wife's." _

_    Ira looked at the dagger in his hand, and slit his other hand on the palm. Sheila walked to him and held her own hand out. Ira slowly cut it. _

_    "Wait!" Ethan shouted, "Before you go through with this, you should remember there's a price!"_

_    "Yes. How careless of me. Why you could be selling your souls in this act and never know." Evil stated, "Of course you ARE selling your souls in this act and as a result your lives will end much sooner than they usually would. I give you ten years. Give or take a year or two. And then you're mine for all time. You'll never see your daughter grow up. Never see her walk down the aisle. Never even know if she'll marry a good Jewish boy. She won't of course."_

_    "She'll be safe though." Ira said._

_    "That's what matters." Sheila added._

_    "How utterly human." Evil replied, "I've walked the face of a billion, billion Earths and a multitude of other worlds and I must say your kind are all the same. Noble, but incredibly stupid. Hold your hands together, press the blood together, over her face." _

_    Ira and Sheila did as it asked as Ethan just watched in horror. He wasn't a good man, self admittedly, but this was just obscene. _

_    "Let the blood flow through my hand." Evil said extending Ray's hand, "It can't touch it, but in passing through it gets a little bit of kick. She'll be imbued with a fraction of my all; power incarnate. My avatar on this backwater little world of matter."_

_    "God, what have we done?" Ira asked._

_    "Damned yourselves I imagine." Evil said as it turned away and walked, "Remember, corruption like all darkness comes from within you. I just help the process along. Your fear has eaten you from the inside out, like her power will her. Fear, power, darkness, it always eats its way out. From beneath you, it devours."_

    Willow awoke with a start. 

    "Hey, you okay?" Xander asked__

She looked up at Xander and smiled.

    "Definitely." She said, "You?"

    "Bump on the noggin. They have me on painkillers. You ought to know by now that conventional weapons are useless against me." Xander joked.

    Willow stood up from the chair and hugged Xander, crawling halfway in the hospital bed. Their lips met in a brief but beautiful kiss. 

    "So tell me Wills, what's up with the sunglasses? Are your eyes still…you know?" Xander asked.

    Willow grimaced and pulled the sunglasses off. Xander looked deep into two pools of darkness upon her face. 

    "Yikes." Xander replied, "Wait no, I'm sorry. Not yikes."

    "Yes yikes. I went yikes when I found a mirror. The Guardsmen looked at my eyes like yikes. Yikes all around." Willow sighed. 

    "Why are they black?" Xander asked.

    Willow looked down uncomfortably. 

    "Guess it's because of magick. That's how I could talk to you with my thoughts. Apparently, I had a lot more power than I thought. And now the Guard knows." Willow said slowly, quietly.

    Xander's stomach had that knotty feeling like when you ride a roller coaster. It was a horrible feeling because he knew what was coming next. This week was beginning to truly suck.

    "So that means…academy?" Xander asked.

    Willow nodded. 

    "Ah jeez. When?" he asked again.

    "Probably tonight." Willow responded.

    "Tonight?! Will that's crazy!" 

    "I know!" Willow snapped, shocking Xander, "I know it's crazy but it's not like I really have much of a choice. You know the law. They find out that you have magickal ability and you go to the academy. If you don't you get executed."

    "There has to be another way! I mean—this is nuts!" Xander said in a panic.

"There's no other way. This girl Tara, she said she'd try to pull some strings for me but I could tell she really couldn't do anything. I have to go." Willow explained.

    "No you don't. We'll run. We'll go south to Mexico or maybe up to Canada—"

    "Xander, there's no where we can go. We can't hide either. I can't hide my eyes. If anyone with the slightest bit of mystic training sees me they can read my aura and if I'm not working for the government then we'll just be reported and executed." Willow said sadly.

    "I'll come with you." Xander said, gripping her hand.

    "And do what? I'll be boarded at the academy and you'll have to get an apartment. It's round the clock work. I'll barely have time to myself much less time for us." 

    Tears jumped down her cheeks. 

    "You can't expect me to just let you go. You're all I have left now Wills. You're the only family I have left." Xander said, squeezing her hand.

    "Believe me. I know. But there's not much else that can be done." Willow replied, "I love you so much Xander, but I have to go."

    "No! I won't let you!" Xander said, frantic, his own eyes watering.

    Willow's hand broke free from his and she kissed him hard on the lips, before breaking that contact as well.

    "Willow." Xander began.

    "I'm sorry. But there's no way Xander. God, I'm so sorry." Willow said, putting on her sunglasses and heading for the door.

    Xander leapt out of bed and followed her.

    "Willow no!" he shouted in the hospital hallway, "Don't walk away from us! Please!"

"Sir." An orderly said, "Please calm down and return to your room."

    Xander pushed past, still following Willow.

    "You can't leave me!" he shouted.

    Willow's lip quivered as she walked down the hall, tears water falling down her cheeks. She audibly sniffed and whimpered.

    "Willow!" Xander shouted.

    "Sir! You're disturbing the other residents!" the orderly shouted.

    "Willow!" Xander shouted louder.

    The orderly held to him. 

    "Sir! Calm down and return to your room!"

    "Let me go!" Xander said, wrenching free, "Willow come back!"

    Willow continued walking sadly as more orderlies ran past her and helped restrain Xander. He kicked and fought, not wanting to see that crop of red hair disappear from his sight. He never wanted to see it fade away. He fought like a man possessed, but his will finally broke, not under the restraint of the orderlies but when Willow walked out the doors.

    Riley watched Tara sleep next to him. She was so beautiful, with honey colored hair and milky white skin. He brushed her cheek with his hand and smiled as she made a slight moaning sound in her unconsciousness. Last night had been amazing; it had been fire. His hand roamed over her swan-like neck and rested there, rubbing the muscles. He smiled again as his hand caressed her.

    Riley grinned wider as he pressed harder then harder. His hand gripped her neck and he chuckled, a low rough chuckle. Her eyes flew open and another hand gripped her neck making her gag and gurgle. 

    The chuckle grew louder as Tara grew frantic and tried to fight the larger man off. The full fledged insane laughter was accompanied by Riley's arms and hands growing larger and rougher, more muscular. Moments later, a fanged mouth big enough to take a bite out of a watermelon laughed sickly in Tara's face as her neck snapped like a twig. 

    The laugh became a roar of triumph as the insane face of Riley Finn looked towards the ceiling.

    "Oh…let me out. Please let me out. I want to be free. I want to play. I want to show this whore that she needs a little monster in her man. I want to show all of them what's down here!" Riley said before roaring. 

    Riley sat up and shuddered in bed. His hands went to his face, feeling the sweat. He was about to start crying when Tara poked her head out of the bathroom.

    "Riley? Are you okay?" she asked.

    Riley regained his composure.

    "Yeah. Yeah I'm good. Just a bad dream. Nothing serious." Riley smiled to her. 

    "Ms. Chase, please this is a library. Not Entertainment Tonight." Wesley said.

    "Oh. Sorry." Cordelia Chase replied, before going back to the gossip with her friends only slightly more quiet.

    Wesley rolled his eyes. Teenage girls. Really. It was bad enough that Faith could probably pick up sailors in a bar if she wanted….multiple sailors…but they always had to be so annoyingly loud and rude even when in a library. Wesley groaned…then became more interested.

    "Definitely a hottie." Cordelia whispered, looking over at Wesley.

    "Way hottie." A blonde girl, the ever annoying Harmony Kendall added.

    Wesley smiled to himself and walked into Giles' office. 

    "I apparently am a hottie." Wesley stated.

    "Wonderful." Giles replied, reading through a text, "You do realize they're younger than you?"

    "They're only slightly older than Kennedy was." Wesley replied.

    "Hmm, I hadn't noticed." Giles said, eyes still on the book.

    "Yes, well you're a fossil." Wesley replied.

    Giles paused and looked up.

    "Did you just call me a fossil?" 

    "Pre-Cambrian from my assessment." Wesley replied with a smile.

    "Need I remind you who is in charge here?" Giles asked.

    "No, you've made that very clear. I'm merely trying to lighten you up a bit."

    "Is it Faith that's rubbing off on you or merely the gaggle of girls here? Because you're every bit as stuffy as I." 

    "Well I made the decision myself."

    "Just now?"

    Wesley frowned.

    "Yes sir."

    "Good. Now if you would be so kind to mind the library I have to decipher this text for Wilkins and I'd rather not have a distraction." Giles replied.

    "I believe this is where I tell you to talk to the hand." Wes stated.

    "Are you going to tell me that?"

    "…No."

    "Good then. Out."

    Wesley sighed and walked out of the office and sat behind the front desk, trying not to look like he was leering and trying to leer. He was actually doing a pretty good job. The only one who seemed to notice was Faith, who was unfortunately in the class that had the library for the period. She winked and made a gun gesture with her hands and shot at Wes. He merely sighed and sincerely wished Willow had been here to work the desk so he could help Giles with the texts. Though the death of one's family does tend to keep one away from work.

    Faith on the other hand was beating her pencil on the desk trying to vainly reproduce Enter Sandman with her taps. She was bored and felt like ditching. If it wasn't some bogus crap like writing down her opinion on what the fifty greatest works of fiction were, it was stupid airheads not shutting up. They were just gossiping in typical bimbo fashion and Faith sincerely wished she had a section of barbed wire to garrote them with. Hmm, that one was going down in her dream diary.

    "So did you hear about that Rosenberg freak?" Harmony asked.

    "Harmony, tact okay? Make friends with it." Cordelia replied.

    "I thought you hated her?" Harmony asked.

    "Disliked is a better word. And yeah I do, but I think there's a seventy-two hour waiting period before you can call someone a freak after their family dies." Cordelia explained.

    Faith rolled her eyes.

    "Oh! Oh, well, uh did you hear about Willow?" Harmony asked.

    "All the details; psychos from Texas, chainsaws, guy wearing skin on his body. Hmm yeah." Cordy said.

    Harmony moved in closer and looked around before whispering conspiratorially.

    "Yeah, but did you hear about the OTHER stuff?" Harmony asked.

    "What other stuff?" Cordy asked. 

    "Willow iced one of the guys who showed up." Harmony said.

    "No way?" Cordy asked.

    "WAY, way." Harmony replied.

    "She actually stood up for herself for once. I'm actually kind of proud." Cordy said.

    "There's more. They say she did it with magick. Just flayed the guy and burned him up like it ain't no thing." Harmony replied.

    "Wow." Cordy muttered in amazement, "That slang is SO out of date it's scary."

    Cordy laughed and Harmony pouted.

    "You don't believe me do you?" Harmony asked, "Well it happened that way! Willow iced the guy with magick! My dad works in the justice department and he said it happened!"

    "Indoor voice sweetie, people are staring." Cordy replied.

    "Ms. Kendall." Wesley said in warning.

    "Oops. Sorry." Harmony said, flushed with embarrassment.

    "He's sp hot when he's authoritarian." Cordelia sighed. 

    Faith's face was a cascade of different emotions at hearing all that. She instantly got up and walked for the library's office. Wesley looked at her.

    "Faith?" he asked.

    "Come on." She practically ordered.

    He followed her into the office and watched as she slammed the book Giles was reading shut.

    "What the bloody hell…Wesley…door." Giles said, as students peered in.

    Wesley shrugged and closed the library door.

    Giles looked at Faith.

    "Now then, if you need help with your literature report you'll have to wait until later." he said sarcastically.

    "I'm not the one who needs help. That girl? That Willow Rosenberg who was in here yesterday? She's getting rounded up and hauled off to Dracula's little witch academy back east tonight." Faith said.

    "I had heard rumors." Giles replied.

    "Then let's get off our asses and actually do something about it!" Faith shouted.

    "Faith, calm down please." Giles said to her.

    "I am calm!" she shouted again before growing quieter, "I am calm. I just figure that we need to do something."

    "About what?" Giles asked.

    "I just said!"

    "Faith, I understand your youthful exuberance here, but there is really little we can do. These things happen everyday. Should we get involved then we court revealing ourselves to elements here that we would otherwise wish not to." Giles explained, "There's nothing we can do for Ms. Rosenberg."

    Faith looked at Giles.

    "Alright. I understand." She said, looking down.

    "Good. Then we should all get back—"

    "I understand that you're a hypocrite and a pussy." Faith spat.

    "What?" Giles said, surprised with Wesley looking just as, if not more so.

    "You heard me. You're all the time preaching about how we have to fight back against Dracula and now when we get a chance to do that you don't want to do anything! That Willow chick seemed like a good person! That shit's not easy to find anymore, and you want her just to get tossed over to Dracula's academy to go to his side?! You're just going to let that happen?" Faith yelled.

    "Now see here Faith!" Wesley began.

    "Shut up Wesley! If I actually wanted this chick to end up dead, THEN I'd ask for your opinion!" Faith replied.

    "Faith," Giles said standing, "We are doing important work here. Work that may end Dracula's reign once and for all. We cannot jeopardize such work for any one girl."

    "Except this Slayer you're so intent on finding." Faith replied.

    "The Slayer could help turn the tide of this war into humanity's favor. They could be a rallying point for mankind. If we ever find Elizabeth Summers, then we could stop Dracula." Said Giles.

    "She's dead. This Rosenberg chick isn't." Faith replied.

    "If she was dead there would be a new Slayer. She's alive and she's far more important for humanity."

    Faith scowled.

    "You talk about humanity like you know what it is." Faith turned, ready to go storming out of the room. 

    "Stop right this instant." Giles said, calmly.

    "How about no?" Faith asked, looking over her shoulder. 

    "Don't even think about it. I know how your mind works and if you even think about going to try and destroy the status quo around here, let me remind you of a few facts. As much as you like to think you're the actual Slayer, you're still a potential. You're dangerous by human standards because you have the proper instinct and mindset of a Slayer, however you lack the powers of one. And you would be facing an entire precinct of Guardsmen, each of whom become monstrosities when that chemical in injected into their system. One alone would be a struggle for a Slayer. Not to mention the dozens of spellcasters in the same precinct. The odds against you liberating the girl, on the idea that she actually WANTS to be liberated, are indescribable." Giles explained, "And if you got captured, then it would only be a matter of time before they pried the information from your head about the rest of us."    

    Faith's face fell as she took on the information. 

    "I know you want to do right Faith. I really do, and I admire your fire, but there's really nothing to do here. I'm sorry." Giles said.

    Faith continued to look down.

    "Yeah, yeah. You're right." She grimaced, "Look I'm sorry about all this okay? It was stupid."

    "It was called being a teenager. It's quite alright Faith." Giles said soothingly, "Now you should go back to your studies alright?"

    "Yeah. Can we order pizza tonight?" Faith asked.

    "Of course."

    "Five by five." The potential Slayer said as she walked out into the library.

    "You handled that quite well." Wesley admitted.

    "Yes well, a good Watcher must know how to speak to his charge. If you can't reason with them who can you reason with?" Giles asked.

    "So I wanna save this Rosenberg chick." Faith said, from the posh chair she was sitting in.

    "Industrious for such a young lady. I admire that, even if her goals are outside her means." The Governor said, tenting his hands, "Though I thought I made it crystal clear to Mr. Giles that I didn't want any funny business while he was in my town."

    "He's being a good boy."

    "And you're being a "bad girl" then? Isn't that a tad stereotypical?" the Governor asked.

    "Take it how you want. Fact is, I wanna do something right for once in my life. I want to hurt that bastard Dracula anyway I can. That's where you come in." Faith replied.

    "How so?" the Governor asked.

    "Come on, don't tell me I skipped classed just for you to play like you're all clueless. Giles told me that you're on our side to bring down Drac…well now OUR side per se, but that the big evil gives you one wicked bad mad on. Something about an Ascension getting screwed up. I really don't care though. I know that you want to bring Dracula down a notch though." Faith explained.

    "And taking one girl from him does all that?" the Governor asks. 

    "She's going to his magick academy right? You keep her from going and she might scratch your back down the line." Faith said.

    "Interesting, but quite a large gamble. Magick is so unpredictable. I only use enough of it to know what I'm doing." 

    "Then how about we get her to activate these Slayer muscles and you get your own personal gal to scare the crap outta Dracula?" Faith said with a smile.

    "Dracula isn't afraid of Slayers." The Governor replied.

    "But if she got people around her to stand up to him? Kind of like a….I dunno….rallying point?" Faith asked.

    The Governor was quiet. Then he chuckled.

    "I like the way you think, young lady. The tramp look isn't becoming of you, but you have a good mind on those shoulders and lots of …well there's a Jewish word for it but I don't really remember it." He replied chuckling again.

    "You gonna help me then?" Faith asked.

    "You'll need an I.D. to get into the station. Maybe some weapons. I can arrange for some of my own loyalists to get you as far as you need, but uh, I really hope that this whole Slayer plan of yours is feasible. Otherwise it could be a rather large folly. And I can't afford a large folly, if you get my drift. Make sure this works. Or else." The Governor said.

    Faith nodded, and felt an icy shiver go up her spine.

    "Now then, would you like some cookies?" the Governor asked, not skipping a beat.

    "I think we should go in, here, here, and here." Angel said, pointing at the screen, "These are the weakest points strategically and those Roid Ragers aren't going to be able to fight well in enclosed spaces. Heavy arms will be useful here. Aim for the legs if they decide to get big. Cripple them and then go for the major organs. Ash, headshots are encouraged."

    Ash smirked.

    "Groovy." He said.

    "Cain, you come in from the side, here." Angel said, pointing to another part of the screen, "You lay Ash some cover fire."

    "Alright. Shouldn't be any harder than putting down werewolves. Don't even need special bullets." The hunter smirked.

    "What about April?" Warren asked, hopefully.

    "Yes. I'm reasonably sure that I could kill werewolves and other werewolf-like creatures as well." The chipper robot added.

    Angel looked at the others gathered in the room and then to Warren.

    "Well, yes, there was the idea that she could provide back up if needed." Angel said.

    "Well how about her going in with the rest of the force?" Warren asked.

    "Well…Warren….April's a little….I'm not sure if she's ready for a combat situation like this just yet." Angel explained.

    "Why not? She's just as strong as you, maybe stronger. She's hard to hurt and can kill demons just as good as anyone else." Warren replied.

    "Yeah, but kid she's…" Cain added, trying to find the proper words.

    "She's stupid. AS HELL." Ash interjected.

    "Hey!" Warren shouted.

    "I think it is an unfair assessment to label me stupid as Hell, because first of all one must know how stupid this Hell person is." April smiled.

    Ash just raised his hand as if to say, "there you go".

    "Okay, granted, she's pretty much all flash and no substance, but she's useful. She can fight. Name one other person here that can help you out as well as her." Warren said.

    Angel looked at the others and back to Warren.

    "Well, Professor Walsh has someone in mind." Angel said.

    Program running. Scanning 

internal systems scan complete.

Searching for biological elements

biological elements found and primed. 

    Professor Walsh smiled as her creation's eyes opened, one red, one blue.

    "Hello there. I'm your mother." She said.

    Xander needed to get to Willow. He needed to convince her that she shouldn't go. He needed her. God how he needed her. He'd take on Captain Finn and every other Guardsman in the precinct to keep her from leaving. He'd left his hospital bed to find her. He couldn't let her go. He needed to save her. He'd save her if it was the last thing he'd do. He knew that as he walked to the station.

    Faith had to save the Rosenberg girl. She could piss Dracula off, make Giles proud, and maybe even make herself a Slayer in the process. She could do this. She could save her. She had the credentials to get inside and could get the girl out ASAP. As long as nothing went wrong.

    Fire rang out in front of the station. Faith was thrown off by the sudden explosion. Xander was floored by it. A large mail truck had begun to park in front of the station when the doors on the back exploded off their hinges, with the front doors to the station splintering and exploding into shards of glass and metal. 

    Riley Finn sat up from his desk, thinking about his dream. Forrest stuck his head in the door.

    "Suit up man. We got problems." He said.

    Tara looked up from the room she was trying to console Willow in.

    "What was that?" Willow asked.

    "That….that was bad." Tara replied.

    Several Guardsmen rushed to the front of the station. They carried weapons. Some were already going through the Hyde process, growling and roaring. They wanted to know WHO had the gall to attack their station. They wanted to tear them to pieces. Even with that incentive they were shocked at what they saw.

   He wasn't quite as large as the transformed Guardsmen, but he would tower over a normal man. His body was shocking…spiked hair, various skin pigments, stitches, even mechanical apparatus lining his torso and head. A red eye and a blue eye peered at the Guardsmen, seemingly challenging them. His twisted lips smiled. 

    "Hello. I was wondering if you could direct me to Willow Rosenberg?" The creature asked the Guardsmen, with an odd reverberating voice.

    The twisted lips smiled again, as one of the transformed Guardsmen backed away when he spoke.

    "You're afraid. Good." It said, as a blade protruded from his left arm.

    He was less than a day old, but Adam immediately knew he liked the look of fear.


	6. Coming Together

    "How is his breathing?" Prof. Walsh asked.

    "Steady and strong. Blood pressure's great too. Very even for someone about to take on Guardsmen." Dr. Angleman replied.

    Professor Walsh smiled.

    "That's my boy." She said.

    Then there was a beeping sound. Angleman looked at her. Walsh looked back to him and dug into her lab coat, retrieving a cel phone. 

    "Hello? Oh Mr. Gunn. It's good to hear from you. Have you been thinking it over?" Walsh asked, "Uh huh. Uh Huh. Well I suppose you'd be paid in your service to humanity. Uh huh. Weapons? I can do weapons. So we have a deal then?"

    There was silence.

    "Oh I don't know. A grenade or three?" Walsh asked, "Perfect! Simply perfect! I'm glad we could do business together Mr. Gunn."

    More silence.

    "I assure you Angel's quite harmless. He won't murder you in your sleep." A beat, "Yes I'm quite sure. If you'll excuse me now, there's something that requires my full attention. We'll be in touch. Well because we've traced the number you're calling at of course. Thank you Mr. Gunn. You've made a wise decision." 

    Walsh hung up and put the phone back into her pocket.

    "More parts going to be coming in soon?" Angleman asked.

    "More parts equals more soldiers. I love creating. It's so empowering. It's biblical." Walsh sighed, "So…what did I miss?"

    Adam went flying into a parked car, putting a huge dent in it. He grimaced and looked up. Seconds later he moved to the side, out of the path of the leaping Guardsman. Turning, Adam punched the huge Hyde user in the back of the skull, sending him flipping over the hood of the car. He retracted his arm's blade when he felt the stinging sensation.

    Bullets struck Adam head on, but they mattered little. There were little things after all. Still, they were deterring him. The transformed Guardsmen were a threat, granted. But he could take them on hand-to-hand. Bullets as little danger as they were, could slow his mission down. He would complete the mission at any cost. It was in his head, in computer chips and neurons. 

    He was to wreak havoc; to create chaos. So he did.

    Adam's right arm began to change, compartments moving, sliding inside, extending. In the few seconds that the process took, his arm had been replaced with a very large gun.

    "Bang." He muttered, as bullets began to fly out of the gun's barrel and into the untransformed Guardsmen.

    Red sprays of blood, painted the air as clips exited Adam's arm. Through it all, though he never flinched. Not from the sounds of gunfire, not from the splattering blood. Not from any of it. He didn't flinch when the huge transformed Guardsman knuckled walked out of the front of the police station. The computer in Adam's mind immediately studied the transformed one's face and identified him.

    "Forrest Gates. Goodbye." Adam said, as the barrel of his gun fired off a particularly large round: a pulse round. 

    Blood and gore showered the area as a hole was blown in Forrest Gates. His body was sent toppling back into the station with a huge hole in the trunk. Forrest coughed and sputtered up gobs of blood. Still more blood rained down on Adam. The rain was warm.

    Riley Finn was on the scene in another instant. He hadn't transformed yet, preferring to find out what the situation was before it merited doing that. He slipped on the blood in the station and looked down in horror at Forrest. The man was co-worker, a friend, almost a brother. Riley dropped to his knees and nearly wailed in anguish. 

    Adam wasn't sure why he was doing that; he hadn't learned agony just yet (he fully intended to though). What he did do though was take aim. Riley was after all another primary target. 

    Adam's shot was ruined by Graham Miller: coincidentally the Guardsman he had knocked over the car. Graham gripped the gun so it fired a pulse round into the air. The Guardsman had a powerful grip now, and had Adam in a position where he couldn't get leverage. Graham howled an unholy bellow and flipped Adam, slamming him onto the roof of the car, shattering whatever glass windows remained. His huge mitt came down and held the gun away from his body. Graham growled and headbutted Adam, roughly.

    "Not so tough when you can't use your gun are ya?" Graham hissed, "I'm going to tear you apart, rip your insides outside for that, bitch."

    "Dissection?" Adam choked out, "I'm an expert on anatomy. For example, there is a space under the chin where when a sharp object is inserted, it will go through the mandible and up into the skull. Observe."

    Graham tensed, and bled from the nose and eyes. Adam smiled and moved face to face with Graham.

    "Said object would travel into the brain matter like so. Despite the sudden disruption in this vital organ, the subject would feel no real pain as the brain has no pain receptors." Adam explained, twisting his re-extended arm blade a little, "Of course you're not getting a word of this because now you're dead."

    Adam pulled his blade out of Graham's head and shoved him down to the side. He cocked his head and watched the dead body twitch from neural misfires. He knew why the body did that, but how he would love to cut it open and see for himself. Adam smiled. So far the mission was proceeding smoothly. 

    He looked up right as a transformed Riley slammed into him and tackled him through the stone building parallel with the police station. Adam grimaced in his first real sensations of pain as he repeatedly crashed though the stone walls. When the two burst through the building to the alley behind it, Riley threw Adam hard into the metal dumpster, making it shudder and tear like paper. 

    Adam stood shakily as Riley through a manhole cover at his head, cracking him in the jaw and sending him stumbling back into a brick wall. Riley snarled as Adam bled from his mouth and nose. A hand felt for the damage that had been done by the attacks. Adam observed his own blood with curiosity. He smiled while looking at it. Then he licked it from his lips. 

    "Fascinating." He said, as he charged Riley.

    There was a knock at the Governor's door. Mr. Trick entered right after knocking. 

    "Hey boss? There's trouble down at the station that you should…" Trick began.

    He was cut short by the sight of the empty room.

    "Boss?" Trick asked, aloud.

    Xander would admit he was never the sharpest knife in the drawer or the bravest for that matter. Still against all odds he found himself running at the police station. HE wasn't doing this for himself though; it was for Willow and for the off chance that she may actually be there. That she may be injured and crying for him. He had to get to her. Nothing would stop him. 

    Right about then, Faith tackled him out of nowhere. What you really thought nothing would stop him? It was a metaphor, people.

    "What the hell is your problem, kid?!" Faith asked.

    "Get off me….KID!" Xander fired back, albeit lamely.

    "So you can run into a fire fight and get yourself killed? Umm…how about NO?!" Faith replied.

    Xander saw his wit wasn't going to go anywhere here, so he shoved the girl off of him and stood up, ready to break off in a gallop for the station. Faith growled as she got up and pulled something from her waistband.

    "You take another step and I blow your head off right here." Faith explained calmly as she pointed the gun at Xander.

    He froze.

    "Thought you didn't want me to get killed?" Xander said, raising his hands uneasily.

    "Well if you're so hell bent on it I can speed it up for you." Faith replied dryly.

    Xander turned to her.

    "Look, this is a matter of life and death here." Xander stated.

    "Ya think?!" Faith asked.

    "My girlfriend is in there, alright? I need to get in there to her." Xander explained, trying to stay calm.

    "I think you could help her better by heading in the other direction, 'cause if a tackle from little old me floored you, you ain't taking on somebody on Hyde." Faith said, "Now get lost before I take of you for them."

    "You could really do that?" Xander asked, scared for Willow and for himself.

    "You have no idea." Faith replied.

    "I just want to help my girlfriend." Xander began, "If Willow's in trouble then—"

    "Willow?" Faith asked, "Willow Rosenberg?"

    There was a beat.

    "Yeah?" Xander replied.

    Faith looked at Xander and lowered her weapon.

    "Looks like me and you are in this together then."

    "Huh?" Xander asked.

    "Long story. Come on." Faith said, walking by Xander, "And we're taking the back way before you decide to go running into the war zone."

    "Come with you? But you're just a girl!" Xander said incredulously.

    Faith turned to him and gave him an evil look.

    "My mistake. A girl with a gun. Are we good now?" Xander asked.

    "Come on." Faith growled as she turned again, "The whole world's against me, I swear to God." 

    "Boom baby boom!" Ash said as he blew away a large Guardsman with his shotgun. Chunks of flesh flew about the hallway.

    "Pretty handy with that thing." Cain said, as he fired on a changing Guardsman who was coming down the hall at Ash's side, "But you left yourself open."

    Ash turned and fired a one handed shot from his shotgun, nailing the Guardsman in the stomach and sending him flying back into a dead heap.

    "Knew he was there." Ash said, spinning his shotgun and walking forward.

    Cain smirked and fired on several on a group of human form Guardsmen rounding a corner with his handguns. He smiled and nailed each and everyone with a perfect headshot. Just like he had done so expertly with deer and other animals. Which is why he started hunting bigger game, namely werewolves. For each and every kill he made, he took a tooth from the werewolf before it reverted back to a man at death, and made a necklace. The same necklace dangled as he spun and fired on more Guardsmen. This one, a big transformed one. His handguns were practically useless. So he dropped them and yanked the rifle he had strapped to his back over and took aim. 

    "Right eye." 

    The Guardsman roared and clutched his face as his right eye exploded. The creature stumbled back and wailed.

    "Left eye." Cain said. 

    The left eye of the Guardsman was likewise taken out by a bullet.

    Cain smirked and aimed for his forehead.

    "Between the eyes."

    He put one bullet in the Guardsman's head, making him drop like a rock.

    "Good shooting." Ash said, punching another Guardsman with his metal hand. 

    "I thought so." Cain replied, grabbing his discarded weapons, "Angel was right. These guys are easier to take in here. It's too small for them to move around when they get big and when they're human its almost too easy to kill 'em."

    "Kind of the point." Ash said, slamming the Guardsman up against the wall. 

    "I don't get you Ash. One minute you're cracking wise and the next you're all business." Cain said.

    "Just part of the job baby, just part of the job." Ash said again, firing on another Guardsman. 

    "What's your story man?" Cain asked, genuinely confused by this guy.

    Don't get him wrong, Cain LIKED Ash. He was a guy that he could practice shooting with or just crack open a beer with. But the guy didn't say much about who he was. In fact, unless he was making a joke he didn't say much at all. Cain figured there had to be something bad that happened in his life to make him that way. 

    "What's my story?" Ash asked, "Long story short, bad stuff happened. I got rid of it and now I'm here."

    "Fish out of water in a world you never made?" Cain asked.

    Ash bristled.

    "No. I made it all right. I made it." 

    Cain looked at Ash and saw there was a sadness in his eyes. There was anger there too. 

    "Hey guys." A voice said.

    Both men turned and pointed their guns right at Angel.

    "Whoa. Relax." Angel said.

    "MAN DON'T DO THAT!" Cain yelled.

    "Good way to get shot." Ash said, "Of course not like that'll kill you."

    "It'd hurt though." Angel replied.

    "Life hurts." Ash said.

    "Tell me about it." Angel said, "I cleaned out some others. We're definitely doing good here. I'd say we've cut the Hyde users on the Guard in half."

    "Might keep 'em off our backs. Might bring down more on us in the future." Cain said.

    "Focus. The girl. You have any idea where she is?" Ash asked.

    "I've got a good idea. Downstairs." Angel said.

    "Then let's go downstairs." Ash said, cocking his shotgun. 

    "There. That should hold it." Tara said, as the small barrier filled the doorway. 

    "You sure that will do it?" Willow asked.

    "Pretty sure. I even spread the barrier out. Even if the windows or two way mirror are broken, then you'll be safe." Tara explained.

    "You sound like you're going out there." Willow said.

    Tara looked to her.

    "I sort of am."

    "Don't go." Willow said, shivering, "Just stay here. This is all so crazy and the last day has been so messed up and I don't want to be alone right now."

    "You're babbling." Tara said.

    "Sorry. I do that when I'm nervous." Willow replied.

    "It's alright. It's cute." Tara smiled, "And I won't leave you if that makes you feel safer. Okay?"

    Willow nodded as winced as gunfire rang out up above. 

    "Look. They can't hurt you alright?" Tara said.

    Willow nodded nervously.

    Tara smiled and enveloped the girl in an embrace, just trying to keep her calm. That's what she told herself anyway. Tara was just as frightened as Willow though. She was scared for Willow, for herself, and for…

    "Riley." Tara whispered softly. 

    Adam was sent sprawling by the dumpster. No, let's make that clearer. He didn't go flying beside the dumpster. He was sent sprawling by Riley Finn using it like a baseball bat. A very angry Riley Finn on Hyde.

    Adam sat up and shook off the pain only to have the dumpster slammed down on top of him. Luckily he got his hands up just in time and was struggling against the crushing force. Adam locked the servos in his shoulder and elbow joints and that helped slightly. He then observed the placement of Riley's feet as best he could. This would take just the right amount of timing to work, but there was a 86% percent probability that it would indeed work. 

    Adam unlocked his servos and pushed himself out from under the dumpster with a mighty shrug. He stood as the dumpster slammed down behind him. Riley's arms were so far apart that Adam was standing in between them. Adam didn't stay there though. He charged forth and gripped Riley by the waist and lifted up, before slamming Riley down in a spine-buster that left an imprint in the concrete. Adam then smiled and extended his blade. 

    "Now then….the small intestine is about….HERE!" he shouted as he jammed the blade into Riley's mid-section. 

    Riley roared in pain. Adam then twisted the blade, eliciting an even worse sound. Adam smiled. It was agony. 

    Riley stared up at Adam and sent a huge palm strike to his face. Adam stumbled back, retracting his blade. Riley stood up slowly and growled. He charged Adam again and threw a huge punch. Adam ducked right at the last second. Riley's hand embedded itself in the brick wall up to the elbow.

    Adam then saw the golden opportunity to break Riley's arm. He went to elbow the arm, but was gripped by Riley's free hand, which lifted him off the ground. Riley then slammed Adam into the building again and again, like a rag doll. This particular rag doll broke more and more of the wall away with each impact though. Riley had had enough and slammed Adam completely through the wall.

    The demonoid grimaced as he slammed into a metal wall inside. They were in the back vault. Riley charged through the rest of the wall and was aimed right for Adam. Adam was ready though and again gripped him in the spine-buster position. But he didn't slam Riley this time. No, he spun him. 

    Adam marshaled all of his strength and spun the huge Guardsman; his head sometimes slamming against the wall and leaving dents in it. Blood ran down Riley's forehead and into his eyes. Adam then decided it was time to let Riley go. 

    Riley exploded out of the vault, knocking the huge metal door off its hinges as he continued to fly outwards onto the street at an incredible pace. The Guardsman struggled to get to his feet and groaned in pain, bleeding heavily from his mid-section. Riley turned and felt an explosion rock his face. He stumbled back and another explosion hit and he faintly thought he heard the sound of metal on metal. He was wrong. It was the sound of metal against his own skull.

    Adam had lifted the bank vault door from the debris and was batting Riley in the head with it. Repeatedly. Each savage blow, brought more blood to the surface. Riley slumped to his knees and received another shot to the head for his trouble. He took another shot to the head, bleeding badly. 

    "Is…is that the b-best….you have?" Riley asked Adam.

    Adam cocked his head and prepared to swing again. 

    "No." he answered.

    Adam's arms swung the vault door at Riley one last time. There was a sickening and final impact to the body of Riley Finn. Of course, the Guardsman had raised his hands at the last instant and caught the door in mid swing.

    "Too…bad." He growled as he uppercutted Adam with it, Spark flew from Adam's head as he stumbled back.

    "How's it feel?" Riley asked, accentuated by another blow, "HOW'S IT FEEL? HUH BITCH? HOW'S IT FEEL?!"

    Adam stumbled back again, with more sparks issuing from his head. Riley hit him again and again and again. Then with the skill of a discus player, he threw the door at Adam as hard as he could. Adam's feet left the ground as the door hit his mid-section and sent him flying back into the bank and out the other side into the alley.

     Riley smiled and stood shakily.

    "See Riley….that's why you should let me come out." He said to himself.

    Then he collapsed onto the street. 

    "Oh man. What tornado came through here?" Xander asked as he and Faith walked down the halls of the station, bodies of Guardsmen strewn out everywhere, "Is that his brai…oh God."

    Xander bent over and began to heave. He was suddenly very regretful that he had Taco Bell for dinner.

    "Yeah. It is. You get used to it after a while." Faith said, walking along warily, "Try to keep up. One wrong turn here and you're dead."

    "You sound like you're used to this." Xander said, wiping his mouth.

    "This? This is nothing. You shoulda been there when I had Graboids sicced on me." Faith said, "Now that was scary. Big mean worms coming out of the ground wanting to eat me. But I got out of it, so I'm fairly sure I can get us out of this."

    Faith then looked at her handgun.

    "Still I woulda come better armed if I knew it was gonna be World War III." She mused. 

    "Yeah. I'd think a tank maybe. Or some kind of giant mech." Xander said.

    Faith scowled at him, then her features softened.

    "You're kind of funny. I hope I can get you out of this alive." Faith said.

    "YOU'RE hoping?!" he called after her.

    Angel walked along with Ash and Cain on either side, looking out for trouble. They had taken care of most of the Guardsmen. Still, Angel knew that they had at most twenty three minutes on average before state Guardsmen arrived from the outpost a few miles outside of town. And they'd be more heavily armed. So they needed to work fast. 

    He had told the men to be quiet. He was listening for any signs of life in the lower rooms. He suddenly stopped walking and motioned for Cain an Ash to come around to him. 

    "There are heartbeats in that room there." He whispered, pointing, "Two of them, fast but more faint than a man's. Two women. And I'd bet one is the Rosenberg girl."

    "How can you be sure?" Cain asked.

    Angel pointed to the door and windows.

    "Magick. It always makes my demon perk up a little. Like the hair on a cat's back standing up." Angel replied, "It's probably a barrier. Tricky. But I think I have a way in. You guys stay here and make like you're trying to get inside. We don't flush them out in ten minutes, we're leaving. We need a wide berth between us and the Guardsmen that will be coming in."

    With that Angel took off back upstairs. 

    "Alright then." Ash said sarcastically, "Let's open us up a door."

    Ash grinned and kicked open the door.

    "Little pig, little pig, let me OOOOO!" Ash screamed as a bolt of magick hit him and sent him sprawling.

    Cain instantly opened fire; his bullets making the barrier in the door cascade, but doing nothing to drop it. Tara charged her hands up and fired again. Cain was more agile than Ash though and managed to avoid the shot. He rolled again to the wall, creating a barricade.

    "Ash?!" he shouted.

    "Yeah?" came the weak reply.

    "You alive?!" Cain shouted again.

    "No…. wait…yeah. Oooh I'm gonna feel that in the morning." Ash said, getting behind the wall on the other side of the doorframe.

    "That was real smooth. Quoting the Three Little Pigs." Cain said, as he cocked his guns, "Quick run by, by the way."

    Cain and Ash both rose and criss crossed, firing on the barrier and evading another blast by Tara.

    "Bite me. Seemed like the thing to say at the time." Ash replied.

    "You need new material man." Cain said, reloading.

    "Oh? Like what else do you say when you knock down a door?" Ash asked, as he reloaded his shotgun.

    "There's always HEEEEEEERE'S JOHNNY!" Cain replied.

    "Yeah, well maybe if I had an axe okay?" Ash scoffed.

    Tara honestly wasn't sure what their tactic was. They just seemed to be bickering. It's almost like they were trying to…

    Gunfire rang out, and Willow dove under the table. Tara jumped to the side and couldn't seem to find where the attack was coming from. Her eyes glanced up and she saw bullets tearing through the ceiling. A second later, Angel descended, tearing through the gnarled up ceiling. He dropped to the floor and looked up at Tara. 

    Angel moved out of the way of the magick blast with a twist of his body. He Tara tried firing again and he ducked her blast and leapt right over her, gripping her by the neck.

    "Do exactly as I say and I don't snap your neck. I have issues about hurting women now." Angel said, before cinching up his grip up, "But don't think I can't or won't do it."

    "Your…speed…" Tara choked out before coughing. 

    "HE'S A VAMPIRE!" Willow shouted from under the table, seeing Tara being choked out by nothing in the room's two way mirror.

    "Just stay calm, young lady." Angel said to Willow, "We're going to get you out of here so just stay calm!"

    Willow shut her eyes and tried hard to imagine she was somewhere else. Anywhere but here.

    "Now," Angel began, "Take down the barrier on the door. You make one false move though and you don't need me to tell you what comes next."

    Tara nodded and waved her hand. The barrier came down with a shimmer. Angel took note and spun Tara around and punched her. She dropped like a sack of bricks.

    "Alright then." Angel said, striding over to the table, "Willow Rosenberg? It's okay. You're free now."

    "Get away from me." Willow said in a very small voice.

    "It's alright. You don't have to be afraid." Angel said, trying to sooth her.

    Willow's eyes opened and she actually chuckled.

    "I said to get AWAY!" Willow commanded.

    Angel went flying out the door and into Ash and Cain.

    Willow stood, the table she had been under turning up onto its side and crashing into the wall. Willow slowly, methodically walked for the doorway. Angel was on his feet again, his game face on the surface. He growled and leapt for Willow. He also froze in mid-air. 

    Ash and Cain pointed their guns at Willow and wished they hadn't. The weapons flew from their hands and hung in mid-air with Angel. Willow cracked a smile as black electricity arced at her hands. 

    "Willow!" Xander's voice carried down the hall.

    Willow turned and saw Xander and that new girl, Faith at the end of the hallway.

    "Xander?" she asked in a whisper.

    Ash's metal hand hit Willow in the back of the head and the young witch fell forward, Angel and the guns dropping out of the air.

    "No!" Xander said, running forward. 

    Cain dove for his falling handguns and had them trained on Xander and Faith in an instant.

    "Whoa there! Slow down there. No one wants a slaughter!" Cain stated.

    "Yeah, least of all you." Faith said, raising her handgun.

    "Come on now, don't kid yourself." Cain smirked.

    "People, people, let's not start a Mexican standoff here." Angel said, walking into the middle of it, "We don't want anyone—"

    He quickly grabbed Faith's gun and emptied it.

    "—getting hurt."

     "Hey!" Faith shouted, "That's not fair!"

    "No. It isn't." Angel replied, "Now what are a couple of kids doing here?"

    "Trying to save her." Faith replied.

    Faith threw a roundhouse kick at Angel. The kick connected and didn't even budge the vampire, though Faith's foot hurt. A lot.

    "Bang up job so far." Angel said.

    "Ow." Faith groaned.

    "Let her go." Xander seethed at Angel and the others.

    "No." Angel said, folding his arms.

    "If you hurt, I swear that—" Xander began.

    "Hurt her? We're trying to get her out of here." Cain said.

    "But he punched her!" Xander said, pointing at Ash.

    "Well, excuse me all to hell." Ash replied, "But she was going nuts and had electricity coming off her."

    "So wait a minute." Faith said, "YOU'RE trying to save her?"

    "Not really trying, more like actual doing." Angel stated.

    Faith blinked.

    "Oh. Okay. So you're not bad guys?" Faith asked.

    "If we were the bad guys, would we be hitting one of Dracula's places?" Angel asked.

    "Tall, dark, and sexy has a point." Faith said, looking at Xander.

    "He's not taking her out of my sight." Xander said, staring holes in Angel.

    "A little late for that kid. We have to because this place is going to be crawling with Guardsmen soon and I really would rather live." Angel replied.

    "Fine. Then we're coming with you." Xander said.

    "No dice." Angel replied.

    "Oh no, we're coming alright." Faith stated, "I'm sure you have some big getaway planned here wheras we're…. fairly ineffectual kids…. meaning we'll get captured and tortured by the Guard. Maybe get reeducated, maybe even get sent to the Crypt. So we come with you to make sure she's okay or we stay here and get carted off to God knows where."

    Angel looked at the young girl in front of him and sighed.

    "Fine. Let's just get going." Angel said turning to Willow and picking her up, "Cain go start the truck."

    "Yes!" Xander said, slapping Faith a high five, "Way to go…you know I just realized you never told me your name."

    "Faith." The young potential Slayer said.

    "Xander." Xander replied.

    "What about you studly?" Xander asked.

    The vampire glanced over his shoulder.

     "Angel."

    The group exited the building; Cain sprinting ahead to get to the truck. Ash walked ahead of the others, the human arsenal their only real protection at the moment. Angel walked behind him, carrying Willow. Faith and Xander tried to keep up behind them. 

    "We really taking them back to HQ?" Ash asked.

    "We've got no real choice. We can't leave them to die. Plus they know the girl. They might be able to explain what kind of powers she has or at least the extents of them." Angel replied.

    "All this crap for a witch. I swear…used to be when a woman used magick on you and here eyes went a color other than normal you axed her." Ash said.

    "You're just old fashioned is all." Angel replied.

    "Freeze!" a voice yelled.

    They turned and saw five Guardsmen all bearing machine guns standing there.

    "Ah shit." Xander said, "I'm a fugitive from justice for two minutes and I'm already caught."

    "We can take 'em. Right big guy?" Faith asked.

    Angel didn't reply.

    "Uh Angel, I was talking to you." Faith said.

    "Drop the weapons! You have to the count of three!" the Guardsman yelled to Ash.

    "Ash, can you take them all out?" Angel said.

    "Not a chance in hell. You?"

     "ONE!"

    "Not without putting her down. And I probably still couldn't save all of us." Angel replied.

    "TWO!"

    Ash prepared to fire as best he could. It's not like he was going to stand down here.

    "THREE!"

    Gunfire thundered, though it was the Guardsmen who dropped. Adam soon emerged from behind them. His head was still sparking slightly.

    "What….the….hell?" Xander asked.

    "It's a demon!" Faith shouted, "With a gun!"

    Adam's gun arm resumed its normal form.

    "I think." Faith said.

    "Cool it. He's with us." Angel said.

    "You okay big guy?!" Ash called out.

    "Well within parameters." Adam said deadpan, walking by and towering over everyone, even Angel, "And you?"

    "Just groovy big man. Just groovy." Ash smirked.

    "His head is a little damaged from the scuffle." Professor Walsh said, examining Adam, "But he seems to be doing well. In fact, based on the readouts I'd say he did admirably."

    "Didn't catch most of the show but he seemed to do well. Took out five Guardsmen with precision. How many did you get in all?" 

    "Eleven." Adam replied, as Walsh examined his circuitry.

    "All time high scorer, then." Angel mused, impressed.

    "How's the girl? I hope Ash didn't hurt her too badly." Walsh said, looking up from the table.

    "She's going to have a lump on her head, but Dr. Angleman said that she'd be okay. She's calm and sedated now so that's good at least. That kid Xander hasn't left her side." Angel replied.

    "He could be a good recruit." Walsh replied.

    "Him?" Angel said, sounding surprised, "I'm not entirely sure he has any skills."

    "You said she calmed when she saw him. He can be a mediating presence for her. Besides, he has no family now. He may as well stay here." Walsh said.

    Angel sat down on another table.

    "I'm not sure they want to. Willow cried when she found out what we had done. She cried for all those Guardsmen that we killed to get to her. She must have known some of them. Not a one over twenty five in the group." Angel said.

    "There never are." Walsh replied.

    "As for the boy, I'm pretty sure he'll stay by her no matter what. There is though, the question of the other girl. I'm not entirely sure what you were thinking there." Angel said, leveling his glance across the room.

    "She came to me. And who am I to turn away such a darling thing?" Governor Wilkins chuckled as he examined some of Walsh's tools, "Besides, it acted as the perfect liaison between your group and hers. In time, I'm sure you'll all work together famously."

    "Well you know, a simple introduction would have been just fine. But no, you had to let her risk her life on a mission we already were going to go on." Angel growled.

    "I had to test her. See if she was up to snuff, so to speak." The Governor replied.

    "No, you just had to manipulate her like you do everyone else." Angel said.

    "Did I?" the Governor asked.

    "Yeah, you can't lie to me Wilkins. I used to be just like you." Angel said, standing, "And I really never liked being jerked around: soul or no."

    "Well that's something you just have to deal with, Angelus." The Governor said, "Or I just turn this whole operation over to Dracula and see what he would do to a traitor like you. You play it my way or no way at all. You need to learn that."

    Angel looked at him and let just a hint of the vampire he was creep into his voice.

    "You're not untouchable, Wilkins. Remember that." Angel said.

    "Gentlemen, please." Walsh said speaking up, "If we could please stop all this posturing and remember that we're all on the same side here."

    "Of course Professor. I have to be going now myself. Early to bed, early to rise. Also, I should probably give a speech on what happened in town tonight." The Governor chuckled again, "Oh and that girl Faith? I like her."

    With that, the power in California left the room.

    "I really hate that man." Angel said.

    "Really? Because it doesn't show from the way you two speak." Walsh said.

    "He should have told us about sending Faith in. She's not a Slayer, at least not yet." Angel grimaced.

    "I agree. But he was right about one thing." Walsh replied.

    "What's that?"

    "That now we have a liaison to the two Watchers in town and possibly even the Council itself. We all need to be on the same page to deal with Dracula when the time comes. All of us." Walsh stated.

    "I guess I'm supposed to take Faith home and make contact with the Watchers then?" Angel sighed.

    "It goes without saying." 

    The Governor walked to his office, intent on retrieving a set of note cards for his speech to the populace. He'd already prepared it, earlier in the day after he first knew there was going to be an attack. Now he just had to figure out what emotions to bring out in it. Anger? Sadness? Maybe a hint of both? Yes, that seemed most apt.

    He walked into his office whistling and turned on the light switch.

    "Pretty night out tonight isn't it?" a voice came from his chair.

    The Governor's smile faded and went to anger. 

    "Are you sitting in MY chair?" the Governor asked.

    Mr. Trick swiveled around.

    "That I am boss man." Trick said, "Came looking for you earlier when the attack started. I thought you'd be here. But you weren't. So I just figured that you already knew about the attack and were having a press conference somewhere. I figured that left open a desirable window of time to break into your files and check things out."

    "You…broke…into….MY…FILES?!!" the Governor asked, his face going red from anger.

    "That I did. Didn't know the combination so I juts busted the file cabinet open. Already had a patsy ready to take the fall in case I didn't find anything. But I did. And guess what I found out?" Trick asked.

    The Governor walked to the desk menacingly and bent over it.

    "What's that?" he asked, evilly.

    "That you're in with Angelus. Now that came as a shocker, but I guess it makes sense. One evil genius to another and all. But he's not exactly playing the evil game anymore is he. And neither are you, not strictly. You're helping the resistance, funding them. Now that was one HELL of a shocker." Trick replied, "I'd hate for Dracula himself to get a hold of that information. I'd think he's be mighty pissed."

    The Governor chuckled.

    "You have nothing. None of that will hold up." The Governor said.

    "Dracula seemed to think it would when I faxed it to him." Trick smiled, evilly.

    The Governor's blood ran cold.

    "You…what?" he said in a small voice.

    "Faxed the info to Dracula and baby, he was pissed." Trick chuckled, taking a mint from the Governor's desk and popping it into his mouth.

    "Do you…do you want a bribe?" the Governor asked, swallowing hard.

    "No, because I already have everything I want. Including your job. You, Dick, are a dead man." Trick smirked.

    Richard Wilkins bolted for the door, only to have it slam shut on him.

    "And oh yeah, by the way, I sniffed out your invisible girl and turned her. Dinner time, Marcie." Governor Trick laughed, as he spun back around to the window.

    Blood spurted from two wounds that appeared from nowhere on Wilkins as he screamed and screamed.

    "Heh. I like that. Having someone dead at the snap of the fingers. Makes me shiver inside. Time to put some soul back into this office, figuratively speaking of course. Now there's just one last thing to do. Call in the reserves." Governor Trick said, pressing the button on the intercom, "Get me New York on the phone."

    On the East Coast…..

    "Yes. Yes. I understand your little problem. Yes, I can take care of it for you. WE can fly in by tomorrow." A man said, as he spoke on a phone in a huge room, decorated in tribal masks: each representing a portion of the mind. One heavily armored mask sat on the table next to the man on the phone, and he stroked it with his free hand. 

    "You have nothing to worry about Governor. We're the absolute best. Yes, pleasure doing business with you." The man said.

    A figure in black lowered from the ceiling, on what looked like a rope. It hung upside down.

    "Father? Who was that?" the upside down figure asked.

    "The new Governor of the Western Territories, my boy. He has a job for us." The man said, standing, "A job for all of us. Go tell the others Peter. Tell them we're going to California."

    Peter smiled, "To kill?"

    The man reached down and put on the mask that was on the table; the mask that represented madness….the mask of the Goblin.

    "Oh yes, dear boy. It's going to be a hell of a time." The Green Goblin laughed maniacally.  


	7. Sinister Sixth Chapter

Well, first of all I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate them. It keeps me going and I think I've really found a niche in this story. I really enjoy writing. 

Buffbabe: Buffy won't be showing up for a while yet. I'm trying to keep suspense going. Also I see this story as a comic book series oddly enough. Right now, we're just on what would be the first arc of the comic. Nearing the end of it in fact. Maybe two chapters of the first arc left. Buffy will more than likely show up in the latter part of the second arc. I also plan on having other Buffy/Angel characters show up. Should be a hell of a ride, and I hope everyone likes it.

And perhaps it's just me, but between this and Teenage Dirtbag, I'm quite possibly the only Riley/Tara shipper on the planet. Blame a girlfriend and an online Buffy role playing game for my obsession with those two getting together LOL.   

Now then, business time.

*****************************************************************

    Kate Lockley hated this part of the job. The clean up. Just being here amidst the smell of the dead and the hazy smoke rising up into the air, and the fires burning made her sick to her stomach. She had seen acts of violence like this before and they always seemed to tear her apart inside. Still, she was part of the Black Guard. She had a job to do.

    "Get some water on those fires! I don't mean yesterday either! NOW!" She shouted, "And get some paramedics in here pronto! We have injured men here!"

    Kate sighed and looked around at the activity. Who would dare attack one of their stations? God, who could be such a monster? It made her blood boil. She wanted to find whoever had done this and just inject Hyde into her system and tear them apart with her bare hands. Just rip out their jugular with her teeth. Just…She was slipping again. Her therapist said that was a bad thing. She had to keep control. She breathed in and counted to ten and relaxed just how Lorne had told her to in their sessions. 

    "Just keep it together. Anger later." she said to herself.

    A man was walking towards her.

    "Captain Lockley?" he asked.

    "Yes?" she said, somewhat irritably. Who could really blame her though?

    "My name is Rack. I'm the head of the Mystic Division here. I thought we should talk." He said.

    "Yeah, good idea Mr. Rack." Kate nodded, "Do you know what happened here?"

    "Only bits and pieces from what I've pulled from the minds of any survivors we've found. Some kind of terrorist cell. Resistance most likely. I haven't gotten any positive I.D.'s yet. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. They were fast, merciless, and more than likely local." Rack explained.

    "Local? As in here in the capital?" Kate asked.

    "It's hard to believe I know, but that's what I'm getting." Rack sighed, looking at the destruction, "I did manage to pull some images of one of the attackers though."

    "I thought you said you didn't have any I.D.'s?" Kate asked, in confusion.

    "No positive I.D.'s, but I did get the image of a large man, stitched together so it would seem." Rack explained.

    "House of Frankenstein?" Kate asked in surprise, "Thought they had a treaty with Dracula?"

    "They do. That's what makes it confusing." Rack stated.

    "You should talk to one of our men and give us a more accurate description. Maybe head mail it to one our labs. We need to get a good description of any suspects we can, even if they are from the House of Frankenstein." Kate said.

    "I can give you a good I.D. on one of these bastards." A voice said.

    Kate and Rack turned to see Tara with a rather large black eye walking up to them.

    "MaClay?! You need medical attention!" Rack said, a worried look on his face.

    "I'm fine sir." Tara said as she kept approaching. 

    "Lockley, this is Tara MaClay. One of the best officers in my division. One of the best officers in the entire precinct." Rack said, making introductions.

    "She'd have to be, to get out of this war zone with just a shiner." Kate murmured.

    "I can give you an I.D. and I want you to nail this guy. Nail a stake right through his damned heart." Tara grumbled.

    "Are you saying one of the assailants was a vampire?" Kate asked.

    "Yeah. About six feet one, two hundred pounds. Black hair. Soul." Tara said.

    "Vampires don't have souls." Rack said.

    "This one did. Read his aura before he knocked me out. He definitely had a soul. That ring any bells?" Tara asked.

    "No, but I can have my men look into it. And I guarantee we will get this son of a bitch." Kate said assuringly.

    "I'm still wondering what provoked…this?!" Rack said, gesturing at all the damage.

    "I can answer that too. They took Willow Rosenberg. Probably planning on turning her and having one bad assed vampire on their side." Tara said, "Nail him. Before he hurts that girl."

    "I'll do my best. Better in fact." Kate swore.

    "We've got a live one here!" a paramedic yelled, "Get me ten CCs of Hyde!"

    Kate, Rack, and Tara began approaching that particular area with paramedics running past them. Tara's eyes widened and she ran towards it as well. 

    "Riley!" she shouted loudly. 

    There was Riley alright; bleeding from…well everywhere. He also looked very human. The Hyde had worn off. 

    "We're going to have to transform him! Get a special ambulance in here! A wide loader!" the paramedic who had found him shouted.

    "Riley!" Tara shouted again, being cut off by another paramedic.

    "Ma'am please stay back!" the medic said.

    "But he's—"

    "He's hurt badly. We need to transform him so his body will begin the healing process. You're going to have to stay back." 

    "Please I have to make sure he's alright. Please." Tara said, tears welling up.

    "We'll do everything we can. Just stay calm and stay back." The medic said.

    Rack touched Tara's shoulder with a sad look and offered her a body to cry against. Tara took it and let the tears fall. She looked to Kate.

    "I changed my mind. Don't just nail these guys." Tara said, angry, "Burn the fuckers."

    "Ready to come in and meet the 'Rents?" Faith asked.

    "Not particularly." Angel grumbled as he walked along after the girl. 

    "Wow, aren't we just a little ray of sunshine?" Faith said sarcastically.

    "Sunshine and I don't mix." Angel replied, deadpan.

    "Yeah, you definitely need a tan. People might start thinking you're a vampire." Faith said nonchalantly.

    Angel stopped and looked at her, then sighed and followed. Faith bounded up the tiled steps and carefully wrapped on the door, in a pattern. Angel could make it out. It was Morse code. A plate on the door slid open.

    "Faith?" Wesley's voice said.

    "Yeah, it's me." She said.

    "Giles, she's back!" Wesley shouted.

    A moment later, Wesley was shoved out of the way with a start.

    "I sincerely hope you came back a vampire so I can stake you." Giles growled.

    "Nice seeing you too." Faith said.

    The door opened and there was Giles with a crucifix. Angel winced slightly, but no one caught it. 

    "I'm going to hand you this through the threshold. If you burn we'll know." Giles said.

    Faith rolled her eyes and walked through the door and gripped the cross with both hands.

    "That works too." Wesley muttered.

    "Satisfied I'm not a vamp now?" Faith asked.

    "Yes. Wesley get the chains." Giles said.

    "WHAT?!" Faith shouted.

    "Your stunts leave us no choice but to chain you to your bed in the evening." Giles said angrily, "Do you have any idea how much we worried about you? It was 8:30 before we even realized you were gone. Rest assured, next time we won't be fooled by you leaving Alice in Chains on as a ruse, because there won't be a next time."

    "But I—"

    "I wasn't finished." Giles practically threatened, "If I find out that you were in ANY way involved in the events that happened in town tonight, then I will not be held accountable of my actions."

    Faith looked down. She had never seen Giles this angry. It could be a scary thing. 

    "Well sir," Angel began, "She was involved in those events tonight, but she didn't cause any of those explosions or shoot anyone."

    "And you are?" Giles said, sizing Angel up.

    "With the resistance. The Initiative to be exact." Angel said, "We work with Wilkins."

    "I have no proof of that." Giles replied.

    "The proof is staring down at her feet right now because she got yelled at. I made sure that she got out of that place alive tonight. That should merit something." Angel responded.

    Giles nodded slightly.

    "Yes, well, she's still getting chained up." Giles replied.

    Angel nodded and stood there.

    "Are you going to be standing there long?" Wesley asked, "We really shouldn't be talking about this with the door open."

    "Well," Angel said dreading the moment of truth, "I kind of need an invite."

    Giles responded with lifting his cross. Wesley responded with drawing two guns from his jacket. Faith responded with cursing loudly and looking at Angel in shock.

    "You're a vampire?!" she asked.

    "Get out of here." Giles commanded.

    "Look, I didn't hurt her. She's alright." Angel said.

    "I don't care. You're a vampire, that means you're not to be trusted." Giles said.

    "Look, I know this all seems strange." Angel started.

    "Strange has nothing to do with it. Absurd is more like it." Giles replied.

    "Look, if you'll just hear me out." 

    Wesley cocked the guns.

    "I believe he told you to leave." 

    Angel sighed and turned.

    "Fine, whatever. I'll send one of my human associates to talk to you tomorrow afternoon then."

    Giles closed the door.

    "Wow, no wonder he was hot. He probably used a thrall." Faith mused.

    Giles looked at her enraged. Faith took that as a good sign to get moving.

    "Okay, let's go get chained up then." Faith said walking upstairs.

    Lindsey MacDonald was excited. This was his first big assignment and he owed it all to the new Governor of the Western Territories (of course the public didn't know that there had even been a regime change the night before). He smiled as the private plane slowed to a stop on the runway. Moments like these were why he studied harder than any else in school. Moments like these are why he fought to the top. In short, moments like these were priceless. He couldn't be any happier when the plane opened and HE exited. 

    He was a tall man, wearing a zip-suit, though from the way it bulged, Lindsey could tell there was body armor underneath. The man carried a case, more than likely that contained his infamous headgear. Lindsey was about to meet his idol. He extended a hand.

    "Mr. Osborn, welcome to Sunnydale." Lindsey said.

    The hand that shook his was bone crushing in power, and Lindsey could tell that Osborn wasn't trying to hurt him. In fact, it looked like he was holding back. Still, OW.

    "I can only assume you're our liaison." Osborn replied.

    "That I am sir. Lindsey MacDonald. I'm meeting you here because…well the Governor can't given his condition." Lindsey explained.

    "The new Governor is a vampire?" Osborn asked, "That's fascinating."

    "Would you like to go see him now, sir?" Lindsey asked.

    "Very much so." Osborn replied, "Come boys."

    Lindsey watched as more men exited the plane. First came two boys, about ten years Lindsey's junior. He could immediately see the resemblance between Osborn and one of them, and could only assume that it was his son. Harry Osborn; the Hobgoblin.

    The other had much shorter hair, completely buzzed down from the looks of it. He was also shorter than Harry, but looked to have a powerful build. He wore all black and seemed to be yelling back at somebody exiting the plane behind him.

    "No way, Metallica owns Megadeth's pansy asses." The boy laughed.

    Another laugh followed as the next in line exited.

    "That's where you're wrong." An Irish voice replied.

    It came from a slim man, taller than the boy. He wore all black as well, accentuated by a long, very beautiful, leather duster. He had facial hair and seemed to be chewing on a tooth pick. He wore some kind of toboggan on his head, covering his brow.

    "Metallica sold out. They got no fire." He said to the boy again, "Megadeth didn't. Metallica's not fit to kiss their arse." 

    "Yeah?" the boy said, "Kiss my arse."

    Lindsey barely saw the toothpick leave the man's mouth. He was even more surprised when the boy immediately caught it between his forefingers.

    "Thanks." The boy said putting it in his teeth, making the man laugh.

    "Don't mention it." The man replied.

    Lindsey kicked himself. The shorter one had to be Osborn's foster son, Peter Parker AKA Venom. The other one he hadn't recognized right away because his scar was covered. He had to be Osborn's head of security; Bullseye.

    Lindsey was then greeted by a simply enormous man exiting the plane. He was huge, almost seven feet tall and damned near four feet broad. He wore a mask over his face, with tubules exiting the back of the mask and down to his arm. Osborn's bodyguard; Bane. He said nothing and merely followed the others.

    Last but not least, was a man in his late thirties who wore sunglasses and huge billowing coat. He walked behind Bane and up to Osborn.

    "Shall I stay behind and unload the gliders?" he asked.

    Osborn seemed to ponder this for a moment and nodded.

    "Yes, I think that would be prudent. I'd like to get started as soon as possible. Get it done and meet us later, Otto." Osborn said.

    Otto nodded and turned back towards the plane. His coat billowed outwards as four long metallic arms extended, lifting him into the air. On second thought, they were more tendrils and less arms. Lindsey smiled. Dr. Otto Octavius.

    "Shall we go then?" Norman Osborn asked.

    "Lets." Lindsey said.

    God he loved his job. He couldn't wait to tell Lilah about this tonight!

    "Mr. Osborn. A pleasure." Mr. Trick stated, "Mint?"

    Trick smirked as he had said that, feet kicked up on the desk. Man, Wilkins would have had a coronary if he could see this. 

    "No." Osborn replied, sitting down in a chair opposite Trick.

    "Coffee?" Trick asked.

    "No." Osborn said again, "I'd very much prefer to begin and get back to the east coast. I prefer it there."

    "Sunny D's not such a bad town. Sure there's a lack of color, strictly for the Caucasian persuasion, but it has its good qualities." Trick stated.

    Osborn leaned forward.

    "Honestly, I don't care. I'm here about a job, Mr. Trick. I want to talk business and then take care of it." Osborn stated. 

    "Have it your way. Last night just before my little coup, our police station was attacked. The Guardsmen there were hurt pretty badly, lots of 'em killed. Fun stuff." Trick said, "My predecessor seemed to have a deal made with a resistance faction called the Initiative. A think tank with lots of weapons. We'd heard they were in this corner of Cali, but we never could find them. The man behind the desk before me put a lot of resources into keeping them hid. He was helping them try and bring Dracula down, little bit at a time. Seems a particularly dangerous vamp called Angelus was lending a helping hand."

    "How sweet." Osborn replied.

    "Brings a tear to my eye. Really." Trick replied, "Now that I got into the ex-Governor's files and took control, I know exactly where their complex is. This is where you come in. Standard crush, kill, destroy mission. Wipe them all out, that is if you can."

    Osborn smiled.

    "Are you kidding? We're the men who tracked down and eliminated El Mariachi. We're the ones who wiped out the Pureblood Council of Vampires back east. We're the ones who single-handedly destroyed any resistance pockets Wilson Fisk had down the entire east coast." Osborn laughed.

    "That's the spirit." Trick smiled, "Will you need anything special?"

    "Just directions. Then we'll take care of your problem within a matter of hours." Osborn said, standing.

    "You know, it really is good to work with a professional once in a while." Trick smiled.

    "Well, I do own a corporation." Osborn replied, as he headed for the door. 

    Trick smirked and pressed the button on his intercom. He then sat back and put his arms behind his head. 

    "Send in Captain Lockley. I have some information I think she'll find absolutely mouthwatering." 

    Xander smiled and ran his hands through Willow's hair.

    "I missed you." He said.

    "I missed you too." She replied, moving into his embrace on the bed, "I'm so sorry."

    "For what?"

    "Walking out like that yesterday." Willow said.

    "Ancient history. Water under the bridge. A buried hatchet." Xander said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "All that matters is I have you back now."

    "Albeit in some weird underground complex." She replied.

    "There is that." Xander said, "They're anti-establishment though if that's in any way comforting."

    "Oh yeah. And the trying to kidnap me thing? Not a problem. They're swell guys." Willow replied, nodding.

    "Well, they didn't kill you." Xander said, "Didn't kill me either so all in all they seem alright."

    "They could have killed that Faith girl." Willow said.

    "Possibly, but nah. Why would they do that unless they're playing some sort of twisted game with us, trying to break down the last vestiges of sanity we have left, and I'm not really helping am I?"

    "No. Not really." 

    "I'll tell you what though." Xander said, turning her around to face him, "I'll die before I let anything happen to you, sexy black eyes or no."

    "Again not comforting."

    "Which part? The dying or your weird black eyes?"

    "Both actually."

    "They're sexy. Little freaky at first, but sexy." Xander explained.

    "You think everything on me is sexy." Willow sighed before smiling, "Thanks."

    "No problem. Wanna make out?" Xander asked.

    "That's forward."

    "Well considering we're in the hands of a weird group of people who may or may not want to kill us, we've lost pretty much everything we've had in the last few days and your eyes are really turning me on I don't think it's that bad." 

    "Shut up and kiss me."

    "Yes ma'am." 

    Tara sat beside Riley's bed. He was in his Hyde form and was healing at a remarkable rate, but he was still unconscious. She studied his sleeping form and watched the whites and blacks in his aura swirl and war with one another. She didn't want to know what nightmares he was having. Things had to be extremely traumatic for him right now and his dreams were probably reflecting them. She touched his huge hand and caressed it. 

    Her hand pulled away when her cell phone began to ring.

    "MaClay." Tara answered.

    "Agent MaClay? It's Captain Lockley. I just thought I'd get a hold of you and tell you that we have a lead on the people who attacked the station last night. We're going after them."

    "That's good." Tara said into the phone.

    "We're planning a strike tonight with a team of specialists. I thought I'd tell you because you'd want in." Lockley stated.

    Tara looked at Riley.

    "No. No I think I'll stick around here. Thanks for the invite though." Tara replied.

    "If you change your mind, we can send a car over for you."

    "Thanks. I appreciate everything you're doing Captain Lockley. I really do." Tara said. 

    "You're welcome." Came her reply, "I have some other news. You may want to sit down. It has to do with the Governor."

    Tara sat. And was aghast at what she heard.

    Faith groaned. They were in the library again today. She swore if she had to listen to Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall talk about how suave Wesley looked again, she would find that damned gun she had last night and empty it into them. Needless to say Faith has anger issues. 

    Despite her momentary homicidal tendencies towards Cordelia and her little toady, her anger was being focused directly upon Giles. And herself actually. She had been teaming up with a vampire for God's sake! Hello! Vampire Slayer! Well, a potential one anyway. She was mad at herself for being stupid, and mad at Giles for being right. It was infuriating. She decided it had gotten even worse when Principal Snyder had entered the library.

    "Boy, it's really raining crap today." Faith thought, as she jabbed her pencil at the drawing of a vampire she had made. 

    Snyder went into Giles's office and closed the door. There was loud talking for several moments that made Faith keep a close eye upon it. Something was wrong. Moments later, Wesley walked out of the office as white as a sheet. He walked up to Faith and bent down beside her. 

    "Get up. We have to go." He whispered.

    "What's going on?" Faith said, a hint of worry in her voice. 

    "There's been a regime change. Wilkins is dead and the Guard is rounding up everyone who worked with him. Snyder was in with Wilkins. They're coming for him and they're coming for us." Wesley explained, trying to not let his voice raise too high, "We have to go or we'll be in serious trouble."

    "Scratch that. We ARE in serious trouble." Faith said. 

    Wesley looked up. Guardsmen were entering the library. He felt his knees grow weak. Giles and Snyder walked out of the office in mid-argument and instantly froze as they saw the Guardsmen in the library. For a moment, it was a standoff.

    "Is that them?" one asked.

    "Matches descriptions and photographs. Principal Snyder, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Rupert and Faith Giles, if you'd please remain calm and come with us." One began.

    "You'll never take me!" Snyder suddenly yelled, withdrawing a handgun. A frightened look was on his face. He screamed and prepared to fire. 

    The lead Guardsman pulled his gun and opened fire on him before he could pull the trigger. Two bullets sent Snyder to the ground dead. Giles was frozen where he stood. Faith likewise was not believing what she saw, much like the other students in the library. 

    "No one panic. We're just here to take the Giles' and Mr. Pryce. Everyone else is fine. If Snyder hadn't been stupid this wouldn't have happened." One Guardsmen stated.   
    The other still had his gun drawn.

    "Come with us before we get violent." He said. 

    Wesley immediately began to think. He was armed, as he always was and could think of only one way to get the three of them out of this situation alive. He quickly reached down and pulled the Chase girl up and pointed one of his handguns at her head. 

    "OH MY GOD!" Cordelia shouted in a panic.

    "Let the girl go!" one Guardsman shouted.

    "Don't make me drop you man!" the other said, his gun pointed at Wesley.

    "Wesley, what the fuck are you—" Faith began.

    Wesley fired into the air, silencing everyone. 

    "This is a library. I'll thank you for being quiet." Wesley said, "Now if you want Ms. Chase's head blown off, please continue to cast threats and shout. If you want her to live, then we're going to walk out of this building and drive away."

    "OH GOD! OH GOD! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE NOW! I SHOULS DIE WHEN I'M OLD AND WRINKLY! I SHOULD DIE WHEN I'M FORTY FIVE! OH GOD!" Cordelia panicked, "AND TO THINK, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SEXY ONCE!"

    Wesley clicked the gun. 

    "NOT THAT YOU AREN'T!" Cordelia replied, nearly crying.

    "Ms. Chase?" Wesley said.

    "Yeah?"

    "Do shut up." Wesley said, "Now then, we're leaving."

    "Wes, this is crazy." Faith said lowly.

    "Really? And I thought it was all a rather bloody portrait of sanity." Wesley whispered back.

    "Faith." Giles said, approaching them, very wary of the Guardsmen, "We're getting out through the stacks. You first."

    "No way and I leaving you two—"

    "I said to go. We'll be right behind you." Giles said.

    He said that softly, almost like a real….nah….Faith didn't go for that father figure crap. Still she was convinced he wasn't an asshole. She also shot up the stairs and through the stacks. 

    "Wesley, your other gun please." Giles said. 

    Wesley handed it to him and began to back up the stairs with an entirely unwilling Cordelia. 

    Giles followed, slowly, keeping an eye on the entire library. He then turned and took off as fast as he could behind them. 

    Minutes later they were running for the school parking lot, Wesley still dragging along an unwilling Cordelia. It looked like the foursome was really about to make it to their car, when two huge things slammed through the school's walls and proceeded to chase them. The Guardsmen had injected Hyde into their systems. Giles turned and opened fire. He hit one of them in the shoulder, but the huge creature just kept coming. He turned and ran again, passing up Wesley, Faith, and Cordelia. 

    "The next time you pack weapons bring something with more of an effect." Giles stated as he ran by. 

    Faith picked up her speed as well.

    "Yeah and you might want to let Prom Queen there go. We'd be moving a lot faster!" Faith said.

    "We may need a hostage in this situation!" Wesley shouted. 

    "And it's May Queen, stupid!" Cordelia shouted, "I mean….HELP!"

    The two Guardsmen were catching up to the group as they finally made it to the pavement of the parking lot. Soon, their superior speed and strength would put them upon the group of terrorists. They would tear them apart. Then perhaps they'd have fun with the hostages as well. 

    That's when a vintage 1976 Hemicuda barreled in between the two groups. The driver side window was down, and there was Ash, holding some sort of weapon. 

    "Okay fellas, how about some HOT CHOCOLATE?!" he laughed, as the flame thrower began spitting an inferno out on the two Guardsmen. 

    The two huge beings caught flame and howled in agony. One fell right there, the fire burning up any oxygen it could use to breathe. The other ran off as quickly as it could, roaring in agony. 

    "Hey! Need a ride!" Ash shouted. 

    "Hey! He's one of those guys from last night!" Faith said, shooting for the car, "Come on!"

    "But…but.." Giles stammered.

    "It's daytime! He's not a frickin' vampire!" Faith shouted back. 

    Giles groaned and followed. He was in turn followed by Wesley and a still struggling Cordelia. 

    "Look, my dad can pay you! He can pay you millions! Just let me go!" Cordelia shouted as she was shoved in the backseat.

    "Wesley, swear to God, if you don't shut her up I will!" Faith shouted. 

    Wesley barely had time to process all this when Ash shot off with the car. After they stopped going at ten thousand miles per hour, he looked to Cordelia. 

    "I'm sorry about this Ms. Chase. I never intended to hurt you. It's just we needed a means to escape and you were the first one I could find." Wesley said, "I'm terribly sorry for involving you in this."

    Cordelia looked at him, REALLY looked at him, studying him. 

    "Really?" she said quietly.

    "Yes. Really." Wesley smiled. 

    She hit him right in the eye.

    "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NOW! I USED TO THINK YOU WERE CUTE IN A HUGH GRANT-ISH WAY BUT NOW I HOPE THE GUARD SKINS YOU ALIVE AND LETS ME KEEP THE SKIN TO LAY ON IN FRONT OF THE FIREPLACE!" she shrieked at Wesley, making him flinch heavily. 

    "Faith?" he said, "Shut her up."

    Faith popped her knuckles and a catfight of titanic proportions began in the back seat. In the front, Giles looked at Ash. 

    "How can we trust you?" Giles said.

    "Saved your life." Ash remarked, "That makes twice for the girl in back."

    "SILICON SLUT!" 

    "STATUS CLIMBER!"

    "You work with a vampire though." Giles stated. 

    "Angel's not so bad once you get to know him. He ain't evil, English. I promise." Ash said.

    "I wish I could believe that." Giles said. 

    "Swear on my cut off hand." Ash said, showing Giles his metallic prosthetic.

    "How did that happen?" Giles asked.

    "Accident in the woods with a chainsaw. Really nasty." Ash said, "Look English, I'm getting you somewhere safe. You're lucky I was coming out to talk to you when I did. Why were those Guardsmen after you?"

    "PREP BITCH!"

    "PUNK TRASH!"

    "It would appear Governor Wilkins is dead and everyone he works with is in danger. Principal Snyder managed to get to us as he was being pursued. He thought we could work together to get out of Sunnydale." Giles explained. 

    "QUIT HITTING YOURSELF! QUIT HITTING YOURSELF!"

    "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU DOWN SO BAD NOT EVEN MY PLASTIC SURGEON COULD PATCH YOU UP!"

    "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?!" Ash shouted, "I mean DAMN!"

    "Thank you." Giles and Wesley both said.

    "So you said that everyone who worked with Wilkins is in danger?" Ash said.

    "They're rounding us up." Giles stated.

    "Damn. If they have info on everyone he worked with they have info on all the resistance here in the Western Territories. That means they have information on the Initiative." Ash realized.

    "That's bad isn't it?" Giles asked.

    "Sure is sweetheart, sure is." Ash said, withdrawing a cell phone and dialing, "Hey Walsh, its Ash. We got problems."

    It was actually a lovely day out, or so Ted believed. It was the perfect day for a picnic. The perfect day to have a family and take them on a picnic. A family would be nice. Not like the Initiative. That was a group. He wanted a family. One day he'd have one. He'd cherish them and never let them fade away. 

    Ted smiled and turned to what sounded like small jet engines. He looked up and then back down at the path leading up to the Initiative caves. He hefted his machine gun and pointed it at the new arrivals. 

    "Hello. I'm afraid that you're not supposed to be here. You'd better go back before I have to shoot you, okay? Have a picnic or something." Ted said.

    The metal tendril tore through the robot's head, showering the knoll with lubricants, circuitry and computer chips. The metal arm withdrew as the sputtering android fell backwards.

    "Janet…Chrissie….zppptz….you have to tell Mr. Roper...Sszzzzpt…I'm…..not…..gaaaay." Ted's final words droned out. 

    "Good work, Otto." Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin said as he stood on his Goblin Glider. 

    "Yeah, nice work Doc Ock. I knew working with that ab master would pay off. You practically have metal arms coming out of your sides." The black visage of Peter Parker, the Amazing Venom said from a nearby tree. 

    Octavius sighed.

    "To be young again."

    "Alright, the plan is to move in!" Harry Osborn, the Hobgoblin shouted from his own glider, "The rest of the Six will move in with you! Flush them out and my father and I can deal with them out here!"

    "Dad gives the orders Harry." Venom said to his "brother".

    Anger seethed through the Hobgoblin but his mask and hood hid it well. 

    "Boys, boys, boys. Stop fighting. Plenty of tree branches to break off and admonish you with here." The Green Goblin replied, "But Harry is right. That's the plan. Now, let's make some TERROR!"

    The Green Goblin soared higher into the air, followed by the Hobgoblin.

    Venom leapt down beside Dr. Octavius. Behind them stood Bullseye and Bane. Behind them, were dozens of Guardsmen, all being led by Captain Kate Lockley.

    "You heard the man people! Move in!" she shouted, as she pressed the button on her right hand. 

    Dozens more repeated the act. And they roared.             


	8. The End of the Beggining

    Again I'm supremely thankful for the reviews I get. These are what keep me going when I write. Thanks so much for all the compliments and any criticisms you have for me. 

    And Harry, don't worry. Within a few chapters the resistance will get some heavy hitters. This is still going to be Buffy/Angel centric but there's going to be some powerful allies showing up. I really have some surprises in store in the next few chapters and I hope to work on this story more. Needless to say in the next story arc you'll see a few more familiar Buffyverse characters, including a certain quiet werewolf, a certain Big Bad we all know and love, and even the Duchess of Buffydom herself. 

    And just so everyone knows, I tend to use the movie versions of superhero/villain characters. Keeps most everyone on an even keel. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    Riley Finn sat in the hospital, picking his huge fangs with the bones of the girl Tara. Her blood was a fine coat of polish on the floor. Her heart sat on the bed beside him, drenching the sheets in crimson. She had given him her heart, one way or another. Through it all he thought about how he hurt her just enough so that she didn't die; just enough to where she could still cry. It's never fun if they don't cry. 

    Riley sat there and picked up her heart and took a huge bite out of it, blood splattering on the walls and coating his mouth in a red ring. Then there was the deep throaty sound of his laughter. He laughed and laughed like a madman. But that made sense because he was one. 

    "NOOOO!" Riley screamed as he sat up in bed, his eyes frantic. 

    He struck out, putting a hole in the wall with his huge fists. The huge Guardsman tore out of bed, hitting anything within range. The bed flew across the room and slammed into the wall. HE roared in horror and rage as he shattered a wall with a double axe-handle. He kept screaming and hitting it again and again and again. 

    Slowly, his obscene muscle mass faded away, deflating into something still impressive yet not so disproportionate. His fangs retreated into regular teeth as the cone shape of his head became rounded. His roars of anger became whimpers and sobs as he fell to his knees. He held his head and cried, tears of salt dripping onto the floor. 

    And despite the feat she felt…no, the terror…Tara took a step back into the room towards him. 

    "Riley?" Tara said quietly.

    His shoulders rose up and down as pained sobs escaped his tight throat. 

    "Don't look at me."

    "Riley? Are you-"

    "I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!" Riley shouted through his tears. 

    Then he saw that he had snapped at her, and the tears flowed harder. 

    "Help me." He whimpered, barely above a whisper. 

    And she went to him. And held him. 

    "Close the blast doors!" Maggie Walsh shouted.

    "What?" Warren asked, looking up from his magazine. 

    "I said close the blast doors damn it! Now!" she shouted. 

    Warren knew better than to ask what was wrong again. Professor Walsh never lost her composure, but right now she was in a rage that would put anything Angel cooked up to shame.

    Speaking of the devil.

    "What's going on?" Angel asked.

    "We have a situation. Ash called in. We're under attack, en masse." Walsh said, "We need to seal off the front entrance and need to evacuate. HIT THOSE BLAST DOORS DAMN IT!"

    "I did!" Warren shouted back, "They're shut. Nothing's getting through."

    Alarms sounded loudly. 

    "Shit." Warren said, panicked.

    "Let me guess. Something got through." Angel said. 

    "Nothing could tear through those." Warren stated, "It's impossible."

    Impossibility doesn't exist when you think about it. Nothing is impossible, just improbable. A thousand years ago it was impossible that the earth actually revolved around the sun. Also it was impossible the world was round. Flight was a scientific impossibility. Space travel was impossible. It was impossible than anything could tear through those reinforced titanium doors. 

    But Dr. Otto Octavius just did, ripping them open with four cybernetic tendrils. He slowly but surely pulled open the elevator blast doors and ripped them out of the rock facing for extra measure. 

    "Not knocking anythin' ya did there, Doc." Bullseye grinned, "But I think Bane had his heart set on taking those off the hinges."

    Octavius looked back at the hulking brute, who was towering over even the Guardsmen on Hyde. His shoulders rose and fell with each huge gasp of air he took in. His arms and pectorals flexed involuntarily and Octavius could swear her heard a low growl emanate from his chest.

    Otto stepped aside and held out his human and cybernetic arms in offering. 

    "Then he can be in the first wave." Octavius said. 

    Bane walked towards the open elevator shaft and looked down into the darkness. Then he leapt down into it. He slammed through the roof of the elevator and landed in a crouch, twisting metal around him. He growled and looked forward before throwing a punch. 

    His hand tore through the elevator doors and abruptly stopped against the reinforced blast doors, making a dull, wet sound. He pulled his hand back and examined it. Then he looked to the back of his own hand. And he pressed the button. 

    Now, Hyde can turn a ninety-pound weakling into an engine of destruction. Bane was already an engine of destruction, and now he was becoming a living weapon. The change is always painful. His already huge muscles twisted and contorted, and the huge man's bones popped and changed form. He screamed and screamed sounding like an animal. Then his screams became roars. He was no longer an animal. He'd gone right into dinosaur country. 

    The reinforced doors flew off their hinges with ease, and the huge Bane walked through the doorway, almost too broad for it. Not that it mattered. He took chunks of the walls with him as he went. He growled hideously and stared down at the girl who stood before him. 

    "Hi. My name's April." The robot smiled, "What's the password?"

    "KILL!" Bane bellowed.

    "No. I'm sorry, but the correct response was Soylent Green is people. Sorry." April said as she aimed the flamethrower. 

    Bane roared in pain and anger as the heat hit him. He raged as his skin burned and fire filled the hallways. He disintegrated a section of wall with a wild blow and stared at the petite form in front of him. Then he sent her flying down the hallway and slamming into the wall. She shattered in impact. 

    "Oh no! I fell apart!" April's head pouted, "Warren will have to put me back together agai—"

    Bane's foot destroyed her head, breaking the concrete floor as he ground the heel in.

    "Man's got anger issues if you ask me." Bullseye said, lowering to the base of the elevator shaft with Venom. 

    "He can bust a nut for all I care." Venom said, warily eyeing the small patches of flame left behind. 

    "How 'bout a little fire scarecrow?" Bullseye asked, grinning.

    "How about I put my fist through that scar on your head?" Venom replied.

    Bullseye laughed and rubbed the bullseye scar. 

    "You think I can't?" Venom hissed. 

    "Peter." Octavius said, clamoring down the shaft, "Stay on task."

    "Right." Venom said, his black mask suddenly spouting a large mouth and fangs, "Running, on our way, hiding, you will pay, dying, one thousand deaths! Searching…. SEEK AND DESTROY!"

    With that he leapt out of the shaft, twisting in the air and landing on the ceiling running down the length of the hallway.  

    "Better go myself, otherwise he'll hog all the bloodshed." Bullseye shrugged. 

    "Yes. You may want to do that. Get a head start on the others." Octavius said, as Captain Lockley jumped down the shaft.

    "RAAAAAAAAR!" she screamed. 

    "Quite." Octavius replied.

    There was frantic pounding at Xander and Willow's door. It kept up. 

    "COME ON! OPEN UP! HURRY!" a woman's voice shouted from the other side. 

    "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Xander said, pulling up his pants.

    He opened the door and there was a petite woman on the other side. 

    "Uh, yes?" Xander said.

    "I'm Fred. We have to go." She said frantically. 

    "Uh why?" Xander asked. 

    "Don't you hear the alarms?" Fred asked.

    "Yeah, but we figured if it was important then someone would be coming for us." Willow said, walking up beside Xander, "And here you are."

    "Yeah. That's logical." Fred nodded, "But we have got to MOVE!"

    Xander and Willow followed her out of the room and down the hall. 

    "Which brings me back to why?" Xander asked.

    "We've been compromised. We have an entire invasion force breaking in, quite possibly to kill each and everyone of us in horrible, horrible ways!" Fred said, frantically.

    "Well that's a pretty picture you've pained for us." Xander said, going pale.

    "Who's breaking in?" Willow asked.

    "Oh about a dozen Black Guardsmen intent on bringing us down hard." Fred whimpered.

    "And separating us." Xander said quietly, "Alright we gotta get out of here Wills."

    "GET OUT?! BABY, YOU AIN'T GOING NOWHERE!" Venom said, crouched on the ceiling, his teeth pointing out. 

    "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" Xander shouted. 

    Venom smiled and a huge tongue exited his mouth and dripped saliva. Then he sprang forward ready to strike. A familiar buzzing shot through his head and he shot a web line back up to the ceiling. He clung there and hissed, looking around for the danger that his "Venom" sense had picked up.

    "Uh…" Xander said.

    "Yeah. What's the deal?" Fred added, "Not that I mind that he stopped, but lets move away slowly."

    The two backed up right beside Willow, whose eyes were blazing and seemingly glowing their ebon color. Her hair was rising into the air as if there was a breeze in the hall. A smile was on her face. 

    "Okay." Xander said when he saw his girlfriend's appearance, "That's freaky."

    Willow looked to Venom up on the ceiling and smirked. 

    "It's a little bug." She said, raising her hand.

    Venom's sense rang out again as he was torn from the ceiling and slammed into the wall with incredible and unseen force. He stood only to have the same force throw him back again. Willow smiled and stepped forward. 

    "Uh Wills?" Xander said.

    Willow turned and looked at him harshly.

    "Right. Go kick his ass." Xander said nervously.

    "We can't let her go after that thing." Fred said.

    "You wanna stop her? Cause she can skin you alive in ten seconds." Xander explained, "Trust me on that one."

    "A mage." Venom hissed as he crouched, "I hate magick."

    "Oh I'm more than that." Willow smiled, reveling in the feeling that was flowing through her. 

    It always started with fear. That's when the force kicked in. She didn't know what it was exactly, but it made her feel powerful. Ergo, good. It had come easier this time, easier than before and for that she was thankful. It meant she could have some fun.

    "Much more." She said.

    "Yeah, well, whatever." Venom said, webbing spraying out of hands. 

    It hit Willow in the face and covered her eyes. She recoiled and staggered back with the substance on her face. Venom took the time to run forward. 

    "You know, I always had a thing for redheads. Maybe I'll keep you around to play with for a while." He said, "Or maybe I'll just eat your brains. Whatever works."

    He threw a fist forward only to have it hit something that wasn't there, something that shimmered and glowed, something not seen but solid. He growled and threw another punch. Then another. 

    "No fair!" Venom screeched as he pounded on the force field.

    The webbing on Willow's eyes melted away with a wave of her hand. She wasn't sure how she was doing all this. It was coming almost by instinct, by the need for self-preservation. It was like if she focused, she could do anything. Even electrify her force field.

    Venom screamed in agony as electricity shot through his body. Had he listened to his Venom sense more carefully instead of being so impulsive this wouldn't have happened. As a result, he staggered backwards and down into a crouching position. He looked up and smiled evilly. He launched into the air and into the ventilation duct.

    Seconds later, he burst out of the duct above Willow. He dropped onto her and held her on the ground, stunning her. His long, prehensile tongue shot out and licked her face. 

    "Yummy." Venom snickered.

    "Get away from her!" Xander shouted, rushing Venom. 

    Venom casually backhanded him down the hall, not even looking at him when he did it. Then he smiled at Fred.

    "You're next little girl." He hissed.

    Willow's hand clamped down onto Venom's arm and she gritted her teeth in rage, trying to dig her nails into the rubber-like skin of whatever this thing was. Venom growled and stared back at the witch and suddenly screamed in pain. Willow didn't know what he was screaming about until she saw it. 

    She saw two lives intertwining. 

    A lonely boy picked on by his classmates. A caring set of elderly people trying to instill values in him. Hours and hours of playing with a chemistry set. The fateful bite of a spider and a chance to make a name for himself. The couple murdered in their home by a man that the boy could have stopped if he had cared. A shattered boy who accepted the hand of a madman in green.

    "With great power, comes great reward." The man in green said, standing on some sort of metal bat. 

    She saw the life begin in a test tube, staring out at the world despite no eyes. She saw infinite blackness. She felt the joy as the blackness latched onto something, anything in a strange sense of needing to be a part of something. Belonging. She saw the blackness latch onto the shattered boy and create a monster. 

    But she saw one thing more. She saw what the monster feared. 

    Fire ignited from nowhere making Venom hiss and back away. The rubbery skin of the symbiote began to unravel and melt away at the searing heat, exposing naked flesh and half a face. A brown eye stared out at Willow in pain and hatred. Willow just stared back, urging the fire forward towards Venom. The symbiote costume melted away and exposed more flesh. The monster come boy backed away slowly and finally out of desperation, ran down the adjoining corridor.

    "How'd you do that?" Fred asked.

    Willow turned and looked at her.

    "I'm wondering that myself." She said, before looking down the hall, "XANDER!"

    "Ow…ow…" Xander murmured painfully.

    "Are you alright?" Fred said, rushing to him, with Willow slowly walking behind making sure the monster was really gone.

    "My nose is broken, but I'm good Wills." Xander replied.

    "Uh Xander. Over here. That's still Fred." Willow replied. 

    "My eyes must be broken too." Xander replied.

    "No, I think you just have a concussion." Fred said.

    "But I already had a concussion." Xander moaned.

    "Well it's worse." Fred replied, trying to hoist Xander up, "A little help?

    Willow stopped staring back at the fire she had caused and walked over and helped Fred hoist Xander up. 

    "Sorry." She said.

    "Don't be. I'll keep getting concussions if you touch me." Xander said, slurring his words together. 

    She smiled at him and helped Fred drag him off. The moment had passed. The exhilaration was gone. Still, whatever was happening to her was gaining more momentum. That fire she had started back there? It didn't give off smoke. 

    "We're not going!" Walsh said, picking up a machine gun, "We're staying and fighting with the rest of you!"

    "Maggie, don't be stupid alright." Angel said, taking the gun from her, "You're not a soldier, you're a scientist and a leader. They're going to need you out there on the run."

    "Listen to him, professor. He's telling the truth." Dr. Angleman added.

    Walsh tuned him out and stared into the face of the vampire.

    "You need numbers here. You and Cain and a handful of soldiers can't hold them all off." She said.

    "You're right." Cain interjected, "We're not going to be able to. We'll be lucky if any of us walk out of here, but we're doing this to make sure you and the brains get out of here. We'll handle it from here."

    "Neither of you are going to be talked out of this?" Walsh asked.

    "Not a chance." Angel replied.

    Walsh sighed. 

    "You're so damned stubborn." She said looking down, "So damned stubborn but you're also right."

    "Glad you see it out way." Angel said, cocking the gun, "Guardsmen should be relatively easy to hold off. The hallways aren't really big enough for them to maneuver in. If we have an edge its that."

    "Let Adam stay." Walsh said, looking at her huge creation standing a few feet away, "He cut a swath through those Guardsmen in town."

    "Yeah, which is exactly why you need him on your way out of here just in case anymore tail you." Angel replied, "This isn't open to debate Maggie."

    She slowly nodded.

    "You two be careful."

    "You kidding?" Cain smirked.

    "When are we not careful?" Angel added, "Don't answer that."

    "When Winifred gets back with the Rosenberg girl and the boy…if she does get back…send them our way." Walsh said.

    "You got it." Angel said.

    Walsh then walked away hurriedly towards Adam with Dr. Angleman. It was then that Warren approached Angel.

    "No." Angel said without looking.

    "Wasn't going to ask to stay. I was just…be careful man." Warren said.

    Angel looked at the boy, his friend.

    "I will. And if I see April I'll tell her the same." The vampire said.

    Warren grimaced.

    "It's okay. I have a feeling she's already gone." He replied.

    "You better go join the others." Angel said, sadly. 

    "Yeah. Good luck." Warren said, before jogging off towards the other scientists. 

    "We ready then?" Cain asked.

    Angel looked at him and then at the brave men who made up the soldiers of the Initiative.

    "We're ready." Angel said, "Initiative…let's go crack some skulls."

    "You guys are so dead that there's not even a word in the English language to tell you how dead you are." Cordelia seethed.

    "Wes, let me see your gun. I think I figured out a way to shut her up." Faith sneered.

    "Oh just you wait. That's coming up in court when your asses get prosecuted and sued for every cent you have." The spoiled rich girl replied.

    "Now see, this is why I stopped taking hostages." Ash said to Giles, "You should never take one unless you actually plan on killing them."

    "Yes, well, she's human." Giles replied.

    Ash looked in the rear view mirror.

    "Just barely." He said.

    "That's slander and defmation of character!" Cordelia stated. 

    "Perhaps we should pull over and just let Ms. Chase out. It's not as if she has anything special to offer now that we're out of the school." Wesley spoke up.

    "Yeah! He's talking sense now!" Cordelia added.

    "No can do, princess. We got an attack force gunning for my people. Every second we waste getting there is another person that dies. These people are the closest things I have to friends on this God forsaken rock." Ash said, putting his foot to the gas, "We get there and we get them out alive so no pit stops."

    "Well combat isn't exactly our forte we'll help anyway we can." Giles stated.

    "Speak for yourself! I hope they lock you up in the Crypt and throw away the key." Cordelia growled.

    "I'm gonna kill her before the car stops, Giles. Swear to God I'm going to kill her." Faith said, almost fed up.

    "Save your energy. We have something at present that we requires our full attentions." Giles replied.

    "If I may, how exactly do you intend us to fight off a very well armed and possibly altered group of Guardsmen? What we're carrying right now is all we have in the way of weapons." Wesley stated.

    "That's where you're wrong. The trunk's full of everything we need." Ash smirked.

    "How can you be sure?" Wesley asked.

    "I'm a one man arsenal baby, a one man arsenal." Ash replied.

    Walsh hated leaving Angel and Cain alone to face God only knew what back there. She felt they needed all the help they could get, but grudgingly she agreed with the vampire. The minds here were crucial to the resistance against Dracula. Whether their specialty was computers or perhaps robotics like Warren, or genetics, or the combination of the two in she and Angleman, they were key to stopping Dracula.

    So they had loaded up in a few vans and hightailed it out the back of the Initiative and were heading somewhere…anywhere they could to get away from this hellhole. It was all falling apart, but with luck it could be kept together.

    "What's that sound?" Warren said, listening.

    "What sound?" Walsh replied.

    "It sounds almost like laughi—"

    The van exploded in a fireball, scorching and burning everyone who had been in it. The three vans behind it tried to avoid colliding with the debris with limited success. They too exploded within the next few seconds, with two mad goblins laughing in the sky above them. 

    The Green Goblin lowered from the sky and took up an altitude only a few feet above the fiery wreckage. Beneath his helmet he smiled.

    "You see Harry?" he laughed as the Hobgoblin lowered beside him, "That's why the vulture always circles and circles. Soon he finds something that smells and looks good and he strikes."

    The Hobgoblin laughed just as his father did.

    "Yes father." He said, "I see it."

    "There's hope for you yet." The Green Goblin chuckled.

    His mirth was cut short by a loss of balance. The Green Goblin lost his footing and fell off of his glider and into the burning wreckage. He sat up and scanned what had caused it. 

    A large, patchwork man, covered in soot with one bright red eye. Suddenly something protruded from his left arm.

    "That hurt." Adam scowled.

    Adam struck forward, but the Goblin was too quick. He leapt to the side and grabbed Adam's arm by the wrist. 

    "And that was a mistake." The Goblin said, punching Adam hard, sending him into the wreckage of the van again. 

    Adam rose.

    "Was it?" Adam asked.

    "Damn right." The Hobgoblin said, lowering from the sky on his glider. All weapons were go. 

    "You really think you can kill me?" Adam asked, "With your guns and explosives?"

    "I'm saying you wouldn't be happy, that's for sure." The Hobgoblin replied, smiling under his mask.

    "Happiness is irrelevant." Adam replied, "As is any attack upon my person."

    "I think I just proved that theory wrong." The Green Goblin said, striding forth.

    "Temporarily, but I have learned and stored that method of attack into my hardware. It won't work again. No attack works twice. Bullets are useless against my body. Rockets are useless at this distance as well. The blast would kill you as well. You are after all only flesh; only blood. I am infinitely more." Adam explained, "I am flesh and steel and silicon. I can think at speeds that you can't imagine. I am completely self-aware. I am strong, in your strength class from that blow you dealt me, perhaps a little weaker. I'm also very apt at psychology. The calm tone in my voice. The lack of threatening body language. It all had purpose."

    Adam's arm quickly converted to his gun mode and he fired on the Hobgoblin. Harry barely avoided the rain of gunfire, putting all his weight on the back of his glider and to bring it up like a shield. At the same instant, Adam's bone spur erupted through the Green Goblin's midsection, making him scream in pain and fall backwards off of it.

    "I also excel at multi-tasking." Adam said, with the slightest hint of a smile. 

    It faded when he realized the battle was far from done. The Goblin leapt at him, screaming insanely. 

    Inside the Initiative, the battle was not going well. 

    Angel and his men were firing their weapons trying to pick off the invading Guardsmen. The only problem was this time they weren't attacking unprepared Guardsmen at a police station. These Guardsmen were armored with a strong but pliable Kevlar suit. It could resist bullets and still stretch with the Guardsmen when they ingested Hyde. Considering a Guardsman on Hyde could usually survive multiple gunshot wounds anyway, the suits made them nigh invulnerable. That and they had a few nasty surprises. 

    A metal tendril shot out at frightening speeds and impaled the head of an Initiative soldier. It recoiled and the man fell right beside the hiding Angel.

    "They've got ringers!" Angel shouted to his men. 

    "Ah shit. They brought the professionals?" Cain asked, between hails of gunfire.

    "Looks like. Guy with cybernetic appendages. Really powerful." Angel said, looking down the corridor at the approaching Octavius.

    "He human everywhere else?" Cain asked.

    "Looks like." Angel replied.

    "Alright then." Cain replied, leaping out and firing on Octavius with his semi-automatic. 

    Octavius quickly pulled a Guardsman in front of him, shielding himself from the gunfire. 

    "Cretin!" Octavius bellowed, "Did you think someone of my intellect would be unable to shield himself? Did you?"

    A grenade rolled under the aloft Guardsman. Octavius groaned before slamming the Guardsman down on it. The muffled explosion was still powerful enough to launch the now dead Guardsman at Octavius, hitting him hard and throwing him back. His head hit the floor violently. 

    Cain high-fived Angel and they pressed forward.

    "Alright men let's—"

    "DIE!" a monstrous bellow sounded.

    Angel and Cain turned to see the biggest damned person on Hyde they had ever seen. He was huge, at least twice the size of the average Guardsman on Hyde. He had muscles in places where most Guardsmen didn't even have places. He growled and hissed as he strode forward, batting away Initiative soldiers with blows that could probably render cars inoperable. Men were dying in single, bone-crushing instants. Bullets were of course fired, but they didn't seem to get penetration. He was just so damned big. Bane was unstoppable.

    That didn't stop Angel from firing on him though. He was just another enemy to be beaten, no matter how big and powerful. Just like Dracula. 

    Bane seemed to focus on Angel as he cut a swath through the soldiers. He growled and crushed one soldier's head in his hand. Gore oozed out between his fingertips as he looked right at Angel. 

    "YOU'RE NEXT." The giant said calmly. 

    Bane roared in pain when a bullet hit him right in the eye, dropping him to his knees. 

    "Right eye." Cain said, pointing the rifle slung over his shoulder, "Left eye."

    His finger stopped before it pulled the trigger. Cain himself stopped as he stood there, shaking for a moment. He looked to Angel as the blood poured down off of his face. Then he fell backwards, the throwing star stuck in his forehead.

    "Bullseye." The master assassin laughed as he rubbed his scar. 

    Angel vamped out and looked towards Bullseye with rage. 

    "Remember this face. You're going to die looking at it." Angel said bitterly. 

    Angel was sent flying backwards by Bane and he slammed into the wall at the end of the corridor. Bane was up, shoving Bullseye out of the way, charging Angel. The souled vampire stood after some effort, bleeding heavily.

    "Come on." Angel beckoned the giant. 

    Bane's shoulders dug jagged trenches in the corridor walls as he ran forward, his bulk almost too huge for the hall. He roared in pain, staring at Angel with his one good eye. Angel growled at him as he drew near. Then he ducked and went between his legs. Bane collided with the stone wall, digging himself a good six and a half feet into it. He pulled himself out and looked at Angel. Bloody and growling the giant stared evilly at him, before collapsing. 

    "Idiot." Angel said. 

    His hand shot up and blocked the next throwing star. The vampire turned and pulled it out of his hand and looked at Bullseye standing down the hall. He was smirking evilly. Angel returned the smirk, letting a little more of his old self come out. 

    "You're going to die begging too." Angel explained. 

    "How 'bout now hero?" Bullseye asked, "Come on…kill me now."

    Angel observed the last of the Initiative soldiers being shot behind Bullseye. They had been doing as well as they could until Bane had showed up. Now they were dying. These monsters and the Guardsmen combined had been too much for any of them. There was nothing more that could be done here. Angel couldn't hope to fight all of them. And he knew it.

    "Another time." Angel said grimly.

    "Afraid?" Bullseye asked, mockingly.

    The next instant he had a throwing star imbedded in his thigh, making him drop to his knees. 

    "No. Just smart." Angel said, as he ran. 

    Bullseye cursed and pulled the weapon from his thigh, falling down as he did. Guardsmen rushed past him all intent on murdering Angel slowly. 

    "That one is the most dangerous." The revived Otto Octavius said to the transformed Captain Lockley. 

    "Yes. He is." Kate replied, "But I know someone worse."

    "Oh? Who?" Otto asked. 

    Kate's hand gripped his throat and slammed him against the wall. The already injured doctor groaned.

    "Me. Now you listen and listen good. If you ever, EVER kill one of my men to save your own hide again, I will tear out your heart and let you watch me eat it." Kate growled, her fangs inches from Otto's throat, "Do you understand?"

    Saliva dripped onto her face. Kate looked up. Venom was sitting on the ceiling.

    "Just so you know, you kill him and I eat you alive." Venom hissed. 

    "Choke on me." Kate growled back.

    "OOOH! Feisty!" Venom chuckled. 

    The Goblin and the Homunculus rolled on the ground, pounding away at one another. Adam struck out. The Goblin replied in kind. They locked their arms against one another. Within one, a powerful serum enhanced by madness stirred and forced muscles that could crush concrete blocks out. In another, demon and human muscles contorted as mechanized components whirred. No quarter given; none asked. 

    Adam's head butt cracked the helmet of the Goblin and sent him staggering backwards. Adam followed up with a powerful series of jabs and an uppercut, sending the Green Goblin crashing to the ground. 

    "Dad!" the Hobgoblin shouted, tossing a spear from his glider to his father.

    The Goblin caught it as he leapt back up to his standing position. Adam was run through with it and lifted into the air. He was also violently flung off the spear and crashed to the ground. Adam rose, only to be rocked by heavy machine gun fire from the Hobgoblin's glider. Adam fell back onto his side and groaned. His red eye focused on the approaching Goblins. 

    "That was a good workout, whatever you are. But I think you've found that despite your strength, you're nothing but an insect to be crushed underfoot." The Goblin smiled, twirling his spear.

    Something struck the Green Goblin in the head at extreme force. The stunned Goblin shook his head and looked at what had hit him on the ground. A small cylinder. A canister. One that erupted gas. The Goblin screamed in pain and stumbled back. 

    "No!" the Hobgoblin roared as he looked for the source of the attack. 

    It was a black hemicuda a few hundred feet away. With Ash hoisting a monstrous gas gun.

    "Bastard!" the Hobgoblin roared, flying towards Ash on his glider. 

    "That's a good boy, Harry." The Green Goblin coughed and sputtered as he walked away from the gas cloud, "Destroy them!"

    "Worry about yourself!" Adam shouted as he tackled the Green Goblin hard from behind. 

    "We got a bogey coming!" Ash said.

    "Do you think you can hit him with that gun?" Wesley said in reference to the gas gun.

    "Nope." Ash replied.

    "You have to do something! I've heard of the weapons capabilities of that glider. It can destroy this car and anyone inside it! We can't outrun it either!" Wesley explained.

    "Calm down English." Ash said, "I never said I couldn't hit it."

    "But you just…"

    Ash hoisted some sort of weapon Wesley had never seen before out of the trunk.

    "I said not with that gun." Ash said, firing a burst of powerful electricity from the gun. 

    The Hobgoblin couldn't avoid it and screamed as he was violently electrocuted. He fell from his glider as it went likewise flying crashing into some trees. 

    "Walsh makes some nice toys." Ash said, closing the trunk and slapping it, "All yours."

    Faith smiled as Bad to the Bone immediately blared in her head.

    "Fuckin' A." she said as her foot hit the gas.

    "Oh dear." Giles swallowed.

    "Tell me she's not going to do what I think she is." Cordelia winced.

    "Oh….she is." Giles said, going white. 

    The Hobgoblin stood up, shaking off the effects of the blast of electricity. He was then promptly hit hard by the hemicuda and flipped over it. 

    "Keep moving, keep moving!" Xander shouted as he, Fred, and Willow were chased down the hallway by Guardsmen on Hyde.

    "I could fry you all!" Willow seethed back at the Guardsmen in anger.

    "Enough with the frying, more with the running." Fred breathed. 

    They ran hard, pushing Willow along to keep her with them. The Guardsmen roared and followed angrily. There were only two of them, but hey, ain't that enough?

    As the three youngsters ran, Angel suddenly appeared behind them, hanging upside down from the ceiling. The Guardsmen kept running hard towards him. Angel just smiled and held his arms out; two stakes firing from the arms of his coat. He gripped both as they launched outwards. It was child's play to put them into the throats of the Guardsmen as they ran forward. The force of them slamming into him though knocked from his perch, but with a twist in mid-fall Angel landed on his feet. The two Guardsmen just fell face down onto the ground, dead. 

    "I didn't want to say anything….but that was pretty cool." Xander admitted.

    "Angel!" Fred shouted.

    "Fred. Thank God you guys are safe." Angel said.

    "Where are the others? Where's Cain?" Fred asked.

    "We're it." Angel said sullenly, "We need to get to the garage and get going."

    "Where to?" Fred asked.

    "Yeah. Where?" Xander said, frantically.

    Angel was quiet.

    "Come on." The vampire ordered.

    The Green Goblin roared as Adam had him in a headlock. Adam gritted his teeth trying to keep his arms locked around the madman. Thumbs to the eyes of Adam quickly made that grip break. The Goblin violently backhanded Adam. 

    He then heard the engine of a hemicuda coming at him. The Goblin smiled under his broken mask and beckoned the car to come forward. Faith obliged. The car hurled itself towards the mutated human. The Goblin merely leapt to the side at the last moment and bent down, gripping the car. He was dragged with it a short ways before straining he lifted the car off the ground. Grunting, the Goblin held the hemicuda aloft in his arms.

    "Shit." Faith, Giles, and Cordy all said.

    "Put them down!" Ash shouted.

    The Goblin turned his head and saw Wesley and Ash holding two shotguns to the Hobgoblin's head. 

    " If you don't drop my associates, then yours loses his head." Wesley orderd.

    The Goblin smiled, and laughed.

    The Hobgoblin's fists struck backwards and sent the two men holding him hostage flying. 

    "They really thought I was at their mercy." The Hobgoblin laughed to his father.

    "What…ungh…fools these mortals be." The Goblin said struggling to hold the car aloft.

    "That was Shakespeare." Adam said, extending his bone spur through the Goblin's knee, making him scream and drop the car. 

    The Hobgoblin moved into action, just as Adam's arm converted to gun-mode and opened fire on him. He was struck by the force of the bullets and fell backwards, bleeding heavily and breathing in shallow gasps.

    "That was Adam." Adam said, standing. 

    "Good work big man!" Faith said from inside the car. 

    Adam regarded her briefly and looked to Ash and Wesley walking forward.

    "Shit. My car." Ash said, "The axle's must be broken."

    "What…is that?" Wesley asked, observing Adam.

    "Dangerous." Adam replied, with a hint of distaste. 

    "He is…quite…large." Giles said, stepping out of the car, Cordelia in tow.

    "You're all still screwed. Once my family gets wind of this crap you've put me through and the therapy it'll cost, you'll wish you were dead." She spat.

    "I recommend knocking her out." Adam stated coldly.

    "That's what I've been saying." Faith added.

    "Ugh." The Goblin moaned sitting up.

    "Don't move." Adam ordered.

    His gun was right on the Goblin's face.

    "So, the big bad Green Goblin huh?" Ash said, "Not too impressed."

    "He killed Mother. And some of the others. Angleman, Meers, and more." Adam said, pointing to the ruined remnants of Walsh's escape van.

    Ash stared at it for a moment and then looked back to Adam.

    "Blow his fucking head off." Ash said.

    A loud crashing gathered the combined attention of the group. Another van with tinted windows exploded out of the garage driving towards them hard and fast. It screeched to a stop. Only then did Ash notice it had tinted windows.

    "Angel." Ash muttered.

    The van's side door opened. It was Fred.

    "Get in! Get in!" Fred shouted, "We got a million Guardsmen behind us!"

    Adam looked to the opening at the garage.

    "Closer to thirty." Adam replied, getting looks, "Demon hearing."

    "Look just get the hell in already!" everyone heard Angel yell loudly, "We can't waste time!"

    "I'm not getting in there with you crazy people!" Cordelia spat.

    "Fine. Let's leave her hear for the Guardsmen to rape to death." Faith said perkily as she got into the van. 

    "What?" Cordy asked.

    "Well, given their bestial nature it is within reason that—" Giles began.

    Cordelia practically dove into the van.

    "Bloody hell." Giles sighed, "I cannot stand that girl."

    "Shoot her." Adam said.

    Giles looked at him aghast.

    "Just a suggestion." Adam replied.

    "What about the Goblin?" Wesley asked.

    Adam regarded the villain at his feet. He then put a boot into his face knocking him out with a spurt of blood.

    "I was out of ammunition." Adam said, heading for the van.

    Within a few moments, everyone was in and the van was screeching off. 

    "With a little luck, we can stick to the back roads and get out of town." Angel explained.

    "Where are we going?" Xander asked.

    The entire group looked to Angel, even Adam.

    "Yeah, where are we going?" Willow added.

    Angel was quiet looking through the blacked out windshield at the road. Memories of friends being killed dancing in his mind. Guardsmen behind him: uncertainty ahead. He pondered everything he knew and found at this moment he knew nothing.

    "I don't know." Angel finally said, "I honestly do not know."

End First Arc. 

Next: The Crypt.


	9. Crypt 1: the Scourge vs the Bloody

Here's the start of the second story arc. Hope you like it.

Thanks again for all the kind words.

.

    Duncan McCloud screamed in pain as the blades cut through his mid-section, severing nerves and muscle….nerves and muscle that would regenerate given time. Torture that would never end. Duncan groaned and knew that for the last hundred years this had been his punishment.

    He and his Clansman Connor had defended Scotland as well as they could have hoped when Dracula's armies swept Europe. Many a vampire had lost a head to the Clan of McCloud. Edward Hyde had even come after them in the end, with his fledgling Guard behind him.

    Hyde had come back to Dracula, dragging the broken body of Duncan and carrying the severed head of Connor. Since then, every agonizing moment of life had been torture to Duncan. Dracula wanted no competition for the vampire in his world. Immortals were playthings: kept as reservoirs of blood in many cases but never foes; never competition for the demon way of life. And now, now Duncan was used as an unwilling Guinea pig in experiments conducted by a madman.

    The doctor pulled off a latex glove and laid it on the table, full of instruments of torture. Another glove joined it on the table: a bloody glove with blades on the tips. The older man (at least in appearance) looked to Duncan on the table.

    "Well, you're quite the specimen." The doctor smiled raggedly, "You heal almost as quickly as Weapon X did. I would like to work with you a little bit longer. Maybe amputate an arm and put a blade there. Maybe get inside that head of yours and twist your nightmares around."

    The doctor walked towards him again and picked up several six-inch pins. He jammed each of them down into Duncan's digits. Duncan screamed again. His tear-filled eyes glared at the doctor.

    "I…I am going to kill you." Duncan whimpered.

    Two more pins came down into Duncan's eyes.

    "Tease." The doctor smiled.

    "Krueger." A large raspy voice said behind the doctor.

    Doctor Frederick Krueger turned around and faced a wall of muscle. Long blonde hair, feral looks, and dark black eyes.

    "What is it Creed?" Krueger asked, "I'm working here."

    "You're wanted upstairs. Banner wants to talk to you about the tests on Weapon Omega." Victor Creed replied, crossing his arms.

    "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm busy." Krueger smiled to Duncan.

    "Banner wants you there now." Creed literally growled.

    Krueger shot Creed a glare and then smiled sweetly.

    "Let me grab my coat." Krueger replied.

    Welcome to the Crypt, the most state of the art prison facility in the world located smack dab in the middle of Los Angeles. A gigantic 16 story tall, 57 block long, cube of steel and concrete. Housed here are some of the most dangerous beings on the planet, biding their time to get out and wreak whatever havoc they can on the world. Oh yeah, Dracula keeps his prisoners here too.

    You are privy to some of the individuals who work here. Case in point, Dr. Frederick Krueger. His mother practiced Christianity in Springwood, Ohio. The local judge and Captain of the Guard in that town punished her for that most serious of crimes. She was tossed into the local insane asylum where she was brutally raped by one hundred maniacs. Freddy as he came to be know was born of that union. His sociopathic behavior was encouraged by his foster family at an early age. You see his mother committed suicide…or so it was said. Young Freddy became a doctor of terror, a sort of Mengele-like figure, whose experiments were controversial even in his circles. Working with Dr. Emma Frost he helped develop a machine that allowed consciousness to enter the dreams of others for study. Though he particularly excelled in torture and building up patients only to tear them down again. All in the name of science. Of course.

    Victor Creed is also a monster. He enjoyed the kill from his youth, a time BEFORE Dracula ruled, though he would only appear to be in his thirties. Being born a mutant with an accelerated healing factor would do that for you, in addition to his other gifts of strength, feral claws, and enhanced senses. He became a guard here at the Crypt years ago, loving the pain he could inflict upon the inmates; loving their screams. His feral appearance and his nasty disposition earned him the nickname Sabretooth.

    Together the huge man and the doctor of pain walked down the hallways of the Crypt and towards a huge office. They entered and found an older man sitting in a desk reading through reports. His hair was wild and his beard was long and disheveled. He didn't even appear to notice the entrance of the two men.

    "Dr. Banner?" Creed said throatily.

    Banner didn't move, still reading the files.

    "David? Hello?" Krueger spoke up.

    David Banner looked up.

    "Oh, Fred, come in." Banner said, "Creed, you can wait outside."

    Victor glared at Krueger and pushed past and closed the doors behind him.

    "You uh…wanted to see me?" Krueger asked, walking to the chairs in front of Banner's desk.

    "Yes, I was wanting to ask you about Weapon Omega." Banner said, looking up.

    "Well, what about it?" Krueger asked.

    "Psychologically, how he's doing?" Banner asked.

    Krueger sat back happily.

    "He's angry. In pain of course, but becoming very malleable. He's becoming much more dependent upon us. And he's very, VERY vicious. He wants me dead of course." Krueger smiled sardonically.

    "I'd like to see a combat test in an hour. Will he be ready?" Banner asked.

    "Yes, he should be healing at the appropriate rate." Krueger nodded.

    "Good." Banner replied.

    An hour later, in a special area of the Crypt called the Arena, Duncan McCloud walked out wielding a titanium blade. He was prepared for battle. This place was aptly named the Arena because that's what it resembled. A small gladiatorial arena with an area high above for the various doctors and technicians to watch the battles.

    Duncan looked up to the window and saw Krueger and Banner standing there. He grimaced and proceeded to go through a small practice session. He swung his blade in various directions, expertly, flawlessly. With his ability and experience, on paper he was unbeatable. He leapt and spun and swung; a living weapon.

    "He's good." Banner remarked.

    "He's the absolute best there is." Krueger smiled.

    Banner nodded and then turned to the technicians behind him.

    "Alright, you can release Weapon Omega now." Banner ordered.

    Down in the Arena, a large titanium door slowly opened. Duncan stood ready with his blade preparing for anything that came out of the door. Even his jaw dropped when he saw what he would be facing.

    A monstrous roar filled the arena as huge steps thundered into the room. Something big was moving towards Duncan. Duncan maintained his composure though. He backed away from no man or beast….whichever this was.

    "There can be only one." He whispered.

    Duncan sprang forward and dodged a powerful arm swinging at him. He rolled and jammed his blade up against the creature. To no avail. The creature regarded Duncan with green eyes and snarled.

    Huge jaws came down and ripped the head from Duncan's shoulders; ending the line of the Clan McCloud.

    The creature stood in the center of the Arena and bellowed horribly, its huge muscular body shaking, long green hair moving with the body. Then the great wolf-like head moved back and unleashed a howl that reverberated through the Crypt.

    Krueger smiled at the creature.

    "Good boy, Oz. Good boy." He said.

    Adam stood guard. His eyes were 20/10, with enhancements to make them better if need be. His hearing was just as good as a vampire. His sense of smell was just about the same. With demon ligaments and computer processors, he could pick up vibrations in the concrete around him. That's how he knew something was nearby. He turned shifted his arm into gun mode. Nothing.

    The corner of his eye caught something again and he again trained his gun on the blur in the shadows. He had just missed it again. He watched where the figure had been for a moment before spinning and training his gun directly behind him.

    "Easy big guy. It's just me." Angel said.

    "Why did you do that?" Adam asked.

    "Wanted to see how good those senses and reflexes of yours are. Pretty good. You almost kept up with me." Angel mused.

    "I could have killed you." Adam replied coldly, still pointing his gun at Angel's face.

    "That's true." Angel replied, "If you had bullets for that thing."

    Adam lowered his arm and it went back to being just that; an arm.

    "Brought you something to fix that." Angel said, digging into the dufflebag over his shoulder, "These okay?"

    Adam took the box of bullets and examined them.

    "They are within parameters." Adam replied.

    "Good. You hungry? Because I picked up some food too."

    "I do not need to consume." Adam said.

    "More for everyone else then." Angel said walking past the bigger creature.

    He walked into the warehouse that was serving as his group's temporary home. It served its purposes pretty well. He'd slept in worse, even when he had been evil. He wasn't complaining. Neither was Adam. However, there were some people who just wouldn't shut up.

    "You may as well let me go! I'm sure there are Guardsmen all over the state looking for you! My dad is like beyond rich!" Cordelia sneered at the others.

    "Dear God, how many times is she going to say that?" Giles asked, flipping through a book.

    "As many times as it takes to make us let her go?" Wesley answered.

    "I'm beginning to think we should. She's probably right you know. The Chase family is very rich. They probably think this is a kidnapping." Giles said.

    "Probably because it is." Angel said, stepping beside Giles and Wesley.

    The pair jumped.

    "Sorry. Habit." Angel apologized, "Hungry? I've got Doublemeat Burgers and some chips."

    "Ah…y-yes. Thank you." Giles said, taking a burger from his hands.

    "No problem." Angel replied, "Here Wes. Have one yourself."

    "Thank you." Wesley smiled.

    Angel walked away towards Cordelia with a smile.

    "You're still nervous around him?" Wesley whispered.

    "Well, he is a vampire." Giles said, eating his hamburger.

    "Yes, but he seems nice enough. He's proven himself quite a bit in the last few days." Wesley replied.

    "Well that is true but he's still a vampire. A soulless vessel that feeds upon the blood of humans."

    "I don't know. I think he's rather righteous for a vampire. He's noble."

    Angel chuckled across the room.

    "I wouldn't say noble exactly." He smiled at the two men, "Enhanced hearing remember?"

    Angel smiled at the flabbergasted looks on the faces of the men and continued towards Cordelia, who was pouting indignantly.

    "Hi." Angel said softly.

    "You're in big trouble Mister." She replied.

    "So I've been told. Repeatedly. Look, I'm sorry you're here and we'll let you go as soon as we're secure. I'm sorry for all this crap you've gone through." Angel explained.

    "Stow it." Cordelia snarled.

    Angel merely looked at her and changed gears.

    "Brought you some food. You look hungry."

    "I like losing weight, THANKS!" Cordelia spat.

    "Yeah…well I was also picking up some reading material. Thought you'd like something to help pass the time. They had Vogue and Entertainment Weekly. I didn't know which one you would want so I got them both." Angel said, digging into the dufflebag and handing her the magazines.

    "Wow…thanks. You're not bad for a kidnapper." Cordelia said, taking the books.

    "I'll take that as a compliment." Angel said, walking back across the room and past Wes and Giles, "See, you gotta indulge 'em."

    Angel walked further into the warehouse towards some of the others. There they were circling around Ash as he told them a story.

    "So there I was….up against an army of the dead, with just this little group English guys to help me." Ash explained.

    "That's crazy talk!" Xander said, "Why do you have to lie like that, liar guy?"

    "Shh. It's getting good. All the magick and sorcery. It's neat." Willow smiled.

    "You just think that cause you're going all Samantha from Bewitched." Xander said, "No way this story's true."

    "Look kid, I'm telling the truth here. This really happened." Ash explained.

    "I'm with the X-Man here." Faith said, "Army of Darkness, yeah. Sorcery and demons, yeah. Time travel? That's just silly. It's just too hard to swallow, and I know all about swallowing."

    Xander looked at Faith maybe a little too long and got hit by Willow as a result.

    "Sorry, sorry. I'm back." Xander said, startled.

    "Well actually, time travel is theoretically possible. I mean you go by Einstein's theory of relativity and you can technically move through time at the speed of light by way of tacyhon emission." Fred chimed in.

    "You're not really time traveling though. You're just moving in one direction, forward. That would mean anyone who's frozen for five hundred years has time traveled." Willow said.

    "No, no, you're not getting what I'm saying. By usage of tachyons you can move so fast that time would stand still for you but move for others at the normal rate. You'd leave earth in a spaceship and come back ten thousand years later." Fred retorted.

    "Yeah that happened on Planet of the Apes." Xander pointed out, trying to get a word in.

    "I get what you're saying but that's not what I mean. I'm saying that moving like that is just another mode of traveling through space and not time travel per se. Now if you could somehow get tachyons to move in the opposite direction, maybe, just maybe you could time travel to the past which is more interesting than just a one way trip to the future." Willow replied.

    "Do you compensate for objects that may be occupying the same space as you when you go back?" Fred asked.

    "Well of course. No two objects can occupy the same space at the same time. Furthermore—"

    Willow kept going and Xander and Faith just sat there not understanding a word.

    "I thought the Planet of the Apes thing was cool." Faith said reassuringly.

    "Head….hurt. And not just because of the concussion." Xander said.

    "Okay, I get that but the Law of Conservation and Mass states—" Fred started.

    "LOOK IT WAS A PORTAL OKAY? A PORTAL SENT ME THERE! A MAGICK PORTAL!" Ash shouted.

    "Did a portal bring you back too?" Xander asked.

    Ash looked around sheepishly.

    "No…I uh….slept for a few hundred years. It was a potion." Ash replied.

    "Riiiiiight." Xander replied before sniffing the air, "Hey…Double-Meat burger….extra cheese….onions….PICKLES!"

    Angel handed Xander the burger from behind.

    "There you go." Angel said.

    "How did you know this was my favorite burger?" Xander asked incredulously.

    "Smelled it on your breath the night we met. It took my mind off all the fire and bloodshed." Angel explained, "And a salad for the Wicca."

    "Ooooh!" Willow squealed in delight as she took the plastic container.

    "Two more burgers." Angel said, tossing one to both Fred and Faith.

    "Thanks Angel!" Fred said.

    "Yeah, thanks big guy. You know exactly what I need." Faith smiled flirtatiously.

    "Less uptight Watchers?" Angel asked.

    "There is that." Faith mused.

    "Yo, what about me?" Ash asked.

    "Beef Jerky." Angel said, tossing small bag at Ash.

    "Groovy." Ash replied, catching it with his prosthetic hand.

    "That's all you're going to eat?" Xander asked, his mouth full.

    "I've lived off worse." Ash said, setting the jerky beside him, "So what else did you get out there?"

    "Stole a Mustang. I figure that we needed some transportation other than the van." Angel explained.

    "And what's a better ride than a Mustang?" Ash replied.

    Faith had to fight the overwhelming urge to say "me".

    "Got some information too. Of the bad kind." Angel said, sitting down.

    "Lay it on me." Ash said.

    "Went looking for Charles Gunn. I thought that since we had set up that deal back in Sunnydale we could try to work and live together."

    "Yeah?"

    "Well here's the bad part. Those ringers that came into the Initiative? Well the one with the metal arms hacked into the computers and basically got a lot of our contact information. They found out we made a deal with Gunn. A day after the Initiative went down and we were setting up base in these new digs, most of Gunn's known hideaways were being cleaned out with casualties." Angel went on.

    "Gunn himself?" Ash asked.

    "Apparently got away. Still, trying to find this guy is like trying to find a needle in a haystack the size of Kansas."

    "So what do we have planned?" Faith asked, stepping into the conversation.

    "WE have nothing planned. I on the other hand am going back out as soon as I can. I need to find information about Gunn because this guy knows L.A. better than any of us and could probably set us up in better digs than this." Angel said.

    "Well, you could use some rest…" Faith began.

    "I've stayed up for longer than this." Angel replied.

    "…but since you're tired you could use a little back-up. Say maybe a Slayer?" Faith asked.

    "Sure. You know one?" Angel smirked.

    "Ass." Faith replied, crossing her arms.

    "That I am."

    Angel walked out of the warehouse a few hours later. It was almost 2 AM. Prime feeding time for demons and vampires. He'd hit a few clubs and maybe some faces to try and get some information on Gunn's whereabouts. Somebody had to know something.

    He lit a cigarette and breathed in. It wasn't often that he smoked. He only did it when he was extremely nervous or when he was stressed. Right around now he was both. He was worried for everyone that was around him. He was both sad and angry for the way that people he had known, people he had liked were now dead.

    Sure, Maggie was a little eccentric but she was an intelligent woman who knew all about poetry and literature; his pastimes. Warren could be annoying, but the boy looked up to him for all the knowledge he had about the cinema and books. And Cain…Cain had been his best friend. Ironic that a vampire and a werewolf hunter could become so close.

    He got angry at the thought of Cain dying. He got angry at the thought of any of them dying. He got angry when he remembered almost going to Sunnydale tonight out of habit, before realizing they were all mostly dead. He got angry when he thought about how Ash just bottled all the emotion up and didn't seem like he gave a damn. Angel was just, call me crazy, angry.

    That's probably why he snapped.

    "What do you want?!" he said, turning to Faith.

    Faith jumped back when he did that. It was the first time she had seen him as anything other than calm.

    "I…I just wanted to come with you. You know, help out." Faith replied, looking up at the vampire's larger frame.

    "Well you can't alright?" Angel snapped again, tossing his cigarette down, then closing his eyes tightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that."

    "I get that. You're under a lot of stress." Faith nodded, "Can I have a cig?"

    "They're bad for you."

    "You smoke them."

    "Yeah, but I'm dead."

    Angel looked at her and sighed as he dug into his coat pocket and handed her a cigarette. He then tossed her his lighter.

    "Thanks." Faith said, "So I'm coming with."

    "No, you're not. It's too dangerous." Angel said.

    Faith scoffed.

    "Hello? Been on the run for a year? Not too scared." Faith said, inhaling.

    "Yeah, operative words: on the run. You've never really gone into enemy territory. Especially not with the entire Western Territories looking for you." Angel replied.

    "Look, I can't just sit around here and do this nice little girl who follows orders bullshit. I'm the Slayer." Faith exclaimed.

    "No you're not."

    "I'm as damn close as anyone's gonna be! I mean come on! Giles and Wes keep filling my head about that bullshit about finding this Buffy chick and she'll lead people against Dracula." Faith shouted, "But the fact is it ain't gonna happen. Girl's probably down on her knees in Drac's castle giving him an oral massage as we speak! I mean hell, that's where I'd put her if I needed her alive."

    "If you knew her you wouldn't say that." Angel said.

    "And you did?" Faith scoffed.

    "Yeah."

    Faith's eyes went wide.

    "Oh."

    "Yeah."

    "Still man, still, if there's anyone close to a Slayer on our side right now, it's me so I figure I need to go out and do stuff like this." Faith stated.

    "Not right now." Angel said, turning.

    "Then when?" Faith demanded.

    "When you're more mature and not always sneaking away from your Watchers and putting yourself in harm's way to prove yourself." Angel said turning back to her.

    "Oh? That's what I'm doing?" Faith sneered.

    "Pretty much. Look Faith, I know you're skilled. You couldn't have gotten into the station in Sunnydale to try and save Willow if you hadn't been. But you're also young and impulsive too. You're so willing to prove yourself to everyone and to go out and try to see the world that you'll get yourself killed." Angel replied.

    "Where do you get off saying that?" Faith asked.

    "Because the same thing happened to me. So do me a favor Faith, go back to bed and get some rest and let me do my job." Angel ordered.

    "I'll just sneak out after you."

    "Not with Adam watching you won't. And I'd be careful trying to sneak around him. He's the type to shoot first and ask questions later."

    There was a long silence, that Angel broke.

    "Thanks for the gesture. I really appreciate that you want to help." Angel said genuinely.

    "Yeah…okay." Faith said looking down.

    "Go to bed."

    Faith threw her cigarette down and stamped it out and walked back inside. Angel the turned and walked past a dark cluster of shadows.

    "She comes out, don't shoot her. Just scare her." He said.

    Adam stepped out of the shadows.

    "Affirmative."

    Angel went to and fro from club to club. Some catered to humans, some to demons, and some to both. Some were in No Kill Zones, special governmental areas where demons killing humans or vice versa was not allowed (at least in theory), and some were in Kill Zones where you treaded at your own risk. It didn't mean you would die going into one of those areas, just that it was more likely. Also with less legal repercussions. Kind of an architectural waiver; you go in and get killed, then too bad because you knew the consequences.

    Angel had gotten into his fair share of fights to get information. He'd beaten down a Fyarrl Demon, ripped the horns off a Chaos demon, and even had an intimate moment with a Succubus in a bathroom stall, all to find out the location of Gunn. He'd gotten a few leads here and there, that Gunn had been laying low since the Initiative went down but had been seen in some areas of town. He'd even dusted a few vampires in the past few days. Not surprising.

    Of course, Angel had also run into a few demons that had heard he was part of a terrorist cell from rumors. They had either attacked him or called the Guard. Needless to say, Angel did a lot of punching and running that night.

    Finally though, he had come to a club called The Boiler Room. Pretty standard human/demon coed place in a No Kill Zone. Odds were that Gunn did some hunting here judging by the patrons. It was just chocked full of demons, humans with a dark side, or just plain idiots that were going to get their fool selves eaten.

    Angel sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. He listened to the bartender talk to patrons as techno music blared in the background. He scanned the room through the mirror above the bar. Sure he couldn't see himself, but he could see plenty of other people. Maybe Gunn if he got lucky. After about an hour's worth of drinking and fending off some annoyingly horny girl named after some kind of mushroom, Angel was ready to leave. He stood and turned on his heel and immediately bumped into someone.

    "Watch where you're going." The guy hissed.

    "Sorry." Angel said walking away.

    Then he stopped in mid-step. As did the other guy. They turned and looked at one another.

    "Angelus?" the guy asked.

    "Spike?" Angel asked in near shock.

    He hadn't realized this was Spike. He hadn't seen him in almost a century. He wasn't prepared for the punk clothes, the black duster, of the bleached Billy Idol hair.

    "I'll be damned!" Spike laughed, "Haven't seen you in the killing fields for a while!"

    "I'm not one for company." Angel said, slipping into his Irish Brogue and a smile as to not arouse suspicion.

    "No, you never were." Spike smirked, "Almost didn't recognize you with short hair."

    "Well, I'm…stylish." Angel smirked back.

    "What brings you to L.A.?" Spike asked.

    "The models. Tasty treats if you know what I mean." Angel replied.

    "Tell me about it, mate. Still, little skinny for me. Must be my Victorian tastes popping up." Spike said.

    "What about you? Last I saw of you, you were on the other side of the pond." Angel said.

    "Eh. I do some traveling." Spike shrugged.

    "You and Dru still together?" Angel asked, hiding his wariness that his childe may be around to sense the change in him.

    "Yeah, she's up in San Fran though. Something about eating witches. A hundred years and she still surprises me." Spike said wistfully, "What about you man? Where the hell have you been?"

    "Around." Angel smiled.

    "It was a woman wasn't it." Spike smirked.

    "Huh?" Angel asked, confused.

    "That made you take off and leave Darla. Man, oh man was she ever pissed." Spike laughed as he sat down on a barstool.

    Angel thought back. The gypsy girl….getting his soul back….the pain….Darla's rejection….being tossed away….trying to get back with her…realizing he couldn't.

    "You could say that." He smiled in typical Angelus fashion.

    "Heh. I can see that. The Bitch Queen really can get on your nerves. Haven't seen her in decades. Haven't wanted to." Spike said quietly before looking up, "How about we got out and raise some Hell? Possibly literally. You know, sire and childe, just like old times."

    Spike punched Angel playfully in the arm and smiled. Angel smiled back.

    "Nothing I'd love to do more, but I'm kinda in the process of one of my games. You know, psychological torture, little raping, and such." Angel replied, lying through his fangs.

    "Say no more. Nobody understands that more than me. Still, I'll be in town for a few days. Look me up. We'll go out and maybe cruise UCLA. Pick up some tasty young things and taste them a little." Spike smiled wolfishly.

    "You know it." Angel said, backing away through the crowd.

    Spike smiled at him and waved.

    Angel turned and walked off.

    Spike's smile fell into a murderous scowl. He reached into his coat pocket and produced a cell phone. He dialed a special number and leaned back against the bar.

    "Guess…who…I…just…saw." Spike said in a sing-song voice.

    Angel walked to his stolen Mustang and took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked it. Then he stopped and paused.

    "I've been looking for you." Angel said, turning.

    There was Gunn with a crossbow.

    "Yeah, so I heard. Been looking for you too." Gunn said.

    "Somebody could get hurt with that thing." Angel said, staring at the crossbow.

    "Kinda the point." Gunn replied, "My people got hit the other day. Not very pretty. Few friends got killed."

    "We're in the same boat then. I lost a few myself. Maggie, guy named Warren, even the cute robot girl you liked so much." Angel said.

    "I've been on the run." Gunn stated, "Living outta rat holes and sewers."

    "You and me both."

    "And then I hear from some friends that a big bad vampire is looking for me. So I get armed just in case. And then I go hunting and find out he's you. I hear that the whole operation in Sunnydale got hit. Terrorist cell, no names released to the public though." Gunn said, pointing the crossbow at Angel, "And that a blood drinker I don't particularly like is one of the sole survivors."

    "I know how this looks." Angel said.

    "Shut up." Gunn said.

    "I lost friends too."

    "Vamps don't have friends."

    "Some do. I lost people I cared about. You don't believe that, look me in the eye." Angel said.

    "Yeah, so you can thrall me?"

    "I can't do that. But since you won't believe me about that—" Angel said, grabbing the crossbow from Gunn's hands near instantly, "Believe this. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

    Angel slowly, handed the crossbow back to Gunn. Gunn took it just as slowly and retrained it on Angel.

    "Could just be a trick." Gunn said.

    "It's not. You don't like me, well that's something I have to live with. But I have people, a few of them kids living out there and running from the Guard. They're scared and they want to go home but the sad fact is home doesn't exist anymore. The reason I came looking for you is that maybe, just maybe you'd help them." Angel said, "And if it sounds like I'm lying go ahead and shoot me."

    Gunn looked at Angel and backed away with the crossbow.

    "Hyperion. Tomorrow. Eight." Gunn said before running off.

    "I know just where you mean." Angel said, climbing into the Mustang.

    Spike whistled as he entered the huge Atheon building as the sun just started to come up. He smiled and kept whistling as he walked past security. They looked at him suspiciously. He stopped and turned his back to them.

    Spike exploded back around in a whirl of motion, his hands outstretched in a pose, making the guards jump back. The vampire's chuckle rebounded across the lobby as he headed for the elevator.

    "Too bloody easy." He smiled.

    The elevator stopped at the thirtieth floor and Spike got off of it, coming face to face with a handsome man with blonde hair and a goatee, wearing designer clothes and scowl on his face.

    "Well hey, if it isn't Angelus-Lite. Not the real thing, but an incredible simulation." Spike said, shoving past the man, "Carved any crosses in someone's face lately or some other tried and worn out serial killer crap?"

    Penn followed Spike, annoyed.

    "Like shoving railroad spikes through someone's head?" Penn asked, sarcastically.

    "A) I was young. B) That almost sounded impressive. Keep that tone up and one day you may just grow a set." Spike replied.

    "Arrogant child." Penn growled.

    "Arrogant child with two Slayers under his belt. Can you say the same?" Spike asked.

    Penn stood there and glared holes in Spike.

    "Oh…wait….NO! You can't. Now be a good poofter and sod the hell off." Spike ordered, getting right up in Penn's face.

    "Maybe I should carve a cross on your face. See if the shape of it on a vampire's flesh hurts as much as the wound." Penn said.

    "Now, now Penn. No need to be rude. That's Spike's job." A soft, elegant voice said.

    Penn and Spike both turned to the doorway of the office they were walking to and saw a vision. She was petite, but voluptuous. Beautiful blue eyes peered out from a flawless face. Blonde locks flowed down past her shoulders. Her choice of clothing was impeccable. Prada if Spike was any judge. She was radiant, almost angelic. Of course that belied the darkness and cold in her heart.

    "Darla." Spike said, politely.

    "Spike, come in." Darla smiled walking into her office.

    Spike followed as did Penn. Darla turned and looked at Penn.

    "Did I invite you in?" Darla asked.

    "Well, no, I just assumed that—"

    Darla closed her office door on Penn's face.

    "Annoying wanker isn't he?" Spike said, sprawled out in a chair.

    "Feet." Darla said.

    Spike look confused and then got it.

    "Oh. Right. Sorry." Spike said, removing his feet from her desk.

    "He has a complex. Trying to be Angelus and take his place at my side." Darla said, walking to her chair, "I almost feel sorry for him. Then I remember I don't care."

    "Amen to that." Spike said, "Looking lovely by the way, luv. More beautiful every time I see you."

    Darla smiled.

    "Still a gentleman after all this time. And to think, I detested you once." Darla said.

    "I'm a like an onion. Or an ogre. Layers." Spike smiled.

    "You've always been loyal, William. Even in your headstrong years you were loyal. I honestly remember thinking you wouldn't last a year when Drusilla turned you. You've become a pleasant surprise." Darla said, "So tell me…you saw Angelus last night?"

    "'Bout four hours ago is more like it. Down at the Boiler Room. Honestly blew me away that I saw him. Thought maybe he'd come to see you." Spike said.

    Darla flinched slightly at that.

    "But then, I noticed something else about him. Something was off. Saw that immediately. He seemed…too happy to see me, ya know? Not one remark or insult. Not like him at all." Spike explained.

    Darla looked down as Spike told the story.

    "Go on."

    "On top of that he said he'd look me up and we'd spend some time together." Spike said, "Now if I was a betting demon, and I am, I'd say that something went wrong with dear old Angelus. It was him, right down to the giant brow that looked like it would weigh him down, but the personality ain't right. It's too—"

    "Soft. Much too soft. None of the sharp edges or icy touch that I taught him." Darla said, looking at Spike.

    "Almost like he had a heart." Spike said.

    "Or a soul." Darla said, momentarily losing composure and slamming her fist through her oak desk.

    Spike looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

    "Darla? Luv? There something you want to tell me?" Spike asked.

    Darla stood and walked to the window (composed of necro-tempered glass so she wasn't dust, natch). She held her hands behind her back.

    "There's something I neglected to tell you or Drusilla." Darla said, "Something I blamed myself for. Something I need to set right."

    "It's about Angelus isn't it?" Spike said, "It's about the bounty Trick's put on his head."

    "You know about that?" Darla asked.

    "Mercenary, luv." Spike simply said.

    Darla nodded.

    "I brought Angelus a gift on his birthday. A gypsy girl."

    "I seem to remember me, you, and Dru wiping out some gypsies round the first time he left." Spike said.

    "That girl was why he left." Darla struggled to maintain her icy calm amidst the inferno that raged in her whenever she thought about it.

    She had made him. She had taught him. She had produced the most single mindedly, flawless, ruthless killing machine the world had ever seen. Darla had turned a loutish, whoring, drunkard boy into a creature of pain, darkness, and sophistication so great that he had surpassed even her. And since losing him, nothing had made her truly happy. Not running this company, not making billions, nothing. He was her source of joy, of pride. She could shout to the world that she had created the Scourge of Europe. And they…took him from her. Made him soft. Took away a mother's pride in her childe. Took away her darling boy.

    "Darla?" Spike asked, standing.

    "They cursed him." She spat, "They cursed him with a soul. And I would rather see him dead than live with that."

    Spike couldn't really argue her point. He agreed with her wholeheartedly.

    "You're going home." Angel said to Cordelia.

    "In a body bag?" Cordy said, backing away.

    "On a Greyhound." Angel replied, "I've talked it over with the others. They really didn't mean to take you, but they needed a way out. And I'm really sorry about this whole mess. You shouldn't have been involved, so we're sending you home."

    "Oh…well that's just—"

    "Also, we're leaving here after I get you on the bus tonight. That way you can't call the Guard on us." Angel explained.

    "I would never…okay that was going to be the first thing I did." Cordelia admitted.

    "Yeah, I read people pretty well."

    "Well…you did buy me Vogue, so I guess as far as kidnappers go, you're alright. Well you anyway, not the Slut Bomb or the others." Cordelia admitted.

    The day passed fairly quickly. Night soon fell on Los Angeles. After a daylong nap, Angel woke up feeling pretty refreshed. Still, the fact that he had seen Spike weighed heavily on his mind. His mind had run the gamut of emotions on that one: surprise, a little fear, anger, annoyance, and strangely enough it was refreshing and good.

    He had always favored Spike, even in his evil days. He had never showed it though. He had never really showed the fact that he cared about anyone except maybe…

    "Darla." Angel said aloud as he dressed.

    He hadn't seen her in years, hadn't even given her much thought to be honest. Still when Spike mentioned her all of the memories came flooding back. They had some times; good and bad. He felt repulsed at the carnage they had caused and yet sometimes…sometimes he remembered them just lying in bed together on lazy afternoons, talking about a play or opera they had seen or maybe a book he had read. Strangely, thinking of her like that still played at his heart strings. Still played? That was impossible. He hadn't had a heart when he was evil…except maybe for her.

    "Yo forehead boy? You awake yet?" Faith called.

    "Yeah, I'm up. Getting dressed." Angel called back.

    "Oooh, maybe I can get a peep show." Faith laughed.

    "Pretty doubtful." Angel replied, "I'm shy."

    "Yeah, yeah."

    "The sun down?"

    "Going."

    "Good. I have to drop Cordy off at the bus station."

    "Oh so she's "Cordy" now and not the annoying girl hostage? When did that happen?"

    "Round six AM."

    .

    "Nervous?" Angel asked, driving down the darkened streets.

    "About going home?" Cordelia asked.

    "About staying at a bus station in a big city. Could be unsavory characters around." Angel replied.

    "Who could kidnap me and take me hostage for a few days." Cordelia stated.

    "Touché." Angel replied, "Again I'm really sorry about that."

    "I'd say its okay, but you know, its not."

    "Understandable. But we are letting you go and no one's hurt you." Angel explained.

    "Yeah." Cordelia said, quietly, "Hey…uh…thanks."

    "For?"

    "Being nice to me. I mean it could be like that whole good cop, bad cop type of thing but you've been really nice this past few days. You haven't let the other creeps back there hurt me and you've got me food and stuff."

    "And Vogue."

    "And Vogue. Just you know, thanks for at least being a humane kidnapper."

    "Well, technically Giles and Wesley kidnapped you. I just drove to get away from the Guardsmen."

    "Well maybe your sentence will be more lenient when my family sics its lawyers and tons of Guardsmen on you people." Cordelia said.

    "One can only hope." Angel replied, "Though we're not the bad guys here."

    "Oh sure. Just killing Guardsmen and trying to overthrow the government. That's not evil."

    "Some governments need to be overthrown. Just because you're raised in something that seems right doesn't mean it is." Angel went on, "I remember when demons and vampires were considered the stuff of legend. Their numbers were small and only a very few people were unlucky enough to run into them. But now…well look around."

    "Oh God yes, people and demons living together in harmony. Oh God the horror."

    "Not what I meant. I'm just saying to take a good long look. Humans are second class citizens almost."

    "No we're not! My family is rich!"

    "Yeah, some are but then again there's always an exception to the rule. Lots of people are poor. If they wander into a Kill Zone and get murdered or raped, it's their own fault and very few demons ever get prosecuted for it. But if a human kills a demon, then they're either reeducated or outright killed." Angel explained, "Not to mention the fact that you can't worship anyway you'd like."

    "Hey! You're a vampire and you want people to be Christians?" Cordelia said aghast, "Talk about messed up values."

    "I think people should be whatever is in their hearts and as long as it doesn't hurt them." Angel said, "And it's not a bad doctrine. Love everyone, don't judge, be good. Sure sometimes someone with an agenda can twist its meaning. I've met a few people who do just that, but overall it's uplifting. It gives people hope. Redemption."

    That last word sunk into Angel's heart more than any other.

    "Well ha! Hypocrite!" Cordelia pointed.

    "What?"

    "You said people should be whatever's in their hearts as long as it doesn't hurt somebody! Crosses and Holy Water hurt vampires!" Cordelia shouted.

    "And yet don't hurt other demons and humans." Angel said, "You ever think of why they hurt vampires? Always ask the why of the situation."

    "Huh?" Cordelia asked.

    "They may not teach about stuff like that in school, the world being a police state and all. It's called the Socratic Method. In all things ask why." Angel said.

    "Socrawhatsis?"

    "Socrates? The philosopher?" Angel asked.

    Cordelia shook her head.

    "Revered for thousands of years?" Angel asked, "Man what DO they teach you in schools?"

    "Uh…Home EC?" Cordy asked.

    Angel looked at her and sighed. Then he stopped at the red light. Behind his Mustang, a car screeched around the curb and drove very fast towards him.

    "Jeez, what's his malfunction?" Cordelia said, looking out the rear view mirror.

    "Coming pretty fast. Looks like a '56 De—"

    The car plowed into the back of Angel's car, jarring them forward harshly. Cordelia screamed and Angel grunted as his head hit the steering wheel.

    "—soto." Angel groaned, "You okay?"

    "Yeah. Seat belt, you should wear them." she said in pain.

    "Yeah….might be an idea." Angel said, sitting up.

    The Desoto's door opened up and a boot hit the pavement followed by another. The bottom of a swaying black duster became visible, as did the head of a sledgehammer.

    Moments later, said sledgehammer crashed through Angel's driver side window and cracked the side of his head. Blood splattered on Cordelia as Angel groaned in pain. The driver side door opened and Spike peered in.

    "Hey Angelus. Sorry about your car. Oh wait." Spike said, grabbing Angel by the throat and throwing him into the street, "No I'm not."

    Angel rolled on the pavement and dodged another blow from the sledge. He shot to his feet and pulled back at the last second when Spike swung again.

    "Spike?! What's going on?" Angel asked.

    "Well, let's see….ummm….I'm beating that nasty little soul out of you? Sound reasonable?" Spike asked, swinging again, making Angel duck the next strike.

    "Cordelia! Drive!" Angel shouted.

    Cordy fumbled with her seatbelt in fear and slid into the driver's seat. She slammed the door shut and hit the gas. Peeling rubber, she drove off.

    "Now how about that? Worried for the little human girl?" Spike asked swinging the hammer again.

    Angel gripped the handle as it came close to him. He glared at Spike.

    "No. Just you."

    The hammer was pulled roughly from Spike's grasp. Angel lunged at Spike with the hammer's wooden handle.

    "Anyone ever tell you that you were using the wrong end?" Angel said, lunging at Spike again with the wooden end.

    "Well ya know, it's possible someone said something along those lines. But you know me, mate." Spike said, spin-kicking the hammer from Angel's hands, "Not big on the listening."

    Angel's fist met Spike's jaw. Spike's met Angel's gut. Angel threw a kick. Blocked. Spike threw a kick of his own. Blocked and grabbed. Angel spun and threw Spike into the air. Spike hit the ground and rolled to his feet.

    "Glad to see you haven't gone soft." Spike snarled.

    "The only one in this family that was ever soft was you. Well, at least according to Dru." Angel smirked.

    "Ohhhhh. Good one." Spike said, eyes going yellow, forehead ridges arising and fangs lengthening, "Get yourself killed by pissing off Spike. Brilliant strategy."

    Spike leapt at Angel and began pummeling him harshly. A headbutt here. A knee to the groin there. An elbow to the eye occasionally. As Spike rained blows down upon Angel, sending more blood splattering from the elder vampire, he raged in anger.

    "You think you could fool me? ME?! YOU WERE MY SIRE, MAN! MY…MY YODA!" Spike growled, kneeing Angel in the face.

    "Things…change." Angel managed to mutter.

    "Not us! Not demons…man I can't believe this….YOU UNCLE TOM!" Spike said, pulling Angel up to his feet and pressing him over his head.

    Angel went flying and crashed into a heap on top of the Desoto's hood. Spike growled disgustedly, reaching into his coat for a cigarette. He turned from the car and lit it, puffing heavily.

    "Can't believe Angelus went soft. Unbe-freaking-lievable." Spike sighed.

    Angel's eyes opened and went yellow. He leaped to his feet and stood on the hood of the car.

    "Spike, like I said, you're the only one in this family who's soft." Angel bellowed.

    Spike turned and scoffed, putting his cigarette out on his tongue.

    "Man can't even smoke a fag anymore without a fag butting in." Spike growled.

    Then he shot off running at top speed at Angel. Angel just stood there waiting. Spike leapt into the air in a tackle. Angel just moved out of the way and gripped the back of Spike's neck, sending his face through the windshield.

    Angel pulled Spike's face from the windshield, taking a bit of glass from his cheek.

    "Now that hurt." Spike barely said.

    He grabbed Angel and flipped him into the roof of the car.

    "But not as much as this will." Spike growled, sending his elbow down into Angel's face. Over and over and over. Angel's face was a mask of crimson as was the sleeve of Spike's duster.

    "Now see, I always wondered who'd win if me and you ever went up against each other. With you the old warrior and me the dashingly handsome young upstart. Now I see what happened. You lost and I won. Kinda figured that's how it would go. Guess I proved who was really the Biggest Bad didn't I, "Dad"?" Spike sneered, raising his boot.

    A twist of Angel's wrist and a stake exploded from his coat sleeve. He jammed the sharp object right into the hamstring of Spike's raised leg. And he twisted it. Spike screamed in agony and as he did, Angel lifted with all his might, throwing Spike over the top of the car and onto the trunk in a heap.

    "I taught you everything you know, Spike." Angel said, sitting up, "But not everything I know."

    Angel crawled across the top of the car and twisted his wrist, releasing his other hidden stake. He was perched above the semi-conscious Spike and was ready to deliver the killing blow to the heart.

    Spike's eyes snapped open and his hands produced twin syringes from his belt. The two were jammed into Angel's neck. Spike squeezed them injecting a kind of pink liquid into Angel.

    Things started getting fuzzy after that. Angel's face reverted to his more human guise and he slowly dropped his stake. He collapsed forward on the roof and barely turned to his back. Spike stood above him.

    "Guess that's why I learned a few new tricks. Say goodnight Peaches." Spike said, delivering a final blow.

    After that, all Angel saw was black.  


	10. Crypt 2: Feeling Closed In

Boys and girls, here we are again with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and be sure to turn those frowns upside down. Just check your magic 8-Balls!

Will things get better for our heroes?

Ask again later.

Uh…yeah. So as you can see, things will improve.

    Cordelia drove as hard and as fast as she could and wished she could make it to where those losers who kidnapped her were.

    "God, that's stupid of me." Cordelia said, turning and spinning her wheels, "But he was good to me. They deserve to know what happened at least."

    At the warehouse, the group was carefully loading up the van again to head out towards the meeting place.

    "Um, Mister Giles?" Fred asked, sheepishly, "You DO know where we're going right?"

    "Well…uh….yes. I believe I can…find it." Giles replied.

    "Don't worry about Uncle Rupe." Wesley chimed in, "He can find it."

    Giles rolled his eyes at Wesley.

    "I would be extremely happy if you stopped calling me that. It annoys me to no—"

    "HEY DAD! LITTLE HELP WITH THESE SUPPLIES WE'RE LOADING?" Faith's ever charming loud mouth bellowed.

    "—end. Coming!" Giles sighed.

    Fred giggled.

    "You guys really enjoy givin' him hell, huh?" Fred asked.

    "It's the best way to pass the time on the run." Wesley smiled at the girl.

    "He seems nice." Fred replied.

    "Oh…he is. He's like the father that could tolerate me."

    "You mean the father you never had?"

    "No. The father who could tolerate me." Wesley said glumly.

    "Ah." Fred stated.

    "No worries though. I'm sure that he can find this Hyperion place, given that Angel is running a bit late. It may take some guessing but—"

    "I am aware exactly of where it is and where we need to go. City building codes and maps have been downloaded into my mainframe by tapping into a modem." Adam interjected, walking by.

    "Well there you have it." Wesley said.

    "I don't mean to sound all jumpy and scared, but that thi…guy freaks me out." Fred said.

    "Yes he is rather…intimidating." Wesley added.

    "He was Professor Walsh's brainchild. He was the first one she was going to build. Makes me worried about what kind of improvements she could have made. I mean he could have problems we don't even know about." Fred explained.

   "I suppose that's something we'll never know. Or at least I hope we never know." Wesley whispered.

    Adam turned from across the room and smiled at the two of them. It was quite disturbing.

    "Yo Ash man! Where we going?" Xander asked.

    "It's a secret." Ash replied.

    "Maybe I could read your mind." Willow propositioned.

    "No."

    "Oh come on!" Willow pouted.

    "No."

    "She's read my mind hundreds of times. Unless you're fantasizing about her in metal bikinis with a D-cup, all is well." Xander said.

    "No." Ash deadpanned.

    "You're no fun." Willow sighed.

    "I aim to please." Ash replied.

    "Whatever." Willow sighed, "Bored now."

    A Mustang crashing outside brought her back to reality.

    "Well, that worked out pretty nicely." Willow nodded.

    "Crap that's Angel!" Xander shouted, "He's—"

    Cordelia cursed and fell as she got out of the car.

    "—gonna be so pissed that the ditz queen cost him a few thousand dollars worth of damage." Xander finished.

    "Cordelia, what is the matter?" Giles asked, walking to the girl.

    "Looks kinda like she failed the written. And you know, the actual driving test." Faith added.

    "Shut up!" Cordelia spat, "I'm just coming back to tell you losers that Angel's in trouble, so get off my case already!"

    "Angel's in trouble?" Faith asked in dread.

    "What happened?" Wesley asked.

    "There was this guy! He attacked us with a sledgehammer and he dragged Angel out of the car!" Cordelia explained frantically.

    "What guy?" Ash asked.

    Angel slowly drifted back to consciousness. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was another set of eyes: icy blue in color.

    "Rise and shine, buttercup." Spike crooned, taking a step back.

    Angel lunged at Spike, but didn't move much further than a few inches. He looked down and observed himself. He was fully restrained. A reinforced straitjacket wrapped around his torso. His legs were chained and manacled together. Worst of all he was gagged and muzzled like a dog. He glared out at Spike.

    "Neat little get up isn't it?" Spike said, crouching down beside him, "Personally I think the muzzle was a bit much. Cuts down on our witty repartee'. I mean where's the fun in making grand threats when the other guy can't even reply?"

    Spike pondered it and then laughed.

    "Guess it's in making the grand threats and the other guy can't even reply." He smiled, before throwing a punch right at Angel.

    Angel's head went flying back, and when he snapped back to attention Spike could see yellow vampire eyes glaring at him.

    "I was hoping you'd do that." Spike smiled, pulling out a control, "Now I can do this."

    Spike pressed a button on the control and Angel spasmed in pain, electricity coursing through him.

    "Neat little toy. See, you got a shock collar on too. With the press of a button you're convulsing in pain, and you can't even scream." Spike smiled, "Kind of thing I could do all day."

    Spike pressed the button again and again making Angel convulse and let loose muffled screams.

    "And I probably will. God I love this thing." Spike said, kissing the remote.

    Angel just glared at him hard.

    "Now what's that for mate?" Spike asked sincerely, "Why you giving me the demonic puppy dog eyes?"

    Angel just kept glaring harshly at Spike.

    "Is it because you're angry with me? Hmm? Maybe it's because of the pain and all the ways you're plannin' on killing me? Or maybe, call me crazy, maybe you feel just the least bit betrayed? Yeah. I think that's the one." Spike stated, "I mean despite the fact that you got a soul swimming in your insides now, I'm still part of the family. And it hurts to have someone that you at least respect, at most cared for, just turning on you doesn't it?"

    Spike lowered and stared right back into Angel's yellow eyes with his own yellow.

    "Well, now you know how we felt." Spike growled before standing and reverting his features, "I mean it wasn't good enough that you never seemed to give a damn about us anyway. No, you had to go out and desert us after that gypsy chit. Then you came back and tried to be like us before realizing you couldn't and leavin' again. Did you for once ever think about us though? Huh?! No, of course not. You NEVER did. It didn't matter than Dru cried for weeks after you left each time. Didn't matter that Darla snapped at her every damned time she mentioned your name. Didn't matter that I lost the one other person on earth that I could really relate to, no matter how much we tore each other up. Back then I admired you but loved getting on your nerves. A few hours ago I just resented you for leaving us alone for all that time. Now, NOW I bloody well hate you for that soul. Guess we'll just have to see of we can dig it out won't we? I got an electric drill here that I'm just itchin' to use."

    That was the first time that Angel had bothered looking at his surroundings. He was in a dark room. Smelled surprisingly fresh. Felt like he was lying on metal. The only light beat in from a small window at Angel's left. He was in a paddy wagon.

    "Now then, trust me when I say this hurts you more than it does me." Spike chuckled turning the drill on.

    Angel was saved by the backs of the doors opening. He was partially blinded by the light flooding in. It had to be artificial because he wasn't burning. There was someone standing there but he couldn't make them out.

    "Now Spike, there's no need for that." A soothingly beautiful voice came.

    Angel immediately knew who it was and realized he was in deeper than Spike could ever put him in.

    Darla stepped into view, wearing a wonderfully tailored Chanelle suit. She walked past Spike, who merely sighed that his fun was spoiled. She sat down in front of Angel and smiled at him, breathing in his scent and relishing it. Her hand moved out and ran through Angel's hair. She moaned slightly, as did Angel himself. As wrong as this was, there was an element of comfort to it. It was pleasure. Which with Darla of course meant---

    She slapped him. HARD.

    "Pain's never far behind with us is it Angelus?" Darla asked harshly, "Pleasure and pain seem to blur together for us. It always does. But there was no pleasure in you leaving my side. Just pain. Well now I'm going to repay you in kind for that. And that is going to be a pleasure."

    She knelt down beside his ear and he could hear her skull contort and change into her game face. She bit into his ear in a way that made him want to scream and moan all at once. She released it and licked the blood from her lips.

    "And in the end, you'll thank me, darling boy. You'll thank me." Darla smiled, standing, "Spike, tell them we're ready."

    Spike whirred the electric drill a few times with smile.

    "Poor sod. He was better off with us." Spike chuckled, before exiting the back of the van, "Hey! It's time!"

    Angel just watched Darla as she stepped back. Men entered the truck…no…not men, at least not all of them. Some were vampires; one even seemed to be a Chaos demon. They gripped Angel violently and dragged him out of the back of the van, Darla following daintily. He was tossed to the concrete floor hard and groaned from the impact.

    A moment later, he could feel Spike at his side. Then more pain as Spike violently pulled him up by the hair.

    "Welcome to Hell, Peaches." Spike said.

    Angel could almost feel him grinning. Still, that didn't keep his attention for long. Not when he was greeted by the sight of a seven foot tall man with black eyes and a mane of blond hair. Walking to that huge man's side was a shorter man, but still with a good build and reasonably tall himself. He was middle aged with a white beard and wild hair.

    "This is the one?" the bearded man asked.

    "That's him, mate." Spike said rising.

    Spike caught the bigger man giving him an evil look. Spike merely chuckled.

    "You gonna stare all day or you gonna grow a set, mate?" Spike asked the bigger man.

    The large man growled lowly, prompting Spike to do the same.

    Darla just sighed.

    "Boys, behave." She said, walking between the two of them, "We're all friends here. Am I right Dr. Banner?"

    Dr. David Banner smiled at her and nodded.

    "Yes ma'am. We are. You'll just have to forgive Mr. Creed." Banner said, turning, "He really doesn't have good social skills."

    Sabretooth growled again.

    "Yeah, I've seen regurgitating Frovolax demons with less surly dispositions." Spike chuckled.

    "Spike." Darla warned.

    "Sorry, grandmum. Well, only a little." Spike replied.

    Darla smiled and loved the way she could manipulate the men around her with subtle glances and a smile here or a smile there. She could stop Spike from getting into a fight with a particularly dangerous mutant, even if she was a little interested in seeing how that battle would go. She could politely control Dr. Banner with a few kind words or gestures. She was after all very beautiful and very seductive after four hundred years: and he was only a man. The only one she had little sway over lay below her in a straightjacket.

    "Take good care of him." Darla said, glancing to Angel, "And I mean that."

    "He'll be in very good hands." Banner replied, looking back to Sabretooth, "Victor?"

    Sabretooth strode forward and delivered a crushing blow right to Angel's face, knocking him out.

    "If that's all he's got, he ain't half as bad as legends make him out." Sabretooth replied.

    Darla and Spike shared a conspiratory grin.

    "Well just as long as we all follow the agreement. No dusting." Darla said, "Because the one who kills my darling boy will be skinned alive and hung from a rusty meat hook."

    "And that's when we bring in the salt." Spike added.

    "Healing abilities or no, I imagine that would be quite taxing." Darla said, casting a glance at Sabretooth.

    "You have nothing to worry about Darla. He'll get the best care we can offer." Banner replied.

    "See that he does, because if I'm not one hundred percent satisfied with the results then I'll be much more creative than just cutting off your skin." The elder vampire explained, "Spike?"

    "Mm?" Spike murmured.

    "We're going. Good evening gentlemen." Darla said, turning and heading for her limo.

    Spike followed slowly.

    "Be seeing you Angelus. Watch yourself in the showers." He quipped as he walked away from the unconscious vampire.

    Banner watched them go and then looked at Angel.

    "Take him in Creed, general population, but keep men watching him at all times." Banner said turning away.

    Sabretooth gripped Angel by the hair and began to drag him.

    "Welcome to the Crypt, runt."

    "Are you certain this is the place?" Wesley asked.

    "Affirmative." Adam said, peering out the van window.

    "It's pretty." Fred said.

    "It's rundown." Faith added.

    "It's near perfect." Giles smiled somewhat.

    "It's a cryin' shame that I'm still stuck with you losers." Cordelia sighed.

    "Come on Cordy, and not have your shrill, disagreeable voice with us, stabbing into our temples, every waking second of everyday? Like we could do without." Xander said.

    Willow tried to be more diplomatic.

    "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Willow said gently.

    "And walk around L.A. at night, alone? I'm sticking with the people with the guns thanks. Least I know none of you have the balls to actually kill me." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

    "And considering I don't have any balls, you're not far off." Faith mumbled.

    "Know what I haven't heard enough of the past few days? Arguing." Ash said, exiting the car, "Fall out. Flanking positions. Watchers and Adam on the outside of the circle with me: kids in the middle."

    "Hey! I'm a Potential Slayer here! I don't NEED your protection!" Faith said as she exited the van with the others

    "And hey, I'm in charge here. You do what I say or you walk." Ash stated, pushing her inside the newly forming circle.

    The group looked up and slowly made their way towards the Hyperion Hotel. It was a large structure, and from Giles estimation was probably built in the 1920's. It was nice though. It looked condemned but upon close examination you could tell it was only meant to appear that way. He wasn't sure if it was just ingenious carpentry or a glamour that had been put up.

    "Stop moving." Adam ordered.

    The group stopped.

    "What is it, Big Man?" Ash asked.

    "Yeah, fill us in." Faith added.

    "Oh God…we're going to die aren't we?" Cordelia asked, looking around.

    Adam's hand shot out and caught the arrow that was about to hit her face.

    "If you made less noise, you wouldn't." Adam stated, observing the area and shifting his arm to gun mode.

    "You can't use that here! You'll get every Guardsman in the city down our throats!" Ash shouted.

    Adam placed something on the end of the barrel.

    "Which is why I created a silencer." Adam explained, "To your left by the way."

    An arrow whizzed by Ash's head and he jumped at the sight.

    "Oh shit!" Ash said, backing up.

    "You said it!" a creature shouted as it leapt out of the darkness at him, tackling him into a wall.

    "Holy Hell!" Faith exclaimed.

    The creature looked up at her. It was covered in blue spines and looked downright hideous.

    "Ain't nothing holy 'bout it." The creature spat, producing a handgun.

    It was blown out of his hand by Adam.

    "Mother of—" the creature began before Ash turned and backhanded it with his metal hand.

    "Come on you big spiky freak! Let's play! I'll be Mike Tyson and you can be the idiot people waste forty bucks to see get knocked out!" Ash said, punching the demon again.

    It went sprawling back.

    "Arrows!" Xander said, hitting the ground, taking Willow with him.

    Adam glared at the roof.

    "The first barrage came from automated defenses based upon motion sensors." Adam surmised as arrows bounced off his skin, "These on the other hand are being fired by…scanning…two humans."

    Adam fired up in the air at the building.

    "Taken care of." Adam said, before getting an axe stuck in his head.

    "Hey! My sister's up there!" Gunn said, charging, "If you've hurt her!"

    He tackled Adam…and bounced off. The cyborg merely regarded Gunn and slowly removed the axe from his head.

    "Don't do that again." Adam said, handing him the axe.

    Gunn immediately swung again.

   "Dirty freakin' monster!" he shouted.

    Adam caught the axe in mid-swing, and aimed his gun-arm at Gunn's face.

    "I said not to do that again." Adam growled.

    Gunn seemed unfazed. He pushed the gun-arm to the side and went to throw another punch, but was stopped by Ash.

    "Gunn! Jeez! Cut it out!" Ash shouted.

    Gunn turned and looked at Ash.

    "The guy from the Intiative…the annoying one?" Gunn asked.

    "Yeah, that's me. Ash remember?" Ash asked, "Frankenstein there is with me."

    Gunn turned to Adam and looked at him impressed.

    "Damn, didn't know ya was bringin' Frankenstein." Gunn said.

    "That was…uh…a nickname." Ash replied, "That's Adam. And the rest of these people are with me too."

    Willow slowly rose, "Glad things are under control now cause I really didn't feel like filleting anyone."

    "Though I hear if you add a pinch of Oregano, that's not so bad." Xander quipped. Given the past few days it was his defense mechanism, "Least everybody's alright."

    Gunn's tone changed again as he stared at Adam.

    "No things aren't alright. Mr. Stitch here just shot my sister up there!" Gunn said.

    "No I didn't." Adam said, converting his gun-arm to just an arm, "I merely destroyed the crossbows in their hands."

    "They?" Giles asked, standing.

    "My sister, Alanna, and Justine. They're of roof duty tonight." Gunn replied.

    "Ah. Yes. I see them now." Giles said squinting upwards through his glasses.

    "I imagined any attack upon us would most likely be a misunderstanding on the part of your group at my appearance. Thus I decided to use non-lethal force." Adam explained, "Unless of course someone here were injured. Then I would've killed them."

    "Oh, great job, draggin' monsters here for us to deal with Gunn." The spiny creature said standing, "Monsters and metal-handed guys."

    "Yeah well you don't exactly pass for good-looking yourself—" Cordelia began.

    The spines faded away and the creature was just a man.

    "—mister." Cordelia finished, a little flustered and wondering why good looking guys seemed to always want to kill her.

    "You okay amigo?" Ash asked.

    "My nose is bleedin', my pride's hurt, and my head's ringin', though that last one may just be from a drunken bender I had." The man groaned.

    "You're cool, Doyle. Seen you take worse shit than that." Gunn replied, "These are the people I was tellin' you about."

    "Hey." Doyle greeted.

    "Hello." Wesley said.

    "Glad to be here." Giles replied as well.

    Doyle just looked to the sky and sighed loudly, "Ya dragged the English here too?! Unbelievable."

    "Doyle's cool. He's just melodramatic." Gunn said.

    "And has really bad acne, but that cleared up pretty fast." Xander noted.

    "He's a demon." Faith said, feeling for her handgun.

    "Hey, I happen to be very human." Doyle said holding his nose, "Least on my mother's side."

    "Look, let's get inside. Pigs are bound to be comin' round thanks to the noise." Gunn said.

    "Is that what you call the Guardsmen here? How…ethnic." Wesley said.

    Gunn rolled his eyes.

    "No. Real pigs. Big strain of razorback from Australia. They ship the things here 'cause they flush out people squattin' in the projects and maul 'em real bad." Gunn said, "Things are wicked hard to hurt, like they got no nerves."

    "Alright, let's go." Ash said.

    "You know…I can recalibrate those auto-crossbows out here for you sometime. Your aim was a little off." Fred smiled, trying to look at the bright side of all of this.

    Gunn could only smile back and ushered her inside.

    "Weapons later, inside now." Gunn said, motioning.

    Then he noticed something.

    "Hey, where's Angel?" Gunn asked.

    "That's another thing—" Ash started.

    "You gotta be fuckin' with me." Gunn said, folding his arms.

    "No, I assure you we aren't. Apparently, Angel has possibly been captured or killed by this other vampire. Perhaps he escaped, but he hasn't contacted us." Giles said, leaning on a support.

    "He hasn't come here either if that's what you're thinkin'." Gunn's sister Alanna added.

    "Jesus, Gunn. You invited a vampire here?" Justine practically hissed, "What were you thinking?"

    "Easy honey." Doyle said, stroking her arm.

    "Oh that's rich. You don't like vampires but you're all over demon guy." Cordelia said.

    Justine glared holes at Cordy.

    "Shut up you little rich bitch." Justine spit, "You live in your little upscale world where you never question Dracula's control just so long as you still have Prada to put on. Doyle here is part human. Vampires are pure evil."

    "Yeah, well considering Angel's the only one of these losers I can stand, then count me in the evil boat." Cordy shot back.

    "A vampire murdered my sister you little bitch." Justine said, stepping closer, "And the moment your little pal stepped into this room his ass would be dust because I DON'T WORK WITH FUCKING VAMPIRES!"

    That last bit was directed at Gunn.

    "You think I was crazy about it either?" Gunn defended, "I like vamps about as much of you, HELL Alanna almost got ate by one more than once. But these people ain't vamps Justy. I don't know what the hell that is—"

    Gunn gestured to Adam.

    "—but I'm helping these PEOPLE 'cause they need it and you best belee that!" Gunn shouted.

    "You just watch it Charlie. If these people are friends with a vampire I'd watch my back. A pat on the back's just six inches from either a kick in the ass or a bite on the neck." Justine said, storming upstairs past Gunn and Alanna.

    "I'll go talk to her. Try to calm her down…" Doyle said.

    "No, I'll go. You stay here with Charles." Alanna said, heading up after Justine.

    "Look, I'm sorry 'bout that. She's touchy and we don't exactly get counselin' here." Gunn said, "But she's right about a lot of stuff. I don't like or trust this Angel guy. Once a vamp, always a vamp. But you can stay here provided you keep the big sewed together guy away from most of the people here. At least till people get used to him."

    "Xenophobia." Adam mused aloud.

    "That's cool, but we need to find Angel." Ash said.

    "Look, I can't help ya there man. We got lots of kids and some demons here but we ain't never brought in a vamp. Things are like pit bulls. You turn your back on them and they tear into ya." Gunn said.

    "Good lord, there are more people here?" Wesley asked.

    "What? Ya thought it was just the four of us?" Gunn asked, "Some are out on the streets, some are sleepin', and I'm pretty sure more than a few's at the pool."

    "You have a pool?!" Willow asked, smiling.

    "Chlorine here we come!" Xander said.

    "Look man, I understand your deal with Angel bein' a vamp. He's different though. He has a soul." Ash said.

    That got more looks than Ash had anticipated.

    "You heard me!" Ash said, "He was cursed and has a soul. He's a good guy and we need to find him. He's a friend."

    "Look, maybe, just maybe this guy's different than most vamps. But he's still a vamp. Vamps are all the same everywhere." Gunn said.

    "I could have sworn that's what they used to say about blacks." Giles added.

    Gunn tossed Giles a look.

    "You some kind of racist?" Gunn asked

    "Furthest thing from it. I had an "old flame" I suppose you could call it who was black. I was just pointing out that you were stereotyping. I'm not that fond of vampires myself but this Angel seems different. He's at least helpful to us and has helped save our lives a few times in the last few days." Giles explained, "And if what Ash says is true and he…has a soul then…the consequences of that are extraordinary."

    Gunn thought back to his night in Sunnydale.

    "Okay, tell you what. I'll put word out that we're looking for him. Get descriptions of him to some people, and while we're at it a descrip of the vamp he was fightin' wouldn't be bad either. We'll keep an eye out for him, but he still ain't setting foot in here." Gunn ordered.

    "Well who would! I mean the color scheme is terrible and…I'm not really helping am I?" Cordy asked.

    Resounding no's.

    "Good. I'll just keep complaining then."

    Alanna kept pounding away at the door.

    "Justine! Justine open the door!" Alanna yelled, wrapping her fist against it, "Hey, we ain't got no reason to be fightin' here!  Charles is still on our side."

    No reply. Alanna sighed.

    "Justine don't be like this!" Alanna shouted through the door.

    She was unaware she was being watched though, by something creeping along…the ceiling. It glared at her with yellow eyes and slowly crawled towards her, making no sounds. Smiling sadistically the creature leapt down behind Alanna quietly and stood behind her, mouth opening to reveal small fangs. Raising a three-fingered hand the creature grabbed Alanna's shoulder and turned her around hard. Alanna's blood went cold when she came face to face with the demon.

    "Boo." The demon smirked.

    Alanna pushed it away and then laughed.

    "Damn you Kurt!" she shouted.

    "Don't say that. Don't say that to anyone." The demon replied with a German accent, almost a little hurt by her words.

    Alanna couldn't help but smile. Here was a six foot blue demon with yellow eyes, three fingers and toes on each hand and foot, who could cling to ceilings and disappear when he wanted, but was also deeply religious. This right here was one screwed up world.

    "Sorry Kurt." Alanna apologized.

    "The Lord and I forgive you for that." Kurt replied, "Waking me up on the other hand I'm sure is not so easily forgiven."

    "Oh I'm sorry." Alanna apologized, "It's just I'm trying to talk to Justine but she won't let me in her room."

    "Any reason she should?" Kurt asked, "If she's angry with one of you, let her be angry. Eventually she'll calm down and realize she was being rash."

    "This is Justine we're talkin' bout, Kurt." Alanna replied.

    "Ah. Then enlighten me. What set her off?" Kurt asked.

    "We got some new recruits. One of 'em's a vamp or something." Alanna replied.

    Kurt's eyes went wide. He could still remember the fear he had felt in his youth.

    When his particular gypsy caravan was singled out for annihilation by Dracula for not giving him tribute like all the others. How a gang of vampires had attacked them one night. People he loved, people he grew up with, died that night. They were drained. They had necks snapped and hearts torn out.

    They had all fought back at first, his father chief among them, plunging his wooden staff into the hearts of the demons making them explode in clouds of dust. Even as a young man…or whatever he was…Kurt found the strength to fight back as well. Using agility he had dreamed would one day allow him to join the Munich Circus, he leapt into the air, up to a tree limb with a bow and arrow. He pulled the cord back and let an arrow fly.

    He wasn't especially skilled with the bow, but he managed to hit his targets and gave his people at least some measure of aid in this time of crisis. However, once a vampire leapt into the tree and tackled him out of it…well he wished he could have gotten the heart. Still, the vampire above him crumbled to dust when his father saw his plight.

    He had helped Kurt up and the two of them observed that the humans were now actively fighting the vampires and winning. Despite the power of the undead, humans had the numbers and what's more…there was something…something inside them that made them fight back. Some strength that the undead didn't seem to have. Kurt smiled because he was touched on some level. It wasn't something that could be understood; only felt. And the feeling was like…light in his heart.

    That light was soon eclipsed because HE came.

    The caravan's campfire exploded upwards in a plume of green fire gathering the attention of man and vampire alike. When the pillar of fire came back down and extinguished there was a man standing there: tall, long black hair hanging down, dressed in distinguished black clothing and a long black cloak. And a pair of eyes that chilled Kurt down to the soul and he knew, HE KNEW, that this was the demon his people had snubbed. This was Dracula.

    Wagons overturned, men quaked in fear, women fell to their knees in desire, and that light in Kurt's heart faded away. Especially when his father managed to work past his blind panic and charge the master vampire with his staff extended to drive it deep into his heart. Dracula merely regarded him with a slight cock of the head, his eyes glowing slight red. Kurt's father began to burn as he ran towards the demon and by the time he had reached him there was naught but a charred skeleton.

    Despite the jelly that had become the boy's legs, Kurt ran. He was more frightened in this moment than in any other. He ran and leapt and desperately wanted escape. He heard the vampires behind him, shouting to him as they pursued him. Kurt leapt over logs and up into tree branches and looked back in terror. Despite his speed that no other man in his caravan could match, the creatures were gaining.

    Tears fell from his eyes as he ran. He didn't know what he was. He didn't know his place in the world. And now he never would because soon he would be food and drink for the undead. Crying bitterly Kurt saw the moon overhead like some monstrous eye and he pleaded that he could escape to it, that he could reach out and touch it, to be near it. If he could he would be free, he would be safe, he would....

    BAMF!

    He was suddenly hundreds of feet in the air, above the tree canopy. For a brief moment he felt the sensation of flying but then young Kurt realized he was falling to his death. He covered his eyes in terror as he had seconds before mind shattering pain.

    BAMF!

    He hit the muddy ground hard and grunted in pain. Rising slowly, he wondered why he was not yet dead. That was when he saw he was in the shadow of the large, but rundown building in front of him. It was old and had holes in the roof and Kurt knew that no one had been hear in a hundred years or more. He stared at it in awe before his ears picked up the sound of the vampires again.

    Fear returned and Kurt ran to the building and forced the wooden doors open. He slammed them behind him and ran the length of the building, hiding behind collapsed wooden benches. He curled into a ball and cried and whimpered, hoping the vampires would not find him. Somewhere in that space of time, Kurt Wagner fell asleep and didn't awaken until rays of sunshine warmed him through the holes in the roof.

    They had not found him. They had not come here. And he wondered why they hadn't come and killed him in the night. Why hadn't they come here?

    And that's when he noticed something beside of him. Something he hadn't seen the night before in the dark. It was a book. Glancing at it, Kurt reached out with three fingered hands and picked it up. His yellow eyes scanned the pages and found something….words in red that he spoke aloud.

    "Because strait is the gate, and narrow is the way, which leadeth unto life, and few there be that find it." He read, for some reason smiling.

    And on that day, Kurt found something bigger than himself to believe in. Something bigger than anyone. And he smiled. And read.

    "A vampire?" Kurt said in surprise.

    "Somethin' like that." Alanna replied, "I dunno. I don't think I got the whole story. Charles isn't stupid enough to just make deals with vamps."

    "If he were none of us would be here right now." Kurt reasoned, "I only pray that God works in his heart and tells him what is right. In my heart, I know He will."

    Alanna laughed slightly.

   "What?" Kurt asked.

    "I wish I had half of your faith." Alanna replied.

    "Faith starts small and grows and blossoms." Kurt replied.

    "But how can you believe in something you've never seen?" Alanna asked.

    "Three reasons. One, anything Dracula hates must be good. Two, I have seen Him. A thousand times in here." Kurt said, touching his heart, "And lastly, if I don't have faith, I have nothing."

    "Point taken." Alanna said, "Could you help me get Justine out here now?"

    "You really want to speak to her that badly?" Kurt asked.

    Alanna nodded.

    BAMF!

    Justine's door opened and Kurt walked out of it.

    "Ask and ye shall receive." Kurt smiled as he walked down the hall towards his room.

    Justine just sat there on her bed looking at Alanna and sighing before looking to the ceiling.

    "I am going to kill that elf." She growled.

    Then she looked at Alanna, "And you don't have to say anything. I heard everything you two were going on about. I'm fine. I know Gunn will do the right thing. Don't worry and just give me some space like Kurt said."

    "Well okay then." Alanna said, turning away, "Next time I'll just send Kurt."

    Angel awoke with a pounding head. Luckily though he wasn't in his straitjacket anymore. Though he was in a small cell with artificial lighting. He rose and walked towards the metal wall at the end of the cell that he imagined had to be a door of some kind. He felt it…cold and hard…but with a slight breeze. It was a door alright. That at least made him relax. He wasn't locked in a room with just four walls with a demon.

    Angel turned and regarded the demon on the top bunk.

    "Hey. You're the new guy here." The demon said hopping off and towering over Angel, "I'll have to explain the rules then."

    "I'm no one's bitch." Angel growled.

    The demon paused.

    "Alright, not what I was gonna say. Also red blooded male here. Demon yes, sodomite no." the demon sighed.

    Angel relaxed his body posture just a little and he walked towards the small sink and ran some water. The demon looked at the mirror in front of Angel and grunted.

    "Rumors are true then. You're him." The demon said.

    Angel turned and glared at the demon.

    "Him?"

    "Angelus. The Scourge of Europe. He who nails puppies to churches. That him." The demon said, "We'd heard you'd been brought in last night."

    "We?"

    "Prison folk. Wasn't aware you were going to be my roommate. Gotta admit when I heard the door open last night and Creed toss you in, I was expecting the worst. Nobody wants to be cooped up with Angelus. Not even me." The demon replied, "Name's Sadjahn, by the way."

    Angel regarded the large demon. He looked almost human except for the eyes and the face, which frankly just looked heavily marred in ornate patterns.

    "Well you know who I am." Angel said, wiping his hands on…"They took my clothes. The bastards took my clothes."

    Angel wiped his hands on the new prison jumpsuit he had been dressed in and groaned.

    "Well yeah, that's one of the first things they do." Sadjahn replied, "You could be carrying a weapon or something in there."

    Angel grunted and seethed.

    "So where am I?" he asked.

    "You're in the Crypt." Sadjahn replied.

    "Shit." Angel replied.

    He had heard of this place. It was a prison for the worst of the worst: for all of the threats Dracula either thought could be converted to his side, didn't want killed, or couldn't be killed. And now here he was inside.

    "I am going to murder Spike when I get a hold of him." Angel growled.

    "Hmm?" Sadjahn asked.

    "Nothing." Angel said, observing the walls.

    He walked up to them and felt around. There had to be a way out somewhere.

    "You're wasting your time." Sadjahn said, "There's no way out of here."

    "I've broken out of every prison that ever held me." Angel replied, "I got out of the Tower of London."

    "Yeah well, moldy old walls not really comparing to a few billion dollars worth of modern equipment." Sadjahn replied.

    "I'm going to get out." Angel said to him, going back to the wall to find a way.

    "Don't lose sleep over it. Or better yet do." Sadjahn said, "It beats the nightmares."

    "Nightmares?" Angel asked.

    "Yeah. Some freak doctor here's got a machine that gets into your head and he plays around with your fears. Now I know he's not going to be able to scare somebody with your rep, but still not a pleasant experience." Sadjahn explained, "All part of the rehabilitation program."

    Angel turned and stared at the demon.

    "What?"

    "Makes ya loyal to Dracula." Sadjahn replied.

    Angel turned and more frantically began to look for an exit.

    "Oh that just isn't happening!" Angel shouted.

    "Don't figure it will." Sadjahn said, "But if that's the case you'd better find a way out soon because the moment they figure out that you're useless to them they'll kill you."

    "Great." Angel groaned.

    Suddenly there was a metal hissing sound.

   "Oh shit. Get away from the door, man!" Sadjahn said.

    "Why?" Angel asked.

    The metal door opened and Victor Creed stood on the other side. Angel turned and looked up at the much larger man.

    "Oh." He said.

    And suddenly Angel felt electricity again. He fell to his knees and got a boot from Creed to the face.

    "Stay away from the door when it opens." Creed growled, petting his huge nightstick in his hand, sparks of electricity arcing off of it.

    Angel rose in pain.

    "That…hurt." Angel glared.

    "Was supposed to runt." Creed hissed, "You watch yourself because I don't think you're half as bad as your rep makes you out to be."

    Angel rose.

    "And I think that I'm going to shove that stick up your—"

    Angel's blood splattered against the wall as he fell.

    Creed patted the bloody nightstick and had a sadistic smirk on his face.

    "Gonna keep your mouth shut now?" Creed asked.

    Angel stood again and shot Creed a yellow eyed glare. His tongue left his mouth and licked the blood that covered his upper lip. Creed just smirked and walked along.

    "Be seein' ya, runt." He growled.

    "HOLY SHIT!" Sadjahn said, "I mean I'm not usually one to curse loudly like that but HOLY SHIT! I've only seen maybe two other guys stand up to Creed like that in here!"

    Angel staggered, "Yeah well my head is ringing pretty damned loud right now so if you could keep it down…"

    "Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Sadjahn said, "But some blood'll fix you right up. Come on."

    "Where we going?" Angel asked, rubbing his face and wiping away the blood.

    "Breakfast." Sadjahn answered.

    The two of them walked through the prison and Angel had to admit it was one hell of a facility. It was huge and surprisingly clean. Very high tech, with tons of vamps and demons as security. They were armed with the same electric nightsticks as Creed. Angel and Sadjahn walked down a flight of metal stairs and Angel noticed quite a few other demons like Sadjahn.

    "He uh…I don't mean to pry but what's Dracula got against your kind?" Angel asked.

    "Oh, we're time warpers." Sadjahn explained, "Few centuries ago we got a spell put on us that made us non-corporeal to the physical world but we could move through time about as easily as you can swim in a pool. Dracula didn't like that too much considering we could potentially alter time to where we could screw up his big break a hundred years ago so he gathered us all up using that book of his and made us corporeal and instead of putting us in jars somewhere he wants to recondition us into serving him so he can get his fingers in a few more timelines."

    "Putting you in jars?" Angel said.

    "Don't ask." Sadjahn replied.

    Angel nodded and walked along with Sadjahn.

    "So uh…you guys like a gang? Are there white supremacists and Muslims and groups like that here?" Angel asked.

    "Well there's a few groups. Vamps tend to flock together. Demons of the same kind too, though me, I tend to hang out with everyone. I'm pretty open-minded considering I've visited timelines where demons and humans dance around the May Pole together." Sadjahn said as they entered the cafeteria, "You'd think the Immortals hang out together but they seem pretty edgy around one another, especially that Kurgan guy. Must be the whole cutting off the heads deal."

    "I SAID DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" a woman screamed.

    "Speaking of the Kurgan." Sadjahn said.

    Angel's jaw dropped when he saw it.

    A seven foot tall man had just had a tray broken over his head and just smiled. He regarded the woman in front of him with a sneer.

    "If you wanted to play, kitty, then you just had to ask." Kurgan grinned.

    "If you ever…EVER touch me again I swear to God I'll find a way to kill you." She said, punching the much larger man, creating a loud cracking sound.

    Kurgan backed away then threw a right that hit the woman, but didn't knock her down. She glared back to the Kurgan and sent a foot to his crotch dropping him to his knees. With that she turned and started to walk away from him towards a table where a man with long hair and a large red demon sat laughing. The cafeteria was actually cheering, and a few guards managed to do that themselves.

    The Kurgan didn't like that, so he dug into the side of his boot and produced a shiv. He then followed the woman with the intent to stab her in the back. Within an instant Victor Creed was in his path patting his nightstick.

    "Uh uh." Creed growled, knocking the shiv out of the Kurgan's hand.

    Kurgen just grinned at Creed.

    "What are ya gonna do now? Slap me in the head and bash my fuckin' brains out Creed? Careful, I think you're sweet on me." Kurgan grinned.

    He was spitting teeth a few seconds later.

    "You're meat. Course I'm sweet on ya." Creed growled.

    Kurgan just smiled, a gap in his teeth and walked away.

    "See, that's one of the others who've stood up to Creed." Sadjahn said.

    Angel didn't care. His jaw hadn't dropped because of the scuffle. No, it had dropped because of something much different. Something that made his unbeating heart thud with life. He watched the woman sit down at her table and thought he heard music in the distance. There was only one word to describe her, and that was her name.

    "Buffy." He gasped.


	11. Crypt 3: Good Grief

I have to first apologize to everyone for not adding a new chapter in months. A few things happened that have impeded that.

First of all, I started my senior year of college so yeah, that takes up time.

Secondly, I need to get an expansion pack for my computer because surprise, surprise, it doesn't have a floppy drive. I'm not even going to get into the problems with CD drives either.

And finally, well, whenever I've tried posting something here in the last few months, when I try putting up divides to separate paragraphs, they don't appear which is odd because they used to. Rest assured anything I've posted that just runs together, I fully intend on editing until it get it right so everyone can actually read it easily.

That said, let's get on with the Crypt.

* * *

"God, can you believe that guy!" Buffy angrily stomped to her table, "I mean really!"

"Well, he is evil Buffy." The man with long hair said, "I can feel it around him from here, and that's not just my immortality picking him up."

"Evil schmeevil, Gabe. That doesn't give him permission to get all gropey." Buffy seethed.

The big red demon chuckled, because while he could understand her anger, it was just so funny seeing a petite girl knock the hell out of the big bad Kurgan.

"What's so funny, Red?" Buffy immediately demanded.

Red, also called Hellboy by some, scooped up mashed potatoes from his tray and sucked them off his huge stone thumb.

"Not a damned thing, cheerleader." He grinned, "Damn I could go for a cigar right about now."

"Some of the inmates in C-block are having a poker game in the rec area after while." Gabriel replied, drinking his water, "I can scrounge up some cigarettes and get you dealed in. I'm sure someone will have a cigar in the game that you can smoke after you win."

"Heh. Cigarettes for currency, I love that stuff." Hellboy mused.

"I can't see how you guys smoke. I mean…ick." Buffy stated.

"I'm a demon."

"I'm immortal."

"Not like we're gonna die, princess."

"Still, stained yellow teeth? Not of the trendy." Buffy smiled.

Gabriel smiled back. How long had she been here? Three years perhaps? It was so hard to mark time here even for an immortal like himself. He had no clue why Dracula decided to send this girl here at first. He hadn't been sure that she would have lasted a day with all the monsters and rapists and…well monster rapists here in the Crypt. Of course the first time that the Kurgan had tried to force himself on her, he'd almost lost a certain…extremity.

That's when Gabriel decided he liked the young Slayer, so he took her under his wing. It took her a while to trust anyone here, especially Red, but after a while she came around and now the three of them were like family. Close. Inseparable. And together, unbeatable. Gabriel took it upon himself to look out for Buffy, which was exactly why he was sizing up the young man that had sat down with Sadjahn.

"What ya lookin' at Gabe?" Red asked.

"The new guy." Gabriel replied.

"Spines or antlers?" Buffy asked.

"Spines I suppose. If you mean his hair." Gabriel replied.

Buffy turned and looked across the mess hall.

"Cute guy? Sitting with Sadjahn?" she asked.

"Yeah. Brownish hair, young looking, from all appearances not breathing."

"Ah. Vampire." Buffy said.

"You can tell that from here?" Red asked, "How do you know he's not just an immortal?"

"Didn't sense the wave." Gabriel mused.

"That and you can tell he's not breathing because his nostrils aren't flaring. You pick up things like that when you're the Slayer." Buffy smirked.

"I've killed vamps before. Never could tell they were vamps because of their nostrils though." Red said.

"But you could when they tried to rip out your throat?" Buffy asked.

"…Yeah."

"Thought so." Buffy said, looking at the new arrival again.

His eyes darted down as she turned her glance to her. Buffy sighed.

"He was checking me out. God, I have another psycho stalker don't I?" she said, putting her face in her hands.

"There are non-psycho stalkers?" Red asked.

"Point taken." Buffy replied.

"I prefer point given, like say to his heart for looking at you." Red said, getting up.

Gabriel's hand grabbed Red's stony wrist.

"No." the hunter ordered.

"Ooh, he's mine then!" Buffy perked up.

"No. Don't." Gabriel said to her.

"Why not?" Red and Buffy asked at once.

"Because I'm sensing the same amount of evil coming off of him as do from Red." Gabriel explained, "Just background sensations because of his demonic nature. Nothing in his aura itself suggests he's evil."

"Are you sure? Because….vampire." Buffy noted.

"It's Gabe, cheerleader. He'd know." Red added.

Gabriel Van Helsing would indeed know if a demon was pure evil or not. To him sensing evil was as natural as drawing air. He'd been using that particular skill of his for…well around six hundred years; since he and Dracula……..that was ancient history.

Still, he was a little confused as to why he wasn't sensing evil radiating from this vampire. Normally evil just sprang from them. It should especially be rolling off of someone as dark as Angelus. Gabriel knew this as he had met Angelus.

Well…sort of.

* * *

Another time…

"This monster will not take another life. I swear it." Holtz hissed as he saw the atrocities in the cathedral.

Taking his hat off, and making the sign of the cross, Holtz cursed this monster. This fiend who had taken so many lives. Like his family's.

Holtz looked to his men.

"Five of you, take the bodies and burn them. We have to be sure no one was turned." The rest of you, we must pursue Angelus." Holtz ordered, "If we're lucky we'll be able to spring a trap on him."

"If it's any help then, he's in the sewers." A new voice stated.

Holtz turned and saw a taller man in garb similar to his own enter the cathedral. Wide brimmed hat, flowing cloak, and apparently heavily armed. Holtz immediately had suspicions as to who this was.

"Take hold of him." One of the men said, "Then get the crosses. We must see if he is one of them."

"Hold." Holtz ordered as the taller man kept approaching.

"But sir—"

"I said hold." Holtz narrowed his glare.

Holtz strode forward and met the taller man, the two of them exchanging stares. Holtz eventually raised his hand.

"Van Helsing."

The newcomer raised his hand as well.

"Captain Daniel Holtz."

"An honor." Holtz said, shaking Gabriel's hand.

"If you say so." Gabriel replied, "The Vatican gave me word that you were pursuing Angelus here in Rome. They believed you may need reinforcements."

"So they sent you. Good. The sewers you said?" Holtz asked.

Gabriel nodded.

"Then we can't delay." Holtz replied.

Minutes later, Holtz, Van Helsing, and a party of six men were in the sewers trudging about in the filth, rats dancing at their feet. Though some of the men were visibly discomforted, Holtz and Van Helsing were not at all perturbed by their surroundings.

"So tell me, Van Helsing, have you ever hunted vampires before?" Holtz asked.

"Not often. I don't plan on making a career of it." Gabriel replied.

"You know how to kill them I assume?"

"Fire."

"And wood to the heart. And silver. And decapitation. And sunlight." Holtz added.

"The Church requires me to use fire. It's more…purifying." Gabriel explained.

"This one…this vampire is most dangerous especially for one so young. Not even a decade yet from my reports and yet…his cruelty…." Holtz started, before remembering the lives he lost THAT night, "He is an abomination amongst abominations."

"So I've heard. So I feel." Gabriel replied.

"They say you sense evil. Is that true?"

Van Helsing nodded, "Right now we're practically swimming in it."

"You sense him then. Good. We're nearby." Holtz said, readying his crossbow.

"What puzzles me is why he's here in Rome." Gabriel stated.

"I wonder the same. It probably has something to do with his whore." Holtz said bitterly, eliciting a look from Gabriel, "Pardon."

"It's alright." Gabriel replied, "You have a personal stake in this."

Holtz winced.

"Once, I saw eliminating these things as God's work. Now I realize it is mine as well." Holtz added, as they entered a larger open section.

Laughter bounced from the walls.

"Well then, boyo, you an' God are havin' about the same results."

"Angelus." Holtz growled.

Gabriel looked about and managed to catch the dimmest flicker of a shadow on the wall. It was large too, as if the person who cast it was a good ways off. Or up.

"So tell me then, Holtz, when are ya gonna tire of these games we play? I mean…I kill your family…you hunt me…I kill your men…you hunt me. It's all gettin' rather tedious." Angelus's voice echoed again.

Gabriel leaned in next to Holtz.

"He's trying to unnerve you." He whispered.

"I know." Holtz replied.

"He's above us somewhere in the dark. Have your men ready their arrows. I'll try to pick up where he is." Gabriel explained.

Holtz nodded.

"So now…who's your friend?" Angelus said again, "And be honest, if you've found comfort in the arms of a man, well there's nothing wrong with that."

Gabriel grabbed a lantern and focused, trying to see where the vampire was hiding.

"Come now, introduce yourself. Just so I know who I'm killin'. I'm courteous like that." Angelus chuckled in the dark.

Gabriel just smirked.

"Allow me to illuminate the situation then." Gabriel said, throwing the lantern upwards.

It exploded when it hit the wall, and the light revealed the doorway to a darkened tunnel, with Angelus ducking near the entrance to avoid the flames.

"Now!" Holtz ordered, as he fired his crossbow.

Six more bolts fired on the confused vampire. Angelus had barely an instant to react. Twisting, he avoided Holtz's bolt and one other. His hands shot up and plucked two more out of the air, but only barely. A fifth managed to hit his thigh while a sixth missed its mark completely. The last bolt though, drilled into the vampire's chest.

The fire died away just as the bolt found its mark. Holtz listened to the screams for the death cry vampire's always issue before death.

"Good…that was good Holtz….but not near good enough. Kind of like the go I had with your wife." Angelus cried back.

Holtz's eyes widened. Angelus was still alive. Good.

"He's running down that passageway." Gabriel shouted, "His evil is getting distant. I'll follow him and see if I can flush him out. It should be day by now."

"No. I don't want him to just burn in the light. I want him hurt." Holtz hissed at Van Helsing.

"Which is why you contacted the man who married you and his order here in Rome." Gabriel stated, "So you could capture him and torture him."

Holtz stepped back.

"You knew?"

"I know what the Church allows me to and I've come to try and put a stop to what you are planning." Gabriel revealed, "This is not a time for vendettas. The vampire Angelus must be burned and killed quickly as to prevent the spread of vampirism. If you hold him for days or weeks at a time, he has the potential to get free and run amok again."

Holtz glared holes at the man.

"He will die, and by my hand, but not before he faces pain and suffering the likes of which not even Hell can inflict." Holtz replied, "Men! Groups of two! He's injured. We're going to drive him to the Monsignor and then we will have him."

"I will not allow that. I am taking charge of this operation." Gabriel stated.

"You will allow nothing. You're wasting valuable time remember? Angelus must be killed quickly to prevent the spread o his disease, am I right?" Holtz asked.

Gabriel scowled.

"Well, Van Helsing, if that is what needs to be done, then I suggest you follow him up there in that tunnel and pray you get to him before I do." Holtz said, turning back down the tunnel with his men.

"You're a good man, Holtz." Gabriel stated, "So I'll ask you to please turn this over to me so there will be no consequences."

Holtz paused and turned to Gabriel defiantly.

"I will not. Not even if God Himself demanded it."

"That's your answer?"

"It is."

Gabriel's face became morose.

"Then I have no choice. Daniel Holtz, for acting outside the Church's authority, and for contacting an excommunicated order to aid you, and by the order of the Holy Father himself, you are hereby excommunicated from the Holy Church of Rome." Gabriel sighed.

Holtz stood there a moment in shock, before his face returned to its constant grim expression.

"Then I have nothing left, not even a soul." He mused before looking up, "Good. It at least puts me on par with my prey."

And then he was gone.

And shortly thereafter, Gabriel was as well, pursuing Angelus as best he could and hoping he got to him first.

Of course, he did not.

* * *

"He's not evil." Gabriel said, "So he must be a foe of Dracula's to be placed here."

"So that's good right? We get another guy watching our backs here?" Buffy asked.

"So he ain't evil. Give him a few months though and Krueger will have him killing babies." Red said, "Best just let me take care of him now."

"No. I think that maybe we could get his help and possibly—" Gabriel dropped his voice lower, "—escape."

"Escape? That's crazy talk. There's no gettin' outta here." Red said, "I know. I tried."

"If this vampire is who I think he is…if he is Angelus…then he's a legend. More resourceful than near anyone I can recall. Certainly more than anyone here. I'm not saying we trust him implicitly, or even immediately. I'm just saying we need to make contact and then maybe…just maybe we can escape." Gabriel explained.

"Okaaaay. I'll go talk to him." Red said, preparing to stand.

"No." Gabriel said again before staring across the table, "Buffy, you do it."

Buffy didn't protest, didn't complain, or try to weasel out of it. She just sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah…sure…" Buffy sighed, before looking back at Angel across the room.

"Least he's cute."

"I see how you're looking at her." Sadjahn started, "And I'm going to tell you to let it go. Ya know, out of respect for you."

Angel turned to the demon, taking a drink of blood from his cup.

"Huh?" he asked.

"The whole puppy dog look here. You can play that whole Anne Rice routine and kill her, and to be honest that'd be fine by me. Demon." He said pointing to himself, then gestured across the room, "Slayer. I really don't care what you do to her. But the thing is, Dracula will. He wants her alive for some reason and there's no need to piss the big D off. I've seen guys come and go trying to kill her. She's put down a few, but then so have the guards. Only guy crazy enough to keep going after her is the Kurgan. He doesn't even mind the torture. Kind of gets off on it. But if you go after her, Dracula will have his people dust you like that."

Angel looked at Sadjahn.

"You talk a lot."

"And you don't talk enough. We're a regular odd couple." Sadjahn grinned, "You ever see that movie? Wait, probably not. It wasn't released in this reality. Still, Walter Matthau's comedic gold."

Angel just blinked.

Sadjahn sighed, "Just remember who your friends are."

Angel nodded and thought about them

* * *

"Yo! I got info!" Gunn said, charging into the hotel.

It was morning now. After a restless night, the group had settled in fairly nicely with Gunn's freedom fighters. Gunn had even agreed to go out on the streets and try to find information on Angel's whereabouts.

"You say you've found information about Angel?" Giles said, from behind the desk, putting down the book he had been reading.

"Yeah. Donut?" Gunn asked, holding up a box.

"Oh…yes…thank you." Giles said, taking the box and retrieving a donut from it.

"Where's the rest of your gang?" Gunn asked.

"Sleeping or swimming. I honestly don't know, I just woke up myself." Giles replied, before taking a bite of his pastry, "What have you heard?"

Gunn hopped up on the counter.

"Your guy Angel's been captured." Gunn started, "I got this source…parasite demon named Merl, gives up the goods to anybody that pays enough. He said he heard on the grapevine that your buddy was captured by another vamp name of Spike."

"Spike? That's rather unorthodox."

"I dunno. Maybe he's Reformed. Anyway, Merl says your buddy's alive…well as alive as vamps can be. Only drawback is that he's in the Crypt." Gunn explained.

"The Crypt? Oh dear…the consequences of this c-could be quite dire." Giles said, trying to savor his donut. It suddenly lost its flavor with the current news.

"Could be bad too." Gunn said, chowing down on a donut of his own.

"What did you pay your source with?" Giles asked.

"Huh?"

"What did you pay your source with? I'm sorry, it, it just doesn't appear that you'd have lots of money around here." Giles inquired.

"Oh, well that's where you'd be wrong. We found a stash of vintage greenbacks in the basement when we moved in. Little worm eaten, but still vintage. The value of the stuff's doubled." Gunn grinned, "So we got enough to pay the bills, so to speak."

* * *

"You can't trust them."

Justine nodded, "I know."

"They're all dirty monsters."

"They're all dirty monsters." Justine repeated.

"If you don't kill them, they'll turn on you the first chance they get."

"They'll turn the first chance they—"

A flash of light and a gust of air shook the room and made Justine fall off her bed. Seconds later, a tendrilled demon with a man's face appeared next to her. It looked as surprised as she did.

"What in the hell!" it shouted in surprise.

Justine's door was kicked in. In strode Adam, confident as God. The demon hissed at him and instantly wrapped its tentacles around the cyborg. This didn't deter Adam in the least. He merely kept walking to it and snapped its neck with ease. The demon dropped to the floor, dead.

"What the fuck!" Justine said aloud.

Adam just glared at her, as Wesley, Ash, and Doyle ran in the room.

"Did we get it?" Ash asked.

"We got it." Adam replied.

"Oh thank heaven." Wesley sighed in relief, "I'm so glad I remembered that incantation."

"Incantation for what? Summoning demons? Doyle, I told you these guys were bad news!" Justine shouted.

"It's okay, luv. These guys aren't the bad guys. They didn't summon that thing." Doyle said, trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"Then what the hell happened!" Justine asked, still incredulous.

"You had a pest. We got it under control. Just call us the Orkin Men….and demon…human….robot." Ash said, staring at Adam.

"Allow me to explain miss. Early this morning, Adam came to me and explained that he had sensed the presence of a demonic nature. A Thesulac demon to be precise." Wesley explained.

"A paranoia demon." Doyle translated.

"Quite right. They feed on fear and paranoia. Most of the time, they're incorporeal and can't be touched and even sensed except by the most psychically sensitive beings or accurate machines. Adam luckily incorporates both features." Wesley further explained.

"Long story short, we got Adam to track it and English to cast a spell to make it solid so we could kill it." Ash said, "Adam got to it first. Which sucks cause I wanted to kill it."

Justine just then noticed the chainsaw where Ash's metal hand should have been.

"Wesley thinks this monster could have been here for years, and has been feeding off us, making us more paranoid in the process." Doyle added, "Could have explained your outburst last night."

"Uh…yeah." Justine said, still wrapping her mind around the concept.

"Remember the crazy woman we found when we moved in? Thing was probably feeding off her for decades. Then it just moved onto us when her heart gave out last spring." Doyle added, "This sealed the deal for me. These guys are the good guys."

Justine looked at the three strangers from the night before.

"Uh…thanks….I guess." She slowly admitted.

"No need to mention it, miss. We'll be going now. I think it best just to leave you and Doyle to talk." Wesley smiled, throwing his shotgun over his shoulder and walking out.

Ash and Adam followed.

"We coulda done this quicker if we had Willow do the incantation." Ash stated.

"I did fine. I rather like seeing that I still have some skill." Wesley said proudly.

"Willow could have done it quicker."

"Must you dump on everything we do?"

* * *

Faith stumbled into her room wearing only her jeans and a bra. The shirt she had worn…well, let's just say it was torn off in a moment of passion. More like 1.5 seconds of passion. She walked slightly bow-legged towards the bathroom, slamming it open somewhat loudly.

A groan came from the bed as Cordelia sat up.

"I really don't like being woke up before eleven." She grumbled, "So don't do that."

Faith smiled.

"What? This?" Faith asked, slamming the door again.

Cordelia groaned again.

"And I have to ask WHY they decided to make us room together again?" Cordelia groaned.

"Everybody likes seeing you in pain. Besides, it ain't like we're exactly rooming together." Faith slurred.

"Have you been drinking?" Cordy asked.

Faith grinned evilly.

"Yeah. Rondell and George had some cans of beer they got out for me." Faith said, "Amongst other things almost as thick."

"Slut much?" Cordy asked snidely.

"Every chance I get." Faith giggled as she stumbled into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, "Can't really blame anybody for wanting to fuck me. When you look this good you have to beat 'em off with a stick."

"Please. I'm way hotter. Plus I keep that little thing called dignity." Cordy sneered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say prom queen." Faith said, admiring herself in the mirror.

After a moment of silence, Cordy lay back down and closed her eyes.

"Hey prom queen?"

Cordy sat back up, angrily.

"What!" she spat.

"Think Xander'd do me?" Faith asked.

"What?" Cordy asked, incredulously, "Did you just ask if Xander Harris, most annoying of the annoying trolls, would have sex with you?"

"Yeah, he might be fun. He's better looking than you give him cred for." Faith replied.

"Trust me, he makes up for whatever looks he has with the most annoying personality at Sunnydale High." Cordy responded.

Faith looked at Cordy and smirked, "More annoying than you? Wow, so that's why you hate him. He took your crown."

Cordy flipped Faith off with a sardonic smile and lay back down.

"So answer my question already." Faith ordered.

Cordy sat back up, clearly irritated.

"Let me see….Xander Harris; quite possibly the horniest, most undersexed drooling moron to ever be produced in Sunnydale. The guy who nearly got an eye put out by me for looking through the peephole in the girls shower. Hmm…no." Cordy said, lying back down.

Faith looked at her, puzzled.

"Why not? Is it because of Willow?" Faith asked.

Cordy pulled a pillow over her head and grumbled.

"Yes, it's because of Willow. You're never getting yourself wedged in between those two no matter how slutted up you are. Trust me I've….seen people try before."

Faith chuckled.

"You tried."

Cordy grumbled, "I did not."

"Did so. You caught yourself, but you tried. Thought you hated him." Faith smirked.

"Shut up."

"You want to do him."

"Shut up."

"You wanna have his BAAAAAAAABIES!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cordy said throwing a pillow at Faith, "I am so sick of you. All you do is make fun of me, and here I am not knowing if I'm going to live to see tomorrow or get killed by you crazy assholes! I had a life, okay? Maybe it wasn't the greatest life, or maybe I wasn't the nicest person, but as shitty as that life was, it was a HELL of a lot better than here."

Faith sat on the sink and scowled.

"You had a shitty life? Well, let me get out my little violin and play you a sad tune because your life sucks so bad. Try living this life 24/7. It sucks, that I know, but it's a hell of a lot better than getting smacked around by your crazy ass mom everyday when she's stoned out of her mind. What do you know about a sucky life, when you got your own butler and probably some mangy horse to ride?" Faith said angrily, "Boo fuckin' hoo."

"You don't know me. You don't know how hard it is to be somebody you hate. I'm surrounded by people all the time and they don't even see me for who I really am. All they see is the money, or the pretty clothes, or the new car. Not even my parents see past that shit, and as bad as you say your mom was, hey at least she knew you were there." Cordy spat back, "Anytime I want something real, I can't have it because of how people look at me. Even Xander wouldn't give me a chance, because he saw me like this monster. That's how everybody sees me, and pretty soon you fall into the role. Sometimes I'd trade all the money and cars I have just to be real like Xander and Willow. I wish I could have what they have."

Faith sat there in slight shock. Cordelia had FEELINGS. Stop the presses! After a moment, Faith leapt down from the sink and looked back into the mirror.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"Sorry for riding you all the time. And I'm sorry for, like, bringing up the Xander thing. I know what you mean. I see what he's got with her, and I want it. Kinda why I asked. Pretty shitty of me to even think about getting in between that huh?" Faith asked, "Especially when I think Willow's pretty cool too."

"Well, you're a bitch." Cordelia quipped.

Faith shot her a hurt look.

"But then it takes one to know one." The cheerleader added.

"Yeah, you're like….mega-bitch." Faith said, starting to grin again.

"You're super-bitch." Cordy said, lying back down.

"Ultra-bitch."

"Extreme-bitch."

"Your bitchiness." Faith laughed.

Cordy grinned, eyes closed, "If you were a vampire you'd be Count Bitchula."

"You win." Faith replied, turning on the shower and stripping down, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Kay." Cordy said sleepily.

"Don't even think about checking my ass out in here. You might get addicted." Faith grinned.

"Ugh…..bi-bitch. Sorry sweetheart, so not into girls." Cordy grumbled.

She opened her eyes and spoke under her breath.

"Though there was that time with Harmony. But that was just experimentation."

* * *

Willow stared down at the pool and focused. She didn't feel the rush tight now, but then again she didn't need to. She could only move a pencil before, but now she was making the water rise into the air and take the shape of a flower. She smiled at her accomplishment.

"I'm getting good." She praised herself.

"CANNONBALL!"

The flower of water was destroyed in an instant as water splashed up over her. She groaned, lowering her sunglasses and peering out at Xander with her black eyes. Xander grinned goofily.

"Did ya see me? Did ya see me?" he asked, like a ten year old.

"No." she monotoned.

"I guess I'll just have to do it again." Xander cackled maniacally.

Willow put her hand to her forehead.

"Xander, should you even be swimming? I mean concussion and all?" she asked.

"Like something like a concussion has ever stopped me? Besides, I'm feeling a lot better. Adam's even checked me out a few times. He says its passing." Xander said, "Isn't it weird how we're just kinda sliding into these roles? A week ago, Adam would've scared me shitless. Now I just piss myself when he checks out me noggin."

"You're weird." Willow grinned.

"Yeah, well, you're weird too." He replied.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Willow said.

"Come in." Xander smirked.

"I can't. I really need to practice this magick stuff. It's pretty cool. The things I've learned this week alone are awesome." Willow said, ecstatic.

"Uh huh. Come in." Xander replied.

"I really have to practice, Xander."

Xander swam over beside her and propped himself up with her.

"I hear you. So you're getting good?" Xander asked.

Willow smiled.

"Uh huh."

"Well, gotta say you were pretty impressive against that monster back in Sunnydale. Scared the hell out of me, but it was cool." Xander said, "I can honestly say you're one scary chick. Which is what makes me so afraid of what you'll do to me."

Willow turned to him.

"Xander, I'd never hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"That's good. It makes this so much easier." Xander grinned.

"This what—"

SPLASH.

Willow swam up out of the water, her sunglasses floating beside her.

"I hate you with every fiber in my body."

"Excuse me, miss mind reader," Xander said, easing into the pool, "But I would have thought you'd see that coming."

"I hate you." Willow scowled.

"Let me make you love me." Xander grinned, swimming closer.

"Ohhh no. I'm not going to be fooled by that old ruse." Willow said, swimming back a little ways.

Xander caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh yes."

"Xander, we're gonna go under!" Willow shouted.

And go under they did. But they didn't have to worry about drowning. Oh no. Xander pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss, breathing into her as bubbles swam to the surface. Willow instinctually responded, kissing back. Time stopped for them under the water. It didn't resume until they both resurfaced, still kissing, then breaking to take a breath.

"I love you." Willow said, running her hand on his cheek.

"I love YOU." Xander said, smiling at her.

"And I hate to break this up, but ya'll better come upstairs." Fred said, sitting by the pool with her feet in the water.

Xander groaned.

"Are we getting attacked again?" he asked.

"Nope. We just got some information about Angel." The young Texan replied.

"We're on out way." Willow said, rising out of the water and floating to the land.

"Hey! Little help?" Xander asked.

"Sure." Willow said, raising a hand.

Xander floated above the water with a giddy thrill.

"This is cool." He said.

"Payback's are a bitch though." Willow said, dropping her hand.

Xander dropped back into the water.

"You're mean and spiteful." Fred addressed the other girl, "You've got style."

"I do what I can." Willow said cheerily.

Xander just resurfaced.

"Agh! I swallowed pool water!"

* * *

"So that's the situation." Gunn said to the assemblage in the lobby of the hotel.

"The Crypt…we should have known." Wesley said, the enormity of the situation washing over him.

Faces all over the lobby fell at the news. Even Adam seemed a little perturbed if that were possible.

"Hate to say it, but it doesn't look like you're ever going to see your friend again." Alanna stated.

"But…he was nice." Cordy said, sounding sad.

"Angel will get out." Faith added.

"There's no way." Justine replied.

"You don't know Angel, girl." Ash spoke up, "That man can get out of any situation you throw at him."

"Ain't no man." George, one of Gunn's crew said.

"More of a man than you'll ever be, punk." Ash spat.

"You want two fucked up hands, old man? You just keep talkin." Rondell, another youth who seemed inseparable from George said.

"Please." Kurt said, hanging from the ceiling, "There is no need to fight."

"I tend to agree with….Kurt was it? There's no need to fight, though the situation does indeed seem glum." Giles stated, "The Crypt is….well…impregnable."

"Angel will get out." Faith said again, "If he doesn't we'll break him out."

"Yeah, I can teleport right in and get him. Not a problem with my nifty powers." Willow smiled.

Kurt teleported to the floor facing her.

"It's not that simple." He said.

"Does that…freak anyone else out?" Xander asked.

"He's right you know." Doyle said, "If you could just teleport in, we'd have had Kurt get in and let everyone in there out to stymie Drac. But you can't."

"Why not?" Willow asked.

"Mystical wards and a really accurate defense system. Place has some kind of magnetic field up." Doyle stated.

"I think I follow you." Fred spoke up, "When something teleports it disassembles its own molecular structure and then reforms it in the place you're teleporting to. When a certain type of magnetic field is up it would…uh…drive the molecules further apart. It's like when you charge a balloon with static electricity. You can stick it to a wall because the charges of the wall and the balloon are in opposition. The atoms in the wall are pushed further away, allowing the balloon to stick. If someone teleports into a strong enough magnetic field, their molecules wouldn't reform at all due to the charge or worse yet, reconfigure the wrong way."

"Damn. Whatever she's smoking I want some." Faith noted.

"There's no way to disable that as it is. Place is shielded. You'd have to get inside to do it. You need clearance for that. Or be one of their sentries." Doyle said again.

"How do you know all this?" Giles asked.

"I got a direct line." Doyle said, pointing up.

"Doyle here gets visions from the Powers That Be. He's really helped us out a lot since he came onboard. We can stop things before they happen." Gunn said.

"Powers That Be?" Cordelia asked.

"I dunno what they are, but I know they're good. They help us." Doyle replied, "A few months ago they sent me a vision about all the nooks and crannies of the Crypt. I know how to get in; the only problem is in the actual getting in part."

"That's why I went up to Sunny D last week. Made a deal to get some weapons to take on demons. Went sour though. Got found out. I figure now it's pretty much hopeless to get in there." Gunn said.

"What kind of sentries?" Adam asked.

"Huh?" Doyle replied, taken off guard.

"You mentioned sentries. What kind of sentries?" Adam asked again.

"Uh…well…why?" Doyle questioned.

"My brain works at speeds the rest of you cannot operate at. I might be able to simulate a battle plan." Adam said.

"Oh this is crazy." Justine said, folding her arms.

"Yeah, there's no way you can get past this. Like I said, the place is shielded. Not even a big EM pulse will take out the power. No way to cut off the power either. Place has massive generators a mile down. The only way to get in is to walk through the front gates, but only the sentries can do that." Doyle said.

"How?" Adam asked.

"Some kind of security field they can walk through. They're corpses wired up to mechanical parts. State of the art stuff out of Detroit." Doyle answered.

"How does it work?" Adam asked again, irritable.

"Jesus! I don't know! Something about their power source lets them go through like nothing so the alarms don't get tripped. But it's not like we can duplicate it." Doyle groaned.

"Why?" Adam asked again, cocking his head.

Doyle growled and let his demon side come forth.

"Because we can't get our hands on Uranium! That's why! You know anyone, anyone at all, who was about six pounds of Uranium on them?" Doyle asked.

Adam smirked.

"My power source is 6.5 lbs of Uranium lodged in a battery in my chest." Adam replied.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Giles asked.

"What?" Ash mimicked.

"God, I'll go sterile." Xander panicked.

"It's quite safely contained." Adam said, striding forward, "Mother may have based my design on those sentries you mentioned. Theoretically, I can just walk in the front gates without being detected. If I am stealthy enough, I can avoid the sentries and shut down the field from inside. Then the rest of you can get inside and find Angel, in addition to letting some of the other inmates out of their cages."

"Yeah, so we can get killed." Cordy pouted.

"We?" Wesley asked.

"I'm helping Angel. I don't give a damn about the rest of you, but I'm helping him." She replied.

"Psychology dictates that once informed of our intent, the inmates would riot and many escape. An ensuing battle would begin and many would escape to aid in the war with Dracula. Though it may be best to engage in alternate routes to optimize the chances of success." Adam explained.

"There are tunnels we can get in and come up underneath. Probably even the less risky way of gettin' in." Doyle thought aloud.

"Are we really considering this?" Justine voiced.

"Yeah, yeah. We are." Alanna mused, "Big brother?"

"It's worth a shot. We were gonna try it before and now our odds went up. Anybody got any better plans for the weekend?" Gunn asked.

"Two groups; one teleporting directly in with Ms. Rosenberg….if she can manage the feat." Adam said, turning to Willow.

"Wouldn't have mentioned it if I couldn't pull it off." Willow replied.

"And another less, dangerous route beneath the facility for the less trained individuals like Ms. Chase and Xander." Adam completed.

"Oh no, I'm going with Willow." Xander said.

"You'd only slow me down baby." Willow said, squeezing his hand, "Trust me."

"This may actually work." Giles noted.

"Hey, since he mentioned Xander and the prom queen going in, I guess that means I'm coming too?" Faith asked.

"Well….we'll need every hand we can get…though it could be extremely dangerous." Giles said, "But…yes….I suppose so."

"Five by five." Faith smirked.

Giles sighed.

"The earth is doomed."

* * *

"Let me tell ya man; you wanna pass time in the stir, lift some weights." Sadjahn said, curling nearly a thousand pounds, "Its hell in here, but you'll have one toned body."

"I don't really need to work out." Angel noted, before picking up a barbell, "But I like to sometimes. Keeps the will strong, if not the body."

"Hey, you're loosening up! That's great! Pretty soon it won't even seem like prison, until you're attacked in the shower or get Krueger's nightmare treatment. But hey, you got your old pal Sadjahn to watch your back in the showers at least. Can't stand them queeries." The demon said.

"Right." Angel said, lifting the barbell and wondering how he was going to get out of here.

"Hey."

Angel turned and was blown away by the beauty Buffy possessed.

"Uh…hey." He replied.

Sadjahn just sighed and kept curling.

"You're pretty spry. Wanna spot me?" Buffy asked.

"Uh—" Angel said, speechless for the first time in his life.

"Good. Meet me over by the weight bench." Buffy said, turning and walking away.

Angel couldn't help but stare at her ass.

"That was weird." He said to himself.

"I'd be careful. She probably wants to dust you. Slayer senses." Sadjahn said, "And if you kill her before she does, well that's egg on your face."

Angel smiled and started up his ruse.

"Yeah, but girl in the stir that long? Who knows? May get a blowjob out of it before I snap her neck." Angel smirked.

"Well…can't say there's anything wrong with that." Sadjahn admitted.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go give the whole "I'm so haunted and tortured" act a try." Angel said, walking away.

"Have fun."

Buffy was already benching well over 800 pounds when Angel arrived to spot her.

"Hey." He said.

"Mind…ugh…grabbing the bar?" she asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Angel said before whispering, "Look, I know you can probably sense what I am. I'm not going to kill you."

"I know. I have friends watching my back." She said pushing up on the bar.

"If I say anything to the contrary, it's an act to keep these guys from stumbling onto my intent." Angel explained.

"That's nice." Buffy replied.

"I'm not staying in here forever. I have friends on the outside. I'm getting out. You want in?" Angel asked.

"Sure. Better be really good friends though, otherwise we're kinda screwed." Buffy said, "Also, I even get one hint that you're playing me, I'll kill you without hesitation."

"I understand, Buffy." Angel replied.

Buffy froze.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

Angel sighed.

"It's a long story." He admitted.

"Look like I'm going anywhere?" she asked.

"Alright then. I saw you called."

* * *

David Banner was getting in the elevator when Creed caught up to him.

"Sir, I thought you should know. Krueger's working on the Kurgan right now. Punishing him for this morning's transgressions against the Slayer." Creed said.

Banner held the door open.

"Am I to understand that said treatments are having the same amount of success against him as they always do?" Banner asked.

"Cut his guts open and he just laughs." Creed growled.

"Oh perfect." Banner said, "We may have to use him as another test with Weapon Omega if he doesn't take to Krueger's reeducation soon. It's been years and nothing. Inform Krueger."

Creed nodded.

"There is…one more thing." He said.

"What's that?"

"Angelus has made contact with the Slayer. The guards saw." Creed explained.

"Hmmm. With his soul he won't be a threat to her, but Dracula will have our heads if he kills or turns her. Keep them separated. Also prep him for reeducation. Darla's paying us too much money to have this explode in our faces." Banner said.

"Right away, sir." Creed said, walking away.

Banner let the doors close and hit the button for the basement. He had to do his regular rounds there. While the upper floors of the Crypt held the general population, guards, and scientific units, the basement was a place where all the TRULY powerful beings were kept; beings too powerful to be allowed to stay conscious. They were in stasis "coffins" far below the rest of the Crypt. Banner had all manner of creatures here.

There was the boy from Kansas who had begun to develop powers far beyond those of mortal, or immortal, men. Studies of his physiology showed that there were no creatures like him, at least on earth. There were powerful mutants down here as well. Mutants that could control minds or bend the strongest metals like they were nothing. Then there was one other creature who Banner took extreme interest in.

As the doors opened, Banner walked into the basement past all the other stasis coffins to the one at the end. This was the one that interested him so. He looked through the glass, through the pink gel that housed the creature and felt…pity? Perhaps that was it. Placing his hand on the glass, he sighed and looked in. Yes, pity was the operative word here. He felt pity for the poor tragic creature that he kept asleep. He looked down and sighed more deeply.

"My Bruce. Oh my poor, poor Bruce." David Banner exhaled.

Inside, the coffin was something huge…..hulking.


	12. Crypt 4: Under Siege

Wow, thanks for all the kind words guys. I really appreciate it. I have to say though, before this chapter gets started that this is probably some of my weaker work in the series so far. I hope you guys like it and prove me wrong though. I was just kind of impatient going through it because I wanted to get to some bigger things. Anyway, where to start?

Brutal- thanks a lot. The excitement about the story you gave off when you left your comment really touched me. I appreciate it very much. And, so you know, somebody will be getting loose from the basement in this chapter. It's probably pretty obvious, but rest assured he'll only be the first, though with the exception of four individuals I am having a hard time coming up with whom else might be down there. In a way, I think that works because realistically (yeah, yeah, I know like THIS is realistic lol) how many beings of that caliber could there be? I hope to find out as time goes on.

CountryBoy- There'll probably be a "hanging in the wind" element for a little while, but eventually things are going to come together. Contacts will be made, alliances will be created…..maybe even destroyed. I mean there's no guarantee that this will all end happily now is there? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Antonio- Wow, you know I never really thought of it as being like the middle ages and the nobility, but after thinking about that it does kinda seem that way doesn't it? It's basically, what if the middle ages kept going? You have computers, cars, firearms, but still that wacky feudal system. I guess Dracula would want it that way lol. Now to move on, some characters will die. Some even in this chapter. Its admittedly equal parts shock value and actual purpose in the story. But rest assured, we haven't seen the last of the Sinister Six (After re-reading things, some points do seem ambiguous as to whether they lived or died, but they're all still kicking around). We're going to see more of Tara, Riley, and the rest after this Arc. I have a one chapter stand alone story in the works for them. Then we're going to move onto Revenge…..after all…..Angel did say he was going to kill Bullseye J

As for Dracula and his nature, well there's a bunch of sites out there on the web devoted to something called the Wold Newton Universe. If you haven't heard of it, it's basically a collection of interconnecting series. For example, Superman and the Shadow exist there because Superman deals with Lois Lane, while the Shadow deals with Margo Lane, Lois's supposed sister. That sort of thing. My story's kind of like the sarcastic, punk rock, bastard son of it. Anyway, there's a lot of explanation that applies to Dracula. Basically, there is a Dracula Prime whom creates "Soul Clones" of himself when he's too weak to head out into the world himself, each looking different so there's a Christopher Lee Dracula, a Bela Lugosi Dracula and so on. They're all physically different, but mentally they're the same Dracula. Anyway, I've never really liked that explanation but it may come into play here. I haven't decided on it yet, because I'm not planning on showing Dracula just yet. I want to really make him epic. On this world, He is THE Man and I want to show that. He shows up early, and they're all dead lol. But rest assured, he'll be around eventually.

As for your questions: Oh yeah, we're going to get at least an abridged version of Buffy's history. The night out where Riley got her was most definitely not her first night out. All this'll probably come to a head after my Revenge story which'll pretty much just feature Angel, but it'll all be made up for after Revenge when our….(well….they're not Scoobies just yet…..probably Scrappies as they're so green) junior members decide that they need to….well that'd be telling J

Does Dracula have an interest in Buffy? Romantically? Right now, I'd say no. Besides, guy like Drac ruling the world and probably having a harem of hundreds, not to mention mortal women throwing themselves at his feet? He probably doesn't have an interest in Buffy like that……….but then again, having a lot of women's never really stopped him from going after more has it? So we'll see what evolves

* * *

"So, think he's evil?" Buffy asked.

Gabriel Van Helsing sighed.

"He's not evil. I told you that much already." Gabriel replied, flipping cards at the sink from his bunk.

"You're sure?"

"I would have felt it."

Gabriel looked up at her.

"Why are you so paranoid?"

"Well," Buffy said, "If he's not evil, he still might be a psycho stalker. I mean he saw me called Gabe. He knew about me before I even knew about me. That's kinda creepy."

"I think you're overreacting. This smells of fate, Buffy. When you've lived as long as I have you find that nothing happens without a reason." Gabriel explained, "When he was young, Angelus was the most malevolent force I had ever sensed. He was on par with Dracula himself in that category. But now, I don't sense that evil in him. I have no idea why, but I know there is purpose behind it. There's purpose for him being here, right now, and talking to you."

Buffy sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I really hate fate, ya know?" Buffy said, "Here I wanted to be a normal girl and just breeze my way through life, but noooo. I have a destiny."

"There's no escaping destiny. We all have one. Sometimes though, it's just not easily seen." The hunter explained.

"Yeah." She sighed, "Know what the sickest part is?"

"What's that?"

"I think he's kind of hot. I mean that could be me locked up in the pokey here with ugly monsters for years—"

Gabriel looked at her like she had grown another head.

"—and uh…you, but I don't know. He was hot. That's so sick isn't it? A Vampire Slayer thinking a vampire is hot." Buffy asked.

"It's not as uncommon as you'd think. I'll have to tell you some stories about Dracula's brides sometime. They were as evil and monstrous as they come, but they definitely made my blood boil." Gabriel reminisced.

"Uh…ew."

"Beauty is where you find it." Gabriel chuckled, "So what happened after they separated you two?"

"No clue. We'd barely had this conversation going when Creed and some guards dragged him off." Buffy sighed, "I kinda hope he's not in any trouble."

She then looked at Van Helsing.

"And no, you didn't just hear that last part."

"What part?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"Sometimes I wish I were dead." Angel groaned, "And stayed dead."

The sound of metal scraping metal caught his ears. Dr. Krueger walked towards the table, scraping his large bladed "surgical" glove along the wall as he did. He walked over by Angel and tapped the vampire's bare midsection with one of the blades.

"Now, it isn't all that bad is it?" Krueger asked, smiling.

"Well, put yourself in my position and we'll see. I mean that. Feel free to get on the table anytime." Angel replied.

"You have wit. I can appreciate that." The doctor said, before lowering to face Angel, "Though it's not going to stop me from bleeding you like a stuck pig."

"Uh huh. Anyone ever tell you that you have marvelous bedside manner?"

Krueger raked the claws down Angel's chest and stomach, drawing blood from deep gashes.

"All the time." Krueger smirked.

The smirk faded when he saw Angel didn't really appear to be in pain.

"Don't tell me you're a bore like Kurgan? At least, cooperate with me here." Krueger sighed.

"Huh? You mean you started already?" Angel asked, looking down at his bleeding midsection, "Well I'll be. Didn't feel a thing. You must be a devil with the ladies."

Krueger jammed his claws into Angel's stomach deeply and twisted them, making the vampire wince.

"There's only so much wit I can stand." Krueger said, his educated tone going to a lower, more gravelly one, "I may not be able to hurt you much here, but in your dreams, I'll make you scream."

Angel vamped out and looked Krueger dead in the eye.

"I dare you to get in my head. Its crowded enough as it is." Angel growled, "Between me and my demon…well you'll be lucky if you last ten minutes. And if you're REALLY lucky, you'll be out for five of them."

"Of course I'd be out." Krueger groaned, "I'd already be unconscious to get into your head."

"Oh. Well, let me see if I have anything in my repartee for that." Angel pondered.

Then he spit on Krueger.

"There you go."

Krueger wiped the spittle from his brow with his glove. Then he chuckled.

"You know, I've been going about this all wrong." He said, walking to another table, "I've been using the wrong tools. My blades might be good for children, but you're a vampire. I'll need crucifixes, garlic, and the like. Those may be outlawed to the general public, but here we have them in abundance to deal with bad little boys like you."

"Do your worst. I've been tortured by better than you. Darla, now she could give you pain and make you like it." Angel snapped.

"Well, then if you're not confident in my physical abilities let's see if a little mental torture does anything for you. The girl you were seen with, Buffy, mm now there was someone who was sweet. Fresh meat." Krueger said.

"You're boring me already doc. I could care less about the toothpick." Angel groaned, trying to hold back the rage within him.

"Yes, well your soul would say otherwise. Oh yes, I know all about that dirty little secret. Only Banner, Creed, I, and a select few guards know about that. What I don't know is what Banner is cooking up for you, but he definitely doesn't want you around her. Are you taken by her? Does she make your still heart beat? Probably. She's such a sweet girl." Krueger said, "Shall I tell you about the time half a cell block beat her within an inch of her life? Yes, I think that will do."

Krueger turned and smiled. He could see the vampire was unnerved. So much for the great Angelus.

"A demon started a fight with her. She fought back and killed it. Soon, a dozen more demons were on her, beating her, giving her several compound fractures, a severe concussion, and bruised internal organs, not to mention the heavy bleeding. If her two…friends…and the guards hadn't gotten to her in time, she would have been beyond my help. The funny thing is though; she died on the operating table. Her heart just stopped for two whole minutes. I was practically dying of fright right there. Dracula wants her alive until he can exterminate the line of potentials, just so he can be certain that no new Slayers are called. I managed to resuscitate her, but by that time a new Slayer had already been called." Krueger smiled, "Do you know what happened to that Slayer?"

Angel just stared ahead, wondering where this was going.

"They captured her and brought her to me. We had to keep them both alive you see. No telling what might happen if either were to be killed. We may have double the Slayers. But they brought her to me, and I must say, she folded much easier than Buffy. Her fears of inadequacy were already weighing heavily on her and before long she was properly reeducated. She became one of my children." Krueger smiled, "Kendra dear, please come out."

Angel's eyes glanced over as a lithe and beautiful black girl appeared seemingly from nowhere. Her eyes were white though, glazed over it would seem. What got Angel's attention though was what was on each hand. Perfect replicas of Krueger's glove.

"I had those surgically grafted to her skeleton. My own personal "Fuck you" to Stryker's Weapon X. She loves those so much, don't you my dear little girl?" Krueger asked.

Kendra smiled sadistically and nodded.

"Daddy gives me da most wonderful toys ta play with." The girl's Jamaican accent flitted out.

"She's so good with them in fact, that she's been helping me in the lab ever since." Krueger grinned broadly.

"Playtime Daddy?" Kendra asked.

"Oh yes dear. Its time to play." He replied.

Within seconds, the girl was tearing into Angel with lightning speed making him scream. Above his screams though, echoed the throaty laughter of Dr. Frederick Krueger.

* * *

"I got a bad feeling about this." Gunn said, perched high atop a building.

"Why's that?" Ash asked.

Gunn stared at the Crypt from a mile off.

"Well, besides us teleporting in there blind and all, I just wish we had that stash of weapons I tried to buy in Sunnydale. I don't like going in with just guns, arrows, and my axe." Gunn replied.

"Sure, crosses and holy water are good for vamps, but ya need something for the rest." Ash smiled, hefting his hand, "Like this."

Ash had his chainsaw attachment on again in place of his prosthetic hand.

"Slices, dices,…well you know the rest."

"Yeah, been meaning to ask you about that." Gunn replied, "My tricked out axe is cool, but turning a hubcap into an axe blade is a little less cool than a chainsaw hand."

"Well, I was inventive in school." Ash smirked.

"Picked up a few tricks since then huh? Nice. I hope I'm that resourceful if I ever get to be as old as you." Gunn replied, liking this guy already.

"I'm only thirty." Ash said.

That surprised Gunn. Ash was definitely no spring chicken. He was in good shape for an older guy, but there was no way this guy was thirty. He looked to be in his late forties, graying hair, little bit of a paunch, crow's feet and wrinkles on his face.

"Drugs?" Gunn asked.

"Demons. In particular, one really scary one that I owe my hair color to." Ash sighed, "Junior, you see the things I have in my life and it cuts about twenty years off at least."

"Remind me never to take a peek at those."

"If Dracula keeps that book, the whole worlds gonna see worse." Ash seethed, "I'm not lettin' that happen."

Across, the roof, Giles, Faith and Wesley were doing a weapons check.

"How many shells do you have?" Giles asked.

"Enough normal shells. A few silver clips but not as many as I'd like though." Wesley admitted.

Giles offered him a handgun.

"I can't." Wesley said, "That leaves you just one."

"Take it."

"Like I said, I can't. You need as much protection as you can get. If you die, we all die." Wesley said, "Besides, I have my revolvers in my coat."

Giles nodded and sheathed his gun.

"I mean what I said, Giles." Wesley added, "If you die, then we all die."

"No." Giles shook his head, "We still have you."

"That's not a comforting thought. You're our brains. I trust Ash and I trust Angel, if we ever get him out. But you have kept me alive longer…well I can't do this without you. Not to mention I can't control Faith whatsoever." Wesley said, looking at the girl talking to Willow and Alanna.

"She is rather…well, she's an upstart." Giles laughed, "But you'd do fine without me Wesley. You're the best student and ally I have ever had. If your father were alive, I'd tell him that too."

Wesley smiled.

"Thank you."

"Although, in the future, I would appreciate you not digging my grave before I'm ready to go in. I have absolutely no intention dying tonight. I have entirely too much reading to do." Giles stated.

"They seem like nice guys." Alanna said, motioning to Wes and Giles.

"Oh they are!" Willow said with exuberance, "They've read things I've never even heard of."

Alanna and Faith looked at Willow.

"Sorry, geekiness coming out." Willow said, smiling sheepishly.

"Stay on the road with them for a year or so. They can become tools." Faith sneered, "Lovable tools, but tools nonetheless."

"A year? You don't think we'll be doing this for that long do you?" Willow asked.

"Yep, sorry to burst your bubble greenhorn, but it'll be a year or longer I'd say. And that's if you don't die horribly." Faith smiled.

Willow gulped.

"Don't listen to her, dark-eyes. I've been doing this my whole life. You can make it, especially with all the heat you're packing." Alanna said reassuringly.

"Speaking of hot, you better check up on "Nighthawk" and the princess." Faith groaned.

"Why'd he insist everybody call him Nighthawk again?" Alanna asked.

Willow grinned, "Supreme Power is his favorite comic book."

* * *

"Ick. Ick. Double ick!" Cordelia complained, "Why'd I decide to come with you guys again?"

Xander stopped his trudge from the sewers.

"Well, your complaining has a great affect on is probably going to get us killed so you can taken back home to your rich as hell parents." Xander explained, "Also, I think you said something saving Angel, but I wasn't really paying attention."

Justine, George, and Rondell rolled their eyes.

"Let me kill 'em. I'd love to kill 'em. Please let me kill 'em." Rondell seethed.

"They're part of the plan, boyo. We can't kill them." Doyle said, trudging ahead, "Though their arguing is startin' to get on my nerves."

"Well, give them a little credit. They've got some skills." Fred spoke up.

Justine shined her flashlight on Fred's face, "Like what science girl?"

"Well, ….Xander controls Willow when her magick gets out of hand." She explained, "Also Cordelia makes a wonderful hostage."

Justine just stood there, unblinking.

"So in short they're slightly more qualified to come along than you." Justine sneered.

"Hmm, maybe it wasn't the Thesulac." Doyle thought.

"Boy, you're real nice." Fred spat back.

"I'm from L.A. Nobody's nice here. Now shut up until we need some math done." Justine growled back to Fred.

A flashlight was immediately shined into her eyes. Interestingly enough, it wasn't held by a hand but a blue tail.

"Justine, stop arguing so we can all do our parts." Kurt said, clinging to the ceiling.

"Yeah, maybe we should try to do our thing here." George added.

"Is that poop?" Cordelia asked, "Oh God! It's poop!"

Justine struggled to maintain her composure.

"Wow, hold up guys!" Xander said, sloshing through the water, "I just got a headmail from Willow!"

"A wha?" George and Rondell said at once.

"She contacted him telepathically. Trust me, I'd know about having someone else in your head." Doyle said.

"She's just checking up. Asking if we're ready." Xander said.

"Almost, a few more minutes and we'll be near the access point." Doyle explained.

"I'll tell her. Hey Wills, just give us a---what?" Xander asked, "Uh huh. Uh huh. Weird."

"The deal goin' sour?" George asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just….she didn't need me to tell you, Doyle. She heard you on her own." Xander said, impressed but slightly worried.

Willow was becoming more powerful with every day.

* * *

Officer Alex Murphy had been shot down in the line of duty. He had been a good Black Guardsman though, extremely good at his job. That didn't change the fact though that he was dead. Of course death is only a state of mind.

His body was almost alive. Hooked up to wires and machinery, Alex was almost as alive as any other man. Of course now he weighed over five hundred pounds and was covered in armor that could resist everything but extremely large arms fire. He was a sentry at the Crypt; the first line of defense the building had, along with several other corpses wrapped in armor like him. Oh yes, and the ED-209 units. They were literal walking tanks; armed to the teeth with enough firepower to make a city block Swiss cheese.

This made Murphy wonder why one was currently on its side, struggling in vain to get up.

"ED-209 unit twenty seven down." Murphy's monotone voice reported, "By all appearances there was balance instability issues."

Creed growled in the control room, "We really need to put those things on wheels or treads. Offer assistance, sentry. See if you can get it back on its feet. But watch out. Ammo's still active and it seemed to have damaged its control switch when it fell."

"Affirmative." Murphy said, as his armored body walked towards the robot.

Adam watched from the shadows and took careful aim at the cyborg's head.

"Bang." He whispered.

An instant later, a vampire at the control room noted on a screen that the Murphy sentry was down.

"Sir, looks like the ED-209 unit opened fire on the sentry." The vampire said.

"Great." Creed growled, "Get some more sentries there. Have them put the damned thing down. More fucking trouble than its worth."

Outside, Adam dragged the body of the sentry to the shadows, away from the lights and careful to avoid the Crypt's cameras. His pulse round had put a hole in the cyborg's head and now he carefully scanned its body.

"Ah. There you are." Adam said quietly.

Discharging his bone spur, he cut open the weaker joint material of the right arm. After some minor surgery, Adam detached the arm. He then opened up a compartment on his chest and ran a wire out to the arm, supplying it with current just like it had been when attached to the sentry's body. Adam's computer-like brain then secured control of the arm. A small spike exited the first.

"Data spur. Fascinating." Adam said.

The whirs of servos and the clang of metal however grabbed his attention. More sentries were coming. Three of them. Their tread was heavier than this one's. That meant they were more heavily armed.

"Time for a distraction." Adam mused, converting his arm to gun mode again.

He fired on the ED-209 unit, making it spin and move wildly to stand. It opened fire on the first thing that moved; the sentry units. They returned fire. And under the cover of firefight, Adam simply moved to the nearest entrance system.

* * *

Gunn looked at Ash oddly.

"Uh, man, you're uh…beeping." He said.

Ash dug into his jacket with his good hand and retrieved his pager.

"Its time then. Adam's brought the screen down!" Ash shouted.

The group swallowed hard, especially Willow.

"I'll uh, I'll tell the others." Willow nodded.

Giles quickly made the sign of the cross.

"Why'd you do that?" Faith asked.

"Because, we're going to need all the help we can get." The elder Watcher replied, sweating bullets.

"They're informed." Willow spoke up.

"Alright, remember the plan. We go in and start shooting any guard that moves. Adam will join us when he gets through the security." Ash said.

"And if he can't?" Alanna asked.

"Trust me. He can. Our boy eats his spinach." Ash smirked.

"What?" Alanna asked again.

"Sorry, guess that's lost on you." Ash shook his head.

"Willow? Are you prepared?" Wesley asked.

"Teleporting in blind to our certain death?" she asked, before a mischievous smile appeared and her eyes went blacker, "Oh yeah. Sounds like fun."

She raised her hands and the air crackled with power. Then the group was gone.

* * *

Down in the sewers, Doyle's group had arrived at their destination.

"Alright, we're here." Doyle said, eyeing the metallic hatch, "Ventilation system. This is the entrance way for maintenance."

"Well, let's open it." Justine said, walking towards it.

Doyle's arm stopped her.

"It's electrified. Titanium steel. Also about two feet thick. Only way to open it is with permission from above or from the inside." Doyle explained.

Kurt dropped from the ceiling.

"I suppose it is my hand to deal then." The blue demon sighed.

Doyle nodded.

"Take care man." Rondell said, clasping his shoulder, "Be careful."

"Thank you my friend. Now take your hand off. I'd hate for you to lose it when I teleport." Kurt smiled.

Rondell withdrew it.

"Here goes nothing." Kurt sighed.

BAMF!

A minute of silence passed before the hatch started to move, sliding open.

"Shall we go?" Kurt asked on the other side.

"Let's get movin'. Do our part while the big guns draw some fire." Doyle said.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say ladies' first." Kurt said, moving out of the way, "But in this case I think the men should move forward first."

"Awww." Fred cooed.

"That's actually kind of--" Cordy began.

"Misogynistic." Justine said, shoving by Kurt.

"Is she always such a ray of sunshine?" Xander asked Doyle.

"That time of the month." Doyle noted.

"Ew." Xander shuddered.

Inside, the vent system something smelled blood. And it awoke.

* * *

Gunshots rang out inside the Crypt as Ash, Wesley, Giles, Faith, and Alanna fired on any and all opposition. The guards fired back only to have their bullets bounce off of a shimmering transparent field. Willow smiled as her field was doing its job well. It deflected anything raining down upon it, protecting those on the inside. As an added bonus, she had gotten an idea earlier when there had been lots of talk about the Crypt's magnetic fields.

She had made the field magnetic on the inside. Well, not enough to pull guns or anything else metal into it, but once bullets hit the field from the inside, passing through, the magnetism in the field launched those bullets forward with even more fantastic force. Vampires were even struggling to stand after being by one of those bullets.

"Now I really wish I had brought more than my axe." Gunn stated, feeling fairly useless at the moment.

"You're our spokesman then." Ash replied, taking off a Chaos Demon's head from thirty yards.

"Huh? Oh….right." the street youth nodded, "YO! PRISON GUYS! THIS IS A BREAKOUT! ANYBODY WHO WANTS OUT, HELP US OUT!"

"They'll be dead in five minutes." Sadjahn stated, shielding himself with the poker table.

Red just lit up the cigar he had won in the game.

"Maybe. But I guess that's why they're asking for help." The large demon replied.

"What are you thinking? They got a chance?" Sadjahn asked.

"Well, if they don't they bluff a hell of a lot better than you." Red said, leaping from behind the shield and tackling a guard.

Sadjahn sat there for a moment.

"Well, on the one hand I could get killed. I don't want that." The demon mused, "Oh what the hell? I could be getting out of here!"

Sadjahn stood with fury and tackled a group of vampire guards running down a set of steel stairs.

"Thanks." Sadjahn said, taking the stock stick from one of them and electrocuting it.

"What do you think Gabe?" Buffy asked.

"They're on the up and up, though that girl casting magick." Gabriel replied, "She smells a little evil."

Buffy took a closer look.

"Oh my God." She said, "Willow!"

"Willow?" Gabriel asked.

"Just somebody I knew." Buffy said, jumping the rail next to her cell.

"Buffy wait!" Gabriel shouted.

He watched the girl snap a Scench demon's neck with ease as she ran towards the group in the center of the cell block, dodging bullets. He also saw Red and a few other inmates attacking guards. A sigh later and Gabriel was jumping the rail as well.

"If you can't beat 'em." The hunter groaned.

* * *

"Creed! What the hell is going on!" Banner asked, storming into the control room.

"Looks like a prison break. The field went down for a couple of minutes and they teleported in." Creed explained.

"Well, take them down!" Banner ordered.

"We're trying, but they've got a big magick user with them. That and some of the inmates are helping them. More and more by the minute. We've got guards there, but they're getting picked off right and left. Our opposing force has a force field up." Creed explained.

"Well, I suppose we need to let out the only one who can bring it down." Banner explained.

Even Creed's heart skipped a beat after hearing that.

"You can't be serious."

"Dead." Banner said, taking Creed aside, "This will screw everything up. You realize that. The money we're getting paid will be useless if Angelus escapes. On top of that, if the Slayer is killed then Dracula will have our hides. We have to let him out."

"Slayer might be killed if we do." Creed replied, quietly.

"Well, we can't let the Crypt become compromised either can we?" Banner retorted.

Creed stood there a moment, towering over Banner before nodding.

"Sunday!" he shouted.

An attractive vampire guard appeared.

"Cell 666." Creed stated, "Let him out."

Sunday jumped back.

"Sir?" she asked in fright.

"Just do it." Creed ordered.

Sunday swallowed hard and gathered up a few guards to go with her. She never thought they'd ever let him out again.

"Just in case this gets uglier. I'm going down there too." Creed growled, picking up his shock stick.

"Victor?" Banner said.

Creed turned back to Banner.

"Make sure she doesn't die."

Creed nodded and was off.

* * *

Crawling along the sides of the shaft, it watched them. Its senses had told it that the woman with red hair was the source of the smell. Still, there were others here too that smelled of blood. Yes, there was enough here to be a truly magnificent feast. It wouldn't have to feed again for weeks, perhaps months. And it was hungry.

"We going the right way?" Xander asked Doyle.

"Yeah, I think." Doyle replied.

"You think?" Cordelia scoffed.

"Memory's a little hazy, but I recognize this area from the vision. Should be a way up into the Crypt not far from here." Doyle explained.

"How far we talking?" Justine asked.

"About…I don't know….two hundred meters straight through that passage ahead. Take a left and there should be an elevator shaft we can get to. Then we climb." Doyle replied, "For a few stories."

"How few?" Fred asked.

"Ummm….ten?" Doyle said, uncertain.

"Oh, there is no way I can climb ten stories with this thing!" Cordy said, holding up the semi-automatic.

"We gave her a gun why again?" Xander asked George.

"Safety's on." George whispered.

"You do realize this is Cordelia right?" Xander replied.

George said nothing, but just moved on with the others into the tunnel ahead.

"Hey Rondell!" he shouted back, "You comin'?"

"Yeah, give me a minute. Got to piss." Rondell called back.

"Hurry it up! We have to keep moving!" Doyle yelled from the tunnel.

"Just a second!" Rondell shouted back, unzipping his pants and groaning in relief.

The time was now. Slowly, ever so slowly, the creature crawled. This would be the first meal it had since it had gotten trapped in these vents. Yes, it had been ready to starve to death, but now, now all was right in the world. Creeping a little faster, it stopped just a few feet from the oblivious Rondell.

Rondell in the meantime leaned his head back, eyes closed, groaning in greater relief. When he was done, he opened his eyes. Then he screamed. Then the proboscis impaled his head and drank deeply.

"The hell!" Justine said.

"That was Rondell!" George said, running back down the tunnel, "Rondell! Hang on man!"

"This can't be good." Doyle said, shifting into his demon form, "Stay here!"

"But—" Justine started.

"Stay here!" Doyle commanded, running down the corridor in pursuit of George.

He found George standing at the edge of the corridor, looking into the space they had just left. He was frozen.

"George!" Doyle shouted to him, and then immediately wished he hadn't.

There was Rondell, or what was left of him, body deflating at little more with each gulp the creature took. The shout from Doyle made it stop its feeding and peer up. It then tossed Rondell's body aside for later and stood to its full height.

It was shaped like a man, and indeed it had once been a man. But after a fateful scientific accident it had become more. Mosquito DNA had mixed with his and made him bigger, insect like, complete with wings, armor, and even the head and blood drinking proboscis of the mosquito. It had been called many things in its time, mosquito man, Mansquito, but now….now it was simply one thing. Hungry.

With a speed that belied its mass, the large insect man leapt at George, tackling him to the ground and snapping his neck with ease. It then eyed Doyle. With a fierce growl, the half demon struck the larger monster. The head of the Mansquito barely turned.

"Well, shit." Doyle said, before remembering his semi-automatic slung over his shoulder.

He opened fire and the monster backed up, bullets stinging it. It roared in displeasure as Doyle screamed down the corridor.

"RUN!"

"Come on." Justine said, grabbing Cordelia by the arm, "We have to go."

"But Doyle!" Kurt shouted.

"Doyle can handle it! He told us to run so we run!"

Justine said all this with fear in heart, but she knew she was doing what was right. Still, it was hard to block out the twin roars of the creatures fighting down the corridor.

* * *

Sunday didn't have to breathe, being a vampire. Still, she took in a deep breath as she turned on the intercom outside Cell 666.

"Uh…hi. We have a…we have a problem out here and the brass thought that you might be the right guy to uh…solve it." She said, legs quaking.

There was no reply.

"We uh…we know that you like to kill things; that you like to fight. There's a riot in progress. We'd like you to stop it." Sunday explained.

Still no reply.

"We're sorry for keeping you here. That's just our orders. We could use your help though. We need it and uh…we can reward you. Maybe get you a pardon. We don't mean to keep you in here, it's uh…just since the last time we let you out, you killed twelve of our guards before you got bored. These guys we're fighting though, they're powerful. There's a magick user with them." She said into the intercom.

"A witch?" the deep growl came over the intercom.

"Uh…yeah….I guess she would be." Sunday replied.

"I hate witches." The growl returned.

"You…can kill her."

No reply, at least not for a moment.

"Let me out." The growl returned.

Sunday shook as she typed in the release code. The four foot thick door slid open, but just barely. All of the dents on the other side made it difficult. Then he walked out, ducking his massive head under the top of the wall. He glared at Sunday with an evil smile, before walking away towards the noise.

Sunday breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'd better make lieutenant for this." She rasped.

* * *

"Willow!"

The black-eyed witch turned and dropped her guard for a moment in surprise.

"Buffy!"

The explosive from the rocket launcher impacted her field, dropping it a moment later and scattering those on the inside. The vampire hefting it smiled a toothy grin.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

The vampire looked down to see Red calling up to him.

"Don't shoot that thing off again!" Red called up.

The vampire merely sneered and aimed it at Red. The large demon just sighed.

"Stupid vampire." He grinned, "Bring a gun to a cigar fight."

Seconds later, Red threw his cigar right in the vampire's eye, making him scream and drop the rocket launcher. His bad. It went off and destroyed him as he dropped it. Red just grinned like…well, a devil."

"You okay!" Buffy said, hauling up Willow, "And what's with the contacts!"

"You remember me?" Willow asked, in surprise.

"Well duh, you were cool." Buffy grinned, "What's with the prison break?"

"We came for a friend. His name's Angel, have you seen him?" Willow asked.

"Angelus?" Gabriel asked as he walked up, punching out a human guard as he did.

"You're friends!" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I guess. He got caught last night. We need to get him out!" Willow explained.

"This is the Slayer?" Faith asked, getting up.

"Yeah, and you are?" Buffy asked, before turning and kicking a vampire attacking from behind fifteen feet away.

"Kind of impressed." Faith mused.

"As good as it is to see you, Ms. Summers, we had best fight!" Giles said, firing on still more guards.

"Does everybody in the world know me?" Buffy asked.

"He's a Watcher, whatever that is." Willow said.

"Great. More of those guys." Buffy sighed.

"Where's Angel?" Gunn shouted.

"Krueger's been torturing him all day." Gabriel said, tackling a guard to Gunn's left, "One of the upper levels, though I think it best if we handle this before we go for him."

"Agreed!" Wesley shouted from a few feet away, back to back with Alanna.

"We doing any good, English?" Gunn's sister asked.

"Better than I imagined!" Wesley replied.

The huge mitt gripped Wesley's gun barrel. Wesley looked up into the cat-eyes of Victor Creed.

"Still not good enough, runt." The man called Sabretooth growled.

Wesley released the gun, and instantly drew his revolvers, emptying them into Creed as he leapt back, knocking Alanna down with him.

Creed just stood there smiling, letting his shock stick spark and his wounds heal.

"Not bad, but still you're nothing."

Then he sniffed the air. Twisting he jammed his shock stick into the guy stupid enough to sneak up on him.

Adam just took the attack and smiled.

"Ah, thanks for the recharge." He grinned, before jamming his bone spur into Creed's forehead.

The large mutant roared and dropped to the floor quietly. Adam studied him.

"Still alive? Fascinating." Adam grinned evilly.

"So sorry about that." Wesley said, helping Alanna up.

"Not a problem." She replied with a smile.

"About time you got here big guy!" Ash said, skewering a guard with his chainsaw.

"Cover fire?" Adam asked.

"Would you?" Ash replied.

Adam's arm went to gun mode, and began mowing down guards and missing prisoners with eerie accuracy. Sadjahn in particular was impressed, as he had been slamming two guards together when Adam shot them. He didn't have a mark on him.

"Damn. Who you got in there? Doc Holiday?" he asked.

"Quite possibly." Adam deadpanned.

"Really?" Sadjahn asked.

"No. That was my attempt at humor."

"So when did you get all magicky?" Buffy asked back to back with Willow.

"Last week." Willow replied.

"Ah." Buffy noted.

Just then, Willow's face turned to a frown.

"XANDER!" she shouted.

"Xander's here too?" Buffy said, looking around.

"He's in trouble! I can feel it!" Willow said, "I've got to go!"

Willow teleported away in an instant.

"Willow wait!" Giles shouted.

"Relax Jeeves! We go the inmates on our side and the guards stopped coming!" Ash shouted, "We've got everything under control!"

Adam shot forward, slamming violently into a wall. He slid down and dropped in a heap.

"Or not." Faith mouthed.

One by one, the dozens of inmates and their would be rescuers turned, eyes opening in fright.

"Not him. Ah crap." Red said.

They were greeted by a huge, unholy sight. It seemed carved of red stone, standing seven feet or taller. Its feet were cloven and its horns stretched out into the air. A devilish grin appeared on its face as it narrowed its eyes against its foes. It was the inmate of Cell 666. It cracked its knuckles and sneered in delight.

"Which one of you is the witch?" the Beast growled.

* * *

Willow became matter again a split second after she teleported away. Wherever she was, it was dark. She couldn't see. A wave of her hand illuminated the darkness a bit.

"Xander! Xander!" she called.

No reply.

"Oh God, don't let me be too late." She whimpered.

She paused. She still felt Xander in her head, afraid and with the others. She let out a sigh of relief.

"My magick must be off after seeing Buffy like that." She said, "I teleported to the wrong place. I just need a minute to focus and I'll be there Xander. I promise."

That's when she felt the other presence. Something wild and malevolent. Swallowing, she turned and saw the light from her hand illuminate something huge right behind her. It growled.

Willow stared straight up into the green maw of Weapon Omega.

* * *

"I'm thinking we took a wrong turn." Xander said, as his group came to a dead end.

"Did we go left?" Fred asked.

Justine could have kicked herself.

"No, we went right. Damn it. I got mixed up in the panic." She spat.

"Oh that's just great!" Cordelia shouted.

"Shut up! Whatever that thing was back there, it may still be after us!" Justine said, shoving the girl.

"Well sorry!" Cordy shouted, "I mean…sorry."

"What do we do?" Kurt asked, sticking to a wall.

"We go back." Justine said, peeking out down the corridor, "We go back and go the right way."

"What about that thing out there?" Fred asked.

Justine turned, "Maybe we can have Kurt teleport us down the corridor one at a time."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Kurt said, "We may teleport into that thing. Literally."

"Man's got a point." Xander added.

"Look, we can't just stay here at a dead end like this. We need to get down the other way and get into that elevator shaft." Justine explained.

An inhuman hand came out of the darkness and gripped her shoulder.

She turned and trained her gun.

"It's me…calm down….its just me." Doyle coughed, back in his human form.

"Doyle, oh God!" Justine said, pulling him in the room, "Are you alright?"

"No." he tried to laugh, "Thing nearly pulled my arm…out of the socket. If that wasn't bad enough, some of my bullets ricocheted off of it and hit me."

Justine laid Doyle on the floor. He was bleeding badly.

"But you killed it? Right?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Shot it in the head and it went down like a sack of bricks." Doyle said, "I'm gonna to die."

"Don't say that!" Justine said, trying to make him comfortable.

"Why not? Its true." Doyle coughed again.

"I need you Doyle, you can't die on me." Justine said, tears welling up.

"Ah baby, I'd come back for you. But I am gonna die." Doyle grunted in pain, "But the visions, they can't die with me."

"What are you saying?" Justine asked, as Kurt began to pray in the corner.

"Just kiss me. We have to keep the visions alive. Please Justine, kiss me." Doyle cried.

Justine did as she was told and knelt down to him. She puckered her lips and leaned in, crying the whole time. She screamed before she made contact though. Looking down, she saw a large proboscis sticking through her stomach. She stared at the others as she was lifted into the air and slung off the proboscis into the wall. The Mansquito was alive. And it was still hungry.

A vicious kick sent Doyle flying across the room near Cordelia, barreling her over. Xander and Fred fired on the already injured monster. It just soaked up more bullets and kept slowly stepping forward. Kurt leapt to Justine's side.

"Justine?" the blue demon asked, "Justine? Justine?"

It was too late. Kurt closed his eyes and began to cry as thunder rang out, striking the huge insect monster. The creature had reached Fred and Xander though, and tore the guns from their hands. It hissed in anger as it stared at the two with thousands of tiny eyes. A cry of vengeance made it turn its head. Kurt was standing, crying and staring at the beast with fury.

"I will send you back to hell, monster." Kurt growled.

The Mansquito knew a threat when it heard one and started striding towards the blue demon.

BAMF!

BAMF!

The headless monster fell at once, while Kurt tossed its head to the side.

"You'll never hurt anyone again." He cried in sorrow.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Fred asked.

"Give me a moment." Kurt said, sinking to his knees.

"C-Cordelia?" Doyle said, lying beside the cheerleader.

"Yeah?" the girl said, still in shock from the past few moments.

"Keep the visions alive." Doyle said, grabbing her and kissing her with his last few ounces of strength.

Blue light swirled at their lips as Cordelia pulled away, hitting her head against the wall. Doyle was dead an instant later.

"Ow….what hit me?" Cordelia asked.

"The visions." Kurt said, standing again beside Fred, "Doyle said he may need to pass them along one day, "You were the closest one."

"What? I don't want any visions!" Cordelia screeched, "Get them out of me!"

"Would you just SHUT UP!" Xander shouted, "Damn it Cordelia, people are dead. The most experienced people we have are dead! If it's going this badly for us, I don't even want to imagine what's happening above! All I know is that we need to get to Willow!"

"Xander's right. We need to get up there and complete the mission." Fred said.

"Fuck the mission!" Xander shouted again, "I don't give a shit about the mission! I just want to get Willow and get out of here and be done with this shit! Too many people are getting hurt with us running around playing like we're heroes! I've seen too much fucking death in the last week to last me a lifetime! I'm through with all this!"

At that, Fred did something uncharacteristic of her.

She slapped Xander.

"You think I like this? You think I like any of what we're doing? I hate it. I hate people I care about dying. That's why I joined up with Professor Walsh. I barely got out of Texas alive when my parents were murdered by demons! I hate seeing people die, but I know that this is what we have to do. We have to always follow the mission or more innocent people will die, like my parents and like yours. If we do our part and do what we have to, we can make the world better." She seethed, "And Angel is my friend. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd die for him because he would die for me or any of the rest of you! So you pull it together! You pull it together right now!"

Xander stood there, stunned.

"Fred I—"

Her glare continued.

"Fred, I'm sorry." Xander said, bowing his head, "You're right. You're right."

Fred lost her icy exterior and hugged Xander.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." She said.

Xander hugged back. Other than Willow, she was the only one who gave him affection in a week. He clung to her.

"What's that?" Cordelia said, looking up.

"What?" Fred asked.

"What's that?" Cordy repeated, looking up.

The quartet stared upwards at a single ray of light poking into the otherwise dark room.

"That wasn't there a minute ago." Xander said.

BAMF!

Kurt was clinging to the wall next to it.

"It's a vent. It's mostly closed." He said in astonishment, "The bullets…one of the ricochets must have opened it a bit."

"Anything on the other side?" Fred asked.

"There's a lab. And an elevator off to the side." Kurt called back down.

"Must have been the shaft we were looking for." Fred reasoned, "Can you teleport us in?"

"Ja." Kurt replied.

A few BAMFS later and the quartet was in a huge lab, with row after row of huge tubes filled with pink gel. Fred observed them as Kurt looked back to the vent.

"I don't like leaving them there." He said.

Cordelia's hand touched his shoulder. The ice princess gave him a surprisingly warm look.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Ja….yes….I will be fine." Kurt nodded before looking back to the vent, "Godspeed my friends…my family."

"They're prisoners!" Fred exclaimed.

"What?" Xander asked.

"They're prisoners. The tubes have names on them." She said, running down the hallway looking at the names, "Clark Kent, Charles Xavier, Erik Lenscheer. They're prisoners."

"Can you get them out?" Xander asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know if we should. I mean, they might be violent." Fred replied.

"Indeed they are."

The quartet turned. There was David Banner and several armed guards.

"These are the prisoners too powerful for the upper levels. Very nasty customers." Banner said, "So please walk away from the coffins before this gets ugly."

Xander observed the vampires flanking Banner.

"Little late for that." He quipped.

"How did you know we were here?" Fred asked.

"I didn't. I just came down to ensure this level was secure. Prison break above. Friends of yours I'm guessing." Banner sneered, "Now, come along. Don't cause any trouble down here."

"You don't want to rupture the tubes." Fred said in realization, "You don't want any trouble here because it might break open the tubes. Otherwise you would have just shot us where we stood."

"That's one theory." Banner replied.

"Let's test it." Fred said, turning and firing on a tube at the end.

The vampire's raised their guns but Banner pushed the guns away.

"Don't fire! You'll break the other tubes!" Banner shouted, and then his eyes opened in dread as he saw the tube Fred had shattered.

Pink gel covered the floor, as the large body inside it slumped down into it. It coughed, more loudly than Xander had thought anyone should have. It sounded like a lion's roar. Then the thing in the tube stood, again surprising Xander. Guardsmen weren't even that tall. Kurt's jaw dropped. Fred immediately wished she had fired on another tube. Cordelia backed away. David Banner's eyes went wide as he backed behind his guards. They likewise backed up in fear.

A large gray hand wiped the pink gel from its brow, and huge eyes of jade peered out at the assemblage. A sadistic smile emerged when said eyes locked on Banner.

"Dad." It said in hatred.

"What the hell are you?" Xander said, frozen in fear.

The creature thundered forward and stared down at the much smaller boy. It sneered.

"They call me the Hulk."


	13. Crypt 5: Hard Time

Well, let's pay the bills shall we?

Thanks for the welcome back. Every time I churn out one of these chapters (which I intend to try and do much more often) is a pleasure because of the reviews I get and the sense of accomplishment I get from actually writing it.

Arekanderu: read on gentle…reader.

Silver Warrior: Now with all the characters I have, and my general plan, there'll be something of a buildup. It'll be slow and it'll honestly be a long time before there's a confrontation with Dracula (or really before he gets screen time) but when that confrontation with Dracula comes, I'm going to try and make it the best damned fight scene I've EVER written, and I really think I do well at fight scenes in general. Let me put it this way, Magneto ripping the iron from Dracula's blood would be something gentle compared to what I have planned.

As for Dr. Strange and Sinister, well I'm honestly trying to mostly use characters that have been in other media like films and television shows rather than just the comic books. That said, there was an old seventies Dr. Strange TV movie, and with X-3 a few months off Sinister may make an appearance. Who knows what the future holds for this little fic?

Harry: Yep, Bruce and David are indeed separate people, like the 2003 Hulk movie. A lot of people didn't like that film. I'm one of them who did (in fact, funny enough, my group of friends at college never like the same movies, we're all divided, yet we all four loved the Hulk). As for Holtz and his comeuppance, nope, nothing will stop that man's lust for vengeance. Never rule out that he may show up again either. For all we know he's still in that statue underneath L.A. I really liked the Holtz/Van Helsing team up, despite that I tinkered with the timeline a bit to make it work, at least as far as Van Helsing goes. Also, the reader who pays close attention will see that this little adventure took place perhaps hours before Holtz captured Angelus and had that excommunicated priest torture him for a while until Darla saved him. And its funny you should mention Glory. We may see her down the road. I'm actually throwing together some ideas.

Antonio: Thanks for the kind words AND criticism. They'll both only make me work better in the future.

I can see what you're saying about the Buffy/Gabriel conversation, plus Angel and Krueger. I think it may have fit better in good grief. The thing here is that I usually write all these chapters on the fly. I'll usually have a vague idea of what I want to do and then just write wherever my fingers take me when I start a new chapter. For example, I had no idea I was going to do an opening scene with Buffy and Gabriel for chapter 4 of the Crypt storyline. I did have a vague idea about Angel and Krueger though, but I didn't know where it was eventually going to go.

And damn it, if you're not right about the prisoner/guard reaction to the group arriving. That's one of my flaws I think. I can never do good crowd scenes with reactions to say, a big fight or an arrival like that. I personally feel that it bloats the story and takes away from the main characters, but at the same time a lot of detail is left out to make it seem more realistic. If this were a drawn medium like say a comic book instead of a fic on the net, that probably wouldn't be a problem. Still its probably something I'll work on in the future.

Glad you enjoyed a few of the twists and turns though. Kendra's appearance was honestly a spur of the moment thing for me. Though, as we'll find out in this chapter I had to introduce her just to get some other things going. Good suggestions on other prisoners in the Crypt lower levels. We won't really be seeing any of them in this chapter, but we'll definitely see a few of them in the future. Heh, I have some really interesting ideas for that. Think Genosha when Magneto took over and you might have an idea of where I'm going.

We'll be seeing the Six again very soon, at least within a few chapters. As for Norman not really being killed by Adam, well two words: healing factor. He had one in the comics, which is how he survived his "death" years ago when he killed Gwen Stacy. I also honestly don't believe he's dead in the movies either. I just have my suspicions.

I still don't know if I myself am sold on the whole soul clone concept with Dracula. It's luckily something I have time to mull over before I decide to introduce heavy D.

As to your questions

1: The League I used in the prologue are kind of an amalgamation of the comics League and the movie League. Perhaps view them as sort of an extension of the movie League. For example, I much prefer the comics Hyde to the movie Hyde because he's such an evil bastard. To me, he really would sell out the others given half a chance. I added in Holmes because….well….Holmes is one of the coolest characters of all time. I thought it only fitting to give him a nod when Dracula took Britain.

2: Well I always saw the Devil and the First Evil as one in the same. The whole incorporeal thing being the equivalent to God taking the serpent's legs. That's my take anyways.

Avendesora Burns: I'm very glad I inspired you to review. Please, feel free to do it in the future as well. You caught the Charmed reference. Nice. Unfortunately I don't really intend to use Charmed. I've watched the show, but I really only got into the episodes with Cole, and after he died, so did my interest. I honestly don't know enough about Charmed to really make a good inclusion here other than a throwaway line. As for White Willow….well, that's something we'll have to wait and see about.

Brutal: Thanks again. Glad I can catch people off guard with either my updates or characters included. As for the prisoner from Cell 666, that's the Beast, servant to Jasmine in season 4 of Angel

Countryboy, Kcoll, and stcobb: thank you for everything you've said. glad you're all enjoying

Shall we move on now? I really hope this chapter is up to snuff so to speak. Hopefully a few more loops will be thrown.

* * *

Buffy was struck hard in the face and thrown back hard. Bullets rang out from Giles, Wes, Faith, and Alanna and did nothing. Gunn hurled his axe. It was caught in one hand and crushed as the other hand struck out Van Helsing and sent him sprawling into Sadjahn.

"How sad." The Beast grinned evilly, "Is this all you are?"

A stone hand tapped the Beast on the shoulder. As the demon turned, the huge stone hand lashed out and sent him staggering back. Red popped his knuckles and smiled.

"Let's just keep this all in the family okay?" Red said.

The Beast snarled in rage, and then smiled.

"Nephew." It said.

Red just lashed out again in rage, staggering the Beast again with the Right Hand of Doom. It was a pity though that Red's more fleshy limbs did little to injure the larger demon. The Beast barely backed away from each strike and seemed to regain its composure. Red sighed and threw a right hand again. The stone was stopped in the hand of the Beast. Red struggled to pull away, but found he could not.

"Uh…you wouldn't mind letting that go would ya?" Red asked, desperately trying to budge his hand.

The Beast merely grinned and jerked Red forward, impaling his stomach on his own fist. Red roared in pain as the hand tore into his abdomen.

"Red!" Buffy screamed, leaping onto the back of the Beast, trying to choke it out. She was casually flipped off into Red and both were thrown away like rag dolls.

A pulse round caught the Beast in face and made the demon back away, trying to shake off the stunning blow. Another pulse round caught him and sent him tumbling back again. Another struck again, sending him into the wall, grasping at it just to stand. When the cobwebs cleared the Beast saw a shakily standing Adam aiming his gun-arm at him.

"I don't much care for you." Adam said, in obvious pain.

The Beast grinned and started to charge.

Adam opened fire again.

Pulse rounds only seemed to slow the demon down the tiniest bit. It kept coming. Adam ran out of pulse rounds and switched to machine gun fire. The bullets bounced off of the Beast's rock body as it charged. The Beast snarled as it neared the cyborg, all but ignoring his attacks. Adam kept firing, not backing down one iota.

The Beast's hand raised and was poised to this time send Adam's head flying from his shoulders. It roared in rage.

Then it paused, looking around as confused by the roar as anyone else.

Seconds later, the floor erupted beneath the Beast, sending it and Adam flying back. The true owner of the roar flew up through the metallic floor of the Crypt like it wasn't even there. Then it dropped to its feet, looking around.

"Holy…shit." Faith said in amazement.

"Man, they just keep getting bigger." Gunn groaned.

The Hulk looked around at the assorted beings in the cell block, studying them. Then he scoffed.

"Either people got a lot uglier, or I ain't out yet." The Hulk's voice boomed, before studying the area in more detail, "Ah."

He saw the ceiling above him.

"Little more ways to go."

The Beast stood and regarded the larger monster with a sneer.

"You! Out of the way!" the demon hissed.

The Hulk didn't even seem to pay attention to him, instead looking up at the ceiling.

"I said move!" the Beast roared, "There is work to be done!"

The Hulk stood there oblivious.

"Move or I move you!" the Beast said, charging the Hulk.

He coughed and gasped when the Hulk's gray hand closed around his throat.

"Heard you the first time." The Hulk grunted, "And yeah….there is work to be done."

Seconds later, the Beast skyrocketed into the air, putting a hole in the ceiling and traveling out into the night sky.

"Got a city to smash." The Hulk sneered, crouching then leaping upwards, making a bigger hole.

There was quiet for a moment.

"Well, that was….huh." Sadjahn said, breaking the silence.

BAMF!

"Excuse me everyone!" Kurt said, "Did anyone happen to see a large gray giant come through here?"

Everyone pointed at the hole in the ceiling.

"Ah."

* * *

The Beast crashed to a heap on the concrete outside; sentries and ED-209 units immediately turning their attention to it. The stone demon hissed and began to rise from the ground, venom boiling deep in its veins.

"I will not take such an affront lightly." It growled.

The Hulk merely dropped onto the Beast and crushed him down into the ground more deeply. His large gray lips curled into a smile as it looked out to the lights of Los Angeles.

"Sweet." He said.

Bullets rang out and fired on him. Handguns, anti-tank guns, even the massive cannons of the ED-209 units. Anything would have been reduced to confetti by the attack. Anything but the Hulk. Growling he looked around at the forces firing on him from either side.

"You think those are big bangs? This is the big bang!" The Hulk roared as he slammed his palms together at frightening speeds.

The sound of the attack shattered eardrums and audio receptors in the sentries. The shockwave that issued from it barreled several over. ED-209 units barely kept their footing. Could the machines feel fear, they would as the Hulk barreled towards a group of them at speed that belied its bulk. And perhaps deep down in a central processing unit a program was in fact being created for fear.

Gray fists tore through metal like it was paper. Arm cannons were ripped off. Diodes and oil splattered all over the ground. One ED-209 was hefted effortlessly over the Hulk's head, as the huge creature turned to another grouping. They were bowled over as the machine was thrown into its brethren. The Hulk merely crossed his arms and smiled at the damage he had inflicted.

"Yeah." He growled in pride.

Then he looked back to the lights of Los Angeles.

"Plenty more to smash."

Then he leapt into the air and was gone.

* * *

"Red are you okay?" Buffy asked, kneeling by the large demon.

"Flesh wound, cheerleader. Just a flesh wound." He smiled before coughing.

"So much macho." Buffy smirked.

"It's why we love him." Gabriel said.

"Perhaps we should retire to the lower levels?" Kurt asked, taking in the sight of guards and inmates battling one another in chaos.

"I believe that would be…ah…most wise." Giles said.

"No dice." Ash said, "We still have to find Angel."

"Yeah, no way we're leaving him behind." Faith added.

"He's up at Krueger's though." Sadjahn spoke up, "It's a pretty secure area."

"We should split up." Buffy said already taking control, "I'll go get Angel. I know the way. The rest of you get down below with….blue guy here."

Kurt cocked his head to her.

"Take Red first. He's hurt." Buffy said, easily hoisting the massive demon up into her arms, "Anyone here strong enough to carry him."

"Composition of unknown muscle mass, complimented by stone like ligaments running through his entire structure. Total weight; three hundred fifty pounds. Well within parameters." Adam said.

Buffy handed him Red.

"Good. Take him."

"I didn't volunteer." Adam replied.

"Take it easy big man. Cheerleader tells you what to do, you do it." Red laughed.

"Get him through the hole." Buffy commanded Adam.

Adam narrowed his eyes and walked to the hole, dropping down into the hole with his load.

"Miss Summers this is highly unorthodox." Giles said.

"I'm reformed. Get in the hole. I'm going for Angel." Buffy said, looking right into his eyes.

"If you're going, I'm coming too." Ash said, "Angel's my friend."

"Ditto. 'Sides, you're gonna need backup if you wanna navigate soul boy through this mess." Faith said.

"Soul boy?" Sadjahn asked.

"Angel." Ash answered.

"He has a soul?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Dang. I knew there was something special about him. Count me in too." Sadjahn said.

"Now see here, I appreciate you going after Angel but Faith is absolutely not going." Giles said.

"Are you always this much of a pain in the ass?" Buffy asked, turning to him.

"Constantly." Faith answered.

"I have to agree with Mr. Giles." Wesley rang in, "This is totally uncharacteris—"

"LOOK! The whole place is coming apart at the seams. Angel's being tortured. God only knows what else will throw us for a loop today. You don't like her risking her neck, then you shouldn't have brought her. We're wasting valuable time arguing here, so I suggest you all shut up and do what I say before someone gets killed!" Buffy said, as she turned and sent her fist into the recovering Victor Creed.

He dropped like a light.

"Damn. She shut Giles and Wes up and still dropped somebody. I wanna have her babies." Faith grinned.

"Come along." Gabriel said, grabbing the watchers by the arms, "The girl will be in fine hands. Let's get down that hole."

"Do we even know what's down that hole?" Gunn asked.

"It's safe. Mostly." Kurt said, "I'll begin teleporting us down."

"We're all settled then." Buffy said, turning to the three going with her, "Alright ass kickers, lets kick some ass."

With that, her group took off cutting a swath through the riot.

"Oh yeah, BLUE GUY!" Buffy shouted, "Tell Willow and Xander to take care down there!"

Kurt was already teleporting by the time he heard it. By the time the thought had finished traveling through his head he had rematerialized down in the basement with Gunn and Alanna.

"But Willow's not down here." Kurt mused.

* * *

"Nice puppy. Nice big sweet puppy." Willow said, backing away.

She had read about werewolves. Even seen a few who were trained to work with Guardsmen in criminal matters. This was no ordinary werewolf. It was simply gigantic; bigger than any werewolf had a right to be. And its coloring was weird. Its eyes, hair, even patches of skin that showed on its muzzle were green. Bright, bright green. Even its tongue, which Willow could tell was salivating as its big jaws opened wide and growled like thunder.

Weapon Omega crouched and slowly approached the girl. There was something about her that put him off more so than anyone else it had killed. She reeked of something he couldn't place, and that made him nervous. Raking his claws against the floor and producing sparks, he leapt at her.

Willow screamed and put her hands up; instantly wishing that she could communicate with it somehow.

When death did not immediately come, she was surprised. When she lowered her arms she was even more surprised. She was no longer in the dark as pitch room. No, now she was standing in a meadow at sunset, trees all around.

"Okay, I guess I'm in Heaven." Willow said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Nah."

Willow turned at the voice and saw a boy sitting under a tree. He seemed to be about her age and no one could ever accuse him of being huge. His hair was apparently dyed green, as he strummed along on a guitar.

"Uh hi." Willow waved nervously.

"Hey. Oz." he said.

"I'm in Oz?" Willow asked, looking around for munchkins.

"No, I'm Oz." the boy replied, "Near as I can tell you're in my head."

"Come again?" Willow asked.

"You're in my head. It's pretty cosmic." Oz stated.

Willow thought about it for a moment. She had always talked to Xander with her mind. Had she reached out and snagged someone's mind in her moment of panic?

"Well, nice meeting you but I gotta get going here. There's a big werewolf out there trying to use me as a chew toy that I really need to explode." Willow rambled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Oz said.

"You are? Why?" Willow asked.

"I was hungry." Oz shrugged, "But you seem cool."

"Wait a second, YOU'RE the werewolf?" Willow asked.

"Check out the do." Oz said, pointing to his green hair.

"Green hair, green fur." Willow mumbled.

"I thought it was appropriate." Oz shrugged again.

"Are you gonna eat me out there?" Willow asked.

"Nah. You're the first person I've talked to in a while. It'd be rude." Oz said, "Though you did give me a wiggins out there. Lots of mojo."

Oz paused.

"And I think that's the most words I've ever said in a sentence. Hmm. I guess I do gab a lot in my head." He added.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" Willow asked.

"Probably. Please don't explode me."

* * *

Spike whistled as he tossed the dead girl down on the floor of Darla's office. He wiped the blood off his lips and sighed. Darla was going to kill him if that left a stain, then again he was just going to blame the whole thing on Penn anyway. Spike loved it when practical jokes went off without a hitch.

Just then he saw a fire truck whiz by the windows. Intrigued, he walked over to the window and looked down at the street. There was something big down there tossing cars and smashing the pavement with its fists. Spike whistled.

"Now there's somethin' you don't see everyday." He said impressed.

Then he shook it off and walked away from the window.

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, you see? It's all been a monumental joke. I was an explorer, traversing the secret countries of the hidden genome. Within it lay the secret hidden strengths that all humans possess." David Banner mused, hand moving through his wild hair.

"What's he going on about?" Alanna asked.

Banner sat there, seemingly in a world all his own, surrounded by crippled vampire guards and dust.

"He's been like that since the Hulk broke out." Xander said.

"I imagine that was the large ogre that barreled up through the floor." Giles noted.

Xander nodded.

"What about Doyle and the others?" Gunn interjected.

Xander shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

Gunn closed his eyes and gained composure.

"Good soldiers." he said. Whether it was to himself or the others remained unknown.

"Uh, what's that?" Cordelia asked, pointing to Red.

"That would be a demon." Wesley said, "I'd imagine of the typical worker caste that purportedly labors in the bowels of Hell."

"I know what a demon is dumbass. I meant what's that?" Cordy said pointing to Red's midsection.

"Spleen." Adam replied.

"Ewww."

"I knew I should have saved that stogie." Red grimaced as Adam sat him down.

"Where's Willow?" Xander asked.

"Er…that is the question." Giles said.

"We had assumed she was here. She teleported out looking for you." Wesley stated.

"Well, she never showed." Fred shrugged.

"Okay, okay, no big deal. Let me get my head together. Maybe she'll pick up my thoughts." Xander said.

"HOW FOOLISH WAS I TO TAMPER WITH THE BOUNDARIES ONLY NATURE SHOULD HAVE PRIVVY TO!" Banner shouted aloud.

"Can we shut him up first?" Xander asked.

Banner stood.

"Shut me up? SHUT ME UP!" Banner screamed.

"Yes. Please." Xander replied sarcastically.

"I'm with geek boy here." Cordy added.

"You don't understand! We're dead! We're all dead! Crushed beneath man's ambition and the monsters he makes!" Banner shouted, picking up a guard's shock stick.

Van Helsing's hand wrapped around the stick and forced it out of the scientist's.

"Calm. Down." He sneered.

Banner's look of rage went to defeat in an instant. He again sat back down in the ashes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We're all doomed. My son will see to that." Banner sighed.

"Your son?" Giles questioned.

"The Hulk." Kurt added.

"That…thing was your son?" Giles probed.

Banner nodded.

"I was a pioneer in my field, perhaps I could even be called brilliant. In the sixties, Dracula commissioned me to work in a new field in bio chemistry. I was to create humans with super immune systems capable of regenerating lost cells at an alarming rate. I was to make people live longer, heal diseases, even grow entire new organs if any were lost." Banner began.

"Soldiers." Giles said.

"Food stuffs." Banner retorted, "Dracula wanted to create …I suppose you could call them gardens….of people to produce copious amounts of blood. In doing this he could further cement his rule, perhaps even abolish Kill Zones altogether. A safe and contented public is easier to rule than one resists. I thought I could wipe out resistance and needless death through my project. Ultimately, I failed because the technology just wasn't advanced enough yet. I did make headway though. I experimented on myself to show how committed I was to this, to gain favor from the master so to speak. My particular lifespan is probably a good twenty to thirty years greater than any normal human on earth. In my eccentricity however, I didn't expect complications to arise."

Banner closed his eyes and remembered that night so many years ago. His wife said those words that filled him with dread and awe all at once.

"I had a son and I passed my altered genes onto him. He was pure, a unity between my wife's genes and my own, stem cells producing an entirely new molecular structure from mine. I was horrified at the implications of it all. I thought I had given birth to a monster and wanted desperately to destroy it. But my wife….she was so beautiful and she so wanted a child. My fear turned to pity and eventually love as I saw him growing inside her and when he was born he was…normal. I would even go so far as to say he was the perfect son; excelling in all subjects especially science. I thought I was mistaken about him. Perhaps the genes didn't take and he was born normally. I was wrong. When Bruce…my son…was in college, he and his friends experimented with drugs as most children do when they are out of the watchful eye of their parents. He tried Hyde and it had a most….fascinating reaction. The genes I had passed on were dormant until something triggered them. In this case it was Hyde and due to his already unique physiology the effects were more or less permanent. Imagine it; a new breed of human, so large and powerful, totally amoral thanks to the drug. Berkeley was a memory within an hour. Nothing that was sent in could stop him. Not guns or Guardsmen. Nothing. He was eventually captured after he fell asleep several days later in Nevada. He had overdosed on Hyde….from eating Guardsmen."

Giles and the others, save Adam, looked horrified.

"He was kept under by a combination of drugs, mutant telepaths, and this stasis gel soaking into his pores." Banner said, as he scooped up a minute amount of the pink substance, "They brought him to me and I've kept him here ever since, struggling to create a cure to his condition and I was SO close, until YOU people happened in here. Now he's loose in the second largest city in the country undoubtedly reducing it to rubble."

"Surely you exaggerate. The power of…this…your son is paramount, but all of Los Angeles? That must be beyond his means." Wesley said.

"My son can lift over one hundred tons. It's as simple for him to destroy a city as it is to put together a jigsaw puzzle. All he needs is time." Banner snapped back.

"Okay, who's for getting out of Dodge?" Cordy asked, "I am. Yay. Majority rules. Let's go."

"We can't leave until we have Angel." Fred said, "Or Ash. Where is he? Where's Faith?"

"They went with that Slayer chick to get Angel." Gunn said.

"Okay, so we get Angel, and then get out of Dodge." Cordy rephrased, "Not seeing a downside here people."

"We ain't gonna leave this city." Gunn said.

"Charles is right." Alanna spoke up, "We were born and raised here."

"Well I was born and raised in Sunnydale. Great boutiques getting destroyed aside, that thing can't be stopped. Though if you all want to try and stop it and end up getting killed, by all means." Cordy smiled.

"I hate to agree with Cordelia, but what chance have we against this Hulk?" Giles asked.

"None." Banner replied simply.

"It ain't about the chance we have. It's about doing what's right. Hell, that's why we're here." Gunn announced, "If I didn't think this was the right thing, we wouldn't have tried this. Hell, we got pretty far. Maybe we can go the distance on this guy too."

"I've got an idea!" Fred shouted, "The other tubes! There are other beings down imprisoned down here who could fight the Hulk, maybe beat him! I mean statistically there has to be someone down here who can do it and who also isn't a psychopath, just a prisoner of Dracula's."

"That's a big if, Winifred." Wesley said.

Giles began to clean his glasses.

"Dr. Banner? Is what Fred speculates true?" he asked.

Banner scoffed.

"You want to let some of the others out? There's a reason Dracula keeps these things down here! These are world shakers, little man and they aren't all nice." Banner replied.

"But there are some then?" Giles questioned.

"Yes, but I won't let them out. Dracula would have my head on a pike."

"All we have to do is shoot the containment glass." Fred answered, making Banner sigh.

"Very good. Now Dr. Banner, be so good as to tell us which ones we would let out that have the necessary power to battle the Hulk and are not quite evil." Giles ordered.

Banner scoffed again and began to protest. Giles cut him off.

"If you don't, I'll have Wesley blow your kneecaps off. Then we'll take your elbows. Painful, maiming blows, but hardly fatal. We can keep you alive a long time if we've a mind to." Giles said, sounding stone cold.

Banner sighed.

"Very well."

* * *

"Hold up!" Faith wheezed, "Jeez, hold up!"

To say that she was humiliated was an understatement. Faith was in pretty good shape, but her three comrades were outpacing her by a large margin. Ash was a guy who looked fortyish, but was apparently in some pretty kickass shape, even carrying all those guns and that chainsaw hand. Sadjahn was of course a demon and with his strength was able to outpace just about anyone for any length of time. As for the Slayer, she was just amazing.

Buffy had outpaced all the others, leading by a substantial margin. Up ahead, Faith could see her just charging through inmates and guards alike without breaking her stride. The absolutely tiny girl just turned a huge demon inside out with a massive clothesline and plucked the wooden shiv he had crafted right out of the air. Before long however, she stopped and looked to the wall.

"We're here." Buffy said.

"We are?" Faith asked, puzzled.

"Doors in the Crypt are actually built within the walls." Ash explained, "Makes it hard to break in or escape. Also totally bulletproof."

"Kind of makes me wish I wasn't corporeal." Sadjahn said, looking at it.

"So how do we get in?" Faith asked.

Buffy looked at Sadjahn.

"Let's do it." Buffy ordered.

"Uh, that's not gonna happen." Sadjahn replied, "I mean if it was that easy to get in and out, none of us would be here now."

"We can't leave him in there to be tortured." Buffy said, "So shit or get off the pot."

The Slayer slammed her tiny frame into the steel door. Not a dent. She did it again. Nothing. Again and again and again. Blood seeped up through her prison uniform around the shoulder. She blocked out the pain and hit the door again. Again. Again. Again. Blood lined the portal with increasing thickness. The only damage being done was to Buffy's shoulder. This was thick reinforced steel. Even the flesh and bone of a Slayer couldn't damage it.

"Well, well, wall. Told you boys I smelled something good." Sunday smiled as she and a group of vampire guards came into view, "Slayer blood. What a turn on."

Ash, Faith, and Sadjahn prepared to launch themselves into action, but a small blonde blur beat them to it. Buffy had leapt into the fray without thinking, without even turning to look at her opponents. She just flipped backwards into them, using the wooden shiv she had taken earlier. One by one the vampires turned to dust, until only Sunday remained. And she was slammed up against the wall hard.

"You have a key card on you that will get me in there?" Buffy asked.

Sunday nodded, holding the card up.

Buffy smiled and took it.

"Thank you." She said, dropping the vampire and advancing to the door.

Sunday rose in her game face and withdrew a gun.

"Buffy!" Faith shouted.

The shiv went flying into Sunday's heart before Faith got the full warning out. Then there was only the clang of metal as the gun hit the floor with lots of dust.

"I had it, but thanks." Buffy said.

"Smooth moves." Ash admitted.

"Thanks." Buffy said, finding the control panel and swiping the card though, "Let's go kick some ass."

"You sure you don't need to rest up? All the blood I mean." Sadjahn said.

"Already healed." Buffy replied.

"Oh yeah. Slayer healing. Forgot about that." The large demon mumbled as the door opened.

In they walked. The room was dark, the air stale. It stank of various bodily fluids. Not at all sterile like a lab should be. Buffy's eyes were slightly better than those of her companions, and she scanned the darkness intent on finding—

"Angel!" she shouted uncharacteristically.

"Where?" Faith and Ash asked at once.

Buffy ran along ahead into the dark to where the vampire was chained, arms above his head. He was a mess. Massive gashes ran down his chest. An eye was swelled shut. A quick scan at his arms revealed that he had suffered a nasty fracture in his forearm, the bone protruding from the flesh. His gaze traveled up when he saw her face. His lips turned to a smile.

"Buffy. I knew you'd—" he started, but then stopped, eyes glancing over, "Look out."

Buffy barely registered his words when something swiped at her in the darkness. She heard something fast and sharp cutting the air. Instinctively she blocked, grabbing the wrist of her attacker. Surprising strength. She had barely stopped the blow. Then another swipe came and again she barely stopped it with her other hand.

The lights came on and Buffy found herself staring face to face with Kendra, who was smiling madly.

"Welcome ta primetime, bitch." Kendra said, headbutting Buffy backwards.

The second Slayer swiped at Buffy with her artificial claws. Buffy ducked and weaved out of the way and managed to land a powerful kick, sending the other Slayer stumbling backwards, into a roll, and onto her feet again. Ash and Faith had trained guns on the new Slayer, while Sadjahn stood ready to fight if he was needed.

Clapping grabbed the ears of everyone in the room. On a catwalk above them stood Dr. Krueger.

"That was a good opening volley. I expected nothing better." Krueger smiled.

"You let us take Angel and leave and you can spare yourself a world of hurt." Buffy said to the mad doctor.

"Ooooh tempting, but no. Kendra?" Krueger said.

Kendra's mad eyes glanced up to him.

"Tear her apart for me." Krueger ordered, smiling sardonically.

The girl's lips twisted into a smile.

"How sweet. Fresh meat." Kendra giggled before leaping out at Buffy like a madwoman.

Buffy was ready, pulling back just enough to where Kendra fell short of her mark. Then she brought her knee up into the second Slayer's jaw. Kendra rose and hissed, swiping at Buffy. Buffy weaved and moved out of the way, throwing blows of her own. Kendra likewise moved out of the oath of the blows.

"Let us ace this bitch, B!" Faith shouted, training her gun on Kendra, but finding it surprisingly hard to keep a bead on her.

"No! Take care of the doc and get Angel out of here." Buffy ordered, a claw swipe, tearing her prison uniform.

"But—" Faith began.

"Come on, kid. We got dibs on this joker up there." Ash said, nodding towards Krueger, "Big guy, you get Angel out of here. I figure you can break those chains."

"Sure. I got it." Sadjahn said, advancing on Angel and still being mesmerized by the fight between Buffy and Kendra.

The chains broke with only a little effort, and Sadjahn was carrying the vampire towards the exit.

"Come on buddy, let's get you safe."

"Thanks." Angel barely spat.

Buffy sent a standing kick at Kendra. Kendra ducked it and tried sweeping Buffy. Buffy leapt over it. Kendra's claws came flying up to slice her. Buffy back flipped back picking up the remnants of the chains that bound Angel.

"Not real fair of you to have those is it?" Buffy said, swinging the chain, "Let's make this more even."

Kendra merely cackled and swiped.

Meanwhile, Faith and Ash had climbed up to the catwalk where Krueger stood, one hand behind his back. Ash held his shotgun in his good hand and trained it right at Krueger.

"You wouldn't use that on me would you? I mean it's hardly fair." Krueger said nervously.

"Blow him away Ash." Faith said.

Ash's eyes were narrow as he holstered his shotgun in its sheathe on his back.

"No. Too easy." Ash said.

"You wish." Krueger chuckled as he revealed the hand he hid behind his back was adorned with his trademark five bladed surgical glove, "You'll die screaming."

Ash laughed. Then revved up his chainsaw hand.

"You call that a hand? THIS is a hand!" Ash said, wild eyed.

Krueger's eyes just went wide with fear.

* * *

Outside, Sadjahn carried Angel down the hallways amidst the excitement. Luckily they hadn't run into any real threats as the guards were busy warring with the rioting prisoners. So far, everything was going to plan.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Angel asked.

"Well, I guess you figured your buddies got in and are trying spring us. All we need is to get to them and I figure we can get out the way they came in." Sadjahn explained.

"Sounds reasonable." Angel replied.

He crashed into the wall with a wet thud seconds later.

"Of course you're unfortunately going to have to turned to dust while I was rescuing you." Sadjahn sneered, "There'll be some sadness, some tears, maybe even an inspiring eulogy. Then I'll get out and go my own way."

"Sadjahn? What are you—" Angel asked, before Sadjahn's boot found his face.

"Oh you know. You know damned well why I'm doing this." Sadjahn said, "Or maybe that doe eyed "why, Sadjahn, why" means you don't have a clue. Well, I'll tell you. You're the reason I'm going to die."

Sadjahn picked Angel up by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"The son of the vampire with a soul will kill Sadjahn, ME! Handy little prophecy I picked up in my days as a time warper. I can honestly say that I'm shocked that it's you. I mean Angelus, THE SCOURGE OF EUROPE, has a soul. I almost crapped myself when I heard that." Sadjahn said, wrenching his hands tighter across the vampire's throat, "The fates must be smiling down on me to have you fall right into my lap. I'm going to enjoy this. Maybe a little too much."

* * *

He coughed as the pink gel washed away from his body. He shook as he crawled to his knees. A hand came into view to offer assistance. His eyes dim, he looked up at the man offering it. The bald head made him realize who his rescuer was.

"Lex?" he coughed.

"I'm afraid not." The figure said, hefting the young man up, "Charles Xavier. And you would be Clark Kent would you not?"

Clark nodded and looked about the room. Lots of unfamiliar people here. He definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"So you're telling us that there's some large monster out there rampaging through the city and we're to stop it?" Erik Lenscheer asked.

"Precisely." Giles replied.

"And I'm to believe you on the basis of what exactly? This could be some sort of insane mind game." Erik replied, crossing his arms.

"What they say is true Erik." Xavier said.

"What's going on?" Clark asked.

"A bit of mistrust. Can you stand?" Xavier asked.

Clark nodded and Xavier left him to go to this Erik person. Clark peered around the room and caught sight of Adam, Red, and Kurt.

"Gah!" he said, as he jumped.

"Seems I always have that effect on people. "Gah, this guy's good looks are insanely rugged"." Red laughed.

"I believe it was shock." Kurt added.

"I concur." Adam announced.

"You guys are just no fun." Red sighed before coughing.

"Hi. I'm Cordelia. And you are?" Cordy asked, already setting her sights on the big farm boy.

"Confused." Clark said.

"Hey Mr. Clean? Sum the situation up for blue eyes here!" Cordy shouted.

Clark was again confused, when images and information flashed through his mind. It was a slightly overwhelming experience, but he managed. It was his gift.

"Wow. Okay, everything's clear now." Clark said, "We have to stop that thing."

"Yes, yes, try and stop my son. It's pointless though. You three are the only ones I would ever risk letting out of here." Banner began, "And none of you possess the appropriate power to defeat him."

Banner mused for a moment.

"Except for the boy, but he hasn't absorbed enough solar radiation yet." Banner said.

"Is he talking about me?" Clark asked.

"Probably." Cordy said, feeling the boy's arm.

His bicep felt like steel.

"He's operating at a fraction of the power he would have absorbed had he not spent a decade in stasis." Banner said, "It won't be enough."

"It won't be NEEDED." Erik said, arrogance in his eye.

"Then how about this cure that keeps coming in and out your surface thoughts?" Xavier said, "It could work."

"Well, you would be the expert on mutation wouldn't you?" Banner replied.

"Let's hear more about this cure." Gabriel Van Helsing said, "If it can prevent loss of life then we may have to use it."

"It involves using gamma radiation to further increase his metabolism." Banner explained, "I've run tests on dogs before, but they were powerful but ultimately unstable. Werewolves proved to be better genetic Guinea pigs as their own regenerative powers sustained them. Basically Bruce could be bombarded with gamma rays, his unique physiology would absorb the radiation and jumpstart his metabolism even further."

"And Hyde's a drug. Even if it has bonded with his genes to make him this thing permanently, the radiation might actually start to reconfigure his DNA and then begin to metabolize the drug out his system, not only eliminating the drug itself but the psychological changes it has effected." Fred said, picking up Banner's train of thought.

"But there could be unforeseen side effects." Banner said, interest peaked, "Such as the fact that we may only make him much stronger physically and change nothing about him mentally."

"Or that we may speed his metabolism up and cause every system in his body to fail, leading to death. That's why you're hesitant to use this cure." Fred said.

Banner nodded.

"He may be a monster, but he is also my son." Banner said, "It wouldn't matter anyway. The apparatus, the "Gamma Gun" as I call it is based here. We're not going to be able to get Bruce back here if we wanted to without extensive damage to the city and the Crypt itself. Besides, the Gamma Gun will require enormous amounts of power to use on Bruce. We'd black out the city, perhaps a good portion of the Western Territories."

"That's a risk that may need to be taken." Erik sneered.

"The ends justify the means, Erik?" Xavier asked.

"I'm not going to debate semantics Charles. There is a job that needs to be done. I suggest we stop talking and take action." Erik replied.

"Then I believe the Harris boy has good news." Xavier said turning to Xander.

"Uh, yeah….Willow just contacted me mentally. She was eavesdropping on us. She might be able to power that gun. That and she's found some extra muscle." Xander explained, "One of those werewolves that crazy doctor guy experimented on."

"Weapon Omega. This just gets worse and worse." Banner sighed.

"Are you quite certain that Willow can power the weapon?" Giles asked.

"If Willow says she can do it, she can." Xander said.

"You'll still need me to operate it. I'm the only one who can." Banner interjected.

"Actually I can after a quick scan of your mind, but I imagine my powers will be needed in battling Bruce." Xavier said, "And may I assure you Mr. Wyndham-Pryce, that he can indeed be trusted for such an act. I sense no malice in him with regards to his son's well being."

"Reassuring, but please stay out of my mind." Wesley said.

"I'm sending your friend Willow the location of the weapon in this building so she can secure it right now." Xavier explained, "It may get damaged in the ruckus otherwise."

"What ruckus?" Clark asked.

"This one." Erik smiled, raising a hand. The entire complex shook.

* * *

The shaking made Sadjahn's balance fail.

"What the—" he murmured.

Angel's good arm found his face.

"Maybe the fates aren't smiling as broadly as you think." Angel said, escaping from his grip.

Sadjahn growled and threw a punch. Angel managed to evade it.

"You can't fight me, jackass. You're hurt." Sadjahn laughed.

"Yeah, well I have a nifty way of healing up fast. Want to see?" Angel asked, his demonic features rising to the surface.

He leapt at the demon's neck and bit down hard.

* * *

At that exact moment, Ash lost his footing on the catwalk. He fell, his chainsaw's blade breaking in half as the tip hit the catwalk. The retreating Dr. Krueger smiled at his fallen enemy. Stepping closer, he ran the steel claws across the hand rail.

"Ahh. Now this is an unexpected pleasure." Krueger said, slashing at Ash's back.

Ash screamed in pain as the claws grated him again and again.

"That's what I like to hear. Screams." Krueger smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Faith screamed as she managed to jump kick Krueger.

The devil doctor hissed as he regained his balance and struck out at the girl. Faith barely dodged the claws, but managed to unleash a standing side kick on her opponent, pushing him back further. She smirked.

"Not quittin' on me already are you, minute man?" she taunted.

"You little bitch." Krueger said charging.

Faith ducked and Krueger ran right into the barrels of Ash's sawed off shotgun. Faith looked up with a smile.

"I prefer the guys with big guns." Faith laughed.

Ash fired and Krueger flew off the catwalk in a shower of blood. He crashed into a table below covered in beakers and fluids. The jarring of the unstable chemicals set them ablaze and despite the grotesque injury to his chest, the somehow still living Krueger screamed.

"DADDY!" Kendra screamed, giving Buffy the advantage she desperately wanted.

She wrapped the chains around the girl's neck and pulled them tight. Kendra gurgled and wheezed trying to scream. Buffy wrenched back further on the chains, a glare in her eye as she did it. Kendra tried to pull the chains away, to slash them in two, her head pulled back to where she looked at Buffy eye to eye. There was fear in her eyes. That made the rage in Buffy start to abate. Her stranglehold became lax. Buffy closed her eyes and breathed deep, and tossed Kendra away into a wall, hard.

"I kill demons. Not people." She said aloud.

Buffy looked up to her allies.

"Let's go." She said, walking to the exit.

Kendra was behind her in an instant.

"No way!" Faith said, jumping off the guard rail without thinking, Ash unable to catch her in time.

She was in a freefall for impossible seconds, before gravity regained control, dropping her atop the corrupted Slayer. Kendra hit hard, but Faith hit harder, the air knocked from her lungs. And she hurt. Her ribs felt cracked, as did her hip. She didn't get up. Kendra did, almost as soon as Faith's realization of pain hit. Kendra was after Buffy again. Buffy was waiting. Kendra struck out with his claws. Buffy grabbed her by the wrists and shoved them hard back into the other Slayer's stomach. Kendra's cry of rage was cut short as the long blades exited out her back. There was no compassion in Buffy's eyes now, though the same fear was still in Kendra's.

"Damn you." Buffy spat, "Damn you for making me do this."

Then the dark Slayer dropped, never to rise again.

Faith's breath came back in the next instant. Along with something else. Something…powerful.

"Whoa. That feels…that feels like Christmas." She smiled.

"Let's go." Buffy said, hauling to her feet, "You're stupid."

"I know." Faith replied.

"Don't ever do that again." Buffy ordered.

"Yeah. Or I shoot you." Ash said, walking off the catwalk, "I'll do it."

"I know." Faith groaned, her ribs and hip feeling better already.

"Just be glad Giles wasn't here." Ash said, "That'd be punishment in itself."

"I know!" Faith shouted in frustration, though inside she was euphoric. Something amazing just happened.

The three of them exited the room, leaving behind the dead Slayer and a mad doctor burning as his screams of pain finally died. His charred hand closed his claws into fist and then he was gone.

* * *

Angel sent another punch into the face of the downed Sadjahn. The demon desperately clung to his neck. Angel rained another blow down on him, before spinning and sending to the demon crashing hard to the floor with a kick.

"My blood….you drank my blood." Sadjahn coughed.

"And let me say, it didn't taste good. That's the only reason I didn't drain you." Angel said, snapping his fractured arm back into place.

"Hey man." Ash shouted from behind.

"Hey." Angel replied.

"He turn on you?" Ash asked.

"Don't they always?" Angel replied.

"Heh. Kicked his ass." Faith said with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Angel said, walking towards her.

"Yeah, I feel fucking fan—"

He walked right past her to Buffy.

"—tastic." Faith finished.

"I'm fine." She replied coolly, "We need to get out of here."

"I agree. We need to get to the others." Angel nodded.

"No, she means we need to get out of here." Ash said, pumping his gun with his stump.

Angel turned and saw the Kurgan with about twenty huge demons walking their way.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Kurgan grinned evilly, eyeing Buffy and Faith.

"You want an ass kicking ugly? Then come on!" Faith shouted, reveling in her euphoria.

"Faith." Angel warned.

"Shut up or I WILL shoot you." Ash said to the girl.

"Any plans? Because I'm drawing a blank here." Buffy said.

"I've got maybe one." Angel said, walking up to Kurgan.

Kurgan stared down at the shorter man.

"Angelus." Kurgan growled.

"Kurgan." Angel replied.

"Why am I not surprised that you're mixed up in this?" Kurgan growled.

"You know me, perpetual pain in the ass." Angel replied.

"I haven't forgotten the last time we met." Kurgan growled, "And I haven't forgotten the pretty back there."

"Yeah, I pretty much deserve you wanting to kill me." Angel said.

"Torture you." Kurgan hissed.

"That too. But as you can see, I'm not exactly one hundred percent right now." Angel said.

"Doesn't matter." Kurgan laughed.

"Well how about this then, the whole reason this riot is going on is because these people came for me. I'm getting out." Angel said.

"All the more reason for me to kill you." Kurgan said, folding his arms.

"Yeah, but if I'm resourceful enough to get out, I know you can." Angel replied.

"It wouldn't be hard with the huge hole in the general population area that got ripped open when the shaking started." Kurgan said.

"Exactly." Angel bluffed, "And the reason that hole is there is because people were trying to rescue me. Now you can get out. In a sense, you'd owe me. I know you're a man of honor….twisted as that honor may be, so let us pass without incident."

Kurgan chuckled throatily.

"You know nothing about me then."

"I know that you love victimizing the weak." Angel said, glancing at Sadjahn, "And the way he talks, well, I imagine everyone would like a piece of him."

Kurgan regarded Sadjahn and looked back to Angel. He smiled rotted teeth.

"Just this once. Just to make it more fun when I finally do get my hands on you." Kurgan said, moving out of the way, "Let them go."

Angel and his group moved slowly, awkwardly as the demons let them pass by.

"You've been away too long Angelus. You almost faded away. Remember, it's better to burn out, than FADE AWAY!" Kurgan called after him.

"What'd you do to steam him off?" Faith asked.

"You don't want to know." Angel replied.

"No seriously—"

"You DON'T want to know." Angel almost shouted.

"Where to now, chief?" Ash asked.

"Well, I—"

"To that big hole he was talking about." Buffy said, moving ahead.

Ash and Angel exchanged looks.

"Well, you heard the lady."

Meanwhile, Sadjahn was being surrounded by the demons. He gazed up at the fearsome countenance of the Kurgan.

"You sure have a pretty mouth." Kurgan scowled.

* * *

"THIS ALL YOU GOT! THIS ALL YOU GOT!" The Hulk roared as he tossed the corpse of a Guardsman through a SWAT truck, "IT'S NOTHING! IT TICKLES!"

A building came down when the Hulk charged through it.

"COME ON! COME ON! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN! WHERE'S A REAL CHALLENGE!" the Hulk shouted.

"Turn around." A voice in the Hulk's head said.

Confused, the Gray Goliath did turn, and was greeted by the sight of Erik Lenscheer, Charles Xavier, Clark Kent standing before him. A thundering sound behind him made him turn again. There stood a large, savage werewolf, bigger than him, and colored bright green, snarling and barking at him.

Above him, supported by the telekinesis of Willow Rosenberg floated a massive gun with what looked to be a control booth on top of it, containing the witch and David Banner.

"This may take a few minutes to get calibrated. Probably best if we use it out of the city as well." Banner said to Willow.

"Alright then. Oz….SIC 'EM." She ordered with a smile.

The giant werewolf leapt at the Hulk, and was met in kind.

"ALRIGHT SNOOPY, LET'S GO!" the Hulk bellowed.


	14. Crypt 6: Reckless Intent

Forgive me for not answering questions and reviews this time around. I'm seriously stressed in the hunt for a job right now and it is all I can do to just get this posted (I swear, five years of college and I can't even get a job stocking at Wal-Mart. Grrrr.)

Regardless my peeps, thanks for any kind words you have for this chapter, though I personally think it's a weak one (again, stress and I felt rushed typing it). Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Yo guys!" Faith yelled.

"Faith!" Giles said aloud.

"Weren't thinking of bustin' out without me were ya!" Faith shouted.

Truth be told, they weren't. Still the other group had made their way towards the hole in general population that Erik had ripped open with his powers and were assessing the proper avenue of escape. Giles had hoped in his heart that Faith, and yes Buffy, were going to be alright in their aid of Angel. After seeing them running towards the group, with Angel and Ash in tow, Giles realized something. He knew that anyone that was remotely connected to the Slayer Line was amazing, but it was this moment that he really REALIZED it.

"I'm glad you're alright." Giles said hugging Faith, "All of you."

"Better than alright, I'm five by fucking five." Faith said, grinning ear to ear, "You should have seen me kicking ass! I did this huge leap and everything!"

"OHMYGOD!" Cordelia said, shoving aside her stronger allies and burying herself into Angel's chest, "You're okay!"

"And you're….here." Angel said, a little dumbfounded.

"Duh. I refuse to allow someone who gave me fashion magazines to die. The world is so devoid of taste these days." Cordy beamed.

"Geez, if she came along with the rescue party the resistance MUST need me." Buffy scoffed, crossing her arms.

Cordy cocked her head and looked at her.

"Muffy right?" Cordy asked, "You know, you had style for someone who hung out with dorks and became a criminal."

"Gee. Thanks." Buffy growled, "And it's Buffy."

"Yeah!" Xander said coming to her side, "And we can't be dorks if someone as cool as her hung out with us….even if it was only for a day."

Buffy glanced over at him. Xander leapt back.

"You do remember me, right?" he asked hopefully.

"No. Not at all." Buffy said deadpan.

"Oh. Well—"

"Of course I remember you doofus. Someone doesn't forget a pick up line like "Can I have you?"." Buffy smirked, as she hugged the boy, "It's good to see a familiar if somewhat goofy face."

"What do I get then?" Red asked, leaning on Gabriel.

"Respect." She said.

Gabriel looked to Red.

"This is the thanks we get for watching her back for years." Gabriel said.

"We sure do suck." Red replied.

"Oh come here you big babies." Buffy said, enveloping them.

"Ugh..ribs." Gabriel grunted.

"Gut wound….gut wound." Red likewise grunted.

Ash looked around.

"What? No hug for me?"

"Nope. No one loves you." Gunn said.

"Just checking." Ash replied.

"So, where's everyone else?" Buffy asked.

BAMF!

"We're up on the roof. Adam is trying to get a bead on the battle." Kurt said, popping in.

"Battle? What battle?" Buffy asked.

"It would seem that we have a bit of a…ah…scuffle." Giles noted.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, one being the lowest, where would our scuffle rank?" Buffy asked.

"Judgment Day." Alanna answered.

"Oh poop." Buffy pouted.

* * *

Large fangs bit down into gray flesh. White molars and canines likewise bit into green hair and flesh. Massive claws raked the Hulk's eyes. The gray goliath growled as the wounds sealed and slammed his fist into Oz's face. The huge werewolf yelped in pain as the fist rained down on his snout again and again.

"Oh. Poor puppy." The Hulk sneered, kneeing Oz in the groin hard, "Gonna get put to sleep."

A double axe handle came down over Oz's head and sent the werewolf down into the pavement, leaving a deep imprint. The Hulk raised a massive fist to send it careening down into Oz's skull.

The fist stopped as it neared its target.

"Huh?" the Hulk pondered, unable to move his arm.

He growled and strained, pushing forward, but the huge extremity refused to budge.

"I have his motor functions under assault." Xavier said, concentrating, "His strength…it's more than purely physical. I can already feel him resisting."

"I feel it matters little." Erik smiled, "The dog has recovered."

Oz slashed up with his claws, tearing jagged marks in the Hulk's massive chest. The Hulk stumbled back as Oz tackled him, tearing up pavement as they went. Oz grabbed a slab of the concrete and slammed it over the Hulk's head, shattering both concrete and bone. Oz then bit down hard on the Hulk's neck and let the blood flow. The Hulk was still unable to strike his foe, arms frozen at his sides where they had been for moments. His legs even refused to move. That made him feel one thing; rage.

"Aagh." Xavier said, collapsing to his knees.

"Charles!" Erik shouted, going to his friend's aid.

The Hulk's limbs sprang to life and gripped Oz by the jaws. A sharp kick to the werewolf's ribs made a massive snap. Slowly, surely, the Hulk pulled Oz's jaws off of his neck and he smiled maliciously at his intent.

"Ever see King Kong?" The Hulk asked as he began to pull the jaws in different directions.

Black lightning splashed against the Hulk's body. Growling the Hulk stared up at Willow and….FATHER….on the wafting Gamma Gun. Without hesitation, the Hulk threw Oz at them as he bellowed in rage.

"Incoming!" Willow said, using her telekinetic powers to shift the Gun out of the path of the flying werewolf.

"PLEASE be more careful in the future! This machine is our one hope at stopping my son!" David shouted.

"I am being careful!" Willow said, grabbing Oz with her power and lowering her newfound friend to the ground safely, "And I don't like your tone."

David felt fear at the flare in those black eyes.

"Dually noted." He swallowed.

Oz was already running back into the battle ground on all fours, snarling and hissing as he charged the Hulk. Xavier, Erik, and Clark watched as the creature stormed by, intent on tasting more of the Hulk's blood.

"Shouldn't we get more involved?" Clark asked.

"After we've studied our foe more intently." Erik said, "And when Oz can no longer stand."

Oz roared in rage as it leapt at the Hulk. The Hulk grinned, and slammed the two slabs of concrete in his hands together, the concrete shattering into dust and assaulting the eyes of the werewolf. That left Oz open to a fist slamming down over his head, stunning him. His vision blurry and his nose full of concrete dust, Oz had to rely on his hearing to know the Hulk's next move. All he heard was a loud scraping sound. Gradually, his eyes began to recover; washing out the dust and regenerating the damaged tissue. Oz then saw red.

However, it was not the metaphorical red someone sees when they're enraged. No, it was the literal red of a fire truck being swung at him like a baseball bat.

To say, Oz was sent flying out of the park would be apt.

"Now?" Clark asked.

"Yes…now." Erik sighed.

Clark shot off. The Hulk only saw a blur coming at him. He then felt like he had been hit with a rocket. One that carried him for miles.

"I fail to see the threat of this creature." Erik said.

"You didn't feel his mind, Erik. I have a very grave feeling about all this." Xavier said, "His rage…"

"What of it?"

Charles looked his oldest friend in the eye.

"Erik, I believe the more angry we make him the stronger he'll be." Xavier explained.

"Then I imagine we should find a way of stopping him. Permanently." Erik scowled.

"Heads up!" Willow shouted, lowering the Gun, "The new guy is taking him out towards the ocean!"

"We're going." Erik said, metal forming beneath he and Charles and lifting them into the air.

"Hey Oz?" Willow asked mentally, "You coming?"

The mental reply was a growl.

"Sweet." She replied.

* * *

Clark pumped his legs hard. He was moving at those incredible speeds again, just like he used to do in Smallville. This was a pretty big deal for Clark in all honesty. Not just moving his legs again after years of being locked away….God….years….but also because he'd never carried something as heavy as this guy when he ran at speeds like this. He must have weighed a ton. There was no strain of course, but there was the slightest sense of breathlessness. Clark pondered it. This was the first time he'd felt that pain since childhood.

When he impacted into the ground a few seconds later, he realized it wasn't out of fatigue but rather his body registering the first impact from the Hulk's fist. He'd forgotten that he ran AND thought faster than other people. It had been a slow buildup for him, but must have been an instant for the Hulk.

Didn't change the fact that he had now made a crater in the concrete beside the beach. Or that he was coughing up small amounts of blood.

"That was good junior." The Hulk said, rising from the fall, "But what the hell were you gonna do? Run me to death?"

Clark coughed and sucked in air. This guy hit harder than anyone he'd ever fought. Worse than any meteor freak.

"Me, I do things a little simpler. I just beat things to death." The Hulk said, popping his knuckles.

"I…ah…I….I burn them." Clark growled, looking up.

The Hulk caught aflame and staggered back, roaring in pain as the energy shot from Clark's eyes and consumed him. Huge gray hands patted out the flames.

"I can handle more than this, kid." The Hulk grunted.

"Then let's turn the dials up a little." Clark grimaced, willing more and more energy from his eyes.

The Hulk staggered back again, his skin peeling and burning from the heavier amount of heat. Against all logic though, the Hulk started walking into the beams.

"Not….good….ENOUGH!" The Hulk shouted, the very air around him burning.

"Have some more!" Clark shouted, sending out every last iota of power he had through his eyes.

Fire broke out all over the beach, sand heating and turning to glass. The Hulk screamed in rage, as did Clark. All the force he sent out though was gone in an instant though. His eyes felt like they were going to boil, so Clark just cut off the energy. Clark panted and looked down. He looked back up.

The smoke rolled off the beach. Fires still burned. People and demons on the street shouted. The Hulk was still standing, the burns on his thick hide healing up in seconds. He strode forward, his feet breaking out of knee deep glass. More glass shattered as the Hulk strode forth, completely regenerated.

"That was sweet kid. I respect that, so I'll kill you a little quicker than the rest!" The Hulk said, lifting his arms.

A car careened into him. He fell back into the glass. Clark was surprised, and looked about. There was Erik, lowering from the sky, Charles in tow.

The Hulk stood, flipping the car behind him into the ocean.

"Is that all you got old man?" the Hulk snarled.

"Why no." Erik replied, "I brought the whole lot with me."

The Hulk cocked his head before two vans, one from each side slammed into him. With a shrug of his massive muscles, they were thrown off. A convertible spun into his neck. It was torn in two. Another car flew at him. He smacked it away. Another. Another.

"The whole lot won't be enough." The Hulk growled.

"Well, luckily for me I found something a bit bigger to hit you with." Erik smiled.

The Hulk cocked his head and saw the light of the moon blocked out by an inky black. He stared up above him and chuckled before looking back at Erik.

"Cute."

Then the ocean liner dropped on him.

* * *

Adam actually grimaced as he watched from atop the Crypt, cybernetic apparatus extending from the metal plate in his head over his eyes.

BAMF!

"What happened?" Kurt asked, ferrying more of their group to the roof.

"They dropped an ocean liner on him." Adam replied.

"Well that's rather unorthodox." Giles stammered.

Wesley smiled "Maybe they're—"

"Wesley, if I hear that phrase once more, I'm going to push whoever said it off the Crypt." Giles replied.

Wesley closed his mouth and shrugged.

"No sense of humor." Buffy said.

"He has his moments." Angel stated, "Huh. That's weird."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"No one else hears that?" Angel questioned.

"What're your vamp ears pickin' up?" Gunn asked.

"I dunno. Sounds like a low humming." Angel said.

The telescopic apparatus retracted into Adam's head.

"Frequency is beyond the scope of human hearing. Hypothesis: flight vehicle on 'Whisper' mode." The cyborg noted.

"What could do that? We talking like…bunch of black helicopters moving in?" Xander pondered.

Faith looked up.

"Nope. I'd say more like that." She pointed.

The group looked up en masse as something massive floated down from the clouds in the skies above them. It looked to be the size of an aircraft carrier. Long, flat, sixteen hover engines mounted on either side. Its imposing girth belied the absolute ease with which it seemed to float on the air.

"Dear lord." Giles swallowed, "A Heli-Carrier."

"Heli-whatsis?" Alanna asked.

"A Heli-Carrier. Essentially a massive mobile command center with enough firepower to wipe out a city. I'd heard rumors of them in the resistance, but I never thought they existed." Giles explained.

"I'm guessin' no one ever lived to confirm it." Gunn scowled.

"So what's it doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Presumably the…er…big guns are being brought in to quell the Hulk and the entire prison break." Giles replied.

"Receiving hail." Adam stated.

"You've got a radio in there?" Xander questioned.

"I can interface with most electronic devices, though it requires tactile connection. I am currently being overridden by a power source greater than my own. They are still hailing." Adam replied.

"Can you patch us through?" Ash asked.

"One moment." Adam said before there was the sound of static.

A voice different from Adam's exited his mouth. It was deep and thickly European, perhaps German. Austrian from Giles' assessment.

"Greetings. This is Julian Clone Brigadier General John Matrix speaking. We have been monitoring the situation since it has merited us to do so. We know that there are at least three Crypt inmates with you at the time, as well as an unlawfully created cyborg and one mutant. You will immediately cease all hostilities and reenter the Crypt at once. If you do not comply we will force you. You have only one chance here. Do not mess it up." The voice said.

"Clones? Big spaceship looking things? Man, George Lucas is evil." Xander said.

"Pfft. We're not listening to that guy." Buffy said, arms folded.

"Why's that cheerleader?" Red asked.

"Elementary." Gabriel said, standing, "They'll need their machine there to overwhelm the Hulk. They can't be bothered with us, though I think it would be best if Xander sent Willow a mental message about what's coming."

"It's not like they're going to let us get away either." Angel said.

"Never said they were. They'll release a secondary attack force to deal with us." Gabriel said, "I've learned that in…well however the hell long I've been alive."

"And how tough could they be?" Buffy asked.

"We are also taking the liberty of crashing your cyborg." Matrix's voice said through Adam before the cyborg started to arc electricity.

When it was done, he fell back through the hole they had escaped through and left an imprint on the Crypt's concrete floors.

"Uh…" Xander stammered.

With a rush of wind, several men that seemed to be wrapped in huge battle armor hovered above them, guns pointed, while several obscenely muscular and identical men also wielding huge guns dropped to the top of the Crypt. Their weapons were trained on the group in instants.

"Big mistake." One, with the name 'Slater' on his uniform's, left breast said.

"We're going to have to work on your flippancy, Miss Summers." Giles sighed.

"Ya know…I think you're right." Buffy replied.

* * *

Aboard the Heli-Carrier, Matrix looked over the scene below. With a satisfied grunt he lit up a cigar.

"Dutch take us into the war zone up ahead. We need to contain the more pressing situation." Matrix noted.

An identical man began to play with the controls at a console.

"Engines are operating at maximum. We should be there in less than two minutes. Weapons arming. Plasma cannons are go. Napalm rockets are primed. Nerve gas cluster bombs are ready." Dutch replied.

"Collateral damage?" Matrix asked another.

Another face identical to his own looked back to him.

"Well within acceptable parameters." It said.

"Good. Radio our commandoes. Tell them to handle the situation at the Crypt by any means necessary. We'll be back." Matrix said.

* * *

"Ya think all this impresses me?" The Hulk bellowed as he slammed Oz and Clark's heads together, "NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

Clark went airborne in seconds and collided with a magnetic forcefield.

"Hmm. This could prove to be more difficult than previously thought." Erik said aloud, before willing several manhole covers to fly at the Hulk like buzzsaws.

The monster merely slapped them away and they ripped through buildings like tissue paper.

"Erik, be more careful. You're endangering lives." Xavier stated.

"Why Charles? They're only demons." Erik replied, never taking his eyes off the Hulk.

"I see I'll just have to begin an evacuation." Xavier sighed, opening his mind and willing passerby's to move out of the area in a speedy and orderly fashion.

"You do that. As for you two, get that weapon ready!" Erik shouted.

"What did he say!" Banner asked, high above in the air.

"Didn't hear over the low roar!" Willow shouted back to him, "Besides we got bigger problems than his arrogance issues!"

"That's rich coming from you." Banner mumbled.

"What!" Willow asked.

"I said what's our emergency, I mean other than my son!" Banner shouted.

Willow turned his head to the approaching Heli-Carrier.

"Oh. Yes that would be a problem. I've heard of those machines. I believe we're in the proverbial rock and a hard place." Banner said.

"What do we do?" Willow asked, timidity entering her formerly brazen self again.

"Ah…well…I'm not sure." Banner replied.

* * *

"General." Dutch said aboard the bridge, "Unidentified flying object ahead. Two lifeforms detected aboard it. Gamma radiation detected at its core."

"Threat level to us?" Matrix asked.

"With shields up; minimal." Dutch replied, "The surrounding areas would be reduced to ash. Collateral still acceptable."

"Fire at will." Matrix nodded.

Plasma cannons erupted. Napalm rockets fired. Willow and Banner's eyes went wide as the artillery came towards them. The Hulk glanced up, Oz in his hand being strangled. Erik and Xavier looked towards the conflagration and felt immediate dread. The world lit up in fire.

In short, all hell broke loose.

* * *

The others weren't doing so hot themselves.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Ash shouted as he fired.

They had been driven back into the Crypt. Some of the more superhuman members of the contingent had merely leapt back down inside. Kurt had teleported others in as soon as he could. It didn't help matters much. Gunn had a bad plasma burn on his chest and a broken leg. Luckily, Red managed to shield him a bit with his fireproof form so the blast wasn't fatal.

Alanna was unconscious. Wesley pulled her to safety near him and Cordelia. Cordy wasn't making matters any easier.

"I'M A CIVILIAN! HABLA….uh…CIVILIAN!" she shouted in the firefight.

"Get down you silly bint!" Wesley shouted, "They don't care!"

"They're the good guys!" Cordy shouted.

"No they aren't! We are!" Wesley growled, trying to keep the unconscious Alanna out of danger.

"I just want to go home." Cordy said, little tears falling from her eyes.

Wesley sighed.

"You simply could not have picked a worse time to finally break down." He scowled.

"You're telling me." Gabriel said, rolling to their sides.

"Ah…you're—" Wesley began.

"Smoking, yes. As long as they don't take off my head I'll be fine. Still, those bursts hurt. I had no idea plasma weapons had been put into use." He said.

"There were rumors in the underground. Nothing concrete though." Wesley said.

"Any other pertinent information on them? How many rounds they have?" Gabriel asked.

"They use power packs. I believe there are seventeen small power packs inside the muzzle of each gun. Each can fire up to two hundred shots before needing to be recharged." Wesley said, "Or so I heard."

"Hmm. They keep up a firefight like this and I doubt we'll last long enough to see them run out. It's only a matter of time before someone dies." Gabriel said, "Your gun."

"Eh?"

"Give me your gun."

"It's low on ammunition." Wesley said.

"That's fine." Gabriel said as he took it, "They can't kill me."

Without another word, Gabriel Van Helsing leapt into battle, plasma bursts firing all around him, some even hitting him. It didn't stop him though. He fought through the pain pumping his legs into action. He fired rounds from the shotgun, striking several of the clones. When he ran out, he merely started using the weapon as a bat.

It wasn't as successful. Plasma blasts cut into him from all angles, dropping him to his knees, smoke rolling off his charred flesh.

"Made…ya…look." Gabriel smiled.

"RAAAAAAH!" Red yelled, as he barreled towards the commandoes, stomach injury and all.

Blasts ricocheted off him.

"Not so good on me is it boys?" Red asked, before slamming a huge stone fist into one commando's face, shattering his skull and sending his head twisting around.

Bolts from the sky nearly put him through the floor.

"Good shot, Mad Dog." Slater said through a headset.

"It's what I do." Mad Dog replied, smiling in his aerial suit of armor.

BAMF!

"Guten tag." Kurt said as he appeared out of nowhere, grabbing onto him.

BAMF!

Kurt scampered away as plasma blasts rained onto Mad Dog's armor. One in particular hit the primary energy conduit and….KABOOM.

Kurt flipped with the shockwave back into cover.

"Good work, Kurt." Fred said, "That bought us some time."

"Da. It was your plan though." Kurt said.

"I always knew being a math nerd would come in handy." Fred said, "Now get me Adam."

BAMF!

BAMF!

"He's recovered." Kurt said, lying atop the out of order cyborg.

"Now, I want you to start teleporting around those guys as fast as you can. The smoke and sound should disorient them. Pack them in tight." Fred said.

"I'm not sure that's within my capabilities." Kurt said, unsure.

"Okay then…ANGEL! YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID!" Fred shouted.

"Loud and clear." Angel said, cart wheeling past a plasma burst, "Move them in tight girls."

"Who you callin' a girl!" Faith asked, knocking the plasma rifle from one commando and spin kicking him back.

"Yeah, I mean just cause we're female means we're automatically girls?" Buffy said tackling two into Faith's, "So sexist."

"You're being facetious now." Angel shouted.

"Yep." Buffy and Faith said at once.

"Don't worry slick, some of us are all business!" Red said, throwing at least three commandoes.

"Thank God." Angel said, shaking his head, "NOW KURT!"

BAMFBAMFBAMFBAMFBAMFBAMFBAMFBAMF!

It ran together like a machine gun, with the smell of sulfur spewing everywhere.

"Now what?" Ash asked.

"I have to agree. Now what?" Giles asked.

Machine gunfire rang out as Kurt teleported out of the way, clinging to the ceiling.

"The hell!" Red asked, hauling up Gabriel.

A self propelled grenade shot into the group of commandoes and exploded.

"THE HELL!" Ash repeated.

"Just me." Fred said, sitting on Adam's chest holding up his gun-arm, "Professor Walsh let me help out with some of Adam's diagnostics. The gun-arm is mostly a mechanical change. I just had to access the big guy's control panel and sensory motors to covert and fire it."

Everyone blinked.

"In short, I fragged 'em." Fred smiled, "Woulda been nice if some of the inmates had helped though."

"Too busy escaping, which is what we should be doing." Buffy noted.

"Kurt!" Gunn shouted, "Port topside and see if we got more bogies."

BAMF!

BAMF!

"No, they seem to flying towards the…Heli-Carrier was it?" Kurt asked.

"All the better." Giles said, "We need to get these people out of here and get them medical attention."

"I'm as fine as I ever was." Red said, before dropping to his knees, "Ouch."

"Whining won't help." Gabriel said weakly as he crawled to Red's side.

"There's a lot of fire around the Heli-Carrier." Kurt said, "That whole side of the city looks lit up."

"Oh no. Willow." Xander said.

* * *

"X-Xander?" Willow asked, as someone pulled her out of the debris.

"No such luck." Banner said, "You managed to shield us a bit."

Willow shook off the cobwebs and looked around.

"What happened?"

"Doomsday." Banner said, pointing to the downed and damaged gamma gun.

"Oh no." Willow said.

"That's not the half of it." Banner said, pointing up.

"THINK YOU'RE TOUGH SHOOTING ALL THAT SHIT AT ME!" the Hulk bellowed leaping into the Heli-Carrier's shields, "DOESN'T MAKE YOU TOUGH! MAKES YOU LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!"

Again and again the man-monster leapt into the forcefield. Again and again it held, until—

The field collapsed with a flash and the Hulk landed on the Heli-Carrier's deck.

"Heh. Now let's have some fun!" The Hulk chuckled, as commandoes fired on him.

"What about the others?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure they took it as well as us. We rode the wave I think." Banner stated.

"We didn't take it any better." Erik said, floating forth carrying Xavier in his arms.

"What happened to—" Willow began.

"His spine…I think it's shattered." Erik said, "I tried to shield us. To my…my shame, I panicked and could not protect him as well as I would have liked."

"Oz and Clark?" Willow asked.

Erik shook his head.

"I fear the worst. Take Charles." Erik said.

Willow fastened the crippled man in mid-air.

"What about you?" Banner asked.

"There are some men up there that are about to die." Erik said floating into the air.

* * *

"Casualty rating?" Matrix asked, puffing a cigar.

"Twenty five percent. Thirty three. Thirty nine." Dutch replied.

"We can't fight this thing onboard." Matrix began, "Take us out to sea. Full speed. And initiate self destruct sequence."

"Yes sir." Dutch replied.

The carrier shook.

"What's going on, Major?" Matrix asked.

"Massive EMP. All systems are going offline." Dutch replied.

"Why aren't we falling then?"

The Hulk stopped and looked up at the sky as what seemed to be a sphere of ball lightening engulfed the carrier. He tossed a dead commando to the side and stared up. Erik was floating at its apex, power rolling off of him that literally and figuratively made everyone's hair stand on end.

"TREMBLE BEFORE ME! TREMBLE BEFORE MAGNETO, MASTER OF MAGNETISM!" Erik shouted.

The Hulk ripped up a cannon mounted on the runway.

"You just keep askin' for an ass whippin' huh?" the monster growled.

Erik looked down at the Hulk indifferently.

"I'm not stopping you anymore. Give these dogs exactly what they deserve. Make them die slowly." Erik, Magneto, spat.

The Hulk's gray brow seemed furrowed. Then his grotesque face slowly shifted into a look of delight.

"Oh, now you're gettin' it!" the Hulk replied, dropping the cannon.

He then turned and looked to the bridge.

"Incoming." Matrix said, instants before the Hulk ripped into it at top speed.

Dutch went flying. Matrix rolled into a crouch and drew his sidearm. Fat lot of good it did.

"Oooh. Bad man." The Hulk grinned.

"Bad enough." Matrix replied.

"No you're not." The Hulk growled towering over him, "I'm bad. I'm the biggest, baddest motherfucker in the world."

"You know what they say. It's not the size that counts---" Matrix replied, shooting two bullets with nitro glycerin heads at the Hulk's eyes.

There was a satisfying explosion of gore as the Hulk staggered back, gripping his face. Matrix shot between his legs and grunted with all the strength in his powerful body, barely lifting the Hulk, but using his momentum to throw him back to the carrier's deck.

"—it's what you do with it."

The Hulk looked up with regenerating eyes.

"Heh. I like you. I'll kill you last." The Hulk grinned.

"Where have I heard that one before?" Matrix asked sarcastically.

Of course the Hulk didn't get it.

* * *

"Damnation." Banner said, looking over the gamma gun, "DAMNATION!"

"How is it?" Willow said, looking over from Xavier.

"The gamma core is ruptured. We have radiation leaking out onto us. It's nothing that's fatal, at least not yet. The firing and control mechanisms seem intact though. It might still be usable if we could get my son into the line of fire soon enough." Banner explained, "And we'd need a kick to get the energy going."

"I could handle that I guess." Willow said.

"I'm not so sure. When, if, we get this running then the core will likely overload." Banner explained.

"We'll do it from a distance then." Willow said.

"Hmm. You could give it the energy it needs like that I suppose, but I'll still have to work it to make sure everything runs smoothly." Banner replied.

"That's suicide." Willow said.

"Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do and die." Banner stated.

"But—"

"Calm yourself." Xavier's voice said in her head, "This is how it has to be done."

"Huh?" Willow said, looking at the injured mutant.

"I'm fine at the moment. I'm not wasting the energy to talk though. I don't have enough power to take charge of the situation, but I do have enough to do this." Xavier said in her head.

High above the streets, Magneto's eyes shot open.

"Yes. I understand Charles. Good to hear from you. I'll take care of it." He said.

The metal on the carrier's deck ripped up in front of the Hulk and catapulted the monster off the ship. Magneto's forcefield came down that instant. The carrier dropped and hit the wreckage below while the Hulk slammed into the ground near the gun.

He pushed himself off the ground and looked pissed.

"Now!" Xavier's thoughts came to Willow and Banner's heads.

Willow levitated Xavier to her side and shot back in the air, getting a sizable distance. Banner likewise leapt at the controls of the gamma gun.

"Work. Work damn you. For all our sakes." Banner said through gritted teeth.

"Dad, dad, dad. I'm REALLY gonna enjoy this." The Hulk growled.

The gamma gun roared to life, as energy flowed from Willow to the machine's apparatus. Gamma radiation made the air grow hotter. Energy built and built and built as Willow pulled more and more of it from the surrounding areas into the machine. Buildings out of the disaster area began to lose power. Soon a domino effect took place and the entire city was out of power.

"As am I, son." Banner said, slamming a fist down on the control panel.

Green energy raced forth and struck the Hulk with an earth shattering thunder. Banner screamed as the gamma rays tore through his body, allowing him to see the bones in his hands. He gripped the machine's controls and held onto them, making sure they'd keep working. His sight faded an instant later.

"I have to hold it together. I have to keep it all together. I've to make sure he absorbs it. He must absorb it." Banner thought as his hair burned away.

The Hulk, for his trouble felt nausea running through his system.

"This…ain't gonna stop me. You're just…making me queasy is all." The Hulk said, before vomiting, "This can't stop me. This can't stop me."

The Hulk's head throbbed, it spun, it twisted. His pulse picked up. His heart beat like a chain reaction of Hiroshima's. He fell to a knee and tried to vainly swat the energy away from me.

"You can't…beat me….I'm…I'm the Hulk." The gray monster mumbled as the world lit up in psychedelic colors, "I'm the Hulk!"

He fell to his knees and could swear the rubble around him was turning into a barren wasteland….thunder erupting and purple lightning flashing in the distance. Mountains sprang up and melted into oceans.

"Where am I? This ain't right. Damn you dad! I'm the Hulk!" he spouted, "You can't beat the Hulk with hallucinations! You can't!"

"Puny little monster talk too much."

The Hulk turned and saw something that made his eyes go wide.

"Get away from me!" the Hulk said, swinging at an invisible foe, "Get away!"

"Puny little monster think it real Hulk. Puny monster is wrong."

The ground beneath the Hulk gave way, and he seemed to fall into a massive ravine. He screamed all the way down, staring up at the titan at the top.

"You locked up. You locked up for good."

The gamma gun exploded a moment later, and amidst the blinding flash of light there was a primal scream. Then silence.

Magneto flew towards Willow and Xavier.

"Where is Banner?" Magneto asked.

"Dead I guess." Willow said.

"Did it work?"

"Not sure." Willow said, "God, look at all the destruction."

Buildings were ruined. Rubble was burning. Smoke covered the night sky. What was once a beautiful beachside area was now utterly unrecognizable.

Rubble exploded upwards, making Willow and Magneto turn. In the smoke they could see something standing there. It was the Hulk…only it was bigger than the Hulk. It stood taller and broader. In the settling dust they couldn't really make it out. But it seemed to see them. It saw them and turned, leaping into the sky and out of sight. Way out of sight. As it cleared the dust and went into the air though, Willow could swear she saw bright green.

* * *

"I'm sure we'll get blamed for this." Xander said looking off in the distance.

"Well, we're kinda responsible." Ash replied.

"What now?" Buffy said, "We're free but…"

"Back to the hotel?" Kurt asked.

"No way. We need to get the word out to the crew that they need to get the hell outta L.A. After this, we're twice as dead if the govs find us." Gunn said.

"So…we go where?" Faith asked.

A shadow loomed over the group as they walked away from the cracked open Crypt. It was the huge form of the ocean liner Magneto had dropped on the Hulk.

"How about Hawaii?" Willow said as she levitated down to them.

"Hawaii?" Giles asked curiously, "Why would we—"

"HEAR ME MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! WE HAVE BEEN PRISONERS OF THIS TYRANNY LONG ENOUGH!" Magneto's voice boomed, bounced off of several magnetic shields at once, "NO LONGER! WE SHALL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS NOW! WE SHALL JOIN TOGETHER AND MAKE A GREAT ARMY!"

Stasis pods were ripped away from the lower levels of the Crypt and entered through a hole in the side of the ocean liner.

"WE SHALL TAKE A FOOTHOLD! WE SHALL TRAIN OURSELVES! WE SHALL MAKE OURSELVES READY AND THEN WE SHALL STRIKE! THEN, THEN DRACULA HIMSELF WILL BE COWED AND CRUSHED BENEATH OUR HEEL! WHO IS WITH ME!"

A chorus of screams went up from a good deal of former Crypt prisoners. Kurgan merely looked up to the sight and shook his head before walking away.

"It was Erik's idea." Willow said.

"Well, he certainly is…charismatic." Wesley nodded.

"So, Hawaii huh?" Ash asked, "What are we gonna do? Just walk in and take over?"

"That's his general plan, yeah." Willow nodded.

"Groovy." Ash replied.

"Yeah, let's go." Cordelia said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? Like I'm turning down a free trip to Hawaii." Cordy said.

"She gets more confusing everyday." Willow said.

Faith shrugged Adam onto a more secure position on her shoulders and smiled; partly because of her newfound strength and partly because of their destination.

"Pretty cool huh Angel?" Faith asked, "Angel? Yo B, where's Angel?"

Buffy looked around.

"Tell them to hold up." Buffy said, before she sprinted off down the street.

"Uh…okay." Faith shrugged again.

Buffy ran for about a block before she stopped at the opening of an alley. She hazarded a glance over and put her hands on her hips.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.

Angel stepped out of the shadows.

"I've got some business to take care of." He replied, "Don't need Faith or Cordy trying to tag along and get killed. Figured I'd just sneak off."

"So you're done?" Buffy asked.

"Of course not. I'll be back. I just need some time to take care of some things. Then you'll see me in Hawaii before you know it." Angel said.

"Just show up at night. You know, so the sun doesn't turn you to dust or something." Buffy smirked.

"I'll keep it in mind. Take care of my friends for me okay?" Angel said.

"No problem. The British guys are kind of nerve racking though." Buffy said.

"They have a knack for it. Bring them food. Wins them right over." Angel said.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Buffy asked.

"However long I am I guess." Angel shrugged, "No guarantee I'm coming back."

"Oh." Buffy replied.

They stood there, looking down, the low roar of Crypt inmates screaming at their salvation down the street.

"You'd better get going. Magneto's going to levitate that thing away without you." Angel said.

"Yeah. You're right." Buffy said, looking down the street, "One thing before I go though. I gotta say something."

"You don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you for saving me." Angel noted.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't it genius." Buffy said regaining her composure, "It might sound a little crazy, but hear me out."

"I'm all ea-MMMPH!" Angel said.

It took him a moment to register that she was kissing him. It didn't take much longer to realize that he was kissing her back.

Buffy broke the kiss.

"Sorry. You just have this vibe." Buffy explained, "Vampire or not, you have the vibe. And now I know there's sparkage."

Angel blinked.

"Look, you can live forever. Me, I gotta take chances. I might be dead tomorrow. Just…just do what you gotta do and come back. We need someone tough like you." Buffy said walking away.

Angel stood there frozen for the longest time. Then he smiled.

"Well I'll be DAMNED." He laughed.

* * *

He woke up with the sun glaring down at him. Clark immediately sat up and shook off the cobwebs. The last thing he remembered was a big explosion from that Heli-Carrier. It must have blown him out to sea.

"Well, my clothes are a total loss." He said, looking at the rags he wore.

He started to laugh. He laughed and lay back down in the sun. Boy it felt good today. It felt fantastic. Grave thoughts were back in an instant.

"I wonder what happened to the others. Where's the big dog thing and everybody else?" Clark pondered.

He stood and thought about it long and hard.

"I'm alone again." He said to himself, "I need…I need to go home."

With that Clark shot off like a blur, kicking up sand and running towards Kansas.

He never noticed the huge paw prints near where he lay getting swept away by the tide.

"Initial reports indicate thousands are injured with hundreds dead and the tolls are rising."

* * *

BZZZT.

"-power restored early this morn—"

BZZZT.

"—eneral Matrix alive and well—"

BZZZT.

"----mass rioting since the Crypt breakout and the devastation that has hit Los Angeles. Acting Crypt Warden Victor Creed contributes the chaos to the actions of a terrorist cell."

The TV flipped off.

"Jeez. And ya wonder why people never watch the news anymore. It's all too depressing." Spike said putting down the remote.

"Feet, Spike." Darla groaned.

Spike rolled his eyes and took his feet off the desk.

"Don't ya miss the old days when it was just mobs that came after us? No bloody mutants, no truck throwing monsters, no idiot clones blowing shit up? I liked those days. Much simpler. Of course we got the Ramones now, so it's not all bad." Spike said.

Darla just looked out over the devastation miles away through the necro-tempered glass.

"Darla? Darla? DAAAAAARLA! Earth to Darla?" Spike said, "Look, if you're gonna stare at it all day, just send some of your boys down there to scrounge up someone poor and destitute. Get us some takeout, cause you're makin' me hungry."

Darla just smiled.

"He's coming." She whispered.

"Eh?" Spike said, arching an eyebrow, "Who's coming?"

Suddenly Penn swung the office doors open. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, yeah the wanker is—" Spike paused.

Penn looked greatly worried and then exploded into a cloud of dust.

"-----OKAAAAAY." Spike said.

A stake shot through the cloud of dust and pinned Spike's shoulder to the chair.

"AH! SON OF A BITCH!" the punk vampire screamed.

Darla turned her attention to the door. Angel walked through the dust.

"Oh that's it!" Spike growled, his features changing as he ripped the stake out of his shoulder, "Round two huh? I'm game."

"Spike, simmer down." Darla said.

"But—"

"Spike."

"But he—"

"Spiiiike."

"He killed Penn!" Spike shouted, before furrowing his brow, "And really I gotta applaud him for that, but he's still gonna die."

"Spike, you might want to listen to Darla and grab some seat." Angel growled.

"Oh like hell!" Spike shouted.

"If you don't sit down and be quiet, SOMEONE isn't getting the takeout he wanted." Darla said.

Spike's face shifted to his human features, which were in shock, before changing to anger, and then to sadness, and finally acceptance.

"Fine." Spike said, flipping a chair around and sitting in its backwards, "But I don't have to like it."

"Really surrounding yourself with winners this century." Angel said.

Darla's stationary hit Angel's head.

"Ow." Angel said.

Spike flipped him off and chuckled.

Darla shot him a look, and he immediately stopped and tried to seem serious. I repeat tried.

"I like your handiwork this century myself." Darla said gesturing outside, "It's bold and not without its charm, but don't you think you're overdoing it just a tad Angelus?"

"I didn't do that." Angel said grimly.

"Ah yes, I put you in the Crypt and within forty eight hours there's mass destruction. I'm sure it's all just a big coincidence." Darla said, "I kind of counted on that."

"Is that so?" Angel said, leaning on a wall.

"Angelus, there isn't a prison alive that can hold you. I should know. That wasn't the first one I put you in." Darla grinned, before hopping onto her desk.

"So, you put me in the Crypt just so I'd break out?" Angel asked.

"Yes, and I knew that you'd break out so many others in the process. Nice little persons of mass destruction that Atheon can tinker with and put to use. Not really nice of Dracula to keep all the best toys locked away." Darla smiled, "Sure quite a few got away on that flying barge that, last I heard, hit Hawaii in a hard way this morning. There's a few more here on the mainland that I can play with though."

"Gonna be kinda hard to do that after I throw you through this window." Angel said.

"Oh, and why would you do that?" Darla asked.

"Gee, I don't know… evil bitch puts me in a hell hole like the Crypt and has blondie boy here electrocute me and threaten to drill into my head maybe?" Angel asked.

"It's a fair point." Spike noted.

"Shut up Spike." Angel growled.

"Oh I'm sorry. Fuck you." Spike said, before looking to see how his shoulder wound was healing.

"Okay, you do have me on those points. But why kill someone in the resistance?" Darla asked.

"You're not in the resistance." Angel said.

"What disqualifies me?"

"You're evil."

"That didn't stop Wilkins."

"Yeah and just like him, you're evil and ultimately in it for yourself."

"Angelus, Angelus, let's not fight here. I want Dracula as dead as much as you do. He turned my sire to stone. That's not something this girl just forgives and forgets. He's also screwing up the balance between man and demon on the planet. I've got some of the best eggheads on the planet working for me and they predict at the rate we're going, humans are going to be literal slaves within the next fifty years. A century after that, they'll either be extinct or turned into us. In the long run, Dracula's counterproductive. Personally I want it like the old ways so we can flourish better. More humans, less vampires and demons. Though I want to keep some toys and enough money I make here at Atheon to keep me pampered for several lifetimes." Darla explained.

"Still no reason why I shouldn't toss you out the window." Angel said.

"Let's sweeten the deal. Atheon's on your side. We have resources. We can keep Dracula's forces off of your little Super Friends with red tape, expenses for weapons, and maybe even a little sabotage for a while. Might give them the time to get that fighting chance they need." Darla explained.

"How did you know about them?" Angel asked.

"Oh sweetie, I know just about everything Wilkins did. I was just better at not leaving a trail." Darla smiled, "Truce?"

"I can't trust you." Angel said.

"No, you can't. But if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't have made it up to my office." Darla replied.

"Maybe. Or maybe the smallest part of you was hoping that they mindfucked me enough in the Crypt that it was the soulless me coming to see you." Angel smiled scornfully at Darla.

"Eh. They didn't get enough time. My darling boy doesn't fold so quickly." Darla said, "Look Angelus, I'm offering to scratch your back. If you don't believe anything else, believe me that Dracula has to die. After that's over with though, no promises."

"None expected. Deal with the devil you know over the devil you don't. Truce, for now." Angel said, "But don't screw me over Darla or I swear that I'll be back and I'll make that out there look like child's play."

Angel pointed to the destruction in the distance.

"Promises, promises." Darla said salaciously.

Angel turned and headed for the doors.

"Oh, Angelus!" Spike shouted behind him.

Angel turned and caught the stake that shot for his shoulder.

"Hear tell there was a Slayer in your little group that went to Hawaii." Spike smiled, "Be a dear and tell her I'm lookin' forward to meetin' her REAL soon."

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to tell her all about you as soon as I see her again. Right now though, I'm going east." Angel said, dropping the stake and turning on his heel.

"What's east?" Darla called after.

"Six idiots who don't have a lot of time to live." Angel said as he strode away.

* * *

In the disaster zone, you would be shocked to see a lot of things. Pain has a face here. Ruin is not unknown. Monsters have come and gone. Yes, you could see a lot here but you haven't seen everything yet.

A slab of concrete uprooted itself. Another side the same thing in precise symmetry. Before you could say blueberry pie, the two slabs hauled up a much bigger slab in between them.

Awkwardly, a huge man shaped piece of concrete stumbled around in the rubble and fell to its knees. Slowly, very slowly, it shrank and became softer, wetter, flesh.

David Banner pushed his hair back out of his eyes and watched the remains of his stony skin disappear back inside him.

"Fascinating." He said with a chuckle.


	15. Smallville Wonder

Okay, again here we are. I have to say that this was the most grueling chapter to ever attempt to write because I was trying to cram a load of details into one chapter. Thankfully I waited and that allowed me to accumulate more stuff for this chapter and make it a little less crappy. Thank God for season 5 of Smallville is all I'll say.

* * *

Smallville. I'm home. Things have changed.

It's odd. I grew up here. Now the streets are empty. I look out towards the cornfields. They're barren. It's like the droughts Pa used to tell me about that he lived through when he was my age.

Wow. My age. Shouldn't I be close to thirty now? The dusty reflection in the store window shows a boy of eighteen. I was locked up for ten years, at least that's what that guy back at the Crypt said. Everyone should be thirty now. Pete, Chloe, ….Lana.

I push down the door and go in. I need a change of clothes. Mine are kinda useless now between that war zone and the run home. Man, it's so deserted here. I could change in a phone booth if I wanted to.

Some jeans, a pair of sneakers and a blue t-shirt. Simple and practical. And I can't resist the red jacket for some reason. It isn't like being hot can bother me since I can walk through fire and not even sweat.

I haven't seen anyone yet. Smallville is a ghost town from as near as I can tell. I can see absolutely everywhere. I can hear even further. A few times I get my hopes up that I've heard a human heart beat. It turns out to be a malnourished deer or a starving dog. They scatter when I come near. I guess they haven't seen anyone in a while.

The Talon. It looks so rundown. It almost breaks my heart, but I stay strong like Ma and Pa would want. Besides, I'm all cried out after seeing what was left of the farm. It's like I'm in some post holocaust movie like Mad Max or something. I can't wrap my head around it.

And I can't help myself. I walk through the hole in the wall into the Talon. It looks even worse on the inside. What HAPPENED here? I walk up the stairs and make my way to the roof. I look around all across the countryside.

In the distance, Metropolis seems fine. Maybe I should go there. Maybe they're all there waiting for me.

No. That's unrealistic. I can't believe Ma and Pa are still alive, not after the way they hid me for years. Yeah, people hiding someone like me away from the authorities for years and even teaching me values that the state views as outdated. I can still hear Ma screaming when the Guard was hitting me with everything; flamethrowers, mortars, and those…well I guess they were energy weapons of some kind. The last thing I remember before waking up in that place back there was Pa and Lex….on the SAME page…trying to defend me. Then Ma screams again when a gun goes off. They're not alive.

But I have to HOPE they are. Even if they're gone, not even Dracula can take that from me. He can't kill hope.

Wait. Who's that wandering around the fields? They're so far out of town that even I can't see who they are. Maybe…just maybe…

Clark's sprint ends abruptly, dust kicking up as he closed on the person in the distance. Only it isn't a person. That's clear now. It's some kind of thing that gives Clark a sick feeling just looking at.

He's as tall as Clark, but his skin is wrinkled and protruding. And it's purple. There's no hair on his body as near as Clark can tell. He doesn't look like a person. He's got to be some kind of demon.

"BLEGH!" Clark disgorges as he falls to his knees and vomits.

"Eh?" the creature says, "Yes. There it is. There's what I felt."

Clark looks up as the creature begins to speak. The voice…is unfamiliar, but there's one thing that Clark notes. It sounds completely insane.

"Come closer." The creature says, licking its lips.

Clark dry heaves and tries to crawl away. He felt sick, like when he had the flu when he was seven. But he hadn't been sick since that day, and now it felt like all those missed colds and illnesses were making up for lost time.

"Come to Parasite." The purple demon cackled, walking closer towards him.

Clark felt sicker still, and in desperation turned to look at the monster. His eyes lit up and fire shot from his eyes once again. It didn't burn though. The beams hit the creature but it just stood there, the heat vision as he'd come to call it splashing off of the creature….no…splashing in.

"Mmm. Toasty." It said, reaching for him.

"Get away!" Clark said, managing the strength to strike his assailant.

It backed up with the force of the strike, but Clark felt even worse for touching it. His fist felt numb. The creature only smiled.

"Heh. Strong too, but all that's mine now. You'll be a feast. Heh. Crunchy on the outside, chewy on the inside." It said, reaching for Clark.

Clark's will broke and his eyes closed as it inched closer. He remembered the shots ringing out again. Pa. Ma. God he could almost hear Lex shouting.

"Units Seven and Four. Knights to Bishop!"

A loud bang. Two loud bangs. Discs hit the Parasite and stuck to him, energy streaming outwards through the discs. The Parasite screamed and thrashed about.

"Unit Nine. Pawn to Queen."

Something metallic gripped the boy's body and lifted him, carrying him away to a safe distance with the hiss of jet streams. The Parasite saw this and even in the pain, rushed towards the hopelessly out of reach Clark. He was stopped.

"King moves." The figure in front of him said calmly.

Terror shot up in the Parasite's eyes. Not him. Anyone but him.

A metal fist struck the Parasite. Blood spattered. Another struck him. The Parasite dropped to his knees. A crushing double axe handle. An armor covered knee to the Parasite's chin. The Parasite fell back, in fear, near defeat from the draining and the beating from the man safe in his green and purple armor. The Parasite cringed, seeing the blue eyes piercing him through the near transparent forcefield over the man's head.

"Checkmate." Lex Luthor spat as he sent a powerful blow down at the fearful monster, knocking him into unconsciousness, "Then again, I was playing chess with a moron."

Lex turned and regarded his robotic sentries, looking like skeletons of metal. He'd found their designs years ago when going through some downed computer programs. The Skynet program. Yes, that was it. A little limited, but after the enhancements he added to them his Metallo Units were quite formidable.

"Units Seven and Four. Get this thing back to its cell before it hurts anyone else." Lex ordered.

The two machines bent down and gripped the downed Parasite, energy barely sparking out of the disruption discs. Their jet packs lifted them into the air and they were gone in instants.

"Unit Nine. Bring me what you have." Lex ordered, "Bring me the mutation. He lasted too long with the Parasite to be anything else."

Unit Nine immediately flew close to its master.

Lex regarded the boy for a moment. His cold features went to shock.

"Clark?" he said, flabbergasted for the first time in years.

The crash. Clark saving him. Their friendship. His capture. Now he was back and still a teenager. Suspended animation obviously. Lex often wondered in times past if he'd ever see his friend again. He always thought so, eventually. Today proved him correct, as he always was.

"Bring him below." Lex ordered.

* * *

Clark came around some three hours later. He awoke to come face to face with a cybernetic skull watching him with red eyes.

"Ahhh!" Clark screamed, shoving it away into a wall.

The Metallo Unit crashed into the wall, leaving an impression in the metal. Then slowly, methodically, it pulled itself from the indent and stalked towards Clark like an unstoppable killing machine. Then in stopped and bowed.

"I apologize for your discomfort sir. I was ordered to watch over you while you were convalescing. Are you well?" it asked with a slight accent.

Clark blinked.

"I …hope so." Clark said confused.

"Good then. The master ordered me that he wished to see you as soon as you had recovered." The Metallo Unit replied.

"The master?" Clark asked, dreading the mere thought that 'the master' could be the purple skinned demon.

"Lex Luthor." The Unit replied.

Moments later, Clark was dressed (declining the Metallo Unit's offer to dress him) and standing in a hall filled with books. It was like a library. The surroundings were metal, but the bookshelves were wooden as were the stairways and banisters. The floor was marble from the looks of it. Music was playing. It had a haunting air to it.

"Come in Clark." A voice issued forth.

Clark immediately realized it came from a tall leather chair situated in front of….a roaring fire.

Clark walked to the matching chair beside it and saw a face that was familiar, yet not.

"I realize this must come as something of a shock." Lex smiled, "For you I imagine the incident at your farm seems like only yesterday. For me it's been a decade."

Lex was still young, but he had filled out more. Slim yet muscular. He seemed much more in control of himself than the young man Clark had known. He was still, very still, but in a way he still exuded that thing Clark had always admired him for; confidence.

"Lex. What…where….What's going on?" Clark asked, stammering.

"Have a seat. Unit Nine bring us a bottle of wine. This is a cause for celebration." Lex smiled.

He smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the melody that filled the air.

"Montagues and Capulets. I always loved this tune." Lex said, opening his eyes, "You haven't sat down yet Clark."

Clark slowly sat.

"It's good to see you." Lex said, almost sadly.

"You too." Clark replied. "Lex, where are we?"

"About five hundred feet under the old Luthor mansion. Smallville really has an extensive cave system. Seemed like the best place to set up my operations. It's a sight better than what's left of the town." Lex said, glancing at the ceiling.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"You'd better wait for the wine." Lex sighed, "It's not a pretty story."

Awkward silence. Clark looked about the room, then his attention was caught by the fire. He couldn't tell but there was something off. Then it clicked into place.

"The fire's not giving off heat." Clark said.

"Technically it is, just at a much lower rate than an actual fire. It's a hologram. It adds a touch of hominess I guess." Lex said, staring at it his hands tented.

Unit Nine was back, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. It gingerly handed each of them a glass, then poured.

"I don't drink, Lex." Clark said.

"You'll want to. Not that this will dent your metabolism at all, but it's the thought that counts." Lex said.

"I guess you're right." Clark said, taking a sip.

Lex just held the glass in his palm.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone Clark? I mean, why did you hide it for so long? Why'd you wait for them to come knocking at your door to drag you away?" Lex asked.

"I was afraid I guess." Clark replied, "I mean wouldn't you be?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Lex smiled weakly, sipping the wine.

"Okay, you wouldn't be. I was. I was afraid of getting found out and locked up like I guess I was." Clark sighed.

"I didn't mean why you hid it from the world, Clark. Why did you hide it from me?" Lex asked.

Clark paused.

"I was afraid you'd hate me." Clark said after a few moments.

"You saved my life, more than once Clark. How could I hate you?"

"Because ….because I could do things you couldn't."

"Okay. I'd be envious I grant you. But I'd never hate you Clark. We were…are still…friends." Lex stated.

"What happened here Lex?" Clark asked.

Lex sighed and stood, taking the time to hand his glass to Unit Nine. He turned his back to Clark.

"You blacked out during the attack. Then they dragged you away. Then the men that were sent there killed your parents." Lex began.

Clark dropped his glass and looked down. Tears began to well up in his face.

"I'm sorry." Lex added, "Your mother was a good woman. Your father, he and I never saw eye to eye, but I knew he was a good man. A respectable man. They fought to the last to save you. To the very last."

"How did you…I mean…" Clark looked up, managing to hold himself together.

Lex admired the force of will Clark possessed to keep from breaking down completely.

"Survive?" Lex asked.

Clark nodded.

"Because of who I was. Because of who ordered the men in to take you. My father." Lex recalled, "He always had a fascination with the local phenomena and a feud with your father. I suppose he figured he was killing two birds with one stone, in addition to climbing higher on Dracula's elite; his life's ambition. To be a human and sit with the demons. I lived but I still spent a few weeks in the hospital. Time went on, and when I got out I cleaned out my bank accounts and decided to move on. Lana convinced me to stay though."

Lex walked and sat back down.

"The locals immediately got on your side after your capture. You were Jonathon Kent's son after all. Even the people who were afraid of the demons, of LuthorCorp, of everything were suddenly more bold. Chloe, Chloe for God's sake, held weekly seditious meetings at the Talon. Everyone was there. Chloe, Lana, Pete, Whitney, everyone. You were a rallying point Clark. Unlike the other mutations or meteor freaks or what have you that popped up in this town, you just tried to live out your life normally. You didn't lust for power or revenge like the others. You were just a boy." Lex added.

Clark took that in. Lex thought he was a meteor freak. He didn't know about the real secret then. The one that Ma and Pa took to their graves. That they found him in a ship during the meteor storm.

"Your plight made everyone stand tall Clark. You made them feel….I don't know…. superhuman I guess. But even with all that hope and courage that they discovered in themselves, it was no match for guns and monsters. My father made it a point to turn Smallville on its ear. Vampires came in and made it hell at night. Guardsmen made it hell in the day. Then there were the LuthorCorp 'soldiers' like the ones who took you and their acts of terror." Lex went on.

Clark watched Lex.

"They blew a hole in the Talon during one of the meetings. The explosion killed Chloe and a few others outright. Whitney was injured, but he held on in a hospital for a week. He was even recovering. Then he just died in his sleep one night. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Lex asked, already knowing poor Whitney's fate.

Clark knew it too, but mustered up the courage for a question.

"Pete?"

Lex winced.

"They…they dragged him through town until he was dead. Then they dragged him some more. Before long, the townspeople were beaten down to a lower point than they had been before your capture. A lot of people left. A lot more just disappeared. My father must be so proud." Lex practically growled the last sentence.

"Lana?" Clark asked.

"Lana hung on. Lana gave me the will to go on. I lost track of her during the second meteor storm though."

"Second?"

"We had another one. It wasn't near as bad, but it drove what people remained out. Except me. I stayed here. I made deals on the black market. I made deals in the resistance. I shelled out money until I had none left. I got the raw materials for all this and used my will and my mind to build it. I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up. I'll fight to the end. Because of Lana, Clark. Because of you." Lex said, "I knew I'd see you again. Our destinies are tied together Clark. Alone the two of us are formidable. Together, we're unstoppable. We can make a stand right here, right now. For all the people that we care about. For all the other Smallvilles out there."

"Lex, I—" Clark trailed off, holding his head in his hands.

"Don't give up Clark. Not you. There's something about you. Maybe you don't even realize it, but you're bigger than just a man. I need you to be bigger than just a man. If we're together we can do it. I know we can. We can get exactly what all the people up there who died or were broken deserve." Lex went on.

"Revenge?" Clark asked, eyes still downtrodden.

"Justice." Lex replied.

It all came into place just then. Clark looked at Lex and the tears stopped. There was something in those eyes that were different now. Lex didn't know if it was his speech, the pain Clark must be feeling, or just simple fate. Lex knew one thing though; Clark Kent had sat down in that chair. Someone else had stood up.

"I'm with you, Lex." Clark said.

"Until the end?" Lex asked.

"No. Until Tomorrow." Clark said.

Their hands shook.

"Lex? Your hand….it's—"

Lex looked down at his hand and grimaced.

"Yeah. About that—"

Moments later, an elaborate hologram was whirring about the study above and around Clark and Lex. Clark was impressed. It was so real looking. It was like they were standing in the void of space, stars twinkling and silence reigning.

"How old is the earth Clark?" Lex asked.

"Four point five billion years." Clark replied, quick as a tack, "Give or take an epoch."

Lex smirked as a huge holographic representation of earth appeared between them.

"Astute Clark. Good to know you paid attention in science class." Lex said.

"Always pays to."

"Earth is old. Ancient even. According to the demons, maybe even older than we imagine. After all science is exponential. What we know now will be obsolete within a hundred years, or at the rate we're going now maybe even twenty. Regardless, the earth is very old and for billions of years there was no life at all on earth. At least not as we know it. Call it what you will; the Precambrian Era, the Time of the Old Ones, or whatever you want. There was no life as we know it present on earth. No plants, no animals, not even protozoa. At least not for a while. Then there's a cosmic event." Lex explained, as thunderous sound and light struck the earth hologram.

"A massive cosmic storm passes through our solar system. Relatively harmless to the Old Ones, if they even existed, but it had an interesting effect on liquid mineral deposits. It changed them. All the primordial slime and goo suddenly changed. Single cell organisms developed and slowly evolution began. These are the origins of life itself. God making man from the dust of the earth if you believe such things. It's becoming a very commonplace theory nowadays." Lex said.

"What's this have to do with your hand though?" Clark asked.

Lex looked at the prosthesis on his arm. Lifelike and scientifically sound, but so very cold.

"Everything. Just give me a moment or two to explain. This storm from space did quite a lot to our little world. It not only created life but fantastically altered it." Lex said, as the hologram faded away and the study returned.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"There are many different species on earth Clark. Many species of the same animal. For example, multiple species of insect or frog, snake or even man. A million years ago you had wars between Cro Magnon and Neanderthal. Now it's slightly different. Today you have mutants, mutates, and regular humans." Lex said.

"Explain a little deeper. I'm not following." Clark said.

"Ever since that first cosmic strike, there have been genes that developed and evolved slowly. They became perfected in the ultimate child of evolution: mankind. Think about it. Within one million years of our ascendance humans did more with themselves than the dinosaurs ever did in one hundred and fifty million. More than insects ever had. Heh, they say that cockroaches are the ultimate survivors because they've never had to adapt. Wrong. They're an evolutionary dead end because they can't evolve. We on the other hand keep evolving. That's why we had dominion of earth for so long, why demons were jealous, and why they needed something esoteric like the Book of the Dead to overcome our superiority. We breed fast, learn fast, create fast, and even evolve fast." Lex went on, "We have the perfect genes. Some are even better than perfect. Some people are born with extraordinary powers because they have the mutant gene dominant in them. Others have that same gene but need it kickstarted by some event to wake it up. Maybe some radiation—"

"Like from the meteor rocks." Clark said.

Lex nodded with a smile.

"Like that fellow who attacked you on the surface. Like yourself." Lex said.

"I almost forgot about that guy." Clark replied, bristling a little at Lex's belief that he was a meteor freak. He wanted to tell him the truth. "Lex—"

"Then….then there are people who don't have that gene within them at all. People who are the vast majority of the planet. People like me, who when exposed to radiation just lose their hair. Or other body parts." Lex sighed, looking at his hand.

So that was it. Lex lost his hand. Probably in some experiment to make himself better and stronger. Like Clark. Clark felt ill again. Lex's eyes fell on him again and for a second Clark thought he saw resentment burning in those eyes.

"You were going to say something Clark? Sorry I interrupted. It's just that when I get one of these huge monologues going I don't want to shut up." Lex smiled.

Clark smiled back. He imagined the whole thing, still---

"What about Guardsmen? What about the Invisible spies?" Clark asked, "Are they all…uh…mutates?"

"Oh no. They're worse. When you're injected with Hyde or the Griffin Formula you start to serve a death sentence. Those things don't just alter your DNA, they begin to destroy them. They become unstable, both physically and mentally. Eventually, they die. That's what happens when you try to force something to change that isn't meant to." Lex mused, "I haven't figured vampires out yet. Same basic changes but there's probably something mystical about it, and you know me. I can't stand magic."

"I'm sorry Lex." Clark said, "About your hand."

"Don't be. I'm not." Lex replied.

And Clark almost believed him.

"We need some rest. Then we need to get to work." Clark said.

"Too true. Justice doesn't come about on its own does it?" Lex asked.

"How will we do this?" Clark asked.

"Well, I'll tell you—"

* * *

A few days later, Lionel Luthor breathed the morning air with gusto before walking back inside.

"Windows…shade." He said.

The windows closing behind him blacked out on command.

"How's project 13 coming along?" he asked the darkness.

"In a word? Excellent. The subject is responding well to our prods. It's nice to bring the cocky low." A voice replied.

"Nice? It's euphoric my dear." Lionel said, "Though I'd really like to see it for myself. Screens. Project 13."

Screens on the walls lit up, showing a room filled with lad technicians. In the center was an orb of pink that hovered between two pylons. In it was a figure. There was a shade to it that seemed to block out any features other than those that showed it was relatively human.

"Those mystic fields are holding him I see." Lionel mused.

"Almost perfect stasis."

"Almost?"

"Well he is aware that he's being held."

"Hmmm…I wouldn't have it any other way. Knowledge of one's captivity breeds ideas of escape, then when escape is shown to be impossible, the will tends to break. Such fragile little things wills." Lionel smiled.

"We don't think he's actually afraid though. We believe him to just be showing pretenses of it."

"To throw us off." Lionel said, "Or to make us think that he's throwing us off. One can never be too sure with him."

"We're prying quite a bit out of him with the magick. We have formulas for energy sources now that make cold fusion seem like burning firewood. And all that is just the tip of the iceberg. You know, with the information we're getting you could rule the world yourself."

"Oh perish the thought." Lionel waved with a slight scoff.

"No appeal there?"

"Try to see it from my perspective." Lionel explained, "Power is rather subjective. Political power can be an asset, but empires come and go. Naked brute force may get the job done, but it can be so dreadfully messy you know. But money, oh the Almighty Dollar will always exist. And that is where I make my bed."

"Hmmm. So, we're going to sell all this information to the highest bidder?"

"Don't think so one dimensionally. We're going to sell it to all the bidders and we're going to do it slowly. Make a ray gun here….then equip the other side with shields….then shield busters for the others….maybe some sort of explosive for the opposing side. I haven't decided yet." Lionel grinned.

"You're not afraid of what Dracula would do if he found out?"

"Why would I be afraid of him? He can't hurt me." Lionel replied, "No one can hurt me."

"Pride goeth before a fall."

"It isn't how many times you fall, its how many you get up." Lionel retorted.

Then he paused.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear wh---oh yeah."

Then the building shook.

"Hmmm. Sounds like Lex is back again." Lionel smiled.

Standing in a spider-webbed series of cracks at the foot of the LuthorCorp building was the prodigal son, clad in green and purple armor. It'd actually only been a few seconds since he had lifted off from Smallville. The trajectory he'd fed into his armor lifted him up high above the earth at a 120 degree angle. Then he'd simply killed the thrusters and dropped, feet first. The shock absorbers had done their trick and he was right where he wanted to be. A geosynchronus drop was really the most efficient way to travel.

Also it left them with shock and awe.

"Hello father. I'm back. I know you can hear me." Lex said, loudspeakers on his armor blaring, "By now you're thinking 'oh not Lex again' and that phrase is slowly becoming 'doesn't that boy ever learn'? The answer is really quite simple; yes, he does. I'm here for what you stole from me. A little vengeance on the side as well. It adds flavor to the situation."

Loudspeakers blared from the LuthorCorp building.

"Lex be reasonable…this monthly visit is really becoming quite troublesome. You fail each and every time you come up against me. I've only allowed it this long because it amuses me to no end. Sadly the novelty has worn off." Lionel Luthor's voice echoed.

"With each failure my odds of success improve." Lex replied.

"John Nash." Lionel replied, "Now a phrase for you. See if you can remember who said it, though it should be painfully apparent even to a dull boy like you. 'No Mercy'."

Lex smiled.

"Lex Luthor said that dad."

"Wrong Luthor, son."

"On any other day you'd be right. But not today. Today it's my turn." Lex smiled, "And I've brought a friend."

"More toys for me to break?" Lionel asked from his office.

"Not quite." Lex said, a signal flare firing from the back of his armor, "I'm pretty sure he's unbreakable."

A blur shot through Metropolis towards LuthorCorp and smashed into the building. It shook violently as glass and concrete exploded outwards. Lionel Luthor was as shocked as anyone.

"What in the seven hells?" he asked, shocked.

"That'd be Clark, dad. You remember him?" Lex replied, "And judging from my scans, he's brought your defenses down from a full one hundred percent to a mere eighty with just that first strike. Not quite impregnable anymore but that'd still give you pretty good odds with just about anyone else. Anyone else but another Luthor."

Metallo Units dropped from the sky beside Lex, armed with heavy weaponry.

"Here's another quote for you dad. See if you can guess who said this. 'I'm comin' up, so you better get this party started'."

* * *

Clark paused for a moment once he reached the tenth floor. No casualties thus far. He didn't want any innocent people who might work here (if there were any) hurt by his attack. He'd done a good job this far. The stairs below were ruined by his thundering footsteps. The sheer concussive force of his plowing into the building seemed to damage quite a bit of the electronics systems, though Lex said they'd only be offline for a few moments so they had to get in quickly. He was sure Lex's group was inside by now. The plan was to let Lex handle the bulk of the 'hostile takeover'. He was just the muscle to throw things off.

Clark sprinted off again, albeit slowly. It was harder to move like this in close confines, not to mention in case people were around. He managed it despite the wake of his speed throwing people down if he was close to them. This made Clark feel pretty darned good when there were guards trying to get a bead on him.

According to Lex's schematics he was close to the building security's nerve cluster (granted her went through a few walls to get there). The security was actually in a shaft in the center of the building. The architecture was actually built around this shaft. And it was behind three feet of solid titanium, but he'd found it with that 'x-ray' vision Lex had determined he had in a test.

Clark let loose a mighty bellow and charged into the metal core.

Clark then let loose a mighty yelp as he bounced off it and through two floors.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his shoulder and looking up at the holes he'd created.

A single leap took him back up through the holes to the entrance to the shaft. On close inspection he HAD dented the metal. That wasn't getting him through though. It was just too tough for pure brute force.

He took aim with his heat vision and trained the energy on it till the metal turned red. Then he stopped and breathed in. Super compressed jets of cold air exited his lungs and froze the metal. Heat vision caused the ice to melt a moment later. Then it froze again. Heat. Cold. Heat. Cold.

A punch later and Clark was through it. Alternating extreme temperatures did wonders on metal. He was a bit shocked by what he saw in the room though.

The security core was kind of hanging in the center, cables attached to the walls. There were catwalks leading to it and as Clark walked along them he noticed something else about the room. It was very big, probably ran a good ways down the building. And it was wider at the bottom than it was at the top. Clark dropped a piece of debris over the side and was surprised to hear a splash as it faded into darkness.

"Weird." He said.

The vast expanse below him was filled with water. Curiouser and curiouser. Just then the power resumed.

"No time for wondering. Time to take out the nerve cluster. With that off Lex can actually get into the LuthorCorp labs. Then he can download the information we need." Clark thought as beams of heat hit the security cluster.

It caught on fire and melted away.

Clark smiled and pulled the communicator from his jacket.

"It's done."

Outside…

"Good work Clark. This will all be over soon." Lex replied.

Then he shot off into the air.

As he went, Lionel watched from his office.

"Not so fast…son." Lionel smirked.

* * *

Inside…

Clark watched the nerve cluster burn with great interest. Then his ears heard something; something below him in the water. That something exploded upwards out of the water and landed on the catwalk with him.

"What the?" Clark said puzzled.

The newcomer stood there watching Clark, red eyes…or rather lenses staring at him. Long unkempt blonde hair hung down the newcomer's large shoulders. Metal bands crossed his bare chest. One large arm ended in what looked like a harpoon. The newcomer had a red beard….no wait…it was blonde; stained with blood.

"The name's A.C. but you can call me Barracuda." He said.

Clark couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Barracuda?" he asked.

The Barracuda growled, showing extensively twisted razor sharp teeth. Clark stopped smiling. The bladed arm raised to point at Clark.

"You're going down." Barracuda said.

"What are you going to do? Point at—"

With a gunshot, the harpoon fired outwards at Clark, a cable repelling behind it as it went with ferocious speed. To Clark it may as well have been moving as slow as a snail. Clark plucked it out of the air and smiled again.

" Me?" Clark finished.

"No. Electrocute you dumbass." Barracuda replied.

Clark winced as electricity arced through his body.

"Does that hurt? I hope it does." Barracuda smirked.

Clark threw down the harpoon.

"Nope." Clark said, smoke rising off him.

"Try my water hand then!" Barracuda said raising his other arm, a cannon rising on it, "Ten thousands pounds of pressure per square inch!"

Clark raced forward, right through the torrent of high pressure. Barracuda flew out of the room and indented in a wall.

"Sorry. Still not feeling anything." Clark shrugged, sounding genuinely sorry.

Barracuda recoiled his harpoon and leapt forward, the sharp end clanging off Clark's head. Clark felt it but in the same way a man feels a fly land on him.

"Hmm….anything?" Barracuda asked.

"Nope." Clark said forcing his foe against the wall one handed.

"CLARK?!!"

Clark tensed and swallowed. He quickly turned his head and felt weak in the stomach.

"Lana?" he asked.

There she was, looking as beautiful as the day he last saw her. Dropping the Barracuda Clark walked over to her convinced he was dreaming. When he touched her he was sure he was awake.

"Clark what are you….you haven't aged a day." Lana smiled.

Clark smiled.

"Neither have you. Look, Lex and I have a plan, but we need to get you out of here right n—"

Lana's fist put Clark on the ground. She looked down at him with a terrifying grin.

"Lana?" Clark asked in shock.

"Clark." She replied mockingly, before booting him in the face.

Clark held his face. He actually felt pain. In fact, his nose was bleeding.

"Oooh." Lana smiled, "My favorite color."

Lana's face shifted into the face of a vampire.

"I just love red don't you?" she asked.

* * *

Getting into the labs was ridiculously easy with the major security down and his Metallo Units covering him. Lex just strode in, laser blasts and machine gun rounds bouncing off his armor (and the forcefield covering his head). He didn't have a care in the world. Sure there were some robots and automated weapons being trained on him, but at least there were no magnetic missiles or emotion distorters keeping him from his prize this time. The building was even being evacuated as he made his way towards the room he sought.

The door came off with a shove and Lex walked in. Immediately he saw the figure hanging in the sphere of pink was what he was searching for.

"I know, I know. I'm here quicker than we had planned for me to break you out, but that's only because we've just had an amazing addition to our clique." Lex said, walking up to the ball shaped prison.

Lex looked around and spotted the control panel.

"Ah. Now then, what's the code. No wait….don't tell me. No Mercy." Lex said, typing it in.

The orb faded.

"Predictable." Lex sighed.

The prisoner before him stood. He was only vaguely human. In fact he seemed to be entirely featureless with only a rudimentary symmetry to a human form; arms, legs, head, trunk. That and he was shiny silver.

"Now Lex, how many times have I told you? Stay out of my personal things." Lionel's voice sailed into the room.

Lex turned and saw his father standing in the doorway. He was alone.

"Get out." Lex said.

"Now, with all seriousness, that's usually my line to you." Lionel replied.

"I wasn't talking to you." Lex said.

A wall suddenly exploded and a thunderous sonic boom accompanied it. The two Luthors were by themselves now.

Lionel walked further into the room and peaked out the hole at the cloud of dust disappearing into the distance.

"You know the insurance people are simply going to have a field day with me over this." Lionel sighed, examining the hole.

"Oh the pain of it all." Lex spat.

Lionel regarded him with a curt nod.

"I think this is the second particular instance where you've stolen that device from me. I really cannot fathom why you don't think I'll get it back at some point." Lionel explained.

"I suppose I'm just stubborn." Lex shrugged.

"I think you just don't know when you're beaten." Lionel huffed.

"Me? I'm not the idiot standing here exchanging barbs with someone in armor capable of taking over third world countries." Lex smiled.

"True." Lionel admitted.

Then he blurred and sent Lex crashing through a wall. Lex got up amazed and fired at Lionel. His father seemed to simply dance around the beams before shooting focused heat from his eyes and slagging his gauntlets. Lex went through another wall and collapsed onto all fours.

"You're the idiot with internal bleeding." Lionel chuckled.

* * *

The Barracuda huffed and watched Luthor's right hand woman and executive assistant batter the intruder all over the place.

"I don't get it." He said, "I'm stronger than you and I couldn't even scratch the guy but you're beating him to a pulp. It doesn't make sense."

"Are you complaining?" Lana asked, raking Clark's face with her nails.

"Not really. Are those adamantium?" Barracuda asked.

"No. All natural. Maybe it's a mystical thing." Lana mused.

"Lana…" Clark groaned.

"Yes Clark?" Lana asked with a boot to the face.

"Why?" Clark asked sadly, "Lex said you were on our side. That you—"

"Blah blah blah, fight for what's right, blah blah, truth and justice. Please. Clarkie doesn't know what its like to be a vampire. I got turned a few years back and suddenly I saw the world from a different point of view. Lionel appreciated my new clarity and I fucked and sucked my way to top. And by sucking I mean blood." Lana explained, punching Clark dead in the face, "You know Clark, I always thought you were cute in a dorky kind of way but now after seeing you again I realize that you are, were, and always will be a complete fucking loser. Kind of makes sense, you being the son of a couple of dead losers."

Clark caught Lana's hand and stood.

"Alright. That's enough." Clark seethed.

"Ow! You son of a—"

"Not another word about my mother." Clark growled.

"Feel free to jump in anytime." Lana hissed at the Barracuda.

"Don't worry. I am." The Barracuda smiled.

"Yeah well it looks like you standing around like a useless piece of—"

"ARRRRRGH!" Clark screamed, grabbing his temples.

He fell to his knees and kept screaming.

"What'd you do?" Lana asked incredulously.

"Located his basal ganglia. The part you inherit from your marine ancestors. I just gave him a seizure. Heh. Who says being able to talk to fish is a dumb power?" Barracuda asked.

"Nice. Now drown him 'Cuda. Drown him for mommy." Lana grinned, licking her fangs.

"With pleasure." Barracuda said grabbing Clark by the neck and carrying him back into the nerve cluster.

They were in the water in a few seconds, Lana walking and watching them disappear under the water eagerly. Deep down, the Barracuda hammered Clark repeatedly, Clark still reeling from Lana's attack and the seizure. He was semiconscious and fading fast. He didn't feel the Barracuda release him. He didn't see him swimming in circles at speeds Clark thought only he could attain. He didn't feel himself getting pulled to the bottom of the whirlpool. He didn't feel the water enter his lungs. He didn't feel himself slipping into death's embrace.

"My son."

Who?

"They are a people capable of greatness."

That wasn't his father's voice.

"Clark, always know we love you no matter what."

Ma?

"Son, I don't know much but I know this. You are here FOR A REASON. I don't what reason or who's but you're not here to catch a football."

That was undeniably Pa. Then the strange voice began again.

"Show them Kal-El. Show them how to be great."

The Barracuda smiled as he swirled about. This guy was as good as dead before he even set foot in the water. This was overkill, but overkill was fun. He laughed. Then he stopped.

Clark was floating perfectly still in the middle of the whirlpool.

"Uhhh—" the Barracuda said, stopping in puzzlement.

Lana ducked for cover as the Barracuda shot skyward through the catwalk and out through the building's roof.

"What in the hell?" she asked.

The water below her bubbled. She peered over the side and her eyes went wider. Clark Kent rose from the torrent and floated in the air, eye level with her.

"This isn't….this isn't….how are you---HOW?!!" she exclaimed.

Clark regarded her with bewilderment.

"I don't know. What I do know is that you aren't Lana. Not anymore. You're a thing." Clark said.

"Clark….please let me go. Please. I'll beg. I'll do anything." Lana whimpered like a kitten.

"Lana, I want you to know something. I consider life to be the most beautiful, the most sacred thing in the world." Clark started, "And that's why you have to go."

And she was gone in a burst of heat vision.

"I'm sorry Lana. I'll always remember you. The real you."

With that Clark shot out through the hole in the roof and took a moment to look around. There were Guardsmen and reporters and civilians down below. And they were all looking up at him. They were all watching him. The words he could swear he heard in the water returned to him.

"Show them how to be great." Clark whispered to himself.

His hand shot out and caught the descending Barracuda by the leg. He was still alive, but was covered in a sheen of frost. How high had he gone? Slowly Clark floated to the ground and dropped him. Everyone just stared in shock.

"I think this guy needs some…medical…help?" Clark seemed to ask himself as much as he asked them, "Or…you know…a prison…cell."

Everyone stared, slack jawed.

Clark sighed.

"Forget it." He said as he started to ascend again.

Then he stopped.

"Leave 'em with a laugh Kent." He whispered to himself.

He lowered and looked at them all and now he felt it. The right thing to say.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that despite how gravity may tend to disagree, flying really is the safest way to travel." Clark said with a smile.

Then it was odd. Many of the people, even the Guardsmen, began to smile (the Guardsmen fought it off of course but they did). Clark gave them a wave.

"I'll be around." He said before flying straight up.

"Did you get that, Jimmy?" a woman asked a short freckle faced kid of seventeen, "Tell me you got that."

"You'd better believe it Miss Lane." The youth replied.

* * *

Lionel was enjoying this. He was enjoying it immensely.

"Not so petulant now are you?" he asked, booting Lex in the ribs.

The armor gave way a bit and Lex spit blood.

"I see you decrypted the DNA you stole." Lex said.

"The Zod Fragment, yes." Lionel replied, "It is immensely satisfying. Sometimes I shoot myself just to watch the bullets bounce off."

Lex tried to throw a punch but his hand was gripped by Lionel. And crushed.

"And you young man should finally learn a little respect for your elders." Lionel added, forcing Lex to his knees easily.

"Dracula won't like it. Not one bit." Lex coughed.

"So tell him. I have the power of the sun flowing through me. Dracula stays where he is simply because I wish it." Lionel laughed, "I am invincible."

Lex just broke out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lionel asked.

Lex kept laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY LEX?!!" Lionel asked again, crushing Lex's other hand.

Lex grimaced.

"Just… that you're…an idiot…if you think I don't know about Kryptonians." Lex said, staring up at his father.

"Oh really?" Lionel asked, "Well I suppose you would seeing as your little friend is one."

"Yeah…well he doesn't know I know. I don't want to alienate him." Lex replied, "Finally got what you wanted huh? A little DNA spliced into your own to make you a god on earth. As good as any demon huh?"

"That's the plan." Lionel said, "Though if I had known this ten years ago I would've spirited young Clark away before he was taken to the Crypt and done a little vivisection and make myself this way a lot sooner."

"You'd really would have wouldn't you? And you would have killed anyone in your way. Even your son." Lex replied.

"Lex, I thought this little donnybrook had made it painfully obvious to you. I have no son."

"You're right. Not here anyway." Lex smiled.

"Of course Lex. That's the point of what I just said."

"You're not listening DAD. I'm not here right now." Lex laughed again.

Lionel stared at him puzzled.

"What?"

"You'd have to be an idiot or at least a megalomaniac to not get it. I'm not here. I'm in Smallville controlling a Metallo unit in my armor with flesh made to resemble me covering its face." Lex said, "On top of that, my ally and I planned this just to draw you into one final confrontation. I moved up the time table by a few weeks once Clark came back but hey, no mercy right dad?"

Lionel grimaced and burned away the head's forcefield and the skin. Staring at him was a red eyed metal skull. It spoke with Lex's voice.

"In fact, I'm glad you deciphered the Zod Fragment. Keeps me from having to worry about it in the future because now I'm going to destroy you." Lex said.

"Impossible." Lionel spat.

"Wrong. This unit is being powered by a core of meteor rock or as I call it, Kryptonite. It's just a matter of making the right adjustment and it's a bomb ready to explode." Lex explained.

"IMPOSSI—"

Lex smiled and sipped his wine. His father was dead.

"Excellent."

* * *

"Next on Demon Entertainment Television….DET's long awaited series premiere of Spike….the Bounty Hunter!"

"Yeah….my girl Dru sniffed out these witches a little while back. We're gonna give 'em a right good sendin' off when we locate them."

"YES! AND PERHAPS EAT SOME BABIES!"

"Quiet Olaf."

Lex looked up from his workbench.

"Do you have to watch that crap?" Lex asked.

The silver being kept 'staring' ahead eyeless.

"I'm not watching it. I'm watching him." It said, tapping Spike's face with a silver finger.

"That begs the question why?" Lex asked again, pulling up his goggles.

"The aesthetic. Take away the hair, the attitude and the swagger and I imagine he would be rather unassuming. Perhaps even harmless." The silver being replied, "All the better to manipulate with."

"Well, anything has to be better than an amorphous blob."

Said amorphous blob began to shift and change, resembling Spike's form. The clothes and hair shifted to a three piece suit and brown hair respectively.

"How do I look?" it asked with a smirk.

"You changed the voice too. No accent." Lex mused.

"In addition to a flat, boring pitch." The not Spike said, "The perfect way to appear less than I am. I've even chosen a name."

"Just now?"

"Yes. Milton Fine."

"It's not much of an improvement over Brainiac." Lex added.

"Brain Interactive Computer." 'Milton' corrected, "And perhaps it wouldn't be such a mouthful if your species hadn't just stepped out of the trees, but I digress. Again it was chosen for the aesthetic nature. Milton as in the only one of your writers I can stomach and Fine as in a finely honed intellect."

"For a cold calculating machine, you're quite the egomaniac…Milton."

Milton made no reply and merely stared at a monitor of Clark peacefully sleeping.

"You both performed admirably today." Milton said, "Did he have any questions?"

"I told him that my Metallo unit uploaded all the 'data' my father had before it blew up the labs. No fatalities, minus my father. He has no clue that we know about his origins. Or that there even is a 'we'." Lex explained.

"I have a theory about his increase in power." Milton said.

"Explain."

"Kryptonian physiology is much different from that of a human. A Kryptonian can process certain wavelengths of energy and—"

"Store it as power to be used. Yes I've hard this before." Lex sighed.

"The mind is just as different. Had Kal-El been raised on Krypton his mind would have been completely opened. Raised here in this rather…rustic setting he likely developed mental blocks in order to assimilate himself into your society. While his body continually absorbed the sun's rays, his mind kept him from truly accessing those abilities. He did it subconsciously. Today he dropped those blocks when faced with a near death experience. Now he can tap into nearly all of his reserves at will." Milton hypothesized.

"So he can become as powerful as he feels he needs to be?" Lex asked.

"Crudely put, but in essence, yes."

"We need to be careful then. We have to make sure he's not seduced to some other camp, especially Dracula's. If he didn't have control it would be disastrous. We're fortunate he's still physically and mentally in his formative years. We can use that to our advantage." Lex said.

"He's a powerful weapon." Milton replied.

"He's not a weapon. He's my friend."

"Keep telling yourself that Lex."

Lex gritted his teeth.

"Watch what you say."

"All I'm saying is this." Milton stated, "To him the past ten years have passed instantly whereas a decade has passed for you. You're not the man he knew. The man he knew would never abduct derelicts and turn them into monsters like the Parasite to use against DraculAAAAAAARGH!"

"I told you to watch what you say." Lex sneered.

Milton Fine dropped to his knees, his form shifting back to the silver one and even that seemed to drip away a bit.

"01010101010101!" Fine shrieked.

"I can deal with your pompous attitude and your criticisms on mankind, but let me make something perfectly clear to you." Lex began calmly, "Clark Kent is the best friend I've ever had. Anything I keep from him is for his own good and for the good of the resistance. The ends justify the means. Secondly, I may have lost my innocence but he doesn't have to lose his. Any attempt to tell him anything confidential will meet with your immediate termination. In fact, don't even speak to him out of my presence. Is that clear?"

Brainiac nodded emphatically.

"You fear magic don't you? Because you can't understand it. I myself loathe to use it, but at least I can use it. Magic is about desire. You don't have that quality while I have it in multitudes. That's why even the simplest mental rapport spell can leave you in stupendous pain and leave me unscathed." Lex said, kneeling by Brainiac, "You come to my world with some half baked scheme to resurrect your beloved general and what happens? You're broken by magic in a few moments. If not for me you'd still be in my father's lab twice now. You owe me your allegiance now, not some long dead despot. Remember that."

Lex kicked Brainiac over.

"And speaking of remembering things, do you miss Colu?" Lex asked.

"Colu?" Brainiac asked, trying to maintain control of his form, "What is Colu?"

"A world. A world that's been erased from your memory by me just now. Disobey me in the slightest and I'll erase every memory and every file in your mind that you've ever learned about. I'll leave you a vegetable. Do you understand?" Lex asked.

"Yes Lex." Brainiac nodded.

"What?"

"Yes…..master."

Lex smiled. Dracula's reign on earth was about to be cut short. Long live the Reign of Luthor.


	16. Best Served Cold pt1

Sorry about the wait people. Been busy, and frankly had some writer's block, but I think I've gotten out of it now. I really want to work on this because I've had tons of ideas on where I could actually go here. So without further ado, the first chapter of Best Served Cold.

* * *

Every century or so, there is what would be called in layman's terms a "Celestial Influx"; a time of great importance. This particular influx was first celebrated in 1200 A.D. by Gnostic vampires.

In the most basic terms, when the stars are right then you can give your particular deity, whatever that may be, a sacrifice and if it is worthy then any boon your heart desires can be granted.

Three days ago, a 13 year old girl was kidnapped in Massachusetts and brought to Gotham by Dr. Pamela Eisley AKA Poison Ivy. Ivy believes in the Influx and wants to use her sacrifice to gain the attention of Demeter, to wipe all animal life off of the planet leaving it for the plants.

From where I'm sitting it appears she hit a snag.

* * *

"I'll tell you again, Ivy. Give me the girl and we'll all walk out of here happy, alive, and in possession of our higher functions."

Poison Ivy merely smiled and shifted on her plant-like throne; the girl she had kidnapped hanging to the side covered in vines from head to toe some four feet off the ground.

"Hmm. I'll have to decline your generous offer, Dr. Crane." She said.

"It's Scarecrow to you." The thin man in rags replied, "And I want that child. The Fear Lords must have her blood so I can give this world back to the nightmares, so they can tear out of the minds of men and wreak havoc and chaos across the land…..isn't that nice?"

"This world is already a nightmare, Scarecrow. I intend to make it Eden again without a single serpent to show for it. And you want that don't you?" Ivy asked, perfect lips pouting.

The Scarecrow just laughed.

"The pheromones you're sending out are quite useless my dear. You'd have to be crazy--and I'm an expert on that--to think I wouldn't have a breathing device in here to spare me from your charms. And as for my lackeys here? Well, what they lack in social skills they also lack in breath." Scarecrow said gesturing to the seven vampires behind him, "Now, I'll repeat myself. Give me the girl. It's eight to one, Ivy."

Poison Icy threw her head back and laughed.

"Wrong. I have an army and it's all around you." She sneered.

Tree trunk thick vines lashed out, bowling the vampires over like ten pins. One was unlucky enough to be impaled on a tree branch and showered the greenhouse in dust as it expired. Thorns sprayed like bullets from more plants, coating another vampire and making it fall to the ground hard.

"Neurotoxin amazingly similar to large amounts of horse tranquilizer." Ivy said.

A sole vampire shot through her defenses roaring like a mountain lion. It was on her in an instant, teeth bared and ready to feed. Ivy made no move to defend herself, but merely knelt forward and kissed the surprised creature as hard as she could. The vampire fell off of her throne into an enormous pitcher plant, while Ivy wiped her lips.

"And I laced my lips with Killer of the Dead. I've planned for any eventuality."

The Scarecrow merely screamed like a madman and pulled a revolver from his rags, firing on her. Ivy dove into the bush and took cover.

"Not everything apparently. See, sometimes the simplest methods are the best." The Scarecrow said frustrated, "Now, come out little pig or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll--"

A crashing sound came from above. The Scarecrow looked up and under his rags Jonathan Crane's eyes went wide and teared up. His knees shook. His heart raced because the master of fear saw what he himself was terrified of.

"No." he whimpered.

It landed in a crouch and rose to its feet, looking like a demon spat out of the mouth of Hell itself.

"No! No! No!" the Scarecrow screamed, aiming his gun.

The gun flew from his hand before he could fire. It was replaced by a throwing star in the shape of a bat.

"Get him! Get him! Get the Bat!" Scarecrow shouted.

Two vampires broke off their war with the hostile environment and charged the newcomer.

"Vampires." Batman thought, "Strong, fast,…vulnerable."

A capsule hit the ground just in front of the charging creatures. The mist the capsule vomited rose into the air just as the vampires were ready to pass over it. They came through it screaming and clawing at their blinded eyes. They didn't see the two stakes at the ends of Batman's gauntlets which was perhaps a mercy. As they turned to dust, Batman turned to the Scarecrow.

"Vaporized Holy Water." He explained.

Another capsule hit the ground and exploded with a flare of bright light that completely filled the greenhouse. The other vampires turned to dust and the Scarecrow gripped his eyes in pain.

"And a UV grenade." Batman said.

"Kill you! Kill you!" The Scarecrow screamed in agony, "Kill yo—"

Batman's fist found his face and knocked him into a nightmare fueled sleep.

"Not tonight." Batman replied.

"Bravo!" Ivy's voice echoed, "Maybe my savior would like a kiss?"

"The girl will do." Batman stated.

"That's fine. Take her. She's just window dressing anyway." Ivy replied.

"Meaning?"

"You're the detective, you tell me."

"Forget the games and just surrender Ivy. You've got no chance here, so stop before you get yourself seriously hurt."

"Are you threatening a lady?"

Batman scowled, "You don't qualify."

Vines shot out at Batman. He was ready though, leaping up, ducking town, twisting to the side. Still, they came at him from ALL sides; up, down, left, right, sideways. Even his amazing agility failed to save him and he was bound….suspended in midair.

A shuffling from the bush attracted his attention. Ivy was coming back, lounging atop the head of an enormous mutated Venus fly trap.

"Oh, look at that. The big bad Batman beaten by a helpless girl and her garden." Ivy grinned, running a hand over his chest, "You know it really is a shame that we have to be on opposite sides. We really could make quite the team. But do you know what the downside to that is?"

"Humor me." Batman growled.

"You're not as smart as everyone seems to think you are. And within a few moments you'll just be a blood sacrifice to Demeter." Ivy explained.

"Oh?"

"Mmmhmm. You really have to ask yourself 'What is a worthy sacrifice?' Is it a mousy virgin or the blood of a hero? Do the pieces fit together yet?" Ivy asked.

"Window dressing. You kidnapped the girl and left clues that you knew would attract my attention to draw me out. But you got sloppy and the Scarecrow got wind of them too." Batman surmised.

"We have ourselves a winner. And since you took care of Crane for me, it all balances out nicely. Just like in nature." Ivy said, petting the mutant plant she rode on, "And look at it this way Batman, at least you lost to a worthy adversary."

"Hardly. Your plan was as transparent as this greenhouse." Batman replied, "I knew the whole time."

"What's that? Some macho attempt at salvaging you crushed ego? In case you didn't notice you're the one wrapped in vines here." Ivy said.

"Window dressing." He said.

Then the vines snapped with ease. Planting a foot on the head of the fly trap, Batman flipped backwards. As the monstrous plant moved forwards to devour him, he threw something down its huge gullet. It exploded a moment later, sending Ivy flying and crashing to the ground hard.

"Sweetums! Oh you'll pay for that Batman. In a few seconds you'll be my slave and you'll willingly carve your own heart out to present to me." Ivy growled, sending all her pheromones out, "You'll pay! Don't think you won't--gas mask?"

Batman nodded, the respirator secure on his face.

"Damn it." Ivy said, sitting on the ground, hand against her face.

"Don't struggle. You'll just end up hurting yourself more." Batman ordered.

"How?! Those vines were green! You shouldn't have been able to break them!" Ivy fumed.

"Normally, you'd be right, but think back to that UV bomb I used to destroy the vampires with. It also had a special wavelength of radiation that's harmless to animal life, but is deadly to plants. Granted it would take days to kill a garden of this size under normal circumstances, however the chemicals you used to mutate these plants was your downfall. Altering their structure so fundamentally also increased their metabolisms, so they photosynthesized all of that wavelength in moments causing them to die." Batman explained, "And put down that tree branch."

Ivy sighed and dropped it.

"You son of a—"

"You made the mistakes Ivy. I just capitalized on them." Batman said, "Oh? And the Influx? Read a little deeper next time. It can only be done by the undead….AFTER they've shed their physical forms. In the Gnostic religion, the physical form is evil and sinful but the spirit is powerful, and since most vampires don't have souls….can you see where I'm going? Gnostic vampires. Heh. What a concept."

* * *

Later

Black Guardsman Commissioner Jim Gordon walked into his apartment and sat down in his recliner. He went to turn on his lamp. It came on for him.

"There's a brew or two in the fridge." Gordon said.

"I'll pass." Batman replied.

"Had a feeling you'd show up. I assume we're good to talk." Gordon replied.

"Heat sensors showed no invisibles. Bugs are getting a steady feed of your laughter followed by dialogue from an old All in the Family episode. No vampires in the area, present company excluded." Batman explained.

"You're sure?"

Batman gave Gordon a look.

"Fair enough." Gordon replied, "The usual then. Mayor Cobblepot's upped the reward for your head to eighty thousand."

"Cheap."

"All for show. He's just Schreck's puppet and we know it. Speaking of Schreck, he's still at war with Nygma. Corporate takeovers and all. Buy, sell, blow up the other guy's house. They'll reach an agreement soon and it'll blow over for a few months until they get bored again." Gordon explained, "As for your girlfriend—"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"--she's been up to her old tricks. May want to warn her that Dent's hot on her cute little tail. I can't misdirect the Guard away from her towards you forever, especially when I never catch you. Bullock's already chomping at the bit for my job as it is."

"Typical vampire. No offense."

"None taken. I'm not some Aurellian psychopath without a soul." Gordon replied.

Both men were quiet for a moment before Gordon spoke again.

"Still no word on…well…you know." Gordon said.

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"He just seems to have up and disappeared." Gordon added.

"He'll show. He always does." Batman replied, grinding his teeth.

"That just leaves us with Ivy and Crane. Crane'll get maybe six months but we know he'll be out in three." Gordon said, "As for Ivy, she'll walk."

"That's fairly lenient even by Gotham's standards."

"That's just how it works." Gordon sighed.

"Kidnapping didn't stick?" Batman asked.

"What kidnapping? State of Massachusetts says that an underage human from a family below a certain income can be sold to a nonhuman for any purpose, and Ivy's altered her body chemistry so much that she could be considered nonhuman. We might be able to get her on reckless endangerment but that's a big might." Gordon explained, "Sad too. Cute girl. No telling what Ivy will do to her now that her plan failed. She's been put up at the Plaza Hotel in case anybody….I don't know…..might need a spare hand around their, how shall we say… insurrectionist army?"

"I'll send Robin and Nightwing." Batman replied.

"And so the Bat Brigade has a new member." Gordon chuckled.

"We're not a brigade, we're a family."

"Well, whatever you are I'd hate to see this town without you. It could be a lot worse." Gordon said, walking to the fridge.

"I don't see how."

"Well whether you see it or not, you make a difference." Gordon said, "Sure you don't want a beer?"

Gordon turned and saw nothing save the curtains fluttering in the moonlight.

"Enhanced hearing my rear end." Gordon laughed.

* * *

The Batmobile tore through the streets. Inside its driver punched a few buttons on the console.

"Barbara?" Batman asked.

"Yo?"

"Send Dick and Tim to the Plaza Hotel. We have a stray. Repeat, we have a stray." Batman said.

"Can do boss."

"And keep the Huntress busy with other business. If the Question finds…him….then I don't want her skewering him with arrows. I want first crack." Batman growled.

"Boss, you don't have to feel sorry for me for what he did." Barbara Gordon, Oracle, replied from her apartment some miles away.

"You're just one more victim of his that he needs to be punished for." Batman said through the link up.

"I'm not saying don't go after him." Barbara said, wheeling across her room to get a drink, "I'm just saying ….God, what am I saying?"

"Not to feel sorry for you."

"Bingo. So don't. Besides, I want first crack." Barbara replied.

"I saw your father tonight." Batman said over the linkup.

"Oh…well…did he look good?" Barbara asked.

"He did. Very….immortal." Batman replied, "You should visit him sometime."

"You know the same old thing will come up again, 'Why don't you let me turn you? You could walk again'." Barbara mocked.

"You could."

"Ah ha, yes I could but I like being human thanks. Even if the vampire in question is my dad and from a bloodline that doesn't breed psychos, I think I'll stay human. If I walk again I'll do on my terms just like you taught me. And if I don't, hey doesn't bother me much. I'm doing more for you now than I ever did as Batgirl." Barbara said, "And I caught onto your little maneuver to help me exorcise my demons and frustration about being in this chair. Cute."

"Did it work though?"

Barbara smiled.

"It did. Thanks."

Silence.

"I said thanks. The polite thing is to say 'you're welcome'." Barbara replied.

"You're welcome."

"See was that so—"

"Barbara, get on the line to the mansion."

"What's the situation?" Barbara asked.

"Alarm just went off in the car. We have an intruder."

"So? Can't the defenses handle an intruder?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather Victor doesn't freeze them solid before Alfred can begin questioning."

"Oh. That's a pretty good point actually. I'm on it."

* * *

"Terribly sorry sir." Alfred said, handing a shaking Angel a cup, "Earl Grey, as you like it."

"T-thank you." Angel replied, shivering as he sipped.

"I can't apologize enough." Another man, this one clad in armor, his amazingly pale face sheathed in a clear glass helmet.

"I'd accept it if you d-didn't sound so insincere." Angel chattered, "I have no body heat you know? It's going to take hours for all of my blood to thaw out."

"That's what makes Victor's weapons so formidable against vampires." Batman said stepping out of the shadows, taking another cup from Alfred, "Thank you Alfred."

"Master Bruce." Alfred nodded.

"Angel."

"Bruce."

The two men said nothing and locked eyes.

"It's been a while." Angel said.

"Yes. It has." Batman replied, pulling his cowl back.

"And they say I'm cold." Victor muttered.

Alfred broke the ice as it were, "Sir, if I might explain—"

"You got down into the Cave just as Angel was getting frozen solid by Victor's freeze ray, recognized Angel, and had Victor heft him to the physical therapy pool and unthaw him. Then you made tea." Batman replied.

"Astute sir. Ever the consummate detective." Alfred replied.

"That doesn't answer the why though." Batman said.

"The why?" Victor asked.

"Why I'm here." Angel replied, sitting his tea down.

"No." Batman said, "I'm telling you now. No."

"I haven't even asked yet." Angel said.

"I'm not joining your little revolution." Batman stated, "I saw the news about the Crypt. I see the news about everything. I'm not joining up with a group of super powered amateurs you somehow broke out of prison. My war is more covert. I need corruption around me to protect me and my people. I need cover of darkness. Hawaii is out of the question then."

"Yeah well, that's not what I was going to ask." Angel sighed.

"….That's different then. What do you want?" Batman asked.

"Revenge."

Some time later.

"Is that a new car?" Angel asked.

"One of them, yes. The old one was blown up, but I'm trying to piece it back together. It's not easy. My time gets too divided." Batman replied.

"Yeah. It definitely looks like you have a handful." Angel said, staring down into the bowels of the cave from their roost, "You got what? Twenty, thirty tents down there?"

"Orphans, undesirables, mostly gang members I'm training to fight back against the demons. The majority aren't ready." Batman explained.

"Those two seem pretty good." Angel nodded at two kids sparring for a crowd of teenagers.

To call one of them a kid would probably be a bit of a putdown. He was in his twenties and almost as tall as either Angel or Batman, but much more lightly built. He had the build of an acrobat. The other was a boy who seemed just a touch over 14, who despite his smallness was handling himself admirably against his larger sparring partner.

"Dick and Tim. My best students. They must have only just gotten back. I had them acquire another undesirable." Batman said, "We're full of undesirables. Like Victor Fries."

"Freeze? Fitting name. What's his deal?" Angel asked.

"Lab accident that rendered his body vulnerable to temperatures above freezing. Lost his wife. Claims his lack of emotions come from his accident whereas I know he's just shutting himself off from them as a defense mechanism. Excellent scientist in the field of cryonics." Batman explained.

"I asked for his deal not the information on the back of his trading card." Angel replied.

"….Wonderful ballroom dancer." Batman said.

"Heck of a freeze gun too. He'd be useful." Angel said.

"I can't spare any of my people. And I wouldn't for what you propose." Batman said.

"Bruce, they're evil. The Six are evil people." Angel retorted.

"They're still people. Even if they happen to be monsters, at their core they're still people. And I don't kill people." Batman replied.

"Just vampires huh?" Angel said, "Because they're not technically alive. Is that how it works?"

"That's exactly it. I'm sorry if that offends you, but that's how I feel." Batman said.

"Evil is evil, Bruce. They deserve to die." Angel said.

"Awfully bloodthirsty of you."

"Hardy har har."

"You know what I meant." Batman said, "I'm not a killer and neither are my people. We don't kill humans, even if they do deserve to die."

"It isn't like I enjoy it. If I could I'd rather not kill anyone. But some people deserve to die for the things they do. Like killing my friends. These were people I lived with and fought at the side of. Professor Walsh, Dr. Angleman, Cain, a seventeen year old kid named Warren and more; they didn't deserve to die. The Six do." Angel argued.

"What do you think vengeance will accomplish?" Batman asked.

"You tell me." Angel replied.

Batman winced.

"Low blow. I'm sorry." Angel sighed, "I can't do this alone Bruce. We both know that."

"It took a long time for me to trust you. Even when you helped train me. Even now, after you telling me this, I have hard time doing it. My people don't kill. I don't kill. If you go through with this, you'll die." Batman said.

"Vampire. Already dead." Angel replied.

"No, you're not like the rest. There are a good many of you out there that are the exception to the rule. They're few and far between but they're there. Still, I can't help you." Batman explained.

Angel's head lowered.

"But I know some people who can." Batman replied, "They owe me. Just as I owe you. Our codes are different Angel. I'll never reconcile that. But I can't let you get yourself killed either. That'd be a waste."

"Thank you Bruce." Angel said.

"Don't thank me and don't ask me for anything like this again. I'm not responsible for how this game is played, but I can give you the right players. One in particular could be very interested if I have all the facts straight." Batman said, "Just so you know…..they're not exactly big on team work."

* * *

"Come on you cockaroaches! You ain't never seen a bad guy like this!"

Tony Montana was never one for subtlety. He lived life to the limit. His reckless abandon caused many problems for himself over the years. For instance, his death. However, shortly after being shot down in his mansion he reawakened an Immortal. And that's when the fun really started.

All those miserable bastards who had been sent to kill him paid with their lives, and with torture. He practically took over the coke trade in the Gulf of Mexico, growing more and more brash and more reckless to boot. Oddly enough, his recklessness actually made his business soar. No one fucked with him. Nobody. Even the vampires respected his lack of impulse control.

He seized his native Cuba with balls, brute force, and favors he had acquired and basically made it his private little empire, moving most of the coke trade there. He ran it with an iron fist and his paranoia made him keep an eye on everyone and everything.

To restate it, NOBODY FUCKED WITH TONY MONTANA!

Until tonight.

He had been on the road, with his personal entourage no less, when the explosions rang out. In his paranoid, coked out mind the first thing he thought of was the ghosts of all the men he killed rising from the grave to take vengeance. That was silly (but possible) and he actually panicked. He leapt from his protected limo (with a gun) and ran for the tree line, taking bullets as he went. But Tony was immortal (and extremely high) so this was little more than a trifle for him.

After a few moments (and explosions) later, he stopped and growled. Run? Run?! Why the hell was he running?! He was TONY MONTANA! And he had an AK-47 in his hands. Who the hell would fuck with him?! NOBODY!

He stalked back towards the road and found his cars destroyed and burning, and his men dead. That got him angry, so he began to bellow and fire into the air wildly.

"COME ON YOU PUSSIES! Come out to the bad guy! I want a line right up in front of me so I can fucking shoot you all in a row! Do you hear me?!" Tony shouted, accentuating the roars of rage with machine gun fire.

"I hear you."

Tony heard the voice and knew who it was. The voice was so cold, so dark, it could only be….Death himself.

And Death strode out of the smoke. Death was tall, taller than Tony by far. Death wore a long black coat. And Death wore his standard on his chest: a large white skull.

"You, you're gonna fucking get it now! You couldn't take me twenty years ago, cocksucker, so you ain't gonna now!" Tony bellowed.

Death just stared at Tony dispassionately.

"You're shit, Montana. You know that? You're shit that preys on weakness. You're shit that murders." Death said.

"FUCK YOU!" Tony said, aiming his gun.

"You're also shit that's so high you didn't realize you ran out of bullets two minutes ago." Death replied.

Tony threw down the gun with a sneer.

"So what you gonna do? Huh?! Come on you pussy. Try and take me." Tony said, pulling a switchblade, "Come on Grim Reaper, you just fucking try!"

Death scoffed.

"Typical. Bring a knife to a grenade fight."

Tony felt the shrapnel tear into him and he screamed. He was still alive (being immortal) but all the coke in the world couldn't block out the pain. He clutched for a leg that was no longer there and groaned. He tried to find the words but found he couldn't speak. Death squatted next to him.

"Bet that hurts. Being Immortal isn't exactly fun sometimes is it?" Death whispered, as his unsheathed a machete, "But don't worry. You're going to die in just a minute. Though before you do, I want to clear something up for you. I'm not the Grim Reaper."

The machete was lifted high.

"You can call me the Punisher."

And after the swing, it was all over.

"Easy enough." Frank Castle, the Punisher said to himself, "Land mines did their job for the cars. His men were pathetically trained. Montana himself was too high to be much of a threat."

The GPS started to go off.

"End War Journal Entry." Frank said, leaning back and answering the GPS phone, "I'm ten miles from the main land, Micro. Quit mothering—oh. You. Great. How'd you get this number? Uh huh. Uh huh. Take down the Six huh? You finally grow a pair Bats? Didn't think so. Yeah, yeah I'll do it. I've been itching to for years. You just tell the boy scouts you got lined up for this to stay out of my way. I'll be in New York in twenty four hours. And don't call me again."

Frank sat in the bowels of the boat and cupped his chin.

"New War Journal Entry…"

* * *

"OH GOD! IT HURTS SO MUCH! AAAAAAAAIEEEE! AAAAAAAAAAIEEE!" Stuntman Mike screamed as his arm broke.

"Hurts huh? Good." The huge man said as he casually broke Mike's other arm.

"PLEASE STOP! AAAAAAAAIEEE!" Mike screamed.

"Well, I'd love to. But uh, you been stalkin' my girls. And that kinda crap don't fly around here." The huge man said, smoking a cigarette, "And quit your cryin'. You're just lucky I got to you before the girls in Old Town did."

Mike kept screaming and Marv kept breaking things and smoking. The big man smirked and flipped his cigarette away, his eyes locking on something.

"Gotta say though…..that is one damn fine lookin' car ya got there."

A few minutes later, Marv had a vintage 1970 Dodge Challenger. And Stuntman Mike? Well he was run over by it. Repeatedly. All in all, a good night for Marv. It wasn't always like this though.

Time used to be that Marv was just another big lug with a bad face in a town full of big lugs and bad faces. He did time in prison, got into scrapes with Guardsman and vampires on the outside, and could never get a woman to look his way. Until Goldie that was. Goldie…the perfect woman….the goddess. She smelled the way angels ought to smell. Then she was gone.

That sent Marv on a mission to find the rat bastard responsible for her dying. Days, hours, and numerous injuries later Marv found him. A hermit priest living up in the woods with some psycho named Kevin watching over him. Kid seemed like a demon and damned near killed Marv just like he had Goldie (and as it turned out a lot more women too) but in the end Marv came out on top with a few scars to remember Kevin by. Then he turned himself on that old psycho priest.

And because of all this, he was hailed as a hero. Of course being a hero in a shit town like Basin City wasn't great, but he got paid off pretty well for his….good citizenship. He even bought out Kadie's Saloon. Sure he owned it, but he still let Kadie run it. He just got all the free booze he could ask for and would take care of any jokers who decided to get a little rough with the girls. What more could Marv want in life?

I mean besides a nice coat and a new car?

"Goldie." Marv said, pulling into the parking lot behind Kadie's.

Despite single handedly solving one of the biggest cases in Sin City's history by himself, Marv never really felt resolved about Goldie. Something was off about it. Something just didn't feel right. I mean for an old hermit psycho, that Rourke jerk had a pretty nice set up on that farm. Weird that nobody touched him despite the fact he was a practicing Catholic too. Its little things like that that made him do some checking whenever he had the time. Its little things like that that made him call in favors from friends. Even when they came from out of town, like that guy in the bat long johns.

"Shots and beer, Shelley. Keep 'em coming too." Marv told the blonde waitress as he walked in.

"Sure thing boss."

"And don't call me boss." Marv sighed, "I ain't no boss. I ain't even a sir."

Marv sat back in his favorite seat and looked up at the stage.

"That Mike guy's taken care of." He said.

"Thanks boss." Nancy said, smiling down as she danced.

"Ah for the love of…..next person who calls me boss gets a fat lip, ya hear me?" Marv sighed again.

Nancy's bra hit him in the face.

"Course I could make an exception for you babe." Marv chuckled, "Hartigan better be treatin' you right honey, or I'm just liable to take his job."

Nancy just grinned and kept dancing.

"Marv."

"I'm busy right now." Marv waved off whoever it was that was bothering him.

"It's important."

"Ah sweet mother of mercy, what is it Dwight?" Marv growled as he turned.

Dwight just put his hands together and made the shape of a bat.

"Roof then?" Marv asked.

"Yep." Dwight replied.

A few minutes later, the two men stood on the roof of the saloon. Marv and Dwight both lit up.

"So?" Marv asked.

"Got a call earlier. It was the Bat. He needs you in New York within the next day or so." Dwight explained, "You know the Six? He says he's got a friend who needs some bodies to take them out."

"So he's callin' me?" Marv asked, "Shit, I may be a big tough S.O.B. but I ain't that tough. Any one of those hopped up bozos could probably kill me if they really wanted to. What the hell good am I gonna be?"

"He faxed me some stuff too. Stuff he'd just uncovered about a day or so ago before getting …well, caught up in a kidnapping." Dwight said, pulling a manila folder from his coat, "He said it was ironic in a way. Like synchronicity."

"Synchro-whatsis?" Marv asked, taking the folder.

"A connected feel to the universe at large. Order and all that. Like the time that cop's badge stopped that bullet those Micks shot at me. Right place, right time." Dwight replied, "It's about Goldie."

Marv froze. To Dwight's mind, the big bruiser looked anxious maybe even scared to open the folder. Slowly, very slowly, Marv opened the folder and pulled out the papers and photos. He examined them for a moment and Dwight saw rage slowly build on Marv's face.

"You got the address where Bats' people are gonna meet?" Marv asked, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah. Right here." Dwight said, handing it to Marv.

"Good. Watch this place for a few days. And make sure my Ma is alright." Marv said, walking to the edge of the roof.

"You're going?" Dwight asked.

"You're damn right I am. I loved that woman. And the hell I'm gonna send that bastard to is gonna look like heaven after I'm done with him." Marv said, leaping off the side and landing on a car's roof, smashing all the windows out.

Then he calmly walked to his new Dodge Challenger and sped out faster than any car Dwight had ever seen move.

Dwight whistled and looked down at the crumpled up photo of Goldie being held down on a bed by one of the Six. He'd really hate to be in Harry Osborn's shoes right about now.

* * *

Angel stood in the warehouse. He'd been dropped off here in the Bat-Wing late last night by Mr. Freeze (as he called him). He went out, bought some O-Pos at a Blood Bank just before sun up, ate, and went to bed. Then he woke up about ten minutes ago. He'd heard tread on the roof. Very light tread, but it was there. So he stood in the shadows and waited. He didn't know if it was one the allies Batman had set up for him, or if the Six had gotten wind of him being in New York or some demon that was wanting to squat here.

"Hey." A voice said behind him.

Angel spun quickly and delivered a backhand to the form hanging upside down behind him. It was blocked, but just barely.

"Whoa! Didn't mean to scare you." The newcomer said, begging off as he flipped to the ground.

"You didn't. I heard your breathing." Angel said.

"So you just stood there while I lowered down behind you?" the newcomer asked.

"Just drawing you into a false sense of security in case you were going to attack." Angel replied, "My question is how did you even see me? I blend in pretty well with the shadows."

"Oh. That. Well, I don't really see much of anything to be honest." The newcomer replied, "Daredevil. I take it you're Angel?"

Angel shook his hand.

"Yeah. Batman send you?" Angel asked.

Daredevil nodded.

"Yeah. He said you may need some help. And he and I have teamed up on occasion. I figured what the hey?" Daredevil explained.

Angel regarded the red costume and mask Daredevil wore. Even the tiny horns on top of the mask.

"Seems like those outfits are getting trendy. Maybe I should pick up one." Angel said.

"Naw. All that gel in your hair would give you mask head." Daredevil said, "You even know what they put in that stuff?"

"How did you—ah I get it. You don't see much, you can smell my hair gel; you're blind." Angel replied.

"You'd be surprised how many people don't put that together." Daredevil smirked, "Kind of like how you're a vampire I guess."

"You figured that out by my lack of a heart beat or my smell?" Angel asked.

"No. Batman told me you were. And don't worry. He mentioned the soul part too."

"So tell me…its more than just you and me right?" Angel questioned.

"Yeah don't worry. Got five more people signing on for this. Still we're kind of handicapped, pardon the pun." Daredevil explained.

"How's that?" Angel asked.

"Power for starters. Everybody coming is more or less human. Now the Six aren't people to trifle with. The only one of them that's even remotely human is Bullseye, and he's pretty lethal. I've got scars." Daredevil replied.

"Yeah. I know first hand he's not easy, but he's going down. He killed some friends of mine." Angel said.

"So I heard. He killed an old girlfriend of mine." Daredevil stated, "She got better though."

"So what's after the power handicap?" Angel asked.

"Well…see we're technically only going to be five. One of the guys Bats called isn't exactly known for being in the public eye. I don't want to name names here….mainly because when Castle shows up it wouldn't be a good idea to mention this guy's name."

"Why's that?"

"He's had run-ins with another guy of the same name. Still, Castle's….intense…so lets leave it at that." Daredevil said.

"So this sixth man of ours isn't going to show?" Angel asked.

"Not directly. Way Bats sounded, he was disgusted to even be working with the guy. But he says in the end its Marv's call." Daredevil replied.

"Castle…Marv….hmmm…what's the woman's name?" Angel asked.

"Oh you noticed her too?"

"Yep." Angel said thumbing to the shadows.

"She's not a natural blonde." Daredevil replied.

"I thought I smelled that too." Angel said.

"Funny. Real funny. You're a riot D.D. You and your buddy." A tall blonde said exiting the shadows.

"Bea. Long time no see….boy I am funny." Daredevil said.

"Don't let the sense of humor fool you." The woman, Bea, said "He's just as dour and broody as I imagine you are."

"How can you tell?" Angel asked.

"It's the coat. Black Mamba." The woman said, offering her hand.

"Angel."

"Pretty. A little girly, but pretty." Bea replied.

"Thanks." Angel sighed.

"Oh, almost forgot. D.D.? Bill says Elektra's getting back into the swing of things. He says Pai Mei's getting her into fighting shape again." Bea said with a grin.

"Dang…fate worse than death. I hope Stick is refereeing that." Daredevil replied.

"You hear that?" Angel asked.

"Nope." Said Bea.

"I do. Was just wondering when you were gonna bring it up." Daredevil smirked.

"What am I supposed to be hearing?" Bea asked.

A few seconds later there was an engine roaring and a screech of tires.

"Oh that. With us?" Bea asked.

"Sounds like Marv." Daredevil replied.

Marv got out of his car and lit up. New York was a fine town. First trip here, but still from what he saw it was nice. Nothing like a nice getaway from that hell hole where he was from. Maybe he'd go down to Coney Island after all this. Ride the rides, see the sights, fight some punk gang called the Warriors. Should be fun.

"Got a light?"

Marv turned and tossed a cigarette at the voice behind him.

"Sure do. Have a cig while you're at it." Marv said.

A hand caught the cigarette, and Marv flipped his zippo to Frank Castle.

"Been a while." The Punisher said.

"Yeah. That it has. How long you been here?" Marv asked.

"Five hours. Van's parked around the corner." Castle replied, lighting up, "You know, I thought I quit this years ago. But every now and then I get a craving."

"Hell, smoke 'em if ya got em. Too many damned ways to die in this Godforsaken world, may as well choose how." Marv said.

Castle made no reply.

"So…wanna go in?" Marv asked.

Castle tossed the cigarette down and nodded.

"Heh. Always liked you Frank. Best damned C.O. I ever had." Marv laughed.

Moments later, everyone had gathered in the warehouse. Introductions were made to those who hadn't met. Small talk was exchanged. Soon enough though, it was time to get down to business.

"Alright….we all know why we're here: The Six." Angel said, "They need to go down and they need to go down hard. Individually though, we couldn't get to them."

"I'll say. Bill's lost a few of his best girls to hits on them." Bea said.

Castle glared at her and mumbled something about scumbag assassins under his breath.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Bea replied.

Angel sighed and began to speak again

"I'm guessing from the hostility in the room, we're not all in this for the same reasons. Vengeance, pay—"

"Punishment." Castle said, "Or maybe doin' a good deed so we get into Heaven one day like the altar boy over there."

Daredevil didn't say a word. He expected that of Castle.

"--BUT…we're all in agreement here. The Six are a big problem that needs solved. We need to divide and conquer. That's Batman's plan and I agree. Together they're just too powerful, but separated we may get lucky." Angel explained, "Devil?"

Daredevil began to pass out files.

"Bats put some planning into this based on intel on the Six. He found the best probable solutions to taking them out." Daredevil explained, "And he chose which members of…. And I use this term loosely…the team would be best suited for each mission."

Castle thumbed through his file and sighed.

"Looks like I'm stuck with the altar boy." He grumbled.

"Yeah. Trust me. Dream come true for me too Frank." Daredevil replied.

"Divide and conquer. Six of us were chosen to take out the Six. We put everything else aside…grudges…disagreements….our methods….and we do the job." Angel said.

"Yeah. One question." Marv said, actually raising his hand.

"Yes?" Angel asked.

"So uh….six on six right? Well uh….I never was too good at math, but I'm countin' five of us." Marv said.

"We have a sixth member, Marv, but they won't be joining us for the actual combat." Daredevil explained.

"Great. As if we didn't have a tactical disadvantage before." Castle fumed, "Now we're down a man."

"Or woman." Bea smiled.

"….now we're down a MAN." Castle gritted his teeth.

"Well, if you want to know…its someone you'd kill on principle Frank." Daredevil said, "But Marv here…he might think it's like Christmas after he turns the Hobgoblin over to them."

"And why the hell would I do that?! That piss ant punk killed Goldie. Why would I let anybody else have a crack at him?" Marv demanded angrily.

Daredevil just whispered a name in his ear in reply.

Marv's eyes went wide for a moment, before narrowing, a grin appearing on his disfigured face.

"Heh. Heh heh heh. That's good. That's REAL good." Marv said, "But I get my shots in first."

"I'm all for that." Angel said, "Considering Bullseye is mine."

Angel looked the room over. They were misfits alright. A crew as motley as the ones he was with back in California. They'd do just fine.

"Alright…here's the plan." Angel began, "Every evening, the Osborns are home at their townhouse by eight. That's Norman and Harry. Venom on the other hand, generally says at OsCorp to help Ock with his experiments and the general running of the science division. Little psycho is apparently a science whiz. Bullseye tends to go out drinking unless he's needed. I've got a list of pubs he frequents, and I'm going to hit them all.

Now tomorrow is a Monday…and from what I hear, little Harry's a bit of a pro wrestling enthusiast. And wouldn't you know…RAW's at the Garden tomorrow. That separates Norman and Harry, from each other and their gear. Without that, they're just superstrong. Of course whenever one of them goes out into public, Bane is right there beside them.

Now its time to get to the good part. Castle…you and Daredevil are hitting OsCorp tomorrow. You're going to hit it hard around ten p.m. Harry will be at the garden and Norman at home. Of course Harry will be on his way back to the suite just a little before ten. Seems the only thing he likes more than wrestling, is women. Separate him from Bane. Suggest to Harry that Bane take the night off. We need that musclehead to go to OsCorp as soon as the call is made."

"I'll do my best there." Bea smirked.

"Pick up a red wig. Harry digs redheads." Angel said, "Now…when Castle and Daredevil hit OsCorp, the bigwigs are going to be called in. That means both Osborns, Bullseye, and Bane. Bullseye won't be able to make it, given as he'll be fighting for his miserable little life. Neither will the Osborns. They'll be too busy with Mamba…and Marv. Mamba, I have no doubt will be able to get in with Harry….but Marv…can you—"

"Climb up the buildin' if I have to." Marv nodded.

"Alright. That leaves Bane running back to OsCorp." Angel said.

"Leaves three for me and the altar boy." Castle said, "Not to mention the loads of rent-a-cops or the Guardsman being called in."

"Well, the Six get priority as it's their base of operations. Besides I hear you're pretty heavily armed." Angel said.

"That I am." Castle replied.

"Little piece of advice. A friend of mine once told me that Venom really hates fire." Angel smirked.

"I got something for that." Castle coldly replied.

"And Ock is mine. Bats sent a package with Angel…something he wants me to try out on old eight arms. Should make him a moot point." Daredevil said.

"One more thing…this isn't going to be a fair fight. Let's not act like it is." Angel explained, "This isn't even a fight. It's a hit…an assassination. There are no heroes here. Tomorrow, it's kill or be killed. If any of you want to walk out now, I'll understand."

Silence in the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAAH!" Marv laughed as he lit up a cigarette, "This is gonna be the best damned time I've had in a loooooooong time. Wouldn't miss it. Especially for the chance at getting the son of a bitch who did in my Goldie."

"I'm in. You wouldn't believe how many zeroes are going to be on my check for this." Bea smiled.

"I owe Bats. You don't let the Bat down." Daredevil added.

"And you Castle?" Angel asked.

Frank Castle simply cocked a handgun.

"Alright then." Angel said, "We've got work to do."


	17. Best Served Cold Pt2

Well, here's the next chapter of Revenge. Also the last chapter of Revenge, before we embark on a new story arc. Hopefully, you'll enjoy. Had ideas where I wanted this chapter to go and for the most part I think I fufilled those, but hey, a few things I surprised myself with when i wrote this. Enjoy

* * *

"I JUST WANNA BE, WANNA BE LOVED!"

Fireworks erupted and rang out all over Madison Square Garden, or as some in the business called it, the Mecca. The show was about to go on, something Harry Osborn couldn't wait for. He was an avid fan of the 'sport', no matter how many times Peter made fun of him for it. Whenever Pete did that though, Harry just reminded him of how Peter tried to be a wrestler when he got his powers. That always shut the squirt up.

"Think it'll be any good tonight?" Harry said to the colossus next to him.

Bane just growled, or maybe grumbled. It was hard to tell.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know. You could beat any of these guys."

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Monday Night Raw! I'm your host, Good Ole' J.R.!" an older cowboy with just a hint of fang coming from behind his lips said.

"And I'm Chucky…THE KILLER DOLL AND I DIG IT!" a beaten up redheaded doll in a booster seat sitting next to J.R. at the announce booth said.

"We've got a heck of a show for you tonight folks!" J.R. said, showing a bit more fang.

"Yeah, be sure to keep it tuned in cause tonight, I'm gonna take on Hornswoggle….IN THAT VERY RING! And we're gonna see if Irish eyes can smile when they've been cut out!" Chucky grinned, holding a rather large butcher knife, before cackling manically.

Just then a heavy guitar riff hit and a raspy voice came over the P.A. system as fans began to cheer wildly.

"Behold the King………THE KING OF KINGS!"

"By God! We're gonna start tonight with a visit from the world champion, Jarko "The Game" Grimwood!" J.R. shouted.

"Think he's had the belt too long?" Harry asked Bane.

"Long." Bane replied.

"Ten bucks says that Jacob Goodnight roasts his ass tonight…..HELLO." the younger Osborn said, his train of thought interrupted.

Tall, long legs, skimpy outfit, giggling like a bimbo, and red hair. All that and just a few seats down from him. Probably one of the groupies, or ring rats as they were called. Too bad, because Harry had dibs on redheads. Kind of his thing since Pete stole the one he wanted.

When the tall redhead looked over at him and smiled, putting a finger to her lips like a schoolgirl, Harry decided he could just tune in next week to find out what happened.

"Bane?" Harry said, "Get the car."

"Car." Bane monotoned, before cocking his head as Harry looked at the redhead.

"What?" Harry asked.

Bane examined Harry's proposed conquest. Tall, redhead, slightly long nose.

"Déjà vu." Bane said, before getting up.

Harry shrugged. Before he knew it, the redhead was in Bane's seat.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." Harry grinned.

"What ya lookin' at?" the redhead asked.

"What I don't see." Harry replied, licking his lips.

"You're funny." She said.

"So I'm told. You wanna get out of here….say go back to my place. I have a penthouse." Harry suggested.

"Oh, I always wanted to pose for Penthouse." The redhead fired back.

Cute and stupid. That's just how Harry liked 'em.

It was ironic, because that's exactly what Black Mamba was thinking about in regards to Harry. That and those extra zeroes on her paycheck better be worth it.

* * *

"Eight ball. Corner pocket. Endgame." Bullseye chuckled as he won another game of pool.

"AH MAN!" the big vampire he was playing shouted in frustration.

"Ya know, Lily, for such a big guy, your boyfriend is kind of a little bitch." Another vampire, in a finely tailored suit said as he sipped his A-Neg.

The petite redheaded vampire (clad in all leather of course) merely sighed and looked at her nails/claws.

"Boooooored now." She pouted.

"Hey Marshall, she's bored. Might wanna take her back to your place and give her a good….oh wait…yeah…no manhood. Sorry." The vampire in the suit grinned.

Marshall, the large vampire, growled and went into his game face.

"One more crack and I tear your head off your shoulders, Barney." Marshall warned.

"Ooooh. More like it." Lily said, licking her teeth.

"Or you might just slap me like a big girly man." Barney, the vampire in the suit, laughed.

"Hey." Bullseye said to Marshall, "Pay up."

"Hold on a second, little man." Marshall growled.

Bullseye laughed.

"Watch who you're callin' little now." Bullseye said, "Gotta remember who it is you're talkin' to. I never miss. Especially not this close, with a wooden pool cue."

Marshall's frustration subsided quickly and he became meek again. Which of course made Lily roll her eyes and wander off.

"What was it again? One fifty?" Marshall asked.

"Two Fifty." Bullseye said.

"Ah come on man, that's part of my rent. You know how hard it is to get a good apartment in this town….especially when jackass over there killed my roommate?" Marshall asked.

"High five." Barney laughed.

"Pay up or it's three." Bullseye scowled.

Marshall sighed and dug into his wallet and handed over the cash grumbling about how he'd never graduate law school and work for Wolfram and Hart at this rate.

"Fear not, my oafish friend. I'll win your money back. Double or nothing." Barney said, leaping up.

"I don't have double if you lose! And you will!" Marshall exclaimed.

"I do." Barney said.

"…What do you do anyway?" Marshall asked.

"Lily." Barney smirked.

"Hey!" Marshall shrieked.

"What? Not my fault she's a succu-hoe. Away cuckold!" Barney said, before grabbing Marshall's cue and pointing at Bullseye, "As I told a good friend of mine, before I tossed him out into the daylight: Suit up."

Bullseye just laughed.

"You're a crazy son of a whore, but I think I like you." Bullseye said.

At the bar, Lily was trying to find something more fun than some stupid game that boys played. Maybe some torture….or sex….or both. And she spotted exactly what she wanted. So she did what she always did to get her way….she threw herself at whatever it was.

"Puppy, puppy, play now?" Lily asked.

Angel simply drank from his mug and looked over at her.

"No." he said, "You look WAY too much like someone I know for that to happen."

"I could be her." Lily said, nibbling his ear, "I could be with her too."

"Tempting, but again no." Angel replied.

"Why not? I'm a fun ride." Lily said.

"How old are you? What? Twenty six? Twenty seven?" Angel asked.

"Could be jailbait if that gets your rocks off." Lily cooed, "Come on, I could teach puppy some tricks."

"Last woman I was with had almost four hundred years of experience. And she was a hooker before that." Angel said, "So…doubting it."

"Your loss." Lily said wandering off to find another John.

Angel shook his head and wondered if Willow had an older, skanky, vampire sister she didn't know about. Then he took another drink, looking in the mirror behind the bar. He saw Bullseye laughing and playing pool against seemingly no one.

"Laugh it up, while you can." Angel growled.

* * *

Like I said. It's a nice city. Might have to see the sights after I'm done here. Business first though. Heh…I can see the Empire State Building. Makes me wonder what all those people were thinkin' when that big monkey fell off there way back when. That woulda been somethin' to see.

Course so's Bea's sword that I had to lug up here. Real nice. Doesn't hold a candle to Gladys mind ya, but if I was some sort of samurai or ninja or whatever, I think I'd be usin' somethin' like this.

Wonder if I can get a decent smoke after I get to the top. Wind makes it hard all the way up here. Shoulda never made that crack about climbin' a building if I had to. Payback's a bitch.

Speaking of payback, lookin' down I could swear I see good ol' Black Mamba getting' out of the limo with that lousy crumb bum. Well you just wait Harry boy. Once I get my mitts on you, you're gonna wish you were never born. And when the other guy gets his turn, well….you're gonna wish you never existed.

Hell will seem like Heaven once we're done.

Looks like the big lug's gettin' sent off. Good. One less freak to deal with, though I gotta admit, I'd kinda like to see if I could take him. Must be the gladiator in me as my buddy Dwight says.

Wonder if I could spit and hit good ol' Harry right on the head. I'd like to. Just to see if I could. But I better not. Gotta save what water I got. Cause it's still a long way to top. I'll be hurtin' tomorrow. None of that matters though. Nothing matters except you, Goldie. Not a damn thing but you.

And I swear they're gonna find out just how much I loved you. And they're gonna scream.

See ya at the top kid.

* * *

War Journal, New Entry.

Well, here I am. Not dead yet. Then again that doesn't matter. If I die, I die. I've long since resigned myself to that. And if I don't, well, a few less scumbags walking around breathing.

I'm sitting outside of Oscorp in my van, waiting. There's the fear. It always comes before one of these. I wouldn't be human if I wasn't afraid. I'm no John Wayne. But soon enough, the fear starts to subside and I can breathe again. That's when IT comes.

I don't really write about IT often. I'm not sure how to write about IT. IT isn't rage. IT isn't madness. IT isn't anything like that. I'm thinking the closest thing I could call IT would be maybe desperation. Desperation so strong that IT pushes you further than you thought you could go.

I always feel IT before I punish.

First time I felt IT was way back in the jungle. Jungle Hell.

I'd been bred to fight. That's what dad always told me. I figure he was right. I didn't want the war to end. Some friggin' insurrectionists out in Jungle Hell wanting some half assed 'Republic for the People'. You really think the Main Man would've gone for that? All it did was make old Fang Face decide that these commies had to be put down and put down hard.

Can't disagree with that even now. There'd be no People's Republic even if those panjama wearing assholes had won. Human nature says it won't work Human nature says that the strong survive and that the weak get broken. Besides, you'd be trading one evil empire for another one. I figure we got enough evil running around as it is. If I still believed in Him, I'd say shoot them all and let God sort them out. But I started to doubt His existence back in country after all the shit I saw there. Then I ruled it out entirely when Maria and the kids died.

Back on subject, the day IT had shown up.

I had a hell of a unit back then. Marv was probably the best man bred to wage war I'd ever met, after me that is. There was Braddock. Didn't much care for him. Stripped of his rank for showing mercy on some of the enemy. They were the enemy damn it. Mercy's too good. Still, the man could fight. There was Riggs. Guy had some balls and his hands alone were pretty damn lethal. Rhodes was a damn good pilot and probably the funniest S.O.B. I ever met. And there was Rambo. That bastard was a man that demanded respect just from how he carried himself. I gave it. Frost was a bad man himself. He'd joke that he could tear a man's heart out of his chest. I believed him. And there was Gump. Sort of the group idiot, but he was a good man who really didn't understand what he was fighting for. The guy was as gentle as a lamb, but when you provoked him, lets just say he could get nasty.

The rest sort of blend in and that's a damn sad thing to say. Its just they weren't like the rest of us. They weren't bred for war, not like us. They were good men, every man who fought and died was a good man, but they weren't like us. They wanted the war to end. The pussies.

We ran into a firefight out in the bush one day. Managed to hold them off and send them back to Uncle Ho in bodybags….well…the parts they could find anyway. Marv took a near lethal hit. That's why he's so pretty. Marv wanted to keep going on, but his wounds were too bad.

We fell back to base camp and Rhodes had to grab one the of Hueys and flew him out of there to one of the cities. Last I saw of either of them till a few years later.

Night fell, and then they fell on us. I have no idea where they came from, but they were all over us in an instant. We fought back. We fought back with guns. We fought back with mortar. We fought back with bayonets, and knives, and whatever we could find. We killed and killed and killed until we had piles upon piles of Charlie. Piles so big we could hide behind them and keep firing.

But they kept coming.

We kept killing.

Frost went down first. I still remember seeing chunks of him flying through the air. That made Riggs go crazy. The man snapped and charged Charlie, shooting wildly but still hitting every target. He got shot so many times that it didn't seem possible he could keep going, but he did. He fought till he ran out of bullets. He started tearing out throats. I still hear those crazy ass screams at night sometimes. But no matter how lethal a weapon he was, he still died.

The blank faces around me started going down. I wish I could remember some of them, but I can't. Just like I can't remember the faces of the enemy. Two armies of faceless men killing one another. Imagine that.

Night stretched into morning. Braddock died pretty soon after sunrise. Went down trying to save one of those faceless G.I.s who lost his legs. Almost got him to safety to when the grenade went off.

It was a hot damn day and more and more of Charlie kept showing up. Sweltering heat, ringing in my ears, sweat, blood, piss, shit, and a million more things as we kept fighting. Felt like I was gonna have a heart attack.

I actually cried when Gump died. Poor bastard didn't even know he was dying. I had to snap out of it pretty quickly though. Plenty of time for mourning later.

They kept coming, but they kept coming in lesser numbers now. We were finally starting to whittle them down. But it was hopeless. By now it was just me and Rambo. We were all that was left and we were outnumbered a hundred to one or more.

That's when I heard IT. And I could tell Rambo heard IT too. It wasn't exactly like hearing. It was more like feeling. But we heard IT speak. IT told us to kill. To give ourselves to IT, no matter the price we'd have to pay later. IT changed us. We were soldiers, we were bred for war, we would fight to the end, and we'd pay whatever price we had to for IT. IT goaded us on, IT made us more than men, IT made us gods of war, IT made us war itself. IT made us Born Again.

Relief came in around Two P.M. Course by then it was over. All that was left was smoke, and the dead, and the two of us. Two born again soldiers that told whatever IT was that we'd pay the price to go on breathing.

I asked Rambo a little while later about IT. I asked him what he thought IT was. Was IT God? The Devil? Or was IT just two men desperate to live and damn all else that got in the way?

"IT was Death." He told me.

That was the last time I ever saw John Rambo. His tour was up after that. So was mine.

I went home and tried to forget IT, but I remembered IT and the price I swore I would pay as soon as I saw Maria and my little boy and girl at the airport gate.

I paid IT in time. And now I belong to IT.

What's all this got to do with the here and now? I wish I knew. All that's left of me is IT.

* * *

"Castle? You ready?"

"That time already, altar boy?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, just about. I can feel it." Daredevil replied.

"The hell you do." Castle murmured.

"What?"

"Nevermind." Castle said, "Say….did I hear you praying back there, altar boy?"

Daredevil didn't reply.

"Raised a closet Catholic too weren't you?" Castle asked.

"You already knew that." Daredevil said.

"You're wasting your time with that garbage. The invisible man in the sky doesn't exist, and He sure doesn't listen." Castle replied.

"It's okay Frank." Daredevil smirked, "He loves you anyway."

"Go to hell."

"After you."

"Been there, done that." Castle said, dropping himself into the driver seat and slamming his foot onto the pedal.

* * *

"Hmmmm." Otto Octavius mused, a metallic tendril cupping his chin, "Peter?"

Venom dropped down from the ceiling upside down.

"What?"

Otto looked to him and sighed.

"Take that ridiculous face off." Otto ordered.

The inhuman face of Venom seemed to slither back allowing a much more human face to greet Octavius.

"Better?" Venom asked.

"Much. It would seem we have a bit of a problem outside." Otto said gesturing to a security camera with one of his tentacles.

A van had just erupted through the gates and special compartments were opening on it, machine gun fire ringing out.

"Ballsy ain't they?" Venom said.

"You know what to do?" Otto asked.

The symbiote's face once again replaced that of its host.

"We've got a pretty good idea." Venom drooled.

"Fetch." Otto ordered, "Whilst I call our employer."

"Heh heh heh. Ya know, We were in the mood for brains this evening." Venom roared as he leapt out the door and crawled down the ceiling of the hallway.

"So good to know he enjoys his work." Otto said, reaching for a phone with a tendril.

* * *

"What?!" Norman Osborn screamed into the phone, "Send Peter out then and call the authorities. Hmm. Good then Otto. Call the others. Harry and I will arrive shortly."

Norman slammed the phone down in rage. Times like this was when the Goblin deep down inside came to the forefront. The murderous rage grew in him. Good. Time to satiate those morbid little desires of his. No one meddled with Norman Osborn and lived. They sure as hell didn't attack the things he had made.

Stomping down the hall, he went to Harry's room.

"Harry! Get your fool self in action!" he screamed, the insanity leaking out into his voice, "You can finish with your whore later."

There was no reply.

"HARRY! KILL THE LITTLE BITCH OR I'LL DO IT! HARRY!" Norman screamed, before smashing the door to splinters, "WHEN I TALK YOU ANSWER…curious."

"Was wondering when you'd get here." Black Mamba said, tossing her red wig to the floor.

Norman's eyes scanned the room. Harry was apparently asleep on his bed. Or to put it more accurately….

"Drugged." Norman said, "It must be a fairly strong concoction that put him under."

"Fatal to normal people." Mamba replied.

"Clever little whore aren't you?" Norman asked.

"Clever enough." Mamba stated.

"The attack….you being in here with Harry drugged….its all related." Norman said.

"No. Not at all." Mamba smirked.

"Careful….whore. I don't suffer whores lightly." Norman growled.

"I may get paid for what I do, but I'm no whore." Mamba said, "But if you want suffering…"

The tall, lithe, acrobat's body of Black Mamba leapt into action and she struck Osborn in the chest with a powerful flying kick.

He didn't budge. Osborn smacked Mamba across the face and grabbed her hair, throwing her into the hallway. She tried to mount a comeback but was again smacked, this time careening over the banister and falling down into the living room onto and through a glass table.

"Suffering eh?" Norman Osborn chuckled.

* * *

"Eight ball, side pocket." Bullseye grinned.

"You sure showed him." Marshall said triumphantly.

"You know I think I saw Lily blowing a Chaos Demon." Barney replied.

"AGAIN?! I mean…SHUT UP!" Marshall whined.

Bullseye was ready to take his shot…but stopped. His cell phone was vibrating.

"Bloody hell." Bullseye groaned as he dug into his coat and answered, "What?! You serious? Shite. Osborn'll have my head over this. Yeah try not to sound so cheerful, Ock. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Bullseye hung up his phone and looked to Barney and Marshall.

"Well, boys looks like fun time is over." Bullseye said.

"So, technically I win and you lose?" Barney asked.

"Hardly." Bullseye said, hitting the ball with his cue without even looking.

The ball rolled towards the pocket towards victory, then stopped….gripped by a hand.

"Nope. Pretty sure you lose." Angel said.

"Bloody hell." Bullseye replied.

"I'm gonna kill you now." Angel growled.

* * *

Castle fired the van's guns at all targets. He was hitting security guards and Guardsmen at all turns.

"Remind me to thank Micro for putting all this computerized crap on the van." Castle smirked.

"They're getting up." Daredevil replied in the back.

"Figures. Most personnel at a chemical plant like this would be vamps. Don't have to worry about toxic fumes leaking. Still, a few more perforations and they won't be a problem." Castle replied.

"Uh Frank?" Daredevil said.

"What?"

"You know that radar sense I've got? Where I can pretty much 'see' in any direction, even past the walls of the van?" Daredevil asked.

"What about it?" Castle replied.

"Incoming, from above." Daredevil warned.

A loud thud later, something was atop the van. And then Venom's head peered in at Castle's through the windshield.

"Oooh. Crunchy on the outside, chewy on the inside." Venom grinned, his tongue lapping at the windshield.

"Served up with a side of electrocuted idiot." Castle spat as he hit a button on the dash.

The metal structure of the van lit up, as thousands of volts of electricity passed through it and through Venom. The creature howled as parts of his symbiote seemed to tendril out and recoil in pain.

"MMMMMMMMM feels nice!" Venom hissed, backflipping off the hood of the van and gripping the bottom, "Now let's have some eggs that are sunny side up."

With his immense strength Venom flipped the van onto its side and cackled, his tongue wildly waving in the air.

"You okay, altar boy?" Castle asked.

"I think so. Covered in ordinance."

"Just don't set it off." Castle growled.

Venom's fist hit the windshield, making it crack and spider-web.

"Shit. He's already starting to get through the bullet proof glass. We're down and out, altar boy." Castle said.

"Can you open the back doors?" Daredevil asked.

"Yeah."

"Do it. I'm gonna have a word or two with Mr. Venom." Daredevil replied.

"That's crazy!" Castle shouted.

"Or fearless. Take your pick." Daredevil said.

"Your funeral." Castle said, hitting the dash and making the back doors fly open.

"Let's hope not." Daredevil said, leaping out of the van and flipping up atop it, "Hey!"

Venom's head shot up, and was immediately hit with a Billy club.

"Made you look." Daredevil smiled.

"Make you die!" Venom said leaping.

Daredevil flipped backwards, slamming two feet into Venom's face. It felt like kicking a brick wall.

"Is that all you've got?" Venom asked, walking across the side of the van towards Daredevil.

"Got a mean left look!" Daredevil shouted, smacking Venom in the chin with his fist.

"Oh please." Venom scoffed, before grabbing Daredevil's head and nonchalantly tossing him to the ground in the front of the van.

"Do you have idea how much it would take to hurt us?" Venom asked.

"How about rapid fire to the legs dumbass?" Daredevil grinned.

"What?" Venom asked quizzically.

"NOW FRANK!" Daredevil shouted.

Venom's sixth sense rang out in his head. If he had leapt away in time he would have been alright, but he had to turn and see….one of the machine guns on the side of the van facing up was still operational. And it was firing.

Venom roared in pain as bullets tore into his liquid skin. They didn't penetrate the meat of his host, but still it was painful. And the physics sent him sprawling forward, where Daredevil was waiting to jam his Billy club down the freakish monstrosity's throat. Venom choked and sputtered.

"He's all yours Castle. I'm going after Ock." Daredevil replied, sprinting across the chaotic plant.

"Gee, thanks." Castle groaned, heading to the back of his van.

He paused when he heard a powerful roar and the sounds of metal crunching. Castle saw where it came from.

Bane had hit the Hyde reservoir and was reporting for duty, tearing out of the front of the Osborn limo. He was huge. Frightening. He was roaring like the human dinosaur he was and stamping towards the plant knocking over squad cars, and batting away smaller Guardsmen as they impeded his progress.

"Come on then." Castle sneered.

Bane stomped closer and closer, occasionally slamming his fists into the cement to vent his rage. Castle merely walked out of his tipped over van and beckoned him.

"Come get some." Castle spat.

Bane was closing in, bigger and more frightening than ever, his mask tearing away showing a fearsome bottom jaw of Hyde infected teeth.

Castle kept his cool and merely lifted the RPG launcher to his shoulder.

"Smile you son of a bitch." Castle gritted his teeth as he fired.

Bane exploded into a shower of gore, one huge arm slamming down near Castle, and shrinking back to human size.

"Gotta love Jaws." Castle smirked.

A Billy club dropped to his feet. Castle turned and looked up.

"We like ours." Venom growled, hundreds of jagged fangs showing.

* * *

Black Mamba crashed into a bookcase. She rebounded and came out swinging, striking her opponent with all the power and skill she could muster. A backhand sent her to the floor again. A boot to the midsection lifted her and sent her into the couch.

"My, my, were those ribs I heard cracking?" Norman Osborn asked.

Mamba spit blood and panted in reply.

"You're certainly a silly little girl aren't you? You drug my son….but then again poor Harry was never exactly easy to dupe….and then here you are weaponless and defenseless against me." Norman laughed, grabbing her by the ankle and cracking her against the floor, "What kind of an assassin comes in unarmed against someone who's strength is dozens of times greater than her own? I could crush your skull like a grape."

Mama leapt up and sent a fist into Osborn's throat.

"No more talking." She growled, and sent several more strikes to his head, before leaping and hitting him with a spin kick.

"Akkkkk….I give you…ugh…credit there." Osborn choked out as he caught Mamba's incoming fist, "But its still not enouARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Mamba's other hand recoiled, holding Norman Osborn's right eye.

"You love hearing yourself talk don't you?" Mamba asked.

Osborn tackled her hard into his makeshift bar and put his hands around her throat, squeezing. Mamba could feel the life start to slip away from her in seconds. She struck the wild man above her in desperation, but he would not budge. He simply spat curses at her and laughed like mad…..no, he was mad. Truer words would never be spoken. Black started to close in all around her. Then she heard thunder.

Osborn shrieked in rage and released her, rolling off and leaning against the bar. Mamba just slumped to the floor.

"Ya know….it really gets my guff when guys smack around dames." Marv said, holding a smoking Gladys.

"I-I'm going to kill you." Osborn spat.

"Heh. Heard that one before." Marv said, aiming Gladys and hitting Osborn below the beltline, "Oh, was that too low?"

Osborn dropped to his knees and held himself.

"You son of a—" Osborn choked out, before getting a few trunk shots and falling over.

"Not one word about my Ma." Marv said, holstering Gladys and walking over to Mamba.

"You okay Bea?" he asked.

"Yeah…yeah….I…you bring my sword?" Black Mamba asked.

"Yep." Marv said, handing it over, "Damn fine sword ya got there."

"Thanks." Mamba said, "He's still alive."

"Huh?" Marv said, turning.

Osborn was slowly rising, foaming and bleeding from the mouth. His eye was like a coal from hell. No more talking. No more laughing. Just pure rage.

"I'll be damned. Coulda swore I hit his heart." Marv noted.

"You did. I have it from here." Mamba said, holding her Hattori Hanzo sword.

"You sure?" Marv asked.

"Yep….his son's upstairs, nice and drugged." Mamba said, stilling herself and holding her sword high staring at Osborn.

Marv looked at Mamba, then at Osborn, and slowly lit up a cigarette.

"Well, so long as you got this." Marv said before heading for the stairs.

Osborn charged Mamba. She charged him. Mamba feinted to the side and cut off Osborn's right leg at the hamstring. Osborn dropped to the floor, howling in pain and pushing himself up with his arms. Then Mamba swung again.

Osborn's head bounced a few times as it slowly stopped rolling.

Upstairs, Marv inhaled the sweetness of victory through his cigarette as he looked to the drugged form of Harry Osborn.

"Been lookin' for you for a long time, you son of a bitch."

* * *

Daredevil had fought his way past several guards, incapacitating them with lightning speed. He fought hard, he fought like the Devil himself, like his father would have wanted. One finally back fist put the last guard down and he found himself walking into Oscorp's lab. And there was Dr. Otto Octavius.

"Doctor." Daredevil nodded.

"The Daredevil. I'd heard of you. I thought you to be an urban legend." Octavius said, walking forward, his four mechanical arms waving in the air menacingly.

"Disappointed?" Daredevil asked.

"Not at all. I'd rather been hoping to pit myself against a so called 'hero' for some time, but could never seem to find the right one for me. A pity our association will be so short." Octavius said with a hint of actual regret.

"Least you're being gentlemanly about it." Daredevil said, going into a fighting stance.

"Yes, well, without conduct where would we be?" Octavius said, his arms lurking behind him, ready to strike, "Goodbye Daredevil."

Octavius smiled in triumph. And then he frowned. Then he panicked.

"Why aren't my arms working?!" he shouted.

"Oh. That. I was wondering when you'd figure that out." Daredevil smiled.

"What have you done to my arms?!" Octavius demanded.

"I've taken control of them. You see I have a friend, who's extremely good at science. He gave me this little tiara thing to put under my mask you see. Let me see if I can phrase this right….he said, that your arms ran on the interface between they and the electrical impulses in your brain. Now this little doodad he gave me, allows my radar sense to sort of override that interface." Daredevil said, smiling as he made two of Octavius's tendrils shake hands, "Basically, I have remote control of your arms."

"How dare you?!" Octavius spat.

"Daredevil remember? Anyway, you should be thankful because I'm not going to kill you. My friend, lets call him Bats, wants you to live mainly because of your impressive mental acumen. Someone as smart as you could really turn the tide in this whole revolution everyone seems to have planned." Daredevil said, "He's especially interested in your work on fusion."

"My will is absolute!" Octavius screamed.

"Please, you've never done a sit up in your life. I was trained by the best to be a warrior. Who's will do you think is stronger?" Daredevil asked, "Anyway….lets use those arms of yours to knock down a wall here and exit. Then we're gonna contact Bats and…well…that'll be that."

Octavius sighed.

"At least your compatriot in the van will die. That is something I suppose." Octavius said.

"Castle? Ah no, Castle can handle himself. He's the best man I know." Daredevil replied.

* * *

Castle slammed against his van hard.

"DAMN YOU DEVIL! WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?!" he shouted.

Venom slapped him to the ground.

"Shh. Don't be so loud. It hurts our ears." Venom said, picking up Castle and tossing him hard against the pavement.

Castle looked back to his van and shot forward towards it. A shot of webbing grabbed his ankle.

"Ah ah ah, we didn't say green light now did we?" Venom smiled.

Castle reached forward, reaching for hope.

"Come on back….we've worked up an awful appetite and we would love to have you for dinner." Venom said, pulling his webbing and dragging Castle along.

"Eat this then!" Castle said, tossing the object he'd managed to grab.

Venom's eyes widened as the incendiary grenade went off.

Bright light and then….darkness.

Castle laid his head down, ready for death….burned from the explosion….watching the black goo seem to spill off what couldn't be more than a boy underneath….just a boy….no older than he was when he was drafted.

"You've done well." Castle heard IT say, "Very well."

Castle closed his eyes, resigned to fate.

"You've been a champion in my name….you've sent so many to me. I thank you." IT said.

Castle tried not to listen.

"And now you come to me as well. A pity….there will be no one to send others to me quite like you." IT continued, "I had hoped for more."

"I'll give you more." Castle mumbled weakly.

"But you are dying, not long for this world. How could you give me more?" IT asked, "What price would you pay?"

"Anything." Castle replied weakly.

"An interesting offer….but why should I take it?"

"Because…I can give you more…..and…..and—" Castle said through gritted teeth.

"And?"

"And I'm afraid to die." Castle admitted.

"You all come to me sooner or later." IT said, "I think….later in your case. But you have a price to pay…and you must pay it now."

"Anything." Castle said weakly.

"Anything it is." IT said before falling silent.

And a few strands of black liquid slithered towards his fallen form.

* * *

He had thrown everything at the vampire. Everything. The pool cue. Beer mugs. Bottles. Chairs. Pool balls. Tooth picks. Peanuts. His throwing stars. Shards of glass. He'd even knocked one of his own tooth loose and spit it at the vampire's eye.

But he never stopped. He took everything Bullseye had to give, and he never slowed down. Oh it had been glorious at first. Bullseye enjoyed it. But soon it became apparent that the vampire would not tire. It would not weaken. It didn't have to draw breath after all. It just coming and coming. Like an idiot, Bullseye even threw his cell phone at the vampire in stark terror when he realized he would not win this fight.

The fight spilled into the streets, and eventually it became a chase, Bullseye running for his life. He'd turn every now and then and see the vampire in pursuit, eyes glowing yellow, teeth bared, growling like a huge cat. And Bullseye felt fear because of it. He'd never been afraid of anything, but he was afraid now. And it was overwhelming.

In a last ditch effort, he'd lunged at the vampire with a broken chair leg he'd found in a dumpster and aimed for the heart. And that's when Bullseye knew tonight was the night he would die.

The vampire had worn Kevlar under his shirt. There would be no dusting, there would be no ashes scattering to the wind. There would be only pain and screams.

And that there had been. In the hours since the vampire took him to this warehouse, Bullseye had felt pain that he never thought would have existed. He screamed for death and the vampire merely stood looking at him stone faced. Now, as he hung upside down here, the vampire spoke for the first time since the bar.

"I think I'll kill you now." Angel said, picking up what looked to be a long shaft of metal.

The vampire smiled a bit as it ran the cold metal across the remnants of Bullseye's skin.

"Right eye." Angel said, thrusting forward.

Bullseye shrieked.

"Left eye." Angel said again.

Bullseye shrieked more sharply.

Angel stared at the eyeless ghoul hanging in front of him. He noted the dartboard like scar on the screaming Bullseye's forehead.

"Bullseye." Angel said, thrusting forward again.

The screams stopped.

* * *

Peter Parker awoke as he fell into the dumpster. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the thing clinging to the wall above him. It pointed a black coated finger at him.

"The only reason you're going to live is because you were stupid." The distorted voice said, "You were stupid to give into this and the suit influenced you. THAT is the only reason I haven't bitten your head off yet."

"I—uh—"

"I didn't say you could talk. Now, believe me when I say this….you'd better stay out of trouble or I'll be coming back. And if I do, you won't even see me coming. Got it?!" the thing said to Peter.

"Got it." Peter replied sheepishly.

The thing started to crawl up the brick wall in the alley, as the rain started to come down. Peter crawled out of the dumpster and looked up.

"Hey….don't you mean 'we' when you're talking like that?" Peter asked, his eyes getting wet.

He didn't see the thing drop down in front of him, hanging upside down staring him in the eye. Lightning flashed in the storm and Peter saw the white spider insignia had merged with that of a white skull. The creature growled at him.

"No. I mean 'I'. I can control it. You couldn't, but I can. It's what I was bred to do." The creature hissed before recoiling back up the wall.

There was punishment to be handed out.

* * *

Harry Osborn awoke in darkness.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself, as he shook off the last of the drug in his system.

As if on cue, the television came on, the light showing Harry he was in some sort of a small metal compartment. Then he shuddered when he was what was on the television.

"Hello Mr. Osborn." The distorted voice said as the white and red face of the doll turned to him, "Do you have a sinking sensation? You should. You're in a small storage locker that has by now sunk fifteen feet into wet cement. Given your enhanced abilities, it may be within reason that you could batter your way through the metal and try to swim up through the wet cement to the surface. It isn't likely, but it is possible, depending on just how badly you want to live. But be careful, if you batter against it too hard you may tip the locker forward, and upon entering the cement start to swim down. If you batter against the locker too softly, then you'll likely run out of air before you get through. Whatever you do, time of is of the essence. Air is running short and you're sinking deeper. These foundations by the river go very deep. Remember, the chain of life is only broken when you give up. Good luck Mr. Osborn."

The television went blank. Harry began to scream and pound the walls of the locker frantically.

"LET ME OUT!"

* * *

Sitting in a lawn chair, on solid ground, Marv watched the cement with a beer in one hand and Gladys in the other.

"I wouldn't worry. " John Kramer, dubbed Jigsaw by the newspapers said, "I don't think he'll figure out there's a chain attached to the locker."

Marv took a swig of his beer and smirked.

"Well, if he does climb up here, I'll be waitin'." Marv smiled before holding his beer can up in a toast, "For you Goldie."

* * *

The rains continued into the week, and one drizzly morning a limo pulled up to the corporate headquarters of Oscorp. A middle aged man with weasel like eyes, and outrageous white hair excited it, dressed all in black. He stared up at his new kingdom with a smile. Oscorp was his.

"Who is a notoriously psychotic piece of crap named for an actor who played a vampire in an old black and white movie?"

The man with white hair sighed and turned to see another man dressed in a solid green suit with a bowler hat, leaning on a cane shaped like a question mark.

"Nygma." The white haired man said.

"Incorrect. The correct is of course Max Shreck but thanks for playing." Edward Nygma smiled, "I admit an umbrella is more the style of your pudgy little long beaked stooge, but I'll share mine if you want."

"No thank you Edward. I rather like the weather." Max Shreck replied.

"Aren't we just a little ray of sunshine, Maxie?" Nygma asked, with a chuckle.

"You're not gonna get Oscorp, Edward. This…is mine…and you…just don't have what it takes…to deal with me." Shreck stated.

"Oh yeah, that's why my stock is beating yours three to one, silly me. Who is a sore loser? Oh the answer to that question is the same as the first one. And please remember to have your pets spayed and neutered, goodnight folks." Nygma chuckled, "So…shall we go in Maxie or do I need to beat your brains out in the street?"

"Let's go in." Shreck said, heading for the door.

"OOOOkay." Nygma said, following him.

"You're gonna win this one, Nygma. I've spent…a lot of time…coming up with a way…to beat you this time. Frankly, I can still outbid you and buy this place." Shreck said.

"That's a great plan Max. Buy out Oscorp and run it into the ground too. Wish I'd thought of that." Nygma chuckled, "Why not stick to politics? Maybe you can get that grubby little raw fish eating firebrand of yours installed as Governor of the Eastern Territories or oooh….why not president? Hail to chief, for he looks like a biiiiird."

"You're…very tiring Edward. Do you forget to take your Ritalin today?" Shreck asked as he walked into the elevator.

"You know I think I did." Nygma said, as the elevator doors closed.

As they opened on the thirtieth floor, the duo was still bickering.

"Just a little bit mad that I'm on top, Maxie?" Nygma asked.

"Please, flash will never outlast substance. I've been eating people like you alive since you were in your little green question marked diapers." Shreck replied.

"Ahahaha! But I'm smarter! And younger! And better looking And….why is someone already in the board room?" Nygma asked.

"Is that another riddle, Eddie?" Shreck asked.

"No seriously, someone's already here." Nygma pointed.

Shreck and Nygma looked to one another and walked in slowly. It was very obvious someone was already occupying Norman Osborn's seat. The chair swiveled around and the two men came face to face with their worst nightmare.

"Oh guys, come on in. Have a seat." The man in the chair said, taking his I-Pod headphones out of his ears.

"Stark." Shreck growled.

"Oh I HATE IT when this happens!" Nygma said, breaking his cane over his knee, "…OW!"

"Can I get you guys anything? Coffee? Bourbon? Irish Coffee? Little hair of the dog always gets me going in the morning when I'm late at buying out another company. Wait, I'm never late at that. Wow. Forget I said anything." Tony Stark smiled as he leaned back.

"How long have you been here?!" Nygma demanded to know.

"Well, its nine o'clock now." Stark said looking at his watch, "I sat down in New York at about 4 A.M. Yeah, gave me little extra time to have that little dinner date with those two hotel heiresses and lets just say the meat in that sandwich wasn't ham."

"This auction for Osborn's company was set to go at 10 A.M., Stark." Shreck said.

"Max, Max, Max. There's not going to be any auction." Stark said.

"Look, Dracula himself ordered it." Shreck said.

"Yeah! Survival of the fittest! That's what he wanted! He wanted us to have a boardroom smackdown for this company!" Nygma added.

"True, but when I spoke with him on my flight here to the East Coast, I convinced him that with Osborn dead, his heirs missing, and the general disarray of things in this day and age, it'd just be quicker and more efficient for me to just buy out the shareholders as expediently as possible and get to work." Stark explained

"You….spoke…to him?" Shreck asked.

"I've never spoken with him." Nygma said.

"What can I say guys? I'm a mover and a shaker. I can drink a fifth, broker a deal in another language, break up with my girlfriend online, convince her that it was her fault, and snag a few of the Knicks cheerleaders on my own. In fact, I did that just three hours ago. Now, look I don't want you to go away empty handed, so just check with the receptionist outside-- I've already set this up--for your guys to get—what?--four or five of my credit cards, max them out, and just have a good time before you have to head back to Gotham. And if those cards aren't maxed out then I'll just be disappointed." Stark smiled.

Shreck and Nygma just stood there.

"Guys, don't make me get security. I don't want that, you don't that, and the people that clean the carpets really don't want that. Just take the money and run." Stark pleaded.

Slowly, Shreck and Nygma turned and slouched towards the door.

"Thai food?" Nygma asked.

"Thai food." Shreck replied.

"Oh yeah and uh, close the door on the way out. I'm gonna make an important call." Stark called after them.

The door closed and Stark turned in his chair, one entire wall lighting up behind him as one immense telecommunications screen.

Stark got out of his chair and dropped to one knee.

"My Lord." Stark said humbly.

"I take it everything is in order?"

"Been done for hours." Stark replied.

"Good. Now then, these are strange times we live in Mr. Stark. All of this open insurrection….Governor Wilkins having turned on me….the Crypt's destruction….Hawaii invaded, Luthorcorp and Oscorp's heads assassinated…….this, Mr. Stark, THIS will not do."

"Well, my Lord, I have a plan to put everything back in the proper place. These rebels will be a memory within a month's time."

"I should hope so, Mr. Stark. I'd hate to see another such prominent human like yourself killed by these animals…..more so, I'd hate to see you fail."

"I never do, my Lord. All will be as you will it, Lord Dracula."

* * *

It seemed like it took forever to get to Hawaii, but Angel finally did. Bruce had promised a small sub with plenty of fuel once he got back to Los Angeles. The trip across the ocean would take days, but thankfully he was safe from the sun's rays deep beneath the waves.

Finally, one evening he walked up onto the main island of Hawaii (ironically named Hawaii) and observed the paradise he had entered. Shame he could never enjoy the sun while he was here, but he had really been more a night person even when he was alive.

Taking a whiff of the salt in the air, Angel walked into the island content that he would find his friends and despite the hardships ahead, he knew everything would be alright.

An hour later, he yelled in frustration as he hated being wrong.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUFFY'S GONE?!"


End file.
